Star Wars: We dared
by 117Jorn
Summary: When Order 66 was given by the Chancellor, We dared to Question his Authority. We dared to spill our own Brother's blood in battle, for the sake of the Republic, and the Jedi. We Dare too Reason, and We dared to become the 247th Hades Mobile Assault Corp.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle of Bespin

**AN: The idea of this fic came to me a while ago, thinking this: How could EVERY Clone trooper side with the Empire? Surly some of them would have seen through what Palpatine was doing, and shouldn't they have some-how 'bonded' with their Jedi commanders at one point? After all, Jedi didn't look at Clones as 'Expendable soldiers', and would do what they could to save as many as they could (Remember the Star Wars: The Clone Wars episodes where they saved those Clone Troopers who were at the medical stations, and the episode before that where Jedi Master Plo-Koon said to the Clones that they were not expendable). **

**So, that is what this Fic is about. A large group of clones who 'Questioned' Order 66 when it was carried out, and went rouge to fight for the Re-establishment of the Republic, and for the downfall of the Empire. Expect to see faces both new and old, and some pretty epic battle scenes. Not to mention that you may see things from **_**other **_**series, I won't spoil it all for you, so you'll just have to wait and see!**

**So, without further adu, I present to you the prolog of Star Wars: We Dared.**

"Talking"

"_Radio/Com link_"

'_Thinking_'

"_Alien Language_"

Prolog: The 247th

"_The 247__th__ Mobile Assault Corps, or as they like to call themselves, the 'Hades' Corps. They were about as famous as the 501__st__ was, and they had the force too back up that reputation. When they left the army, and went rouge to fight for what they believed in, they already had the skills to fight their war under their belts. They were personal fans of their 'Shock and Awe' battle plans, as well as Guerrilla hit-and-run, Blitzkrieg, Siege Warfare, you name it, they specialized in it. They had a fighting chance to actually win, and the resolve to do it…I actually think maybe I should join them._"- Ex-Clone Commando on the 247th 'Hades' Mobile Assault Corps.

_**19 BBY**_

_**Bespin, En-Route too Cloud City**_

_**48 Hours before Order 66**_

Cloud City. The city witch hovers among the gas clouds of Bespin. Its no secret that Bespin is one of the Galaxy's lead suppliers of ship fuel with its deposits of Tibanna Gas.

It was only a matter of time for the Confederacy of Independent Systems to invade the Planet, and in turn Cloud City as well. For a better part of the Clone Wars, the Planet had been suppressed by Separatist Rule.

But that ended today.

Emerging from the clouds, approaching the city, a fleet of several Dagger-shaped warships emerged from the red clouds of Bespin. They all looked different in their own way, but they all shared the same Crimson Red Hulls, with Black Trimming.

In total, the fleet consisted of 21 vessels. And in the center of the fleet, a single _Imperator__-_Class Star Destroyer, with the same color scheme as the other vessels, only with added Gold Trimming along the bridge. This ship, was the RAS _Inferno._ The Flagship of the Hades Corps.

On the bridge of the Inferno, a single figure stood as Clone troopers operated around her. She looked to be about 25 year old, standing at 5'11, and had dark brown shoulder-length hair, and Emerald Green eyes. She wore what looked like a hybrid between Clone armor, and a Jedi's Robes. She had the body armor of a Clone Trooper, minus the helmet, while the torso had her Jedi Robes over the armor (Just think what Obi Wan Wore during the battle of Muunilinst).Her Armor was custom colored Crimson red with Red Trimming.

"Ma'am, Droid Forces have detected us." The Captain of the ship said. "Their launching their fleet."

The woman nodded as she looked out of the bridge, and indeed saw the CIS fleet lauching from one of the many floating platforms the Sepratists built around Cloud City.

"Yes, I can see that. Prepare all fighters, it's time we take back Cloud City, and Bespin from the Seps," she ordered, as the captain nodded and turn to carry out his orders.

"This will definitely be an interesting battle, Jade." a voice said from behind her. Jade Lee turned too see a man wearing a Black ARC Commander Uniform witch was trimmed with Crimson Red. His helmet was held under his right arm, so his face was on full display.

Though Jade could tell he was a Clone, to a common eye however, one may mistake him for someone else. Unlike other Clones of the famous Jango Fett, his skin was less tanned as the other Clones, his eyes were a lighter brown in color, and the most 'oddest' was that his hair was also a lighter shade than most Clone's. His Number was CC-0666, but he's more commonly known as 'Trips'.

The reason why he's physically different from most clones was because there was an 'error' in his cloning process, causing him to look just a bit different from the other Clones. However, this never effected his capability to fight and lead. In fact, Trips graduated from the Clone Academy at the (Genetic) age of 15, the youngest recorded in clone history.

Since that day, he became the Marshal Commander of the 247th Mobile Assault Corps. Later, however, it would be known as the Hades Corps.

Jade nodded as Trips walked up beside her.

"That it will definitely be," Jade said, then sighed as she remembered how this whole war started with the capture of Obi-Wan Kenobi, a Jedi Knight, now Master on the Jedi Council, when he was investigating the attempted Assasination of the senator from Naboo, Padme Amidala on Geonosis. A rescue mission was launched with Jedi Master Mace Windu leading a group of Jedi to Geonosis to liberate Obi-wan, and also his Apprentice and the Senator he was assigned to protect. The mission was almost a disaster, if Master Yoda hadn't arrived with the Clone Army from Kamino. Shaking her head from her thoughts about the past she turned to her Second-in-command.

"Alright Trips, you know what to do," she instructed, and Trips nodded in the affirmative.

"Alright Trips, you know what to do," she instructed, and Trips nodded in the affirmative.

"We draw out the enemy fleet, and engage them, drawing the enemy's focus towards us." he said. "Meanwhile, Beta will infiltrate Cloud city to knock out their defenses. Once those are down, we can send in the troops to capture Cloud City."

"Are you going in with them?" Jade asked with a knowing smirk, while Trips just snorted. "Are you?" he asked, returning the smirk. "With Dooku dead now, and Grevious on the Run, I'd say the War will be over and done within the year at most. So I wanna get as much action in as I can before the war ends."

"Cant argue with that." Jade said. "So, when the War is over, what are you gonna do anyways?"

"What else?" Trips said, shrugging. "Serve the Republic like I always have, like every clone was trained to do...you?"

"Hmm..." Jade said. "I...I guess I haven't really thought about it that much...I guess I'll be staying in the Order, keeping the peace I guess...though I'm gonna miss all this?"

"What do you mean?" Trips asked, and she sighed. "This...the whole feeling I get when I fight." she admitted. "I know, it may go against something in the Code...but I just cant get over the rush I get whenever we head into battle...I've never felt so...well..._alive _when fighting before the war."

Trips looked at Jade, and could tell that was not what she meant, but he will have to ask her about that later, after all the "Clankers" are nothing but scrap metal.

"Well, shall we then, Ma'am?" Trips said as he donned his helmet. Jade looked at Trips and smiled a sincere, but a bit mischevious, smile.

"Ready. Willing. And able, Trips," she declared as they left the bridge to the Hanger Bay.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile,_**

**_In Cloud City's Baron Administrator's Office_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Gorman Reko was like any other Nemoidian of the vile and money-hungry Trade Federation: greedy, cowardly, and always use dirty tricks to get what he wants. When he was given the position as the governor of Bespin, he saw this as a golden opportunity to monopolize the Tibanna gas from the planet, to fill his pockets even further, not even caring about what happens too the citizens. As long as he got his share of cash, all ways fine.

He was worried when he received word of a Republic fleet heading his way, but he had a much larger force than what they had. His fleet consisted of Six Lucrehulk-class Battleships, two Droid Control Ships, several Banking Clan Treasury Stations, three Separatist Cruisers, Seven Providence-class Cruisers, Thirteen Munificent-class Star Frigates, Eighteen Trade Federation Missile Frigates, and Twelve Recusant-class light Cruisers. Not to mention the hundreds of thousands of Droids under his command.

However, he _did _Panic a bit seeing the well known color scheme of the 247th 'Hades' Mobile Assault Corps, but Gorman was confident in his defenses that they would hold.

"Sir, our forces are in position," His personal Tatical Droid, T-6U reported in it's usual monotone voice. Gorman looked at his Tatical Advisor with his red amphibian-like eyes.

"Good, Commander. Have our ships surround them and annihilate them," The Nemoidian said with a arrogant tone.

"Sir I advise we deploy our fighters first, to soften their defenses," the Droid instructed, but the Sepratist leader just waved it off.

"That will not be necessary, our heaships are more than enough to take care of just one ship," Gorman cockily declared. If the Tatical Droid had any feelings, he would've been shocked and angered that his advice was ignored.

"But sir, that ship belongs to the 247th Assault Corps if the markings show anything," the droid tried to reason.

"You think I don't see that!" Gorman hissed. "We outnumber them, and outgun them, we can and _will _win this battle, Bespin will not fall back into the hands of the Republic."

If the Droid could, he would have rolled its 'eyes' at the moment. "Very well, sir." it said.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As the two fleets organized themselves, and prepared for the battle, if the Separatise forces were paying attention, they may have noticed the single LAAT/i gunship that was moving towards them from below towards Cloud City, a Gunship that held the same color scheme as the other ships of the Hades Corps does, while adding Dragon's Teeth on the nose of the Gunship.

Inside the Gunship, several figures prepared for battle. Four of the figureswere wearing the standard Katarn-class Commando Armor, however they all bore the same color scheme of Black with Red Trimming. However each Commando had a third color on their Helmets to tell each other apart.

The one with a bit of Gold trimming along his helmet, equipped with a Warrior Helm, a Warrior Shoulder shield, a pair of DC-15s Pistols strapped to both of his thighs, and a holo emitter on his left arm, was currently assembling his DC-17m into blaster rifle mode.

The Commando,RC-1190, better known as Fury by his friends and allies, glanced up and observed the rest of his team. To his left there was another Commando with Red trimming on his helmet, equipped with Rangefinder mounted on his helmet, a sniper pack on his right shoulder, and a Bacta pack on his left arm. He was RC-1147 'Doc', their team medic, who also doubles as their sniper.

Next was another Commando who had blue trimming on his armor. He came equipped with a left shoulder-mounted thermal scanner, an airman shield on his helmet, and a short Viroblade sword strapped on his back below his backpack. That was RC-1184 'Blade', the team's Stealth and CQC specialist.

The last commando had Orange trimming on his helmet, possessed a Gunner Helm, a Gunners Epaulette on his left shoulder, and extra anti-armor charges strapped to his thigh. That was the last member of Fury's team of commando's, RC-1112 Shocker. Their Heavy Weapons/Demolitions expert.

"Alright everyone, you know the drill!" Fury shouted. "Our mission is to disable Cloud Cities defenses to allow the Troopers in, and while we're at it we've been given a search-and-Destroy mission to disable the Droid Control center they built in the city. If we take that out, then once the CIS loose their Control ships the Droids will all deactivate."

"Hell ya!" Shocker shouted as he hopped to his feet. "It's about damn time too!"

"Indeed, It's been a while since we've been on a mission like this." Doc said as he flipped his DC-17m into sniper mode.

Blade said nothing, but he nodded as he drew out his Vibroblade from his back. Blade was known as the 'strong & Silent Type' of their group.

"Just be sure to save our Target for us." A new voice said, and Fury turned around to see the last three Occupants of the LAAT/i. Three figures wearing Manalorian Armor sat at the far end of the Dropship. The one on the left, the one with Blue/Red trimmed Armor, stood at 6'2, with broad shoulders, looked to be about 25 or so, and a very muscular build. He had dark brown eyes, and his head was shaved bald. He was carrying a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon.

The second, a more slender Female figure who stood at 5'11, with tan skin, rust red hair tied in a pony tail on the back of her head, brown eyes, and looked about 23, had Black/Blue trimmed Armor, and had a pair of WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols, one of witch she was currently twirling around her right finger.

The last Figure, another female who stood an inch shorter than the last, wore Black/Grey Mandalorian Armor. She looked to be the youngest out of the three at 21, with shoulder-length blond hair, and greyish blue eyes. She had a DC-17m like what Beta Squad had, only she had a pair of Katarn-class commando gauntlets witch had hidden Vibroblades in them.

"Our Mission with you guys today says we need to take down the guy running this place...what was his name?...uh...Gorman something?" The Red haired one, Rebbecca 'Revy' Hawk said. "Shit, Can't fucking believe we got such a lame-ass Job this time around."

"Well, it was either this, or we took that Job at Felusia." The male, Roman Mikhail said. "And we all know how much I hate those damn jungle planets."

"Amen to that." the blond, Sasha Neos said. "I'm just glad it's not Geonosis again...I fucking hate Bugs..."

The other two suppressed a shudder at that as they remembered that mission. Trying to forget about it, Revy tried to think of something else, and remembered two certain Mandalorians.

"Say, isn't Cal gonna ask Kari out again?" Sasha asked, while the Commandos listened in.

"Kari? You mean Lady Artemis' girl? The one she adopted from Naboo?" Roman asked for confirmation

Cal Nazca, and Kari Bareen were two fellow Mandalorian Mercenaries who would often work with the three of them, as well as the Hades Corps. Kari was an Orphan of Naboo as previously stated who was adopted by none other than Nasha Artemis, the founder of the Mandalorian PMC _ne'tra kad_(1). While Cal was the son of two highly skilled Mandalorian warriors who fought for the Wookiee's on Kashyyyk. "Yup, I think those two are taking it pretty seriously now." Sasha said, with a grin.

The Clone Commandos eyes widened in slight suprise as they remembered meeting Lady Artemis once before.

"Whoa, I didn't know Lady Artemis had a kid, even if she was adopted" Shocker said as his clone brothers nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, no kidding. I still remember that mission when we had to guard Duchess Satine from the Death Watch, and when we were ambushed by them, the Ne'tra Kad showed up and sent them packing," Doc said as he remembered how the Ne'tra Kad Commandos fought against the Death Watch Terrorists, with Nasha Artemis herself delivering the final blow, as she killed the Death Watch's leader, former Concordia Governor Pre Viszla, and taking his family heirloom, the Dark Blade lightsaber.

"I heard that She's gonna give that Lightsaber she got from Viszla to Kari when she starts to run the _Ne'tra Kad._" Revy said. "Lucky...I always wanted one of those Lightsabers and she gets one with the rarest color."

"Well, she's not nick-named the 'Goddess of Luck' for nothing, Rev." Roman commented with a chuckle at the end. "She needs that luck, expecially since she and Cal were assigned too BG teams." Sasha snorted a bit. "Ya, those idiots need her luck if they so much want a snowflake's chance at surviving."

Before their conversation could continue however, the pilot of the Dropship called out. "Alright boys and girls!" the pilot shouted out. "We're almost at the Drop zone! Get ready to move out!"

"Right!" Fury said. "Alright, one last Review of the Plan before we go in." He then picked out his arm-mouted holo-emitter, and tossed it to the floor. then an image of Cloud city then appeared before them. "As you all know, this is cloud city." Fury said. "Sep's have had this system since the beginning of the war, but that's only because they threatened to blow up the city's reactor, witch would cause the whole station to plumet down, killing everyone living here. Our job, is to make sure that the Sep's don't have a chance to do that. We are also tasked with the destruction of the droid control station built in the city, and to capture the CIS Governor Gorman Reko."

"Why Capture him sir?" Shocker asked.

"Because, Gorman Reko knows the Command Codes of the whole Separtist army in the system." Fury said. "We gain those codes, and we can deactivate all of the droids in the system, making things a lot easier for us." He then turned to their three Mandalorian friends. "And once we're done with him, we'll give him to you so you can trade in that bounty Jabba has on his head." he said. "Heard he owed him a lot of money."

The three Mandalorians nodded as they donned their helmets.

"Ain't that the truth, even though Jabba is a gangster slimeball, he does put good bounties on those who either swindled, stole, or wronged him in a bad way," Roman joked, causing everyone to laugh, except Blade who just smiled slightly as he prepped his weapons.

"And, he's got a bit of honor in him, seeing how far he went too save his son." Shocker added, and the Mandalorian's nodded. "Took keep it short, I think I'd rather have him as an ally than an enemy." Doc added.

"Anyways, back on track," Fury said. "Once we land, we will split into two teams. Team 1 will consist of Myself, Shocker, and Revy. We'll go after the Defenses, while Team 2, consisting of Roman, Sasha, Doc and Blade, will get to the reactor and disable the charges so that Cloud city won't be falling anytime soon. We'll Rendevous four our attack on the Droid Control Station, and after that its Gorman."

The team nodded and stood up to wait for the signal to go.

"Approaching Landing Platform #34B," the pilot told the strike team as he approached said platform, "Stand by...Stand by...,"The dropship then shook a bit. "Alright, we've landed! Opening the hatch, time to hit it ladies!"

Once the left-side hatch opened up, Fury was the first one to hop out, followed by Doc, then the the Mandalorian Trio, and then the last two Commando's. The seven wasted no time after the drop, and quickly ran down the landing Pad until they reached the set of doors at the end just when the Dropship that carried them there left.

Doc pressed the Door open button, but nothing happened. "Doors are locked." He said.

"Blade, your up." Fury said, pointing to Blade, and then towards the Door controls. "Hack it." Blade nodded as he stepped forward and began typing on the door controls with his left hand with a speed not even Fury could keep up with, while holding his signiture Vibrosword in his left.

"Once we're in, use the Comm's for emergencies only." Fury said as Blade hacked the Doors. "We then take the Turbolift to the upper part of the city, and thats where we split up. If you engage any droids, take e'm out quickly before they can Radio in for support, or warn any others."

The others nodded their agreement just as Blade rose his right hand showing four fingers, then three, two, One, and once he reached Zero the Doors to Cloud City opened. "Alright, we're in." Fury said. "Let's do this thing."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**RAS Inferno Hanger Bay**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As Jade and Trips entered the Hanger bay, they came in just as the Clone Pilots were preparing to take off from the _Inferno._ ARC-170 Starfighters, and V-19 Torrent starfighters prepared to take off while many LAAT/i's also were loaded up with troopers for the invasion itself.

Trips and Jade walked through all of the comosion as several troopers and Engineers saluted to them as they passed by. The two then came too a part of the hanger where there were several Green/Black ARC-170's, a single Red/Green trimmed Eta-2 Actis-class interceptor, and finally a LAAT/i Gunship. Standing next too the Gunship were several Clone Troopers, pilots, and a Engineer who deffinatly did not look like a Clone, who stood a few inches shorter than Trips, and had short dirty blonde hair, and brown eyes, wearing a grey utility uniform. The two walked up too the group, who turned and smiled seeing them. "General Lee, Commander Trips." Said one of the Clone Troopers wearing Jumpjet armor. "Glad you could join us, we were beginning to think you were gonna sit this one out."

Trips snorted "Do you think I'd really miss a battle like this, Boxer?" He asked the Clone, CT-0673 'Boxer', who grinned sheepishly and shrugged. "Well, anyways Boxer I have a little mission for you and your men on the _Sovereign_."

"And what might that be?" Boxer asked, as he crossed his arms.

"You and your boys are going to be hitting Cloud City first." Trips said. "The defenses around Cloud city were meant for taking on slow moving ships, not small Clone Troopers with Jetpacks dropping from above. You, along with the rest of your Company will be dropping in once we've taken out as much of their fleet as we can."

"Understood, sir." Boxer said. "The 080th 'Bullfrog' Airborn Company will be ready to drop, sir."

"That's good." Jade said as she turned too the Mechanic and the Pilots. "Heero, did you fix my interceptor yet?" she asked the engineer.

James 'Heero' Nohal nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." he said. "100% fixed...just please don't put anymore holes or scratches in it please? It took me forever to repaint it after that stunt you did with Anakin a few weeks ago." Jade just smiled sheepishly. "Hey, it was his idea to ram our Hyperspace rings into the battleship's shield generators."

"Ya, but did you have to do it while you were still attached to them?" One of the pilots, CP-1137 'Sparks' said, with a risen eyebrow. "Seems a bit overkill to me Ma'am."

"It was his idea!" Jade said, causing Trips to just shake his head. "Well, anyways, you boys gonna be with me?"

Sparks smiled, and nodded. "Always, Ma'am." He said. "The 101st Saber Starfighter wing will always be under your command."

Jade smiled, knowing she could trust her men when she needed them. Taking a deep breath, she decided to give the overall order to start the battle.

"Well then boys, shall we? We don't want to keep Neko waiting," she half joked and the clones grinned in response.

"Yes Ma'am!" they replied at the same time as they stood at attention. Jade then nodded "Alright, then Mount up!" she shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

The Clone Pilots wasted no time as they rushed towards their respective starfighters. Jade turned around and smiled at Trips. "See you later, Trips." she said, before sprinting away.

Trips grinned a bit as he watched Jade head towards her own fighter before turning towards Boxer. "Got room for one more on your Gunship?" he asked, and Boxer grinned. "Already got a Jetpack preped and ready for ya." he said.

"Aww, you shouldn't have." Trips said before laughing with Boxer before bording the LAAT/i.

Meanwhile, Jade ran up to her Eta-2 Actis-class light interceptor, where her R2 Unit, R2-C2, was already locked into the fighter. "You ready RC?" she asked her Astromech. RC made a few Chirps and Whistles, and blinked its light a few times as a responce. "Alright, then let's do this!" Jade said as she hopped into the cockpit, and pulled on her Heatset as the hatch closed. "Saber Squadron, you guys ready?" she asked as she prepared to take off.

_"Saber 1, Boxer, Ready here."_

_"Saber 2, Indigo, Preped and ready!"_

"_Saber 3, Sigma, Everythings ok on my end._"

"Alright, then." Jade said as she watched the main hanger bay doors open. "Ok, Let's Move out!" and with that, Her Eta-2, followed by every single Starfigher and Bomber launched from the _Inferno _in a massive swarm.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Beta Team**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It had been a few minutes since the Commando's and Mercenaries split up, and Fury's team were silently making its way through the interior of Cloud City. Other than the occational patrol of two or three B-1 Battle Droids, they went unopossed as they made their way towards the Controls of the automated Turret defenses of Cloud City.

As they moved down an alleyway, Fury raised his hand in a fist telling them to halt. Signaling them to spread out he drew one of his DC-17 blaster pistols as he heard something coming, and that something, was a Sepratist AAT.

"Firefek!" Fury hissed and he motioned his hands for everyone to hide in the nearby building.

"Why the hell do the Sep's have Tanks in here?" Shocker said as he switched his DC-17m into Anti-Armor mode. "Doesn't that Reko guy know that could cause serious damage too the city?"

"He doesn't care about the city." Revy said as she glanced out the window with Shocker watching as the Droid tank drove by. "Just his Paycheck from all of the gas he sells here. Why else do you think he rigged those explosives in the Reactor?"

"Okay, dumb question" Shocker said as the AAT stopped and the gunner opened the top hatch.

"This is B-334, nothing to report in this sector," said the B1 Battle Droid as he talked into his communicator.

Revy got a predatory grin, as an idea came to her.

"Here, hold this," She told Shocker.

"What are you doing?" Fury questioned as Revy turned around.

"Getting a way in past all those patrols," she said as she drew out her two WESTAR pistols and hopped over the window before Fury or Shocker could say anything. Quickly, but silently, she moved towards the rear of the tank. She then hopped onto the side 'fins' of the Tank, and climbed up tank, quickly nailing the B1 Battle Droid who was on the top. Waisting no time, she then leaped into the tank itself, and all Shocker and Fury could hear were a series of Blaster shots, and the cries of the Droids in the tank.

A few moments later, Revy then popped out of the Tank's front hatch. "Bus is here!" she shouted out. "Next Stop: Turret Control Center!"

Shocker looked at Fury, who looked by. They both sighed. "Sometimes, I swear she's gonna single-handedly capture a Battleship one of these days..." Fury muttered as Shocker nodded his agreement and they approached the tank, With Fury taking command of the top turret position, Revy driving, while Shocker took the Co-Pilot seat next to her. "Ok, lets take this thing slow first, and then-WHOA!" Fury was about to explain before the Tank lurched forward.

"I said SLOW!" Fury reprimanded, but Revy ignored it and drove the Tank to their destination.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Team Alpha_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Sash, and the rest of Team Alpha which consisted of Doc, Blade, and Roman, were heading toward their objective, before a feeling she knew too well made her spine tingle.

"Uh-oh," Sasha muttered.

"What?" Roman said.

"I just got _that _feeling again," she answered and Roman's eyes widened and then he sighed, knowing what she meant.

"What do you mean?" Doc asked, as Blade was on point.

"Whenever Revy manages to Hijack a Vehicle, Sasha gets a 'tingle' down her spine." Roman answered. "Its a good thing too, that way we know when to duck-and-cover when Revy shows up."

"She can't be _that_ bad of a Driver...could she?" Doc said, before getting worried glanced between the two Mandalorians.

"Yes, she can." They both said simultaneously.

However, before their conversation could continue, Blade held up a fist signaling them to stop, witch they did.

"What is it Blade?" Doc whispered, and Blade pointed towards his own ears, his way of saying 'Listen.'

Doc and the others did so, and they immediately recognized the clattering of Droids marching. The four wasted no time and took cover behind the few crates and barrels scattered across the hallway.

Roman had only one thought to this...

_'This is going to be a L-o-o-o-ng day,' _he thought as he peaked out from his cover just in time to see a small squad of four B-2 Super Battle Droids (SBD's) and six B-1 Battle Droids martching down the hallway.

"Blade, EM grenade, now!" Doc whispered on the Comm, and Blade nodded as he reached for one of his EM Grenades. Pressing a button he activated the grenade, and after waiting for them to get closer, he tossed the grenade from his cover right into the center of the Droid Patrol, actually bopping the head of one of the B-1's.

"What the-" The droid said just before the Grenade activated and blasts of Electrisity flowed through the droid's systems, frying the six B-1's nearly instantly while the SBD's managed to stay up for a while, but were brought down as the four Commando's and Mercenaries gunned them down.

"Double-Time it guys!" Doc said as he reloaded his blaster. "They may notice that the Droid gone missing." The others agreed and began moving faster

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Jade_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

As Jade lauched her fighter into the Bespin Sky, she thought about her relationship with Trips. True, she has feelings for him, but is too afraid to tell him, and also the Code forbid it. Shaking her head she opened the comlink to talk to her forces.

"All wing's report in," Jade ordered.

_"Blue Lead, Standing by"_

_"Gold Lead, Standing by"_

_"Green Lead, Standing by"_

_"Falcon Lead, Standing by"_

_"Red Lead, Standing By"_

_"Yellow Lead, Standing by"_

_"Saber Lead, standing by!"_

After hearing her flight leads respond to her call, she nodded, "Lock S-Foils in attack position," she ordered and flipped a switch a which two sets of wings on the wing-tips of her Eta-2 folded out.

"_Ma'am, it appears the Seppi fleet isn't launching any fighters_," Green Lead reported, and Jade knew what that meant. Either they were planning something, or Reko was thinking he can destroy them with just capital ships.

Most likely the latter. Jade was beginning to understand why he planted bombs inside Cloud City...this guy knew nothing about actual combat tactics. Has he been living under a rock? "Well, then Reko seems to have handed us an early victory on a silver platter boys!" Jade shouted. "All bombers focus on the Turbolaser batteries! Fighter Squadrons, go in with them and provide support! Reko may wise up and order their Vultures to deploy, so keep the bomber's safe!"

"_With pleasure Ma'am!" _Green Lead acknowledged as the Y-Wing bomber squadrons moved into formation, with V-Wings and ARC-170s flanking them to provide escort.

The Separtist ships ahead of them opened fire, unleashing a barrage of Turbolaser fire, and other defensive turret fire towards the incoming bombers and fighters. But the Star fighters and bombers simply weaved through the heavy enemy fire, as the starfighters focused on the turrets themselves, and the Bombers made a bee line towards the bridge of the _Providence-_class Cruiser. "Dropping payload!" the Y-Wing Squadron leader said as he dropped his payload of Proton Torpedo's agains the enemy ship.

The Captain of the _Providence_-class, who was a Nemoidian, quickly ordered the Deflector Shields to be activated, but unfortunately the OOM-series droid was a slow thinker and didn't hit the switch in time as the Proton Torepdoes slammed into the Cruiser's Bridge. A fireball consumed the Command Center of the ship and then the massive warship plummeted into the abyss of Bespin.

Three other ships, two _Recusant_-class destroyers and a _Muncifent_-class Frigate, suffered the same fate, "These guys are dropping like Womprat's!" Boxer shouted as his and his squad's ARC-170's made a straifing run on a Separtist Cruiser. "I was expecting a bit more of a challenge!"

_"We have incoming!"_ shouted Green Leader. _"CIS Lucrehulk-class battleships are launching intercept fighters! Looks like they wised up!"_

_"You wanted a Challenge, Boxer." _said one of the other Clone Pilots. _"Well, you got one_!"

"Shut up and bag 'em already!" Boxer ordered as the fighters charged at the mix group of _Vulture-_class Droids, Tri-Fighter Droids, and _Scarab_-Class Droid Fighters, all painted in the blue with gun-metal grey trimmed paint scheme of the CIS.

_"I thought the Trade Federation decomissioned those old Scarab Droid scrap heaps years ago," _A V-Wing pilot commented on the Scarab droids, _"The Sep's must be getting desperate if they're bringing those back!"_

_"_Which in the end is good for us, giving us more Clankers to send to the scraper!_"_ Jade said. "Saber, Red, your with me, we're intercepting those Fighters. All other units, continue Attack." Then a pair of ARC-170 Squadron's them appeared behind her Eta-2 as they charged against the Separtist Fighters on approach.

"Stand by...fire!" Jade shouted as she and the ARC-170's opened fire with their lasers, and managing to nail a few of the Droids before the clash. It was then the two forces passed between eachother, with the ARC's and Eta flying straight through the Formation of Droid Fighters, and the Droids doing the same. Jade immediatley after the initial clash put her Eta into a U turn and began taking down the enemy Droids from behind, focusing on the slower Scarab's first, which were all easily dispatched.

_"Jade, this is Trips."_ Trip's voice sounded through her Communicator. _"We just launched the Bullfrog Company, and are en-route too Cloud City for our Drop. Some Fighter escort would be greatly appresiated."_

"Got it, We'll cover you Trip's." Jade said as she put her Eta into a Barrel Role doging the cannon fire from a Vulture Droid on her six. "Be with you guys in a second."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Bullfrog Company LAAT/i_**

**_With Trips_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Will do, thanks for the escort," Trips said as he deactivated his comm-link and turned to everyone of the Frog's in the gunship, "Alright boys, get ready to kick the tires and light the fires!"

"Sir yes sir!" The Clone's of the 080th 'Bullfrog' Airborn company all shouted on the comm's. They all used a veriety of weapons including DC-15A's, DC-15S's, DC-17's, Z-6 Cannons, PLX-1 Portable Missile Launchers, and EMP Launchers.

"_Approaching the drop point._" the LAAT pilot said. "_Opening the hatches._"

"Everybody out! GO! GO! GO!" with that command the 080th "Bullfrog" Airborne Company jumped out of the LAAT and into the atmosphere of Bespin. Their jetpacks fired up as they flew to their LZ.

"Alright boys! Stay togehter but don't bunch up!" Trips ordered and he recieved 'affirmatives' from all of them.

"_Sir! Incoming Vulture Droid!_" One of the Clones shouted, and Trips looked just in time as a Squadron of eight Vulture Droids accelerated towards them...

Only for a hail of Laser fire to come from above as Jade's Interceptor and four ARC-170's made a run against them, blowing the Droid Starfighters out of the skies.

"_Bullfrog, you are clear._" Jade said on the Comm. "_Good hunting down there Trips._"

Trips smiled "You too Jade, and thanks." he said as they continued their Drop.

Seperatist Anti-air defenses activated as they tried to hit the decending clones, but they could not hit a single one due to them being so small targets.

"_Hitting the dirt in five...four...three...two...one!_" Trips then activated his Jetpack again to slow his decent, and he genitally landed in cloud city, as did the other Clones.

"Alright!" Trips shouted as he armed his DC-15A. "Let's hit e'm!"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Team Alpha_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Sasha peeked out of the door which lead to the reactor room. Inside were dozens of B-1 Battle Droid's, several SBD's, and even a few Destroyer Droids. She could also see the bombs that were attached to the walls inside of the room as wll, which were all blinking red.

"Alright," She said as she turned back too the rest of her team. "Intel says that all of the Explosives have been set to detonate on command from the Terminal in that room, on the top floor." She said. "We need to get up there without alerting the guards. Blade, you still have your Stealth Field Generator, right?"

Blade nodded and then pressed a button on his wrist, and then vanished in a second.

"Man, I gotta get one of those," Sasha said in a depressed tone.

"No time to play sad lady, Sasha, we still got a job to do," Roman chatsised his female team-mate.

"Yeah, yeah," Sasha said in a so-so way.

They waited a few minutes until they heard the recognizable metallic screams of droids being eviscerated. "Alright, let's go!" Doc shouted as he flipped his DC-17m into blaster rifle mode, and the two Mandalorian Mercenaries nodded as they drew their respective weapons and charged in.

As soon as he was in, Roman began firing his Z-6 Cannon at any droid's inside with Sasha firing her own DC-17m as well. Doc looked up, and instantly picked out Blade who was going to town with his sword against a squad of B-1 battledroids with skills that could easily rival a Jedi Knight.

'_Well, seeing how Jade helped him out with his trainning that's not suprise._' Doc thought to himself. Wile still firing his DC-17m, he drew his DC-15s pistol and fired it with his left hand taking down a trio of Battle Droids.

Meanwhile, Blade had just stabbed through the chest of another battle droid, and then whirled around slicing another one in half, finishing off all the droids on the terminal platform.

Shealthing his sword, Blade then calmly walked up to the Terminal, and began accessing the systems to dissarm the bombs surrounding them. He sent a message to the others that he was now working on it, and that he could use some cover.

"On my way Blade!" Roman shouted as he rushed up to the Terminal platform and began to give the Commando covering fire, focusing it on the Destroyer droids who were firing their repeating blasters at Sasha and Doc.

When the Destroyers attention was taken away from them, Doc brought out a EMP grenade and threw it into the middle of the Destoyers. The results were immedialey shown as although the shields could protect them from blaster hits, it wouldn't protect from the EMP grenade's electrical discharge.

When the shields came down, Roman's Z-6 finished them off in a few seconds. After dealing with the 'Roller' threat, the team re-focused on the SBDs and remaining B-1s.

After a 3 minute long firefight, all of the droids laid down on the ground, destroyed and/or disabled. Team Alpha was now gathered around the Terminal that Blade was now working on. When he finally stopped, all of the red lights on the bombs switched to solid green, and the Clone Commando nodded to his teamates.

"Alright, that's one crisis averted." Doc said as he reloaded his rifle. "Now let's meet back up with the others."

Nodding the rest of the team then took off running to meet back up with their allies.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Beta Team**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As Fury and his team's AAT moved through the Cloud City streets, they passed by several CIS Patrols which ignored them, probobly because they thought they were one of them.

"Osik, this is too easy," Revy griped as she maneuvered the tank through the city streets.

"Just get us to the control grid to those turrets," Fury reminded the female Mandalorian, "The sooner we can take those guns out of comission, the quicker it it will be for the fleet to liberate the city,"

Revy just rolled her eyes at that, "Yes **mom**," she muttered, but Fury caught it.

"What was that?" he grounded out.

"Nothing!" She called out, as Shocker chuckled a bit. Then Revy turned the tank left down the street, and noticed they were heading towards a checkpoint.

"Halt, stop your Vehicle for inspection." One of the B-1 Battle Droids said, raising it's hand to stop them.

"Oh, shit." Fury said. "This isn't good."

"What do we do?" Shocker asked, and Revy grinned. "We Improvise! that's what!" She said.

"Revy, what are you-" Fury couldn't finish as Revy fired one of the Side-turret's, destroying the B-1 Battledroid, and then firing a pair of Bunker-buster shells from their launch tubes, destroying the Checkpoint.

"Let's go!" Revy shouted as she punched the tank forward, firing it's laser cannons at any droids in front of them. Sighing, Fury just manned the Primary turret and destroyed a Dwarf Spider Droid.

"RUN!" Shouted a B1 as the AAT rampaged down the street destroying anything in it's path. Another AAT tried to take it out but the OOM-series Droid manning the main laser turret was too slow in it's thinking, as a result the tank was blown apart by the rogue AAT.

"It's a monster!" Cried another B1, only to be turned into a junk pile a second later by the tanks side lasers.

"I'm starting to see why Sasha snapped at us when we suggested for Revy to fly the LAAT here." Shocker said, and Fury nodded.

"Hey guys, look!" Revy called out, and the two Commando's looked to see what looked like a company of Clones in Jumptrooper armor fighting off enemy droids, and were pinned down because of three AAT's.

"Looks like Trips launched with the Bullfrog's." Fury commented. "And he looks like he could use some help."

"Well what are we waiting for? and ingraved invitation?" Revy shouted as she pulled the tank into a firing position.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Trips  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Trips ducked for Covor as another AAT laser blast passed overhead. "Boxer! Get your men to take out those Tanks!" he yelled as he looked over his cover, and fired his DC-15A at a B-1 Droid, destroying it.

"_My boys with the Rocket's are pinned down by Sniper Fire from the buildings!_" Boxer shouted back on the radio. "_You need to take care of them, or ele the'll get killed before they could get a shot off!_"

"Sir! Another Tank is coming in!" Another Clone Trooper yelled, and Trips swore as sure enough, a Seperatist AAT was making it's way to a firing position.

However, the Clones were all caught by supprise when the Tank's main gun instead turned and aimed at one of the other tanks, and fired. The blast destroying said tank.

'_What the hell?_' Trips thought, as the Tank took aim again, and fired another blast destroying the second tank. The third tank saw that it's allies was being gunned down, and turned to open fire, only for a third laser round to hit it as well, destroying the third tank.

_"Uhh, Trips? What just happened?" _Boxer said, shocked at what the AAT did to it's friends.

"I absolutely have no clue," Trips said as the AAT started firing at the sniper positions in a high-rise across the street, "But I'm glad it's not shooting at us, it must be malfunctioning or-" Trips was cut off as his communicator went off. "_Trips? You there? It's Fury. You and your boys alright?_" The familure voice of the Republic Commando said, and Trips grinned.

"Doing fine, buddy." He said as he answered the call. "Let me guess, your in the AAT?"

"_Ya, me Shocker and Revy._" He said. "_We were on our way too the Laser Defense Grid control station when we ran into you guys. The rest of the team should have finished their job in dissarming the bombs by now as well._"

Trips smiled "That's good, you need any help?" he asked.

"_Eh, why the hell not?_" Revy's voice came through. "_It's nice to have an audiance around._"

"_There's your answer Trips. Climb aboard," _With that that the rear hatch opened and Trips went in and took the vacant seat, while a few more Clone Troopers grabbed onto the hand-rails on the side of the tank.

"I guess this means we're walkin' ," Boxer sighed in exasperation as the tank took off with a lurch, catching a few of the riders off guard for a moment.

"_Revy! Take off the Emergency break!_"

"_Opps! Sorry, my bad!_"

"...On second thought, walking sounds a lot better."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Jade  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jade swore as she put her Eta-2 into a barrel role avoiding being shot to hell by a pair of Vulture Starfighters on her six. "RC! Reverse stalilizers!" She shouted, and her Astromech droid made a few chirps as the Actus-class Light Interceptor decelerated and the two Droid Starfighters passed her up. She then punched the throttle again, accelerating forward as she now chased down the two enemy fighters.

Pulling the triger for her cannons, she fired a few bursts of laser fire aimed at each droid, destroyng them both before she pulled a U-Turn looking for another target. As she was searching for another target, a message blared on her comm.

"_General, this is Trips. We just met up with Fury and his team, and we on our way to the Laser Grid Defense system,"_ said Trips voice and Jade gave a nod at that, even though he didn't see her do it.

"Well done Trips," she said as she began locking on a Hyena-class Droid Bomber, "Proceed as planned and then continue on to the next objective,"

"_Copy that, Trips out," _Trips acknowledged and cut the link, just as Jade finish shooting the Hyena out of the sky.

Jade took a moment to see how their own progress was going. Though Cloud City's defenses were preventing any of their large ships from landing on the station to deploy their troops, they were for now focusing on what was left of the CIS fleet ahead of them.

What once was a large fleet of 61 ships, was now dwindled down into just two Lucrehulk-class battleships, two Providence-class Cruisers, three Munificent-class Star Frigates, and finally two Recusant-class light Cruisers. These ships had gathered inside the area guarding the Laser Defense grid, just outside the Republic Ship's effective firing range.

It was a stand-off. The CIS ships were too far to open fire on the Republic ships, while the Republic ships couldn't get close enough to open fire without needing to worry about the city's automated defeses activating on them. All they could either do now was launch Fighters and Bombers against one-another.

'_This isn't gonna last much longer._' Jade thought as she banked left as she and her squad moved to intercept another enemy Bomber formation. '_Come on Trips, hurry up!_'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With The Bullfrog's and Beta Team  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Fury and Trips had left their tank and were now looking at their objective. Ahead was the building housing the Laser Defense Grid prevending their ships from deploying reenforcments for them. And of course, it was heavily guarded by 12 AAT's, two OG-9 Homing Spider Droids, a few Dwarf Spider Droids, four Persurader-class Droid Enforcers, and numerous Battle Droids of different variants.

"Well, this isn't going to be easy." Fury commented, and Trips nodded. "Ya, theirs gotta be a whole Regiment of Droids down there, if not more." he said.

Trips then pulled out a thermal scanner, and scanned the buildings surrounding them, and identified several sniping teams set up around the area as well. "The armor and snipers are our major concern." he said, and Fury nodded in agreement. "We need to take them out first."

"_Fury, do you read me? It's Doc._" Doc's voice came through the Radio. "_We're just outside of the Laser Grid Defense control station. I'm looking at you through my Sniper Scope right now, look across the street, third story on the fourth building on the left._" Fury and Trips followed, and they saw a purple light flash three times (**Those same things the Naboo used in Episode I during the battle**).

"Good to see you, Doc." Fury said. "I've Got Trips here, along with the Bullfrog company and a captured AAT Tank Revy Hijacked."

_"You're kidding? I guess Sasha was right," _Doc said, and Fury sighed a bit.

"Yeah, and to make it worse, she's a horrible driver. We nearly ran into five lamp posts, a couple of benches, and a street-sweeper droid," Fury said in frustration.

_"Yikes, well no time to think about that now, we got a building to demolish," _Doc reminded and Fury nodded his approval.

"Agreed, can you take out the snipers?" the Commando asked.

_"Blade's already on it, that stealth field really is a neat toy, Remind me to get one for myself once we get back to Mandalore."_ Sasha commented.

"Right, we'll get ourselves set up. We'll target the heavy armor first." Trips said. "We'll take out the tanks first, and the Spider Droids after that. Good luck."

Trips and Fury then ran back to where their men were stationed.

"What's the situation, boss?" Shoker asked as he and Boxer stood by the tank.

"Doc and his team are getting into position, and Blade's taking care of the snipers as we speak," Fury said and the two nodded at that.

"So, what our job be, then?" Boxer said curiously and Trips grinned.

"We're gonna take care of the heavy armor guarding the building where the LDG is housed," The Clone Commander said, "Boxer, I want you and your men with Missile launchers to focus on the enemy tanks. Fury, you and your team are going in and set up the demo charges inside the building. Me, Boxer and two clones will use the AAT for you."

Fury nodded "Understood sir." he said, and he and his two companions took off. Trips, Boxer and a pair of other Clones entered the AAT with Boxer driving, and Trips manning the Main Turret.

They then moved into a firing position, as did the Clones of the Company. The eight PLX-1 equipped Clones aimed their Missile launchers at the enemy below them. "Focus on the heavy tanks, and then the Spider's." Trips said as he also took aim. "Ready...aim...FIRE!"

The AAT and eight PLX Troopers opened fire, a salvo of missiles decended against the Droid Tanks, nailing five AAT's, three Persurader-class Droid Enforcers, one Homing Spider Droid, and dozens of Battle Droids that were caught in the crossfire.

"Move up!" Trips ordered, and the tank with Clone Troops behind moved forward with the AAT blasting away at any target that wasn't a clone. The Droids, caught by suprise try to reorganize themselves, the result was three more AATs, and a Dwarf Spider Droid being blown to peices.

The Troopers outside the captured AAT were picking off the B1s and SBDs that survived the initial barrage, as well as the few Droideka's as well.

Trips swivled the Turret around, and fired destroying the last Homing Spider Droid. While Boxer continued to move forward, firing the side-lasers and the missiles, destroying droids and tanks alike.

From above, Doc and Sasha were both firing their DC-17m's in Sniper Rifle mode, sniping any droids that were stupid enough to peak out of cover. Roman was a few floors below them firing his Rotary cannon at the droids from a position, while Blade was somewhere silently taking out droids from behind.

"Hey! Fury?" Roman called out on the Comm. "Me and my team are gonna have to split from you guys after we destroy the building. We gotta make sure Reko doesn't escape."

"_Understood. We'll make this quick then, and call in the reenforcments._" Fury said.

"Copy that! We'll meet up with you later," Roman acknowledged and then hailed his female team-mates, "All right ladies! Let's get that insect!"

_"Copy that!" _was Sasha's reply.

_"On the spot! Let's get that Momma's Boy!" _Was Revy's response and they all left as the Republic Clone Troopers & Commandos continued their massacre of the Droids.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Baron Administrator's Office_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"What is going out there? Report!" Reko demanded as his Nemoidian aides as well as a few OOM-series tried to figure out what was going on.

"The Laser Defense Grid is under attack sir," Reported one of the droids, "We lost contact with Commander OOM-225."

Reko growled in anger, but internally he was panicing this was _not _how he planned things. Just how could this have happened? He had the advantage in every way! He had more ships, more droids, everything! How could just a small band of Clones have defeated him?

"Tamo!" He said, pointing at one of his aides. "You are in command until I return. I must...make sure that our transport is still useable seeing how we may need to escape soon. Should the Republic Forces begin landing their troops, you must evacuate as well, and put the Droids in charge!"

"Y-Yes sir!" His Aide said, and Reko then walked out of the room. '_Fool._' He thought as he walked out. '_By the time that happens, I will be long gone and away from the System, and en-route to Mustafar with the rest of the Separtist Council._' As he walked down the hallways, he was soon joined by his four IG-100 Magnaguard's. "Follow me." He ordered the Droids. "Take me to my private hanger, and send word to my pilot droid to get my ship ready!"

"Yes sir." The droid said, and it sent a wireless message to the hangerbay to get the ship ready.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_A few minutes Later_**

**_With Jade  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"_Jade, this is Trips._" The Clone Commander's voice sounded through Jade's Comm. "_We've taken the Defense Grid, the Defenses are down. I repeat: The Defenses are down._"

Jade grinned in triumph "Alright, thanks Trips!" She said as she barrel-rolled her Interceptor. "All Units, This is Jade Lee, the Defences are down! Bring the rain down on e'm!"

She recieved affirmatives from all the ship captains as they begin to move forward and bombard the remaining ships and Droid defenses. The Recusant and Munificent class ships were the first to go, while one of the Providence Class crash landed in the City's Main Square. Realizing the situation was hopeless, the remaining ships surrendered.

Jade gave a grin in satisfaction at that.

"Attention all ships, launch the ground assault, I repeat: launch ground assault," Jade ordered, and watched as LAAT/i gunships painted in the colors of the Hades Corps begin their descent into Cloud City.

"Trips, reinforcements are now inbound to your location," Jade told Trips.

_"We see them, it's a beautiful sight," _Trips said from below, _"For us, anyways. You coming down too?"_

Jade smiled "You know it, trips." she said. "I'll be there in a minute. RC, plot the course to Trips's location." RC made a few whistles and clicks as the Eta-2 banked left towards cloud city. "Sparks, you have command of our Fighters while I'm on the ground."

"_Roger that Ma'am. Good luck down there._" Sparks said, just as her Interceptor flew over the location where Trips and the Bullfrog Company was stationed at.

Grinning as an idea came to mind, she ordered RC to take the fighter back to the ship as she flew the fighter low to the ground...

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Trips  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Trips looked up just in time to see Jade's Starfighter fly overhead, and smiled at the sight. Seeing the Jedi Knight still in one peice always made him sigh a bit in relief. It was no secret, at least to most of the Clones under his command, that Trips looked at Jade as more than just his Superior Officer, but at the least as a sibling. That was true to an extent, however Trips always felt something...more for the Jedi.

Before he could continue with the thought at hand, he noticed that Jade's fighter was flying awfully low. Trips's eyes widened a bit, before he sighed. '_She's gonna do _it _again, isn't she?_' he thought, as sure enough the Cockpit of the Eta-2 Actis-class Light Interceptor opened up, and out hopped Jade as her Astromech Droid took command of the Star Fighter and turned away while Jade did a double back flip before landing, stumbling a bit, but quickly regaining her balance.

'_She did it._' Trips thought as he rolled his eyes, while Jade looked up and waved at RC as the Droid flew the Fighter away.

"You know I hate it when you do that, right?" Trips asked, while Jade just grinned "I know, that's why I like doing it." She said, and looked at the piles of scrapped droids, AATs and the now demolished where the LDG used to be. She saw Fury and his commando conversing with Boxer, and then she noticed the Mandalorian Shock-troopers were missing.

"Trips, where's Roman and his team?" she asked her second-in-command.

"They went ahead to capture Reko before he can escape," Trips reported and Jade nodded at that, she then blinked as she saw a group of three clone-troopers near an battle-scarred but still functional AAT.

"Where did you get the tank?" she asked Trips, and the Clone Commander sighed.

"Curtouesy of one Mandalorian Mercenary Rebecca 'Revy' Hawk," Trips said, and began how Revy came into possession of the tank and used it to devastate the CIS Forces around the city.

Jade sighed as she shook her head "If she did all of that in just one _tank,_" she said "Force knows what would happen if she got behind the wheel of a Starship."

Trips chuckled at that, knowing it was true. "Well, anyways the Dropships are landing all over the city, taking down the droid armies." Jade said "Shall we join them?"

Trips grinned a bit, and nodded as he put his helmet back on "Way ahead of you, Jade." He said, as the two made their way for the Tank.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Reko  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

As Reko and his four guards entered his private Hanger bay, Reko sighed in relief at the sight of the Sheathipede-class transport in the hanger.

"Finally, my salvation awaits," Reko said, as the OOM-series pilot droid came down the ramp.

"We better hurry, the Republic is overwhelming our Forces," the droid reported and Reko just scowled at the droid.

"And what were you under lately? A rock? I already know that! Just get me outta here!" Reko shouted, but then his blood froze when he heard a female voice...

"And where are you going in such a hurry?" The voice said. "The party's just getting started!"

Reko twirled around, just in time to see two figures clad in Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor enter the hanger bay. One male and one female.

"K-Kill them!" Reko paniced, ordering his four Magnaguard's to attack as they activated their Electrostaff's, twirling them around as they moved forward, as Reko made a dash for the Shuttle.

Roman sighed as the Magnaguard's closed the distance. "Oh boy, Reko's fuck-buddies." He sighed, while Sasha giggled. "I'll take the two on the left, you take the two on the right."

Grinning, Sasha nodded as she made her way to her pair of enemies, activating her hidden gauntlet Vibroblades, while Roman focused on the other two. He fired a few rounds from his Z-6 cannon, only for the two droids to hopp out of the way, and charge at him.

Roman dropped his Cannon, and crouched down near-missing being stabbed by one of the Droid's staff's. Roman then grabbed the Droid's Electrostaff, and kicked the droid away claiming the Staff for himself as he finished off the Droid with a stab into the chest.

Roman then twirled around, and side-stepped to the left to avoid the stab of the other Magnaguard, as their Staff's clashed.

Growling, Roman then twirled his own staff like a windmill, causing the Droid to drop his staff. But the Droid rolled to the left to avoid a stab from Roman's staff, and the Magnaguard picked up his own staff once again. The Droid then tried to swing his staff like a bat, but Roman ducked under the swing, and he swung his own Staff low to the ground, knocking the Droid off his feet, and onto it's back. Roman took this opertunity to deliver a quick stab into the Droid's Torso.

The droid shook violently, before it's eyes dimmed black, and deactivated due to battle damage. Sighing, Roman releaced his grip from the staff, leaving it stabbed into the droid. He then looked at Sasha who had just decapitated her last Magnaguard with her Gauntlet Vibroblade, and finished it off with a stab through it's torso. As for the other guard, or what was left of it, was lying in peices on the ground.

"Hey, where's Revy?" Roman asked, noticing their crazy teammate was nowhere to be found.

Sasha sighed "Where do you think?" She said, nodding her head towards the shuttle Reko retreated into which had yet to take off. Roman, after picking his cannon back up, followed Sasha into the shuttle, and isnside was none other than their missing teammate, sitting on top of a hog-tied Reko who had been knocked uncontious. Surounding her were the wrechs of Reko's other guards, those formerly being two SBD's, a Destroyer, four B-1's and an OOM.

Revy was grinning behind her helmet "What took you guys so long?" She said, and her two friends sighed at that.

"We were taking care of his Magna Guards, while you took care of the easy ones," Sasha said, and before Revy could comment on that, the Nemoidian she was sitting groaned as he woke up from La-la Land.

The first that Reko noticed when he woke up was that his hands and feet were tied together with wire, and his droid guards destroyed. He looked up only to meet the t-visored gazes of three Mandalorians. Then he immediatley began to panic.

"Ah! No! Please don't kill me! I can pay you! ANYTHING! Name your price!" The now former governor of Bespin begged. "Just don't-" He was cut off as Revy kicked him in the face, knocking him out again. "Shut up, bitch." She said with a growl. "We're not gonna kill you, that's up to Jabba when we bring you to him." She looked back up, and smiled at her teamates. "Well, let's call the Commander and Jade!" She said cheerfully.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_The Next Day  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Battle for Bespin continued through most of the first day, routing out enemy droids one battalion at a time. Once the control station was destroyed, thankfully, all of the Droids shut down, and it was yet another Republic Victory.

The People of Bespin Celebrated their victory, cheering their forces on as they marched through the now free streets of Cloud City as after they finished their job, they were now heading back to their ships. But not befor giving the people of bespin a parting gift.

That gift, being the two _Luckrehulk-_class Battleships, and the single _Providence_-Class carrier/destroyer that surrendered. It was a policy of the Hades Corp. Whenever they capture a usable ship from the CIS, they reprogram the Droids onboard, and then order them to protect the people of the world they liberated. This making it so that while the Hades Corps leaves, the people of the planet they leave are not defenceless should the CIS return, at least for long enough for when the Republic sends in the actual occupation forces from Kamino or Corasaunt.

Jade was now standing on the bridge of the _Inferno, _watching as the Republic Troops began to withdraw from the city. '_Just another day in the life of the military, i suppose._' She thought to herself.

It was then she sences Trips entering the bridge, and she turned around and blinked at Trips grin which threatened to split his face in half.

"Trips? What is it?" She asked, confused. "Last time I saw you this happy was a few months ago when Count Dooku was confirmed KIA in the battle for Corasaunt."

"You'll see, Jade." He said, the grin never leaving his face before facing the Communications officer "Open up a channel to all of our troops." He said. "I've got great news for our boys."

Nodding, the communications Officer clicked a few buttons before nodding again. "Attention to all Clones of the Hades Corps." Trips began. "First off, I would like to congrajulate you all for a job well done yesterday, with the swift and decisive win against the separtist, with the casualties being just a handful of our brother's being Wounded minorly." He paused for a moment. "But that is not why I am contacting you." He continued. "For just a few moments ago, I received information from my friend Commander Cody at Utapau, that General Greivous has ben confirmed Killed In Action at the hands of Jedi General Obi-wan Kenobi!"

The results were instantaneous as the Clone Troopers cheered at the news, knowing that the end of the war was finally drawing ever closer. Meanwhile Jade was stunned and happy at the news.

"About time he got that metallic monster. He killed a few friends of mine from the Order," Jade said, as her head bowed a bit at that, remembering how one of her friends Adi Gallia was by General Grevious.

"At least they have been avenged Jade, so they can now rest in peace," Trips' said in a comforting way as he placed his hand on the Jedi's shoulder. Said Jedi's face turned a bit red, but nodded. "Ya, I guess..." she said. "I guess this means the war's almost over I guess."

Trips smiled, and nodded "Ya, this all leaves the Separtists with those Cowardly leaders of the Trade Federation like Nute Gunray, who are absolutly spineless." He said. "Without a strong leader to lead them, the Separtists should collapse, and Palpatine will return his emergency power back to the Senate."

"Ya, and we can finally be on a path to peace." Jade said, with a smile. "Just like my Master and my Brother wanted."

Trips looked at Jade for a moment, before he decided to ask her something that has been bugging him. "Jade," He said, getting the Jedi's attention. "Yesterday, when you said that you were gonna miss all of this, all this fighting, what did you mean by that?"

"Umm..." Jade said, trying to find an answer that wouldn't give away her feelings towards Trips. "It's well...you see-"

However, Jade was saved as Trips's communicator began going off, and she internally sighed in relief. "You got a call, Trips." She pointed out to the Communicator on his belt.

The Clone Commander sighed "Ya, I do." he said as he picked his communicator up.

"Well, I'll see you later Trips." Jade said with a smile and she left.

"Jade, wait!" Trips said, but the Jedi knight kept walking away, and she left the bridge. Groaning, Trips decided to give chace to the Jedi to see what was going on with her, but his communicator continued to beep once he passed the door, with Jade nowhere in sight.

Sighing in frustration, Trips picked the Communicator, and activated it. And out appeared the blue holographic image of an elder man, wearing black robes.

"Chancellor Palpatine?" Trips asked, a bit suprised. "How may I help you?"

"_Commander Trips._" The elder voice of Palpatine said. "_The time has Come._"

Behind his helmet, Trips's eyes widdened. '_No..._' He thought. '_Force no, please don't be..._'

"_Execute Order 66._"

**AN: WHOOHOO! Ya! Finally got this Chapter DONE! You have no idea how long this took, but I finally did it! But I couldn't have done it without Patriot-112, he was a MAJOR help in all of this. So I owe him big time. So please visit his channel, and check out his own fics! **

** Next Chapter: The legend of the Hades Corps begins! Will Trips Obey the infamous Order 66? Or will he follow his heart? Fine out in the next exciting chapter of Star Wars: We Dared.**

(1): Black Sword


	2. Chapter 2: Knightfall, and Clone rising

**AN: Ok! Another Chapter in the works! A word of warning to you readers, in the future of this fic, there is a good chance I may have to up the rating to M due to...certain content I may be adding. You know what I mean. So just be warned that some of 'those' may be popping up in the future. Probably not for a while, but I thought I should warn you ahead of time.**

**Also, in case you didn't know, I was inspired to write this fic by a video I watched on Youtube. Here is the link to it if you want to check it out: www . youtube . com / watch?v=VKdvLpBxbeo (Remove the spaces)  
><strong>

**So anyways, if your fine with that, then please enjoy! **

"Talking"

"_Radio/Com link_"

'_Thinking_'

"_Alien Language_"

Prolog: Those Who Dare

"_The Hades Corp didn't follow Order 66 because the knew it was a lie. They knew the Jedi could never outright betray the Republic. And when Palpatine reformed the Repubic into the Galactic Empire, that just proved to them that they had to do what they did. To fight the Empire, and their own brothers in order to restore the very reason they fought in the first place._"- Former Republic Commando, on the 247th 'Hades' Corps

_**19 BBY**_

_**RAS **_**Imperator_-Class Star Destroyer _Inferno**

_**With Jade**_

Jade sighed as she leaned against the wall after she lost Trips. '_What's wrong with me?_' She thought, as she looked to make sure he wasn't following anymore. '_I...I shouldn't feel this way to trips! He's Just a friend. I...I can't feel this way! It goes against the Code!_'

Though she would never say it in the open...but Jade did care deeply for Trips, and not just as a comrade in arms, or as just a friend. But she hat the Jedi code would never allow it. There is no Emotion, there is peace.

"Hey Jade, you alright?" Jade nearly jumped onto the ceiling as she twirled around to face the Mercenary Sasha Neos.

Jade quickly regained her composure. "Um, ya Sasha... I'm fine." She said, but Sasha didn't look convinced.

"Jade, I don't need to be a Jedi to know your lying." She said. "Come on, Jade! You can tell me, we're friends, right?"

"It...It's nothing, really." Jade said, trying to find a way out of this. "You don't need to-"

"It's about Trips, isn't it?" Sasha interrupted her, staring at her dead in the eye with her classic 'don't fuck with me' look.

Jade gave out a sigh of defeat and looked down, finding the floor very interesting, "Yes, it is," she confessed and Sasha gave her a look that meant for her to explain, "I just don't know how to explain it. I've been having these 'feelings' towards Trips, and they're strong,"

Sasha looked interested by that, "How strong exactly?"

"Like...every time I'm around him, I feel as though my body is just, wanting to-" She stopped herself as her face started to turn scarlet red, and a grin etched itself across Sasha's face.

"Well, the answer to that is very simple, Jade." Sasha said. "You love Trips is all."

Jade shook her head. "N-No, that can't be it." She said in denial. "I...I can't love him! It goes against the code! There is no emotion, there is peace!"

Sasha sighed in frustration "_this _is the reason why I don't like most Jedi, no offense Jade." She said. "You guys are trying to do what's impossible for any sentient being to do. You say there is no Emotion, but in truth it's _impossible _to live a whole life with no emotions at all. You are Human, your a sentient being, and like any other being, you have emotions with you every day of your life."

Jade knew that her friend was right. She always feels emotions, anger when she fights, happiness after seeing her friends at the Temple after for so long, and love when she thinks about...

Jade just shook her head. "B-But even if I really do..._Love _Trips," She said. "The council will never understand...they would expel me from the Jedi order and then-"

"Is the Jedi more important than what _you_ want?" Sasha asked, her harsh tone causing Jade to flinch a bit. "Jade, you need to learn that Emotions like love don't turn you into one of those Sith guys. Killing off your emotions, and letting them run loose will however. You just need to remember to keep your emotions under watch. Keep them with you, but don't let them effect how you look at the battlefield, or any other similar situation."

Jade remained silent as Sasha laid it out in front of her. "Jade..." She said, with a more softer voice. "I look at you, like I would to the Sister I always wanted." This caused Jade to look at her surprised. "And it's because of that, that I'm gonna tell you this: Stop letting the Code rule your life. Remember the code, but just also remember...codes are more like...Guidelines than actual rules."

For a while, Jade and Sasha just stood there, silently while Jade processed the information Sasha just gave her.

Finally, she sighed in defeat. Sasha was right, she couldn't deny it any longer...she loved Trips.

"Ok...your right." Jade finally admitted, and Sasha smiled in triumph. "But...what if Trips doesn't feel that same way?"

"Well, if you wanna know so badly, why not ask him?" Sasha offered, and Jade just raised an eyebrow. "Would you rather know weather or not he feels this same way for you, and get it over with, or would you like to live your whole life not knowing how he felt about you?"

Once again, Sasha continued too get Jade on her side. Jade finally smiled at the Mandalorian Mercenary "Ya..." She said. "I guess your-"

Jade was cut off as suddenly a cold and dark feeling washed over her, a tremmor in the force that caused her to shudder in fright.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Sasha said, noticing her friend shudder. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Ya..." She said shakenly as she tried to calm herself. "I-I don't know-" She was cut off by a massive head ache, and it felt as if dozens of people were shooting her with Blasters, and she fell to her Knees.

"Jade!" Sasha shouted, kneeling down to her friend, catching her. "What's Wrong? Jade, come on, what's going on?"

"J-Jedi...dying..." Sasha could hear Jade muttered. "So many...dying..." with those last words, the Jedi Knight passed out.

"Jade! JADE!" Sasha shouted, as she tried to wake her up, it was at this moment that Beta Squad came upon the scene, hearing Sasha's screams, and, reacting immediately, went to their General's side.

"Sasha! What happened?" Fury asked, as Doc checked her vitals.

"I-I don't know! We were talking just a moment ago, then all of the sudden she just shuddered, and then grabbed her head like she was in pain and then passed out!" Sasha told them, and Fury looked at Doc who looked back at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Her pulse is quickening," Doc informed them, "We need to get her to the Medical Bay, stat!"

Fury nodded, and then lifted the unconscious Jedi Knight bridal style, then left for the med bay. "Shocker, you go get the Commander!" Fury barked, and Shocker nodded instantly, and ran towards wherever the Hades Commander was.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Trips  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"_Execute Order 66._"

The moment Trips heard that order, it was as if time itself slowed down around him. This had to be a dream...no, a nightmare. This couldn't really be happening. Order 66 Couldn't really be going on.

"A-As you wish, my lord." Trips said, and he closed the transmission. Even though the transmission ended, Trips continued to stair down at the miniature holopad.

As he finally put the device away, Trips continued to just stand there. He, as well as every other clone in the GAR, knew what Order 66 was.

'_In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Chancellor, GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Chancellor until a new command structure is established_'

Right now, Trips knew he was the only one in the Hades Corps that knew Order 66 was just given to them, one of the Orders that the Clones _had _to follow.

'_This can't be happening..._' He thought as he finally began to move forward. '_The Jedi...why would they act against the Republic? They swore their loyalty to us thousands of years ago...what the hell's going on?_'

"Hey! Commander!" Trips was jolted from his thoughts and looked up and saw Shocker running towards him in a hurry, and by the sound of his voice it sounded urgent.

"Shocker, what's wrong?" he asked the commando as he tried to regain his breath.

"General...Lee...collapsed...Med Bay," Shocker said in-between breaths.

"Hold on, take a deep breath, and tell me what happened to Jade?" Trips told the Commando. Even though he looked calm on the outside, inside he was panicking.

"We were walking down the hallway to the Mess Hall when we heard Sasha screaming out the General's name," Shocker began after he got his breath back," When we got to where they were, we found General Lee lying on the ground unconscious, and Sasha next to her trying to wake her up, she said that Jade felt a massive shiver and she collapsed like she was shot!"

Trips's eyes widened as Shocker told the story. "Where is she now?" He asked instantly.

"The others took her to the Med Bay, Fury told be to get you." Shocker said. "Come on!"

Nodding, Trips then followed Shocker to the Med bay. All the way there, Trips was silently wishing this was all a bad dream.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later_**

**_In the Med Bay  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Trips, Beta Squad, Sasha and the rest of her team were all gathered in the Med Bay around Jade who was in the bed while Doc did what he could for her. "Well, her condition's stabilized, she's just unconscious right now." Doc said. "But I'm still wondering what the hell happened to her."

Fury then turned to Sasha. "Sasha, did she say anything before this happened?" he asked.

Sasha nodded. "Ya...she said something about...Jedi Dying." She said. "A lot of Jedi Dying..."

No body noticed Trips flinching ever so slightly while Doc nodded "Hmm, I remember reading something that when one Jedi dies, those that were close to him/her can feel them die through the force." He said. "According from what I read, the most you feel is just a small headache...but this...a _lot _of Jedi must have just died."

"Damn...something really bad must have happened." Roman said, while Sasha looked at Jade, and then back at Trips who's eyes never left the Jedi. She rose an eyebrow, as her 'sixth sense' started to tingle.

"Trips...do you have any ideas as to what's going on here?" Sasha asked.

Trips stiffened, worried that if he told them, there will be a massive fight between them, and the Mandalorians. But, Sasha's gaze when he turned toward her direction told him he cannot lie to her, and he looked around the room, everyone was giving Trips the look that said 'explain'.

Realizing he couldn't just skip around the bush, he sighed in defeat and turned to them.

"Yes, I do," Trips said, his voice sounding somber which none of the Commando saw before. They swore Trips aged by a decade as he pulled up a chair and sat next to Jade.

"About twenty minutes ago, I received an order from Chancellor Palpatine," Trips said and the Clone Commandos stiffened, while the Mandalorians gestured him to continue. Trips gulped at what he was about to say next, "It was a Contingency Order, one of 150 others, that I prayed will never be issued,"

The Commandos and Mandalorians braced themselves, and Sasha, instincts kicking in, reached for one of her Westar-34 blasters holstered on her thigh.

"That Order, was called...," Trips' hand unconsciously gripped Jade's gently, as he choked it out, "...Order 66."

The Commando's eyes flew wide, while the Mandalorian's raised their eyebrows. "Order 66? Are you sure?" Fury asked, making sure their commander wasn't bull-shiting them.

Trips nodded. "Yes...there was no doubt...Palpatine gave out 66." he said, and all of the Commando's looked at Jade, and then at Trips.

"Umm...what's Order 66?" Revy asked the question plauging her teammates.

"Contingency Order 66..." Trips began to explain. "It was one of the Orders that all Clones were trainned to follow, no matter what." He then sighed, "It says: 'In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Chancellor, GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Chancellor until a new command structure is established'."

"In...other words?" Revy asked, though she and her friends knew the answer.

"Basically, it means: All Clones, kill any Jedi you see because they betrayed the Republic, and wait for the Chancellor to make a new government." Fury said, laying it out in front of them, and the Mandalorian's eyes flew wide.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Roman shouted. "Who would be stupid enough to give that Order? no, who would be stupid enough to so much as _make _that Order? the Jedi are loyal only to the Republic! They would never do something as crazy as that!"

"That's something I asked myself all my life." Trips said, looking at Jade. "The Jedi...have only helped the Republic since its formation...of course I was young when they told us the Orders, So I was the good little clone and memorized it."

Sasha was horrified that someone could make such an order like that.

"D-Did every single clone in the GAR memorize that order?" she asked, and Trips nodded solemnly.

"Yes...the Regular Army, the ARC-Troopers, the Commandos, hell even maintenance clones knew it," Trips admitted, and the Mandalorians thought this was turning into a big nightmare. Sasha's eyes then widen in horrified realization.

"Did 66 meant ALL the Jedi? Not just Knights or Masters?" She asked, praying it wasn't so. Trips could only nod again at that.

"Every single one. Younglings, Padawans, Knights, Masters, the whole Councils, even the Temple Security Guards, and people who just work there," Trips said, confirming her worst fears.

"That's bullshit! This is complete Bullshit!" Revy shouted, raising her hands up in the air. "What kind of guy would tell his troops to do _that?_"

"All I know, is that the army, as well as those Orders, were ordered and created by two men, Jedi Master Sifo Dias, and a man named Lord Tyrannus." Fury said, and Roman's head pirked up.

"Wait, did you say _Tyrannus?_" He asked, making sure he heard him right.

Trips nodded. "Yes, Lord Tyrannus." he said. "None of the Clones have ever met the guy of course, only Jango Fett ever worked with him."

"Fuck me sideways..." Roman muttered as he palmed his face. "I can't believe this..."

"what is it?" Doc asked, seeing the look on his face.

"A while ago, before I was teamed up with Sasha and Revy," Roman explained "Lady Artemis gave me and my old team an assignment to track down all leaders of the Separatists. Starting with Count Dooku. When we infiltrated one of his bases, we discovered a few of his contacts. But we also learned he had an alias..." He then sighed as he face the Clones. "His Alias...was _Darth _Tyrannus."

The Clones' reactions were shown as their eyes widen in shock, even Blade's eyes widen at that. They were not alone as Revy and Sasha's eyes widen at that as well.

"W-We were ordered by Count Dooku?" Doc said, his surprise and shock clear on his face.

"No way, the founder and leader of the CIS was the one who asked for the Grand Army of the Republic?" Shocker said, feeling sick to his stomach.

"No way in Sith fucking hell," Revy said, completely confused, "Why would the Sith create an Army for the Republic?"

"Impossible...," Sasha muttered as she leaned back against the wall, "Just impossible. I don't even know what to think of this anymore!"

Trips' mind meanwhile, was in absolute turmoil. The Sith, the true enemy of the Republic and the Jedi, were the ones who ordered their creation and to serve said Republic with undoubted loyalty and without question. He then remembered the transmission he received from the Chancellor. Palpatine was calm when he issued Order 66, his voice didn't have a shred of regret nor sadness. If he remembered right, he sounded practically giddy and excited.

"Even if this is the same Tyrannus, Dooku died almost eight months ago." Fury said, still confused. "Even if he was somehow manipulating the Chancellor, with his death his hold on the guy would have been broken! Why would he still use Order 66?"

"What if...it wasn't Dooku manipulating Palpatine...but the other way around." Roman said, as he looked at the confused looks on everyone's faces. "I think now we can begin assuming the possibility that after all this time, the Supreme Chancellor has always been...A Sith Lord."

"A Sith Lord?" The others all shouted. "But how could this be? Wouldn't the Jedi be able to sense weather or not someone was a Sith or not?"

"Palpatine must have found out a way too hide his powers from them..." Trips said as he looked at Jade. "Having your own troops kill you...not even most Jedi could see that happening."

There was a long, and tense silence in the med bay. Until Shocker spoke up. "So...what now Commander?"

For a good whole Minute, Trips said nothing. "I...I don't know." He admitted, "I just don't know anymore...this day just keeps getting worse and worse by the minute..."

"Well, I know what I'm gonna do." Fury said, "I'm going to do what I always have done, serve the Republic. No, not Palpatine, not Dooku, and not the Sith, but I will fight for the Republic and the Jedi."

"Boss, you don't need convincing me. I wasn't bred to fight for the Republic, just so I can shoot my commanding officer in the back, just because Palpatine said so," Shocker agreed with him.

"I know what we're doing may be treasonous in the Chancellor's eyes. But I'd rather be called a traitor and die than betray everything I stood for," Doc said realizing they were fucked either way.

Everyone turned to Blade who was silent, but they could he was in thought of the whole situation. Making up his mind he turned to his squad, and did something he didn't do in a long time.

"I'm in," he said shocking everyone, with the exception of Jade who was still out, in the room.

"Holy shit, Blade spoke!" Revy said, with a hint of awe. Blade just rolled his eyes. Fury just chuckled a bit "Been a while since I heard that voice." He commented before turning to Trips. "Well Commander?" He asked. "What are you gonna do?"

Everyone stared at the Clone Commander, who appeared deep in thought. Then, finally, he spoke "Even if Palpatine wasn't a Sith Lord," he said. "And even if Dooku wasn't the one who ordered us..." He then looked at Jade. "...I don't think I could ever bring myself to believe that the Jedi had Betrayed the Republic."

Sasha sighed in relief, at least she didn't have to worry about killing anyone just yet. "Well, now that that's been taken care of, what do we do about the rest of the Clones?" Roman asked. "Eventually, they will find out."

"For now, let's just worry about Jade." Trips said. "I'll deal with the others later."

Everyone nodded in agreement at that, but then Sasha remembered something, or someone who was on Coruscant or more specifically, at the Jedi Temple.

"OH OSIK!" Everyone turned to Sasha, as a look of panic spread across her face.

"What is it Sasha?" Roman asked in alarm.

"I just remembered that Marik is on Coruscant_ right now. _Or more specifically, he's at the Jedi Temple!" Sasha said in great worry causing the two other two Mandalorians to panic as well.

"What in the Fucking blazes is he doing there **NOW **of all times?" Roman shouted out.

"Well, it's sort of private between Me, and his mom but..." Sasha sighed, '_Marik's gonna kill me..._' She thought. "Marik's...ya know..._involved _with one of the Jedi Knights there."

The Clones and her fellow teammates eyes widened. "Wait...Marik has a Girlfriend who's a _Jedi?_" Revy asked, amazed. "Who is it?"

"Umm...it's Zule Xiss." Sasha said. "You know? That Padawan from the battle of Jabiim we rescued?"

"The one we saved from being crushed by that crashing AT-AT?" Roman asked, and Sasha nodded. "Ya, they planned on once the War was over, that she would leave the Jedi Order to be with one another. He was visiting her this week!"

"Oh damn, this is not good!" Revy said. "I hope those two make it out alright..."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Coruscant, Jedi Temple_**

**_Minutes before the beginning of Operation: Knightfall  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In one of the hallways of the Jedi Temple, one figure wearing Mahagony with Black trim Mandalorian Shock trooper armor, over a black flight suit, and a black cape draping over his left shoulder was moving through the shadows, avoiding the occasional Jedi or two as he made his way to a specific room.

Reaching the room, he began knocking in a way that seemed to look like a coded message. The door opened to reveal a beautiful orange-skinned woman, who appeared to be in her early twenties and had a build like a panther, with brown hair and green eyes. She smiled as she pulled the armored figured in, removed his helmet revealing a young man, also in his early twenties, and having dark brown military cut hair, and his eyes were a mild dark Mahagony.

The woman then gave the Mandalorian a passionate kiss, surprising the young Mandalorian, but just returned it with equal passion as he embraced her.

"Hello _Cyar'ika," _the Mandalorian greeted his lover who just giggled and gave him a sultry smile.

"Hello yourself," she said back, "Good to see you managed to get here without anyone seeing you."

"Hey, remember who your talking to!" Marik Orar said as he delivered another kiss to the Padawan, Zule Xiss. "So, how's the arm doing?" He asked when they parted for air.

Zule smiled and she rose her left arm, which looked like any normal arm would. "Still works perfectly." She said. "I still need to thank your mother for getting me this, it's a lot better than that old arm I had at Jabiim."

"She said to not worry about it, Zule." Marik said. "It was her gift to you, also I have some great news for ya."

"What?" Zule asked, and Marik grinned. "I intercepted a transmission from Kenobi's forces at Utapau, and guess what?" Zule motioned him to continue. "General Grievous, has been Confirmed KIA."

Zule's eyes widen at that, and then she jumped up and wrapped her arms around her beloved's neck.

"Oh Marik! That is good news!" She said in jubilation, "That means the end of the war is drawing ever closer!"

Marik just kept grinning as he wrapped his arms around her waste, "Yes it does. And you know what else this means?" he asked her.

"It means I'll be able to leave the Jedi Order and be with you...forever," Zule said as she hugged him tighter. "Oh, this is just perfect! Now I just need to wait a little longer until I can finally get those vows from you." She added that last part with the smile Marik had come to love, and he chuckled.

"Yes ma'am," he replied quickly with a grin "I love you my _ka'rta,_ never forget that."

"I love you too_."_ She replied, the two were about to move in for another kiss...but then Zule flinched as her whole body shivered.

"Zule? You alright?" Marik asked, noticing her action. "What is it?"

"I-I don't know." The Jedi said. "I felt...something bad is happening."

Marik was about to ask what, but that was when they both heard it...the sound of distant Blaster Fire.

"What the hell?" Marik cursed out as he placed his helmet back on and drew one of his DL-44 heavy Blaster pistols from his right thigh holster, while Zule used the force to telekenitcally bring her lightsaber to her. The two opened the door and cautiously stepped out into the hallway and proceeded to where the blaster fire was coming from, which was the Great Hall of the temple.

Upon arriving, their eyes widen in shock and slight horror as they see a battle between the Jedi and the Temple Security Guards, and to their shock, Clone Troopers with blue trim on their armor identifying them as Troopers from the 501st Legion.

"What is going on here?" Zule asked in horror as she watched a squad of 501st Troopers gun down a Jedi Padawan in cold blood.

"Hell if I know! What's gotten into these guys?" Marik shouted.

"Over there! Blast e'm!" Marik whirled around just in time to see five 501st troopers running towards them, firing their DC-15A's.

Marik reacted on instinct, and fired five shots from his blaster pistol, each hitting their mark downing the Clones. "Marik, Watch out!" Zule shouted as she pushed him out of the way of a Rocket fired at them.

"This is nuts!" Marik shouted as they got back to their feet. "Why are Clones attacking the temple?" It was then they heard Marik's personal communicator go off. He pulled it out, and activated it. Out appeared a single Clone Trooper wearing ARC Commando armor. "_Sir, where the hell are you?_" The Clone said. "_I've been trying to contact you for over an hour now!_"

"Revan, what the hell's going on?" He shouted. "I come to the Jedi Temple, and I find 501st soldiers shooting at everything that moves! Including me!"

The Clone, Null-ARC Trooper-01, also known as 'Revan' named after the infamous Jedi, nodded. "_Yes, that's what I wanted to contact you!_" He shouted. "_Order 66 Just went active!_"

"WHAT?" Marik shouted, loud enough that probably everyone in the temple could probobly hear. "On who's authority?"

"_Who else? Palpatine's._" Revan said. "_He claims Mace Windu and three other Jedi attempted to assassinate him! They claimed that he was a Sith Lord!_"

"A What?" Zule shouted in shock. "Palpatine's a Sith Lord?"

"_I don't know ma'am, but things are getting crazy here._" Revan said, shaking his head. "_But me and my Battalion are loyal to you, sir. We're not following 66._"

Marik sighed in relief. "Thanks Rev." He said. "Could you get us out of here?"

Revan nodded "_Ya, I'm already working on that._" He said. "_I just sent a few LAAT/i's from the Prosecutor to the temple, but I had to disable their IFF tags to prevent any of the others from knowing their from us. Link up with them at the Shinarcan Bridge Extension._"

"Copy that, we're on our way!" Marik confirmed and turned off the Communicator, "Come on Zule, let's get outta of here,"

Zule nodded, and the two begin to make their way to the Bridge extension. While in another part of the temple, a certain padawan is in the fight of her life.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Blast it! Why the hell are they doing this!" shouted a sixteen year old Togruta female Jedi Padawan as she blocked a few blaster bolts away from her, and the two younglings she was protecting. One a human boy with copper brown hair and cobalt colored eyes, the other a female Pantoran, with light purple hair and golden eyes, and blue skin with decorative yellow painted tatoos on her face.

The Togruta, Ahsoka Tano, had both of her lightsabers out, one Green and the other Yellow. Dozens of 501st Clone Troopers had begun swarming into the temple just a few minutes ago, and began shooting anything that moved. When all this started happening, she had been talking to a few of the Younglings about how the War would be over soon with Grievous dead, and then she heard explosions and saw LAAT/i transports coming from the skies.

"Take her down!" One of the Clones shouted as they fired their DC-15S Blasters, only for the well-trained Jedi Padawan to deflect them right back, killing a few of them.

"Alright, let's get out of here!" Ahsoka said to the two Children, who nodded as the Jedi lead them away.

"After them! Don't let them escape!" The leader of the clones ordered and the troopers followed after them.

Ahsoka cursed as she saw a whole squad coming after her and the kids.

"Keep running! And don't stop!" Ahsoka ordered. The children didn't need to be told twice as they kept running down the hall. As they passed a hallway, a group of Temple Security Guards, came out of it and started firing at the Clone Troops who fired back.

"Give them cover!" the leader of the guards ordered as they continued to pour into the 501st Clones, firing their RT-97c Heavy Blaster Rifles.

Ahsoka silently thanked the guards as she continued to run with the Younglings while they distracted the Clones. Right now, Ahsoka was trying to make her way to the hanger bay, and hopefully get to one of the ships inside to get her and the younglings out of the Temple. But the only thing in her was was almost the whole 501st Legion.

As they continued running, She couldn't help but wondering...was this happening somewhere else? Or were the 501st the only ones doing this? But on that note, _why _was the 501st doing this? Was everyone from the 501st doing this? Was Rex Involved?

She didn't have time to think about that right now. Her only concern was to get the kids to safety.

"Commander Tano!" a voice whispered, and Ahsoka told the younglings to stop and she began to search around for whoever said that, "Over here!" she looked in the direction of a bunch of shadows and became on guard when she saw the ARC-trooper Phase-II Armor. The Clone however was gestured them over hurriedly.

"Commander it's me! Fives!" the Clone persisted and Tano raised an eyebrow at that.

"Fives?" she asked and moved toward but remained on guard and told the younglings to do the same. When they reached him he immediately ushered them into a room. "Ma'am, it's good to see your still alive." Fives said once he closed the door. "We've been trying to find you before the rest of the 501st could ever since we got here."

"Fives...what's going on?" Ahsoka asked, "Why are the Clones attacking the Jedi? What's happening?"

Fives sighed in regret. "I think it's best for the Captain to explain." he said. "Come on, follow me. He and the others are in the next room." Fives then guided them to the next door in the room. When it opened, it revealed a room that had about eighty or so Clones that were wearing both Phase I and Phase II armor, some of them guarding the other entrances, others just sitting around. Also inside were Three younglings, one was a Female Twi-lek with Red skin, and orange eyes, the next was a Female Sephi with blond hair and blue eyes, and the third was a Human male with Brown hair and eyes.

One of the Clone Troopers, one that wore a suit that looked like a mix between Phase I and Phase II ARC trooper armor, and was white with blue trimming stood up. "Commander Tano," he said. "You sure are a sight for sore eyes right now."

"R-Rex?" Ahsoka said, shocked and surprised seeing him here. "What's going on? Why are your men killing everyone in the Temple? I was just in the training area with these two, and then bombs started going off!"

Rex sighed sadly. "Order's Ma'am, that's it." he said. "Just a few hours ago, Chancellor Palpatine issued out Order 66. It's one of the 150 Contingency orders that Clones must Follow, or be trialed for treason. It pretty much says that the Jedi have become a threat to the Republic, and must be dealt with lethal Force."

Ahsoka's eyes widened as the Clone Captain explained what was happening. "W-Why did he do that?" She asked "We never would-"

"Apparently, Master Windu and three other Masters came to his office, telling him he was under arrest, claiming he was a Sith Lord." Rex said, and Ahsoka's shock tripled at that, "And apparently, General Skywalker came in and stopped him before Windu could kill the Chancellor, by slicing off his hand holding his lightsaber, thinking Mace was attempting to assassinate him." Ahsoka gasped at that, "And then the Chancellor blasted General Windu out of his office window with Force Lightning,"

Ahsoka was stunned by what her Master did, but then became worried, "Where's Anakin, is he alright?"

Rex gave a sad sigh at that, he knew the young Togruta was not gonna like what he is about to tell her.

"General Skywalker is leading this assault," Rex said and Ahsoka's eyes widen in horrified shock, "Palpatine has given him the title of Darth Vader, and ordered him to take the 501st...and slaughter all the Jedi here in the temple, and anyone else who gets in the way."

Ahsoka collapsed on her knees, not believing what she just heard.

"No...i-it's impossible...not my Master, not Anakin...," tears were pouring from her blue eyes and down her cheeks as the revelation of her Master's betrayal of the Jedi hit her hard.

Rex sighed heavily, he walked up towards the young girl he had come to think of as a close friend, and knelt down as he removed his helmet. "Ahsoka...I know this is hard for you..." He said. "I know how I would feel if one of my Brothers betrayed me..." He then placed his hands on her shoulders, and looked her dead in the eye "But right now, we need you." He said. "Myself, Torrent Company, and the Younglings. We need you to help us get out of here."

"Rex..." Ahsoka said, as he looked at the Clone's face. "Why...why are you doing this? Aren't you...?"

"No." Rex said firmly. "Me and my Company refuse to follow 66. Our Loyalty has always been to the Republic _and _the Jedi, and it's pretty clear to me that Palpatine does not have the best interests for the Republic in mind. So when we got here to the Temple, we separated from the rest of the Legion to find and rescue as many Jedi and other Temple personnel as we could." He then looked at the three Younglings "So far we've only managed to save these three." He said. "We've been gathering them here, hiding them. So that when the others think their dead, we can maybe smuggle them out on a transport."

Ahsoka then turned her gaze to Fives and before she could ask, Rex beat her to it, "Fives is with us because he believes what we believe, and he was a Torrent Company Trooper before I requested him and Echo to the ARC-Troopers," Rex said, and Fives lowered his head remembering how Echo died on that Sith Forsaken prison world Lola Sayu.

Before Rex could continue his plan.

"Sir! There's someone coming," One of the clones wearing Phase-I Trooper who was guarding one of the doors spoke up and Rex got up and went over to the lookout.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Four of them." The Clone said. "Three in Jedi Robes, another In Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor. I thin it's Marik Orar from the armor colors."

Rex rose an eyebrow at that "What the hell is he doing here?" He asked before he just shook his head. "Whatever, Fives! get them here!"

Fives nodded as he left the room, and a minute later he came back with Marik Orar, Zule Xiss, and the two others. The first was a young woman in her late teens or early twenties, with Black hair and blue eyes, wearing brown and tan Jedi Robes. While the other was a more older male with Dark Blond hair, and blue eyes and wearing brown Jedi Robes.

Ahsoka sighed in relief at the sight "Serra, Zule, Master Drallig." She said. "Thank the force your alright."

"And you Ahsoka," Jedi Master Cin Drallig said with a smile, and looked into the room and saw the Clone Troopers along with the five younglings.

"Sir," Rex said and Cin Drallig turned to him, "I believe you need an explanation of why this happening,"

Cin nodded at that and his face scrunched a bit, "Indeed Captain, start explaining why all your brethren are slaughtering us, and you are not joining in?" he said firmly, and Rex could only sigh in regret.

"You might want to take a seat sir, this is gonna take a while," Rex said, and Cin Drallig nodded in agreement and followed Rex over to a makeshift table, while Serra, Ahsoka, Zule, and Marik went over to the younglings so they could keep them calm.

"Ok, now talk." Cin said harshly, and Rex nodded as he began. "It's because of the Chancellor, sir." Rex said. "Master Windu and a team of Jedi Masters attempted to arrest him, because they believed him to be a Sith Lord."

Cin's eyes widened at that "A Sith Lord?" He asked, incredulously. "How is that possible? The Jedi would have sensed that!"

"Apparently, not." Rex said. "Palpatine, or maybe I should call him Darth Sideous, killed the other Jedi masters with almost no effort, and dueled with General Windu. From what I heard, he was about to kill him before..." Rex sighed, not knowing how the Jedi would take it, if they hadn't found out yet. "...Before Skywalker showed up."

"Anakin?" Zule asked, looking up from the Pantoran Youngling. "What do you mean?"

Rex sighed "Anakin arrived in the chancellor's office just in time to see Mace preparing for the killing blow." he said. "Anakin thought that he was attempting to assassinate the 'chancellor'...so he interfered, by slicing off his hands, and Sideous finished him off with a blast of lightning."

The Jedi's eyes, with the exception of Ahsoka since she already knew, widen in shock at that. Marik was also shocked, since he didn't hear that from Revan when he was contacted by him.

"Anakin stopped Master Windu from destroying the Sith Lord?" Serra asked in shock. Zule expression showed she couldn't believe it.

"Why? He was the Chosen One, he supposed to destroy the Sith, not protect them," Zule said in shocked disbelief, remembering the missions she and her then fellow Padawan did during the early days of the Clone Wars. From the investigation mission of Ohma-D'un where she lost her arm at the hands of Asajj Ventress, to the rain soaked mud fields of Jabiim as part of the Padawan Pack. It just didn't make sense to her that _the _Anakin Skywalker, the "Hero with no Fear" will protect a man who swore to evil.

"It gets worse," Rex said and everyone held a breath at that, "Skywalker is the one leading this assault. Under the new name of Darth Vader," That threw the three Jedi and Mandalorian for a loop.

"What!" was the collective outburst from the four. And Rex just sighed.

"It's the truth. He's the one who the Chancellor has ordered, to Purge the Galaxy of the Jedi, and all who collaborate with them," the Clone said in sorrow and the three Jedi and Mandalorian looked toward Ahsoka who had her head bowed in shame.

"It's all my fault," was the only thing they heard, which caught them off-guard, "I should've been watching him more, Master Obi-Wan told me to make sure I kept an eye on him, to make sure he didn't do something...something like _this!_"

"It's not your fault, Ahsoka." Cin said in a reasuring voice. "Anakin is simply being manipulated by Palpatine somehow, it is not your fault, but that Sith's fault."

Ahsoka said nothing, when she felt a hand on her shoulder she looked up to see Serra standing there. "Ahsoka..." she said "We'll find out why Anakin is doing this, But now..." she looked at the younglings "We have to make sure _they _get out of here." she said. "We can't afford to loose them."

"I agree." Zule said, and Marik nodded. "Actually, me, Marik, Master Drallig and Serra were on our way to the grand council chamber where a few of the Younglings were hiding. We need to get there before the Clones do, and get them to the Evac point I set up with mine and Marik's battalion of Clones sent us some LAAT/i's to meet up with them. Their not following Palpatine's Orders either like you and your guys Rex."

Rex gave a grin at that, knowing his boys were not alone in defying orders.

"That's the sweetest good news I heard all day," Rex said with a grin and Zule smiled at that. Marik was also smiling, if they somehow manage to make it out of here he will be sure to incorporate Rex and Torrent Company into his battalion. Putting that aside for now, he decided to formulate a plan.

"All right, here's the plan...,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, _**

**_Back in the __RAS_ Inferno's_ Med Bay_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Trips was alone in the room with Jade as he held her hand. He hated seeing her like this. Vulnerable, unable to defend herself. Another thing was also on his mind, the fear of what will be Jade's reaction when she wakes up.

Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if she hated him and all of the other Clones for everything, in fact he expected it. Which is why he spoke with Roman and his team that if Jade wishes to leave the Hades Corps, that she would leave on their ship, a S40K Phoenix Hawk-class light pinnace named the 'Blitzwing'.

Suddenly, Jade groaned as she slowly began to come too. Trips took a deep breath...this was it.

As Jade's eyes fluttered open, her head still hurt like hell. But she as alive, and that's all she cared about at the moment. "Uhh...Where am I?" She asked. "What happened?"

"You passed out in the hallway," Jade turned her head and saw Trips, without his helmet on, "Sasha was calling out to you to wake you up when Fury and his team came upon the scene. They brought you here to the medical bady," he said.

Jade looked at Trips and could see something in his eyes, which looked like a mix of shame, guilt, and hope?

She then remembered the Force vision she had when she felt the many Jedi dying.

"I bet you saw what happened if what Sasha told me was right of you falling down like you were shot," he said somberly and Jade's eyes widen at that. She did remember feeling like she was shot, and just before she passed out, she barely caught sight of an individual in white armor, his blaster pointed at her as he pulled the trigger. And then blackness.

"Y-yes." Jade said. "I...I saw someone wearing White armor like Phase II clone armor shoot me." She then looked at Trips "Trips...what's going on?" she asked. "What's happening?"

Trips sighed "Ma'am...remember those 150 Contingency orders I told you about?" he asked "the ones that Clones were ordered to follow or else risk treason charges?" Jade nodded, remembering him saying something like that around the time they first met. "What about e'm?"

Trips took a deep breath "Jade...Just over an hour ago, I received a transmission from Chancellor Palpatine to execute one of those Orders...Order 66."

"Order 66?" Jade asked, and Trips nodded. "Yes, the Order says: In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Chancellor, GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Chancellor until a new command structure is established."

Jade's eyes went wide as Trips continued to speak. "Y-you mean..."

Trips nodded. "Yes...The Chancellor pretty much just ordered every clone in the galaxy to...to execute their Jedi Commander's, as well as _anyone _who is inside the Jedi Temple. Masters... knights... Padawan's... Guards... younglings, everyone."

Jade's eyes were wide in horror as Trips told her this. She instantly went on alert, preparing for Trips to attack...

But wait! Why hadn't he killed her yet? That was what she thought next. He could have easily taken her out while she was out, and why was he telling her all of this?

"Trips I...Why are you telling me all this?" Jade asked, and the Clone commander sighed. "Because...I cannot follow this Order." He said, much to Jade's shock and surprise. "Jade...I've fought with you and dozens of other Jedi Knights, and so have the others. They saved our lives countless times, and I could never imagine you or any other Jedi betraying us and the Republic...I could never live with myself if I had to Kill you..."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, knowing that there was another reason. Once again, Trips took a deep breath.

"Because...during the course of this farce of a war," Trips said and prepared himself, "I fell in love with you,"

Jade's eyes widen at that. She had been wondering of the Clone's feelings for her, but was afraid to ask out of fear of rejection. Now it appears he finally confessed his feelings.

"I...I don't know what to say," Jade said, looking at Trips as he gave a look of understanding, but before he can say anything, the next words out of Jade's mouth caused him to almost fall out of his seat, "Except, just recently, I realized I loved you, too."

Trips's eyes were as wide as saucer plates "Y-You do?" He asked, making sure his ears were not playing tricks on him. "But...But what about the Jedi Code?"

"I've come to realize...that the Code is flawed." She said. "It says that there is no Emotion, yet peace...but I know that it is impossible for anyone to live a life without emotion. I don't care what the other Jedi may think. I just care that..." She then smiled "I just care that I love you...and the fact that you could have killed me while I was Unconscious proved to me, that you truly love me to." She then blushed a bit "So...if your willing to give this whole thing a shot, then well..."

Trips smiled a bit, and he then leaned forward, and planted a kiss right onto Jade's lips. Jade blinked a bit in suprise, but she quickly got in the swing of it, and began to kiss back.

Unknown to them, Sasha, her team, and Beta Squad watched the whole thing, with Roman and Shocker holding Revy, who was struggling to get free, so she wouldn't ruin the moment. Sasha grinned as she saw the two kissed, a miniature version of herself waving victory banners was dancing in her head cheering the two lovebirds on.

'About damn time,' Sasha thought with satisfaction, but then the sound of a fist meeting flesh, and a agonized groan reached her ears and she turned only to see Revy give Roman give a sucker to the face, and Shocker in the fetal position on the ground holding his family jewels.

'_DAMMIT REVY!_' She thought just as Revy charged into the room.

Meanwhile, the kiss between Trips and Jade continued to get more into their kiss. For both of them, it was as if a wall that was built between them had come crashing down. And all of those feelings they had been suppressing was finally released, and neither of them regretted it.

When they parted for air, Jade and Trips just stared at one another, with Jade's cheeks having a bit of pink on them. "Wow..." was all she could say.

"Same here," Trips said with a chuckle, they were about to move in to resume their actions...when a Squeel of Glee, followed by a large blur crashed into Jade forcing her back down into the bed.

"You finally did it!" Revy shouted in glee as she gave Jade a bear-hug, making her turn blue in seconds, "You both finally did it!"

Trips blinked at what just happened, "Revy what the...?"

Sasha, groaning in frustration, immediately went to pry Revy from the suffocating Jedi.

"Revy! Let go of Jade! She's turning blue!" the Mandalorian said, as Jade's face then turned purple, "Correction, she just turned purple!"

"Oh, alright." Revy pouted as she released her grasp and Jade gasped for air. "But it's about damn time you two finally kissed! God If I had to wait _One more day_ for you two to make out, I was gonna lock you two up into the Cargo Bay until you two started to _really_-"

"Revy!" Jade shouted, her face scarlette red knowing what the Manalorian was about to suggest, which only caused Revy to laugh, and even for Sasha to giggle a bit.

"Well, it's good to see you two finally together," Roman said with a smile before he became serious. "But right now, we need to worry about Order 66, and how that's gonna change things now."

The others became serious as well, and nodded "What I don't understand is _why_ The Chancellor would use 66." Jade said, confused. "I mean, it says if the Jedi were a threat, but that's impossible!"

Roman sighed "We have a theory that you might not like, Jade." He said, and Jade nodded for him to continue. "Trips told us that the people who ordered the GAR, as well as the people who created all 150 Contengincy Orders, was Jedi Master Sifo Dias, and a Man named Lord Tyrannus."

"So?" Jade said. "I know that, it was in the report given to the Council."

"True, but in one of my early ops during the war, I uncovered that Count Dooku had an alias, _Darth _Tyrannus." Roman said, and Jade's eyes widen in shock.

"What?" she said and Roman only nodded.

"That's right, the Army was really purchased by a Sith Lord, to destroy the Jedi Order," the Mandalorian said and Trips' added his own two cents.

"And we also believe the Chancellor is the Sith Dark Lord the Jedi have been looking for," when Jade heard that, everything she thought she knew of the Chancellor was blown out the window. Despite his extremist views during, she deeply respected and admired the former Senator from Naboo. But now after hearing about giving the Order to eradicate all Jedi, and him being a Sith Lord, all of that respect and admiration was shot. It all made sense to her now, the kind old man who was the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic was a complete facade, a good facade but a facade nonetheless.

"Unbelievable..." Jade muttered. "He was right under our noses the whole time..."

"Ya...but the question is what do we do now?" Roman said.

"We do like we planned." Trips said. "Roman, you take Jade and the Commando's on your ship, and get out of here before anyone else learns about Order 66-"

"That is _not _happening, Trips." Jade said firmly, shocking the others. "Like hell I'm gonna run, while you stay here. Especially after what you just told me. I am staying with you, no matter what."

"But Jade, if you stay, they _will _find out about Order 66 and kill you!" Trips said, but Jade shook her head. "No, they won't." She said, and the others blinked in confusion. "Guys...while I was out, I had another vision besides the one with the Clone. Just trust me on this, I have a plan."

The others were interested and gathered around Jade as she began to tell them her plan.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Unkown Location_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

In a dark room, where there is only a lamp shining light, a figure is preparing for his return, after going under the radar for three years. The figure was wearing Gunmetal Grey Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, with a red trim around the t-shaped visor of his helmet which sat on the bench where his vambraces and two Westar-34 blaster pistols lay, his flight suit was a grayish red, and a crimson cape was draped over his right shoulder.

The figures face, at first glance, any normal person would mistake him for one of the thousands of Clones in the Republic's Grand Army. He would say they couldn't have been more wrong.

"Jango? It's started." A voice said. Jango Fett turned around to see a beautiful women walk towards him. She stood an inch or two shorter than him, her skin was like a pale purple in color, and she had long dark green hair, pointed ears, and orange eyes. She was wearing similar Mandalorian Armor that Jango had, only she had Crimson Red armor with black trimming, with a bit of orange trim along the T-shaped visor of her helmet that she held under here arm. She also had a pair of Blasters like Jango's, but she also had in her hand a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System.

Jango gave a sigh at that, and turned to the woman who had been with him after that day on Galidraan.

"Is the ship ready?" he asked her and she nodded, but then a worried look crossed her features.

"I'm worried about Boba," she said with a shaky voice, and Jango Fett, the Galaxy's most ruthless and efficient Bounty Hunter, former leader of the True Mandalorians, and genetic host of the GAR, moved over and embraced the woman in a hug.

"I know, but I taught him everything he knows. He'll be fine," he reasured. "He's a smart kid, Aria...just like we were at his age." Aria-ty Nokta nodded with a small smile. "Ya...I hope so." She said.

"I know so." Jango said, smiling. "Now come on, let's get to the bridge."

Aira nodded, and followed Jango out of the room, and into the hallways of the modified _Acclamator I-_class Assault Ship _Jaster's Legacy II. _They passed by a pair of Clone Troopers wearing Green/Red Phase I armor, who saluted him as they walked by, which Jango quickly returned.

Eventually they found themselves on the bridge of the assault ship, which was abuzz in activity as clones and non-clones were at their stations monitoring the communications traffic. Out of the viewing window, in the distance a few light-years away, the Galactic Capital Coruscant was like a jewel in a sea of stars.

Jango turned to the captain of the ship who saluted him, and Jango returned it.

"Report," Jango ordered and the captain, a none-clone who was wearing a set of green/blue Mandalorian armor nodded.

"Sir we just intercepted a few transmissions in the last six hours. It appears Order 66 has been issued," the captain, one Jaeger Asante reported. Jango sighed at that.

"What else?," Jango asked, and Jaeger looked nervous at that for a moment.

"And, it's also been confirmed that Marik Mereel Orar is at the Jedi Temple, apparently there visiting Jedi Padawan Zule Xiss." Jaeger said, and Jango's eyes went wide before he set of a series of curses in Mando'a.

"Of all times for him to visit his Girlfriend..." he muttered, before shaking his head. "Anything else?"

"From our agents in the Clones of the 501st, Torrent Company under the Command of Captain Rex has decided to not follow 66, and is attempting to rescue as many Jedi as he can." Jaeger continued "He's linked up with Marik, Zule and several other Jedi whoa are attempting to evacuate the Jedi Younglings to the RAS _Prosecutor, _Where Marik and Zule's Battalion of Clones have also decided to not follow the Order."

Jango smiled a bit, knowing that at least some of his Clones were not mindless drones who will obey any order they get. "Well then, let's give them a hand." He said. "Get the stealth attack shuttle and a Platoon ready for deployment. We'll go in, help them evac, and then get out. Me and Aria will be going in as well."

Jaeger blinked at that, "Wha... you sir? Are you sure that's wise?"

Jango just grinned at that, "It's been a while since I been on the field," the Bounty Hunter said as Aira grinned along with him.

Jaeger just sighed at that, knowing he couldn't persuade either way.

"Yes sir I'll inform the hanger bay," he said, as he turned away. Jango then turned to his wife, "Ready for some action?" He asked as he put on his helmet.

Aria grinned "Do you have to ask?" She said as she put her own helmet on. "Time to show the Galaxy that Jango Fett isn't dead just yet."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Jedi Temple_**

**_With Torrent Company  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Ahsoka, Zule, Marik and Rex, along with Fifteenth of the Company's Clones were running through the hallway's of the Jedi Temple, making their way to the Grand Council Chamber where many Younglings were hiding, in hopes to get to them before Darth Vader and his forces could get too them. While they moved to rescue the Younglings, Master Drallig remained with the other Clones and the Younglings to keep them safe, and Serra lead another team of Clones to find more Survivors.

As they were moving through the hallways they saw the bodies of Clones, Security Guards, and Jedi alike laying where they had fallen. They continued on however knowing they had no time to mourn.

They proceeded towards the Chamber when they heard the sounds of blasters firing, clones shouting, lightsaber cleaving through armor and flesh.

"Take that Jedi Down! Take her-AAAHH!"

"We need back-Aiieee!"

"Sounds like someone is dealing death to some poor unlucky fools," Said one of the friendly Clones, known as Thrasher.

"You could say that again." Marik said with a bit of a Grin. The team continued to where the comotion was coming from, and they came across the sight of a small team of five Temple Security guards and a Female Kel Dor Jedi Knight, fighting off a larger force of Clones. The Kel Dor was going to town with the Clones while the guards provided support with their rifles.

"T-That's Sha Koon!" Ahsoka said. "She's Master Plo Koon's Neice!"

"Looks like she could use a hand." One of the Clones said, this one armed with a DC-15x Sniper Rifle as he and two others with the same weapons stepped forward, and took aim at the enemy Clones.

With Sha Koon, she was still fighting off the near endless waves of Clones as she was helped by the five members of the Temple Security guards.

"Keep firing men!" said the lead guard, as he fired his Merr-Sonn Model 6 blaster pistol,"Give Master Sha as much cover as you can!"

Sha leaped over a clone and then impaled said clone through the back. Another clone attempted to blast from the side only to recieve two blaster bolts to the chest and one to the head. Sha and the guards eyes widen at that, and four of the clones took that their advantage, or tried to as they suffered the same fate.

'_What the hell? Who fired that?_' She wondered, when then a series of blaster bolts came from behind her, and she turned around just in time to see a Squad of Clone Troopers lead by Ahsoka, Zule, and a Mandalorian come charging in, firing not at them, but at the _other _Clones!

This action caught both The guards, Sha, and the hostile Clones off guard from shock, which helped them finish off the Clones easily, securing the area.

The Guards and Jedi blinks in surprise once the battle was over, and Ahsoka moved towards Sha "Sha Koon! It's good to see your still alright." She said, and Sha Koon nodded.  
>"Yes...It's good to see you too, Ahsoka." She said before looking at the Clones who saved them. "But...what the hell's going on here? Why are these Clones fighting the others?"<p>

"Their from Rex's Torrent Company, Sha Koon." Zule said as she came to Ahsoka's side. "Their not following the Orders the Chancellor gave out like most of the Clones are. These guys are here to help, and we've already rescued a few Younglings thanks to them. We were on our way to the Grand Council Chamber where a large group of Younglings are hiding until we ran into you and your guards."

Sha Koon nodded "Well, at least not every Clone is our enemy today." She said with a hint of relief. "I suppose me and the Guard's will join you."

"Alright, then let's go!" Rex said. "We need to hurry before Darth Vader or any of the other 501st Clones get to there before we do!"

"Who?" said one of the guards.

"The commander behind this attack," Ahsoka informed, " And apparently, the Chancellor is a Sith Lord as well, and is Vader's Master"

Sha's eyes squinted behind her protective goggles, she had suspicions when she felt the Dark Side of the Force surround the Chancellor, but thought it was coming from his aides. She was investigating them when she felt her uncle's death through the Force and passed out, only to wake up later and be attacked by Clone Troopers. Her face took a sad look as she looked at Ahsoka. Her uncle was like a father to the young Padawan, and if she informed her of Plo's death now, she'll do something that'll make her to the Dark Side. So she decided she'll tell her later.

"Alright, we'll follow you." She said, determined. "We have to save as many Jedi as we can, especially the Younglings!"

Nodding, the five guards, Sha, the other Jedi and the Clones made a break for the Council Chamber, running as fast as they could trying to avoid Clone Forces, and fighting only those who get in their way.

At last, they managed to reach the enterance to the chamber. Ahsoka and Sha decided to be the ones to enter, thinking that the Younglings wouldn't be able to tell weather or Not Rex's men were friendly or not.

As Ahsoka approached the door, she was silently praying that they were not too late. As the two opened the door, they at first saw no one.

Ahsoka's heart clenched. Were they too late? However then they heard...

"Ahsoka? Is that you?"

Ahsoka turned to her left, and saw two Human Jedi Padawan's, both who looked just about as old as she was. The first was male. who had short, black hair and green eyes, and had Black/Brown robes, and a Lightsaber cliped to his side. Next to him was a 15 year old Padawan who had long red hair, and green eyes who wore something similar too the boy. Soon after they appeared, at least a dozen younglings also appeared from behind the council chairs.

Ahsoka and Sha sighed in relief. "Drake...Scout...thank the force your all alright." Ahsoka said, relieved. Drake Otto and Scout smiled and nodded. "Same here, you sure are a sight for sore eyes Ahsoka." Drake said. "I thought almost for sure you were gone."

Ahsoka smiled as well and she looked at the Younglings "Is this all of them?" She asked.

Drake nodded "These are the Younglings We managed to gather up when the Clones started marching in." Scout said. "We would have gone out to find any more, but we were afraid to leave them in fear of the Clones finding them. So do you have an escape plan?"

"Yes, we do." Ahsoka said. "Thankfully, not all of the Clones are doing this. Rex and Torrent Company came here to save as many of the Jedi as they could, while Zule and Marik's Battalion of Clones just sent a few Dropships to help us get out of here. We'll be heading for the _Acclamator I-_Class Assault Ship _Prosecutor._ We will be safe there, for now."

Drake rose an eyebrow "Can you trust them?" He asked, uncertain.

"Drake, they could have killed me much earlier, and they have already rescued several other Younglings, not to mention Master Drallig is with them, and Serra is looking for more survivors with a team of Clones." Ahsoka said. "We can trust them."

Drake still didn't look completely convinced, but Scout placed a hand on his shoulder. "Drake, we gotta trust her." She said, looking at the Younglings. "We have to...what other options do we have?"

Drake sighed, knowing she was right. "Alright, let's go. Come on kids." With that, Drake and Scout lead the Younglings out of the Room, and to where Rex and the others waited.

Zule sighed in relief at the sight of the Younglings. "Good, their still alright." She said. "Come on, we gotta hurry up and meet up with the others!"

Nodding, Ahsoka and the others began to make their way back to where the other Torrent Clones were. However, Ahsoka froze as a chill went up her spine when a voice from behind them all said...

"Hello...Snips."

Everyone turned weapons ready as a figure came from the shadows of the Chamber. Ahsoka was terrified, even though he had his hood up, there was no doubt it was her Master, his Force-signature proved that as he walked toward the group, who the Jedi members activated their lightsabers, with the exception of Ahsoka, who was still looking at her master with hurt, betrayal, and grief, and Marik brought both his blaster pistols up and aimed them at the now-Sith Lord.

"Now you wouldn't be thinking about leaving without saying good-bye did you?" Anakin/Vader asked rhetorically as four new figures came out of the shadows. They wore Clone Phase-II armor, with kama half-kilts, and had some type of vibro-blade attached to their vambraces, which were folded up when not in use. Marik cursed in Mando'a as he saw these type of clones before, since he worked with a couple in taking out an important CIS General.

"Great, just what we needed, I should've known that Palpatine will send a few here," Marik growled out and Vader chuckled at that, while the Jedi were a bit confused.

"Marik, who are they?" Zule asked, worried.

"Clone Assassin's." Marik said as he glared at them. "Their highly trained Clones in Hand-to-hand combat, and have developed greatly enhanced speed as well as an aptitude for anticipating strikes and the ability to resist Jedi Mind Tricks. They were trained for eliminating targets like Grievous, Count Dooka...and now Jedi."

Vader grinned under his hood. "That's right, it seems someone's done their Homework." He said, darkly. "And these boys have had plenty of...practice these last few hours. It's been forever since they had a chance to take out force-user enemies."

"Anakin...why are you doing this?" Ahsoka finally managed to find her voice. "Why are you working with a _Sith Lord?_ N-None of this makes sense!"

"I have no choice, Ahsoka." Vader said, calmly. "Mace Windu was about to Assassinate the Chancellor, and I thought the Jedi never kill their Prisoners? But apparently I was wrong to believe that."

"I won't believe that!" Ahsoka shouted. "Master Windu would never kill someone in Cold Blood! There has to be another reason for all of this!"

Anakin sighed "There is, but I can't tell you." he said, as he activated his lightsaber. "I'm Sorry Ahsoka...this is something I have to do. To end this War, and to bring peace to the galaxy once and for all."

Ahsoka felt tears come from her blue eyes as she bowed her head, which seconds later raised back up and Anakin smiled inside as he saw pure determination in those blue eyes.

Ahsoka turned to the others and spoke in a low but determined tone.

"You guys head back to Rex with the younglings," She said shocking the others, "I'll take care of this,"

Sha was the first to protest, "No Ahsoka! We have to stay together!"

But Ahsoka just looked back and Sha saw the Togruta's eyes that she NEEDED to do this, "I'm sorry Sha, this is my Master we're talking about. It's my responsibility as his Padawan to stop him, No matter what."

Sha sighed, knowing that there was no way to convince her otherwise. "Just...Just stay alive, Ahsoka." She said. "We still need you."

(_Begin Playing: Duel of the fates by John Williams_)

Ahsoka nodded, and Sha lead the others away. The Clone assassins then moved towards Ahsoka, Until Anakin said "Wait...she's mine. Go after the others." The Clones looked back, and with a nod they jumped away into the shadows.

"Somehow...I knew I'd find you here at the temple Ahsoka." Vader said. "I would try to convince you to join me, but I can tell by the look in your eyes that's not gonna work."

Ahsoka said nothing, she simply grabbed her Lightsabers, and ignited them. After a moment of staring at one another, in mutual agreement, they struck.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Sha and the others  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Four Jedi and one Mandalorian along with the younglings met back up with Rex and the fifteen Clones Torrent, just as the Assassins were gaining on them.

"End of the line Jedi" one of the Clones said as they folded their vibro-blades out into attack positions.

Zule stepped forward and activated her green bladed lightsaber, and Scout, Derek and Sha followed her example.

"I don't think so," she growled out and turned back to Marik, Rex, the Friendly Clones, and the Temple Guards, "Go! Get the younglings out of here!"

Marik looked like he wanted t argue, but the look from Zule told him that she could handle it. Reluctantly, Marik nodded and turned to Rex.

"Let's get outta of here, Rex," he said and Rex nodded, even he knew that fighting Clone Assassin's was a bad idea.

"Right! Let's go!" Rex ordered and Marik, the clones, guards, and younglings went down the causeway back to the room they were hiding in.

One of the Assasins tried to follow, however they were forced to jump back by a powerful Force push courtesy of Drake as he activated his Double-bladed Yellow Lightsaber. "You are not getting those kid, you bastards!" Drake growled as he twirled his lightsaber around, ready to fight the assassin.

Scout, meanwhile activated her Blue Lightsaber and held it with a reverse grip like Ahsoka usually does as she engaged the next Assassin. She flipped backwards to avoid the Assassin's first swip, and handed on her feet just in time to catch an attack from Another Clone with her Lightsaber.

The first Clone dashed forward to attack the now distracted Scout, however he was pushed back by a Force push from Sha, and slammed into a Wall. The Clone managed to roll to the left just in time to avoid being stabbed by the Jedi Knight.

Zule fought her adversary and had to admit, these Assassins can move as the one she was fighting dodged the slashes of her prefered style Vaapad and bits of Niman.

As the clone tried to eviscerate her by spinning in the air, with his arms out-stretched. Zule just did a back flip from the clone, and then executed a Force Push that sent the Assassin into a pillar.

"You know...for a Clone you'd make one hell of a Jedi," Zule commented but the Clone just ignored her as he continued his assault.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Marik, Rex and the others  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Marik and Rex lead the Guards, Clones and Younglings too where the rest of the Company resided. When they reached the door, Rex was the first in, and the others followed him inside.

"Rex! Marik! Where are the others?" Cin asked once he saw them and the Younglings enter.

"On our way back, we ran into Darth Vader." Marik said. "Ahsoka stayed behind to keep him destracted while the rest of us got away, but Clone Assassins appeared, and Zule and the others had to stay behind too keep them away. They'll be here soon."

Cin nodded, and it was then from the opposite end of the Room Serra showed up with a Team of eight Clones, three guards, and a pair of Younglings, Both of which were female, and had Brown hair and eyes, probably twins.

"We found these guards defending these Younglings, and got they to come with us Master." Serra said. "But the Clones are heading this way, we need to get out of here before they get here!"

"Blast it!" Marik cursed, "Is there another place we can hide?"

Cin Drallig thought for a moment and then a ideal place came to him

"The Agricultural Corps laboratories in the South Wing of the temple, it's our only chance!" the Jedi Master advised, and Marik nodded.

"Alright let's go," Marik said, but Cin Drallig shook his head.

"No, I'll hold the other Clones off to give you some time to get away," Cin Drallig told him, making Marik's eyes widen behind his visor.

"Are you crazy? That's an entire **legion** out there! You'll get shot up out there!" Marik tried to reason, but Cin Drallig just smirked. "It doesn't matter, this is something that has to be done, For the Younglings." He said, as he looked at the children "They are the future of the Jedi. If anything, they must be saved at all costs. Should I die, I knowingly know that I did what I could to save their future."

"Master..." Serra said, tears welling up in her eyes. Cin sighed sadly as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Serra, do not cry." He said. "I have nothing more to Teach you, and I will die knowing that you have become everything I dreamed of you becoming. So go now, and keep the others safe."

Serra nodded, knowing it was true.

"Y-Yes Master," the Jedi Knight said sadly as she wiped her tears away, "Also, just so you know, I always saw you as the father I never had,"

Cin smiled at that, "I know, and I saw you as my own daughter," Serra returned the smile and embraced her master while Cin returned it.

"Now...go," Cin said after they broke the embrace and Serra nodded and turned to the others.

"Alright, let's go. I know the fastest way there," she said and Marik nodded, telling her to lead the way. The guards and clones gathered up the younglings and they left the room.

Cin smiled as he exited the room the other way. As soon as he exited, he saw at least two companies of the 501st heading towards him. And leading them were three individuals dressed in white Echani style clone trooper armor, and armed with electrostaffs which reminded him of General Grevious' Magna Guards.

"Well, it appears Palpatine ordered his own clone version of the Magna Guards," said Cin as he activated his own green bladed lightsaber, "This will be a interesting fight." And with that, Cin charged forward.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Ahsoka and Anakin  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The duel of Master Vs Apprentice continued as Ahsoka and Vader continued to fight, their Lightsabers clashing in speeds that many would have a hard time keeping up.

As Ahsoka continued to block her Master's attacks, no words were exchanged between the two. They knew there was nothing that could be said to one-another at this time.

Ahsoka jumped back, and used the force to toss a few chairs at Anakin, only for the Jedi-turned-Sith to slice them in half with his Lightsaber. Vader then jumped forward, and their Lightsabers clashed again as he then attempted to Kick ahsoka, only for he to lean back, and Jump away.

Ahsoka then went of the Offensive, attacking with Both Lightsabers. But Anakin caught her attack's with his own, but had to hop backwards to avoid a downward swipe from his apprentice, before then raising his Lightsaber, and charging forward again.

Ahsoka went on guard, never losing focus as she blocked or dodged his strikes. It's true he has strength and skill, but Ahsoka had agility _and _skill as she jumped out of the Council Chamber with Anakin following and they continued clashing blades neither getting a hit on the other.

'I've trained Ahsoka well,' Anakin thought proudly of his Padawan, 'But I have no time for this,' with that he pressed his assault on the Togruta, while said Padawan countered with her own defense.

Ahsoka knew she won't be able to defeat him like this, but she could at least try. As their fight continued, for how long Ahsoka couldn't tell, their battle found themselves in the Room of a thousand fountains, on one of the stone catwalks. Ahsoka managed to force her Master against a stone pillar. She then attempted to end it right there, but Anakin managed to dodge and roll to the side, causing her to slice the pillar.

Ahsoka turned back to face Vader, but he rose his hand and used the force too rip the pillar Ahsoka just slashed into off of the wall. Ahsoka had just enough time to dodge the full force of the attack, bu tshe was forced to the ground floor, nearly avoiding being crushed by the Pillar.

Ahsoka stood back up just as her former Master jumped down to her. "I'm Sorry, my old Padawan," He said. "But now, I have to end this. For what it's worth...I'm sorry that it had to come to this."

"As am I." Ahsoka said, as she prepared to fight her master one more time...only for him to turn to the left and jump back, avoiding being hit by a chair tossed his way.

Ahsoka blinked and looked to where the attack came from, which was from a single 14 year old Padawan who had Blonde hair and blue eyes, and holding a Green Lightsaber.

"Ahsoka! Get out of here! I'll hold him off!" Whie Malreaux shouted as he ran forward.

The Togrutan's eyes went wide "Whie! What are you doing! Get out of here!" She shouted, but Whie shook his head. "No...I'll hold him off, while you get back with Scout and the others." He said, calmly, but Ahsoka could still hear the fear in his voice. "Ahsoka...do me one Favor...tell Scout something for me."

Ahsoka blinked at that and she nodded for him to continue.

"Please tell her, that even if the Code forbids it, doesn't mean I won't stop loving her," Ahsoka's eyes widen a at that, "Also, tell her to take care of herself, and try to be happy, even without me."

Ahsoka eyes widen in shock at Whie's confession of love to Scout, but she nodded.

"I will Whie, and thank you," and with that Ahsoka went off to rejoin the others. For Anakin, he was relieved inside that Whie interfered and convinced Ahsoka to flee. But he was also stunned at his confession.

"So...your willing to cast aside your own life, for someone you love?" Anakin asked, whine said nothing, but nodded as he prepared to fight.

"I see..." Anakin said. "I can understand that, I will make this quick for you then." Anakin then rushed forward, Whine managed to deflect a few of his strikes, but the Sith who was trained better managed to deliver quick blows to his legs and arms, forcing him to the ground. And with one final Strike, he stabbed him through the chest, ending his life quickly.

With Ahsoka, who continued to run, she froze for just a moment as she felt Whie's death. She sighed in regret, but continued on.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Moments before_**

**_With Scout  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Scout, Zule, Sha, and Drake continued their Fight with the four Clone Assassins. The four Jedi were forced to admit, the Assassins were very skilled fighters. It was unfortunate that they had to be their enemies.

Scout managed to block the strikes of the Clone Assassin she was fighting, using the Force to anticipate the Clone's moves. The Clone continued to make attempts to Stab Scout, using his agility to try and get behind her.

The Jedi then saw an opening in the Assassin's defenses, and took that as her chance, and in two swipes, she managed to slice off the Clones left arm. Before he could even scream, Scout plunged the Lightsaber into his Torso, and moments later, he died.

She let the body fall to the ground, and was about to help the others when she felt something in the force...her eyes widened a bit as she felt someone die through the force '_Was that Ahsoka?_' She thought '_No...she's still alive, I can sense it...then who...Whie!_' Her eyes grew wider, and the Clone Assassin fighting Sha Koon saw that she was distracted, and took this to his advantage to get revenge on the death of his brother.

"Scout! Look out!" Sha Koon shouted, Scout finally got out of her stupor and rose her Lightsaber to defend herself, but Sha acted quicker, and tossed her Lightsaber at the Clone, who didn't see the attack and payed with his life as the blade pierced him through his chest. The Clone fell to the ground, and Sha retrieved her Lightsaber with the force.

She then ran over to Scout who had collapsed on her knees, as Derek and Zule finished off their opponents with Zule removing both arms and legs of hers, and then impaling him through the heart, while he was flat on his back, and Derek catching his Assassin off guard with a force push, slamming him into a wall, and then throwing his double edged lightsaber like a spear and nailing the Clone through the head and then the Force to bring it back to him.

"Scout? Scout talk to me! What's wrong?" Sha said trying to get Scout to answer her.

"Whie," was Scout's response and Sha blinked behind her goggles,"He killed Whie. He's dead, I felt it."

Zule gasped slightly, while Drake closed his eyes in saddness. Whie was a close friend of his, even though they both shared a similar crush on Scout, they still got along pretty well with one-another.

Sha meanwhile nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry Scout...but we have to get to the others now." She said. "I sense them heading for the Agricultural Corps lab, and with any luck we can catch up to them before they make a break for the Evac point."

Scout nodded saddly, putting aside her grief of the loss of a good friend while Sha and Drake helped her back to her feet. Not a moment later, the four Jedi made their way to where the others were heading.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_ CR25 Troop Carrier en-route to Jedi Temple  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jango and Aira were inside one of the LAAT/i Dropships docked to a CR25 Troop Carrier. "How much longer till we're there?" Jango asked.

"_We're almost there, sir._" The CR25 Pilot said. "_We will be launching your Dropships in a few minutes, you'll be deploying around the _Shinarcan Bridge Extension_, where Marik's own Dropships will be arriving as well. But they won't be showing up for a while though._"

Jango cursed a bit at that, but knowing some things like this happen in a military like the GAR, so he couldn't complain.

"Alright, when we detach from you once we're in sight of the temple, I need you to double back to the ship," Jango ordered the pilot, "We'll leave with Marik's gunships and regroup at the_ Prosecutor_. Have Asante rendevous with us at the far side of one of Coruscant's moons," he finished.

"Yes sir," the pilot acknowledged as they continued on to the temple. It was then one of the Clone Troopers who was wearing Phase-I ARC Trooper armor called his attention.

"Sir," the Clone known as Beskad said, "Our agent reports that Torrent Company along with TSF guards, and a group of younglings are heading to the AgriCorps Labs in the southwest Quarter of the temple."

Jango nodded "Alright, we'll split up." he said. "We'll drop off some of us at the Bridge Extension, while the rest of us head to the AgriCorp Labs. That bridge extension is out only way out of here, so it has to be secure for the Evac."

"How are we gonna split?" Aira asked.

"Me and half of the Platoon will secure the Bridge Extention." Jango said. "You take the rest of the men head to the Temple and escort them over to our position."

Aira nodded, as did the other occupants of their LAAT/i. "_Approaching Drop Zone._" The CR25 Pilot said. "_Deploying Transports in 3...2...1..and releasing!_"

There was a slight drop as the two LAAT/i's carried by the Troop Carrier were released, before the transports accelerated forward, and sped towards their positions.

"_Alright, we're heading back._" The CR25 Pilot said as they steered away. "_Good luck out there sir._"

"You too." Jango said as their Transports moved forward.

"_Approaching Drop Point one._" the LAAT pilot said. "_Looks like the Traffic down their is being blocked off by 501st Clones, my guess is that their searching for Fugitive Jedi in the crowd. We'll be setting you down away from where the'll see us land._"

"Good." Jango said. "Everyone, get ready!" They nodded as they prepared their respective weapons.

"Be careful Jango." Aira said, and Jango smiled "Hey, your looking at a guy who managed to cheat Death!" He said, and Aira rolled her eyes.

"Ya, but this time you don't have a personally trained body double to take your place." She said.

"_Alright, Go! go! go!_" The Pilot said, and the side of the Dropship opened up as Jango and a total of 24 others piled out of the two Dropships.

Once they were off, Jango Turned around just in time to see Aira smile, and nodd her head, which Jango returned. The hatch closed and the two Dropships flew away towards the temple. "_We're off, good luck sir._"

"You too," Jango replied as he watched the gunships head off to the temple, he then turned to the Clone troopers with him. They all wore Phase-I ARC Trooper armor, and carried an assortment of weapons on them, 8 of them carrying a brand new blaster rifle from BlasTech, the A280. On the left shoulder armor piece, which was colored red, was the insignia of the True Mandalorians, but with a added feature as it also included the circling dragon emblem of the Mandalorian Crusaders as it circled the True Mandalorian emblem.

After looking them over Jango took a deep breath and gave one order.

"Alright, let's go take a bridge." He said, and his Troops nodded as they moved forward.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_ Back with the Hades Corps  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Trips and Jade walked onto the bridge of the RAS _Inferno. _After Jade explained her Plan, the others had their doubts. But they all knew Jade was set on doing this, and knew better than to argue.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Trips whispered to Jade, who nodded.

"Possitive, just trust me." She whispered back.

Trips could only sigh, but nodded his as she turned to the Admiral of the Hades Corps Fleet, wearing her custom red Republic Naval uniform, and who was one of the few female Admirals in the Republic Navy, her sandy blond hair tied in a high pony-tail and her amber colored eyes showing concern.

"Ah! Jade! Are you alright? I heard you collapsed and taken to the medical bay," the woman said but Jade just waved her off.

"I'm alright now Satele," Jade said as she gave the 28 year old woman a warm smile.

Admiral Satele Reels, a native of Chandrila, and former member of Chandrila's Defense Force, was a strongwilled, open-minded, and dedicated woman. She graduated from the Chandrila Naval Academy with top honors, and was a gifted strategist and tactician. Unlike most of her male counterparts in the navy who despised the Clone Troopers with a passion, Satele treated the clones as equals, not as abominations. It the main reason Jade picked Satele as her Naval counterpart, and to make a few sexist pigs in the Navy pissed off and jealous.

Satele smiled and nodded "That's good to hear." She said. "All of the troops are back in the ships, and we're ready to set a course back to Corasaunt."

"Actually, there may be a change in plans, Satele." Jade said, and the Admiral blinked in confusion. "You'll see. Trips?"

Trips sighed, but nodded as he turned to the Communications Officer "Open up a channel to all of our troops." He said. "There is something I need to tell them."

The Comm Officer rose an eyebrow, but complied as he did just that.

"Attention all Clones of the 247th Hades Mobile Assault Corps." He began. "I am contacting you yet again, because I have news that I believe you have the right to know about." He then sighed '_I hope this works Jade..._' He thought.

"A few hours ago," Trips continued "I received contact from Chancellor Palpatine on my Private Holo Channel, and he gave us one of the 150 Contingency Orders that Any Clone is expected to follow...no matter what...That Order...was Order 66."

The eyes of all the Clones on every ship in the fleet widened. "For those of you who do not know," Trips continued "Order 66 says: In the event of Jedi officers acting against the interests of the Republic, and after receiving specific orders verified as coming directly from the Supreme Chancellor, GAR commanders will remove those officers by lethal force, and command of the GAR will revert to the Supreme Chancellor until a new command structure is established. In Other Words, the Chancellor just Ordered us to Execute our Jedi Commanders."

Satele's eyes widened, since she had never been told of this Order. She looked at Jade, and she could tell she already knew about it.

"However...we will not be following this Order." Trips continued, to the surprise and shock of the whole Hades Corp Forces. "The Reason why, is because I refuse to believe that the Jedi would willingly attempt to betray the Government they have been serving for thousands of years without question. And after some information provided by our Mercenary allies from Ne'Tra Kad, I no longer believe that the Chancellor is fit for leading the GAR."

"As you all know, we Clones were Ordered by two men, Lord Tyrannus, and Jedi Master Sifo Dias." He continued. "However, I was informed by Roman that during one of his early ops for Ne'tra Kad, Count Dooku had an alias..._Darth _Tyrannus." Many Clones, and the Admiral gasped at that.

"Yes, we have been ordered by a Sith Lord, to use against the Jedi," Trips continued,"But...Count Dooku was just a pawn in this chess game,"

The clones quirked an eyebrow at that wondering what he meant by that.

"I also believe, along with the General and a few others, that the Chancellor was, and still is a Sith Lord as well," that caused the eyes of everyone in the Hades Corps and Fleet to shoot wide open, and the clones began to talk back and forth about the revelation of the Chancellor being a Sith Lord.

Satele was completely shocked at this. She made a mental note to inform her friend Senator Mon Mothma about this later. "The _Chancellor _Is using Order 66 as a chance to remove his enemies. Not the Separatists, but the Jedi." Trips said. "It is obvious to me that the Chancellor does not have the best interests of the Republic or the Jedi in mind, so I refuse to Fight for him. If anything, I will fight against him."

Trips then sighed "But, I know some of you may wish to continue serving him...so I am not Ordering you, I am asking you, as brothers, to stay with me, so that we can fight the Chancellor, and to preserve the Republic as we know it."

"This will not be an easy task," he continued. "If we follow this path, it means we may have to fight our own Brothers in the future, those who follow 66..."

The Clones in the Hades all grimaced at that. But Trips was giving them a choice instead of giving them orders. Some wanted to follow orders, but all of them owed the Jedi their lives for saving them time and time again. Especially Jade who treated them all like they were her own siblings.

"I'll give you boys some time to think," Trips said, "I know that this will be a hard choice for all of you. If you do not wish to join me, then wait at Cloud City for when the Occupation Forces arrive. For those who do leave...I thank you for all of your services."

Trips sighed as he finally finished. He turned to Jade, who smiled a bit and nodded. "You did good." She said.

The commander nodded, and was about to step off the bridge until...

(_Begin Playing: 'Armored Prayer' From the Gears of war 2 Soundtrack_)

"_This is the RAS Liberty to Commander Trips._" Came the voice of the Captain of one of the _Inferno _Victory I Escorts. "_Me and my Crew refuse to Follow 66 as well. We will fight for the Republic and the Jedi._"

"_This is the RAS Independence, we're with you 100% Commander, General._" Said the other Victory

"_RAS Interceptor, we'll be staying with you, sir._"

"_RAS Daybreak, you'll have to do better than that to get rid of us, sir._"

"_RAS Defiant Here, we'll always be with you sir! You too General Lee!_"

To Trip's shock and surprise, soon _Every_ ship, every Clone, all the way down too Mechanics, declared that they will be following them, not Palpatine. Trips looked at his bridge crew, and all of the Clones present nodded their agreement. Satele smiled and nodded as well.

Trips smiled and sighed in relief, "Thank you all," he said in gratitude, "Now let's get out of here and find a place more suitable to hide shall we?" was what he said and he recieved "yes sirs" from all the ships.

"Question though," Satele said and Trips & Jade turned to her as the latter gestured to continue, "Where are we gonna go?"

Jade and Trips thought about that for a moment as they tried to think of a planet that will be very suitable for them to hide at. It wasn't long until then Jade perqued up.

"Hoth," was Jade's suggestion as Satele and Trips looked at her. "It's a Planet not to far from here. It's pretty much an Ice ball, but it'll be a good place to set up a least a temporary base of operations. At least until we find somewhere better."

Trips thought about it for a moment. "It would be the best choice for now at least." he said. "It's a good thing we still have a few of those Prefabricated Garrison Bases." He nodded "Very Well, we'll set a course for Hoth. Helm, you know what to do."

The Clone at the Helm nodded as their ship began to turn around, soon followed by the rest of the fleet.

"By the way, Jade?" Trips asked. "What was that vision you mentioned you had? The one that convinced you to get me to do this?"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Flashback_**

_**Jade's Vision**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Vision went as it originally did. Jade had been kicked to the ground, and a soldier wearing armor similar to Phase II Clone Armor aimed his rifle at her...

Only for a trio of blue blaster bolts to crash into his chest, sending him back. Jade looked up, and saw five figures in either Phase-I Clone armor, or mandalorian shock trooper armor.

A man Jade identified as Trips walked up to her, and offered her a hand. Jade smiled and accepted the hand and the six of them continued forward. Eventually coming across a massive assembly area, multiple _Venator-_Class Star Destroyers, and a few _Imperator-_class Star Destroyers were in the skies, as ARC-170 Starfighters and other Republic Starfighters chased down multiple H-shaped Starfighters that reminded Jade of V-Wings (TIE Fighters).

On the ground, was a massive base camp of Soldiers in different Armors, mostly Phase-I Armor or Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor. There were also a pair of Acclamator I-class Assault Ships on the ground, deploying even more troops to the ground.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_End Flashback_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jade smiled "Well...It's nothing too special..." She said, "Just...a symbole of Hope."

Trips smiled, and nodded. The fleet was now away from the Planet, and preparing to leave. Then, in several flashes of light, the 247th Hades Corps activated their Hyperdrives, and left Bespin. Preparing themselves for a long road ahead. A road that will lead them to another great conflict...the Galactic Civil War.

**AN: And CUT! Another Chapter DONE! Again, special thanks to Patriot-112 everyone! Though it may be a while before I get the next chapter out, mostly because I have other fics to work on (Spartan Alliance, New Blood) and I'm Helping Patriot-112 with his Mandalorian Fox Fic, and DKR with some of his as well.**

**Also, the OC Aria-ty Nokta was created by someone on Devianart named Rayn44, so credit to the OC and her pictures go to him!  
><strong>

** But fear not! The next chapter will come out! **

**Next time on Star Wars We Dared: As Operation: Knightfall comes to a close, meanwhile the Infamous Republic Commando Team 'Delta Squad' Is operating on Kashyyyk hunting down Trandoshan Mercenaries. But after uncovering a Trandoshan Prison Camp, one where a lost brother may be kept, they will disobey orders to find him. But they are not alone, as they will be receiving help from the single most unlikely group of Mercenaries imaginable...  
><strong>

**So until next tiem, may the force be with you.  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Surviving Part 1

**AN: Well, here we are folks, another update. This is probably one of my toughest challenges thus far, mostly due to the fact a good chunk of what happens in this chapter occurs in the Republic Commando Novel Order 66, and even though I know what happens through Wookieepedia, I never got the chance to actually read the book (Lousy Library not having the book, AND all of the Bookstores not having it either!)**

**So ya, anyways here is the next chapter, and despite my lack of reading Order 66, I hope you all like it!** **So please Enjoy!**

"Talking"

"_Radio/Com link_"

'_Thinking_'

"_Alien Language_"

Chapter 3: Surviving Part 1

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Shinarcan Bridge Extension Checkpoint_**

**_Coruscant_**

**_7 hours after issuing of Order 66_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Shinarcan Bridge Extension was a common route to the Jedi Temple on Couscant. It was the reason why a contingent of the 501st was stationed there to prevent Jedi from escaping from the temple. Unknown to them however, 24 clone troopers under the command of the GAR template and Bounty Hunter Jango were positioned ontop of a building overlooking the bridge, watching and waiting for the moment to strike.

"I count at least six squads, sir" Beskad reported to Jango, as he and the former Mand'alor looked at the bridge through their Macrobinoculars,"Three on one side, three on the other,"

Jango lowered his macrobinoculars, his eyes squinted behind his helmet.

"They set themselves up nice here," the bounty hunter commented, he then pointed to five Clone Troopers armed with DC-15x Sniper Blaster rifles and then signaled them to get into good positions. The clones nodded and took off for their positions.

Jango continued looking down his Marcobinoculars, looking for anything that he should notice. That was when he saw him. Jango blinked, thinking he was just seeing things, but after attempting to look for him again, Jango's eyes widened a bit as he saw Kal Skirata for the first time in 3 years.

_'What's Kal doing here?' _Jango thought, but then blinked as he saw Kal signal someone and out of the corner came 4 Clone Commandos wearing black Katarn-class armor, 4 figures in Phase-II ARC Trooper armor, another individual in Green with tan trim with a OD green colored cape Mandalorian Armor, A man wearing Corasaunt Security Forces Uniform, and saw three women, one a Twi'lek who was carrying a baby, and two humans. He suddenly zoomed in on the blonde haired female, and he gasped.

_'Arla?_' Jango thought as he saw his supposed to be dead older sister.

"Sir! Look on the bridge! Far side!" Beskad said in urgency and Jango snapped out of his suprise and looked toward the far side of the bridge and his eyes widen.

"Oh crap." Jango cursed saw through his binoculars, and saw a woman with brown hair and red/blonde highlights. He recognized her face from the file he read on her, Etain Tur-Mukan, Darman's wife.

'_They must be here to meet up with her..._' Jango thought. '_This is gonna complicate things..._'

"Sir, somethings happening on the bridge!" Beskad pointed out, as Jango watched several of the Clone Guards start moving.

'_Well that doesn't look good._' Jango thought, and then several of the 'civilian's' drew lightsabers. '_Ok this REALLY doesn't look good!_'

He then then activated his comm. link.

"Snipers! Take out as many 501st Clones on the Far Side of the bridge as you can, now!" He shouted then turned to the rest, "The rest of you, with me!" he ordered and Jango and the other Clones used their grappling hooks and cables and rappled down the building, while the snipers began to pick targets.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_On the bridge_**

**_Moments before  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**AN: Like I mentioned earlier, Me and Patriot only know what happens through Wookieepedia, we never read the book. So things may be a bit inaccurate compared to what happens in the book. That and we added a few characters who weren't there before, so ya...  
><strong>

Arla Fett didn't know why she decided to help Kal and the others retrieve the Jedi. When Bardan came to her, asking for help a few days ago, her first thought was to just refuse, and stay on Mandalore. But, for some reason...it was as if something told her she _had _to go, that something important was about to happen.

Along with her, was most of the Omega Squad minus Fi who was still on Mandalore, as well as most of the Null ARC's, their 'Father' Kal Skirata, the Twi-lek Laseema who was carrying Venku Skirata, Darman's son, Kal's Biological daughter Ruussan, and finally was Jaller Obrim.

They were moving towards the bridge extension where they were to meet up with Darman's wife, the now former Jedi, when Darman stopped and he rose his hand up and took a set of Macrobinoculars.

"Darman?" Kal asked as he saw his adopted son stop suddenly, "What is it?"

"Something's up..." he said. "Those Clones are mobilizing, its looks almost as if...SHIT!" He swore as several 'civilian's' suddenly drew Lightsabers. "There are other Jedi in the crowd! Their attacking the Clones!"

"Osik!" Kal hissed. "Alright, come on we gotta move! NOW!" The others nodded as they pressed forward at a double-pace. The Clones and Mandalorian's drawing their respective weapons.

The moment they reached the bridge section where Etain was, they just arrived just in time to see one of the Jedi Padawan's make a charge against a Clone, and too their horror Etain was about to block the strike with her own body!

"NO!" Darman shouted as he aimed his rifle, ready to kill the attacking Jedi...

...only for the familiar sound of a DC-15x Sniper Rifle going off to echo, and the Clone Etain was about to protect fell dead on the ground. Followed by several other similar noises as even more 501st Clones fell, causing Etain, the Padawans, the Clones and Mandalorian's to just stand there, shocked.

"Wh...Who did that?" Atin said in shock as Darman went over and grabbed Etain's hand as the others took cover after they recovered from their shock as another five 501st troopers fell to the well aimed sniper fire.

Darman followed to where the shots came from and used the Macro binoculars to zoom in on the roof of the building across the bridge on the left side. His eyes widen at what he sees.

"Babuir, you better take a look at this," Darman said as he handed the binoculars to Kal who then focusedon the same building his son was looking at, and his eyes wend wide as well as he watched as figures in Phase-I ARC Trooper armor, and some in Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor, were descending from the buildings on grappling hooks, or staying up on top with Sniper Rifles.

The Clones and Mandalorian's dropped down onto the bridge, and immediately began firing at the 501st Clones. One man in particular caught Kal's attention, as he fired his two WESTAR blaster pistols, and engaging a few of the Clones in CQC.

'_That fighting style..._' Kal thought. '_It reminds me of..._' His eyes then went wide. '_No way...it couldn't be him! He's dead!_'

He watched as the 20 individuals clear the other side of the Bridge Extension, while the snipers pinned down the surviving 501st Clones. A moment later his comm. link started beeping, but he was shocked to what frequency it was.

_'The Cuy'val Dar frequency?' _Kal thought as the communicator kept beeping, and after a few seconds he answered it.

_"By the Force, I thought you were never gonna answer ya old geezer!" _The voice which sounded like his sons but was more older, and cockier said and Kal's eyes widened behind his helmet's visor.

"N-No way...," Kal said causing Clan Skirata, Arla, Bardan, and Obrim to look at him in confusion, "It's not possible, only one person calls me that!"

The voice chuckled "_Did you really think I was gonna die that easily, Kal?_" The voice asked, and Kal could tell he was grinning.

"You got your head cut off by a fucking Lightsaber on Geonosis, Jango!" Kal shouted, much to the surprise and shock of the others, none more so than Arla.

"_Do you really think I would have just stood there firing a blaster as Mace Windu came charging at me deflecting each of my shots?_" Jango said. "_I though you knew me better than that!_"

"I-I thought that too, but your face I-" Kal said before Jango interrupted him.

"_Hello? We were working with Clones Kal, CLONES!_" He said. "_Who you saw at Geonosis was a Personally trained Body-double, I had to make it look like I was killed to fool Count Dooku and any of my enemies._" Jango then paused. "_I'll give you a full explanation later, but Right now I need your help. In a few minutes my wife Aira, yes I'm married and no Boba doesn't know yet, is heading over this way, with a whole Company of Clone Troopers who are trying to save as many Jedi as they can. Me and my men are trying to help them evacuate to the _Acclamator I-_Class Assault Ship _Prosecutor. _Dropships from said ship are already en-route to pick them and my men up. If you and your friends there can help me hold this position until they all arrive it'll be a big help._"

"Wait, did he say the _Prosecutor_?" Niner said with a raised, while Kal gestured him to be quiet.

"We'll help, but you better have a _damn good _explanation, Jango," Kal said threatingly while Jango chuckled on the other end.

_"Don't worry, you will, Jango out," _with that Jango cut the line, and Corr decided to ask the question.

"Isn't Revan stationed on the _Prosecutor?_" the Commando asked and Clan Skirata perqued at that.

"Ya, he is." Kal said, "He's under the joint command of Zule Xiss and Marik Orar." He then chuckled a bit "That's probably what this is all about, I remember him mentioning that the two may be in a Relationship of sorts."

As Kal went on talking, Arla was speechless. Her Brother...was alive? After all this time, he's been alive? A horrible thought cross her mind that he probably hated her for working with the Death Watch, the very people responsible for their Parents death. He's probably lived his whole life not knowing she was still alive...

Etain after recovering from the shock of the clones being shot by their own brothers, looks at Arla who had a look of dread on her face.

"Hey? Are you alright?" the former Jedi asked the woman who looked at her with a guilt-ridden.

"No... I'm not," Arla said and Kal heard this along with Niner and Korm'k, "That voice, belonged to my younger brother, Jango...He's probably lived his whole life thinking I've been dead...He's gonna hate me for what I've done during my time in Death Watch..."

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to see Kal there. "You won't know that until you talk with him." He said. "If that really is Jango, he'll at least give you a chance to explain yourself. He's not gonna outright hate you instantly."

Arla sighed, "I hope so..." she barley whispered.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Aira-ty peeked around a corner making sure there were no 501st clones around. Getting to the temple was easy since the Clones on the ground simply identified them as reinforcemnts sent from command. What the 501st didn't know, was that they weren't.

She signaled her men to move around the corner and said clones did moving carefully and on guard as they head to the AgriCorps labs in the Southwest Quarter of the temple.

"How much further until we get there?" Aira asked one of the Clones.

"Almost there, Ma'am." The Clone said. "Just a couple of more Yards to go."

Aira nodded as they continued forward. After they had vacated the gunships, Aira told the pilots to head to the bridge extension and prepare for the evac, telling them they'll head there, with the Jedi, Torrent Company, Marik, and anyone else, on foot. After a few run-ins with a few squads from the 501st, the group managed to make it to the South West quarter without any major injuries. The few enemy squads? Well, let's just say the 501st is gonna need new replacements for them.

The sound of distant blaster fire caught their attention. Aira signaled them to move faster, which they did. They soon came across what looked like two companies worth of 501st Clones, in a large firefight with another Company of Clones who were fighting with a few Jedi, and Temple Guards. She also noticed the group of children in the back, being protected by a man in Mandalorian Armor, and another Jedi, Aira identified them as Marik and Zule instantly.

Signaling to group of 10 clones armed with Z-6 Rotary cannons, Aira then instructed them to take positions above the enemy clones. Then she turned to the rest and made a hand gesture for them to follow her. After that she drew her WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and proceeded to the fighting.

With Torrent Company and the others, they made it to the AgriCorps labs thanks to Serra's instructions. They found the labs ransacked, and most of the specimens the scientist were studying were either destroyed, or stolen. It broke a few of the Younglings' hearts as they wanted this to be their profession if they didn't achieve a Master to teach them. Not a moment later, two companies of 501st found them and then attacked.

"Blast it!" Serra cursed as she deflected the enemy clones blaster fire back at them. "No matter where we go, their always right on top of us!"

"We're gonna have to get through these guys if we're gonna make it to the rendezvous in time!" Zule shouted as she and Marik guarded the Younglings, Zule and the others linked up with them on the way to the Agricorp.

"I know that!" Ahsoka said, who also managed to link up with them. "But theirs just too many-" She was cut off as baster rounds began raining against the 501st clones from above, mowing them down.

"What the-?" Drake said in confusion, and then he and the others looked to the source and saw a group of 10 clones armed with Z-6 rotary blaster cannons wearing green with red trim Phase-I ARC Trooper Clone armor with each one with his foot on the railing spraying death on the surprised 501st clones.

"Who are they? I don't recognize that unit!" Scout said in shock.

"Neither do I!" Rex said as he watched the unknown clones spit blaster fire down on his former brothers. It was then that about twenty or so _more _Clones with the same armor appeared, lead by a figure in Red/black Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor, firing two WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols at the 501st Clones.

Rex, seeing an opportunity and seeing that these Clones were on their side, jumped out from behind his cover, and charged forward giving them assistance, an act that was soon followed by the other Torrent Company Clones, the Guards, and Jedi.

It only was a matter of time for the 501st companies to be either wiped out, or forced to fall-back. As the Torrent Clones, and the Unknown ones scavenged the dead for their weapons and ammo, Rex and Ahsoka moved towards the Mandalorian armor-wearing individual, who was obviously in charge.

"Are you one in charge of these clones?" Ahsoka asked the Mandalorian who she can clearly see was female due to her figure. She also noticed she had the DC-15M ICWS blaster rifle with a sling, slung over her right shoulder. She could also make a braid of green hair coming from her helmet.

"Yes, I am," She answered and looked toward the group and saw Marik and Zule coming forward with the younglings in tow.

"Who are you exactly?" Ahsoka asked, and Aira grinned behind her visor.

"We are your rescuers," she told the Togruta who just deadpanned, "That doesn't answer much," she said.

"For now, that's all you need to know." the Mandalorian said. "We know your heading for the bridge extension to evacuate, and the rest of my Platoon is waiting there making sure it's secure for when we all arrive. I think we should head there, _now,_ while we have the chance."

"She's right," Marik said "We gotta get out of here before more Clones show up."

"We'll lead the way." The female Mandalorian said, and she then ordered her Clones to follow as they moved ahead.

"Well, let's go!" Rex shouted to his own Company of Clones, who all nodded and followed suit, as did Marik, the Guards, Jedi and younglings.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With Master Drallig  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Jedi Weaponmaster continued his attack against the two Companies of 501st Clones, the three Magnaguard Clones, and the newly arrived Clone Assassins who showed up not to long ago.

Cin sliced one Clone Assassin in half, and jumped away just in time to avoid a barrage of blasters from a Squad of Clones which he then blasted away with a powerful Force Push. He then twirled around long enough to catch the Electrostaff of one of the Clone Magnaguards, and then kicked him away not before yanking the Staff out of his hands.

Now armed with a Lightsaber in one hand, and the electrostaff in the other, Cin continued his attack against what was left of the two Companies he was fighting, slicing and stabbing through his enemies.

It had been almost a half-hour since he stayed behind to hold them off for the others to escape, and Cin has managed to destroy a large majority of the Clone Troopers, but he was still fighting off the Clone Magnaguard's and the Clone Assassins that had arrived just recently.

_'These Clone Magna guards, and Assassins are good,' _Cin thought as he caught a Magna Guard Clone off-guard and then impaled his lightsaber into his chest, _'But they'll have to do better than that to take me down!' _With that he pressd his assault cleaving another four Clone Troopers across the chest, killing them, all the while blocking the Assassins' and MangnaGuard clones own attacks.

_'I hope the others have made it alright,' _Cin thought hoping that Serra, the younglings, Torrent Comapny, Marik, along with the Padawans and guards had made it to the labs without too much trouble. Although that was wishful thinking.

He turned his attention back to the more major threats, those being the Assassins and Clone Magnaguards. He began his attack on the next staff-wielding Clone. Attacking him using both his Lightsaber and his captured Electrostaff. It didn't take long for the Clone to fall at the combined assault, and fell with a stab to his head from Cin's Lightsaber.

As another Clone Assassin tried to sneak up behind him, Cin used the force to push him away, and slammed into the third and final Magna Guard Clone, he then used this opertunity and tossed his Electrostaff at them, impaling both the Guard and Assassin in one strike, killing them.

After that, it was just a matter of cleaning up the remaining regular Clone Troopers, which wasn't a hard task. Once he was finished, Cin panted in exhaustion. '_That...*pant* Took a lot out of *pant* me._' He thought. However, his eyes widened, and then narrowed as he felt a familiar presence. "So...this was your Plan?" He asked, seemingly no one. "Have your Clones wear me down, so that you could kill me Anakin?...or should I say Darth Vader?"

Cin turned around and there standing a few meters away, with his hood up and blue lightsaber activated, was Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader. The Jedi-turned-Sith could only smirk under his hood.

"All's fair in war Master Cin Drallig. You of all people should know that," the Sith said, as Cin's eyes narrowed at him.

"You used to be a man of honor!" Cin spat, and Vader just sighed. "I have my reasons, Master Drallig." He said. "But right now, I have orders."

Cin barley had enough time to raise his own Lightsaber to counter Anakin's own strike. The Dark Lord was quick to force the Exhausted Jedi Master onto the defensive, barley giving him time to counter-attack.

He then managed to see an opening, and struck, only for Anakin to side-step the attack, and he then sent a powerful Force-push into the Jedi Master, slamming him into a wall.

Cin barley managed to move to the side, avoiding being stabbed by Anakin's tossed lightsaber which impaled the wall. The Sith recalled his Lightsaber and chased after Cin.

'_If I'm going down..._' Cin thought as he continued to fight Anakin. "I'm gonna take a piece of you with me!" And with that, he managed to slice off Anakin's robotic arm.

Vader barred his teeth at the loss of his arm. "You'll pay for that!" Anakin shouted as he continued his assault, far more aggressively, even with only one arm.

Cin continued to defend, knowing he couldn't keep this up much longer. '_Dammit!_' He thought. '_I can only hope Serra and the others made it out-_'

That was when Vader finally got through his defenses, and stabbed the Jedi clear through the chest. Cin stared at the wound, almost unbelievably, before Vader deactivated his Lightsaber, and kicked him to the ground.

As the light began to fade from Cin's eyes, however, the force seemed to grant him one last vision. A vision of an unknown world Cin had never seen. He saw Serra inside a small building, looking at the sun, or more specifically the large spire of light coming out of the sun.

Serra turned to her left, and Cin saw a man who looked about her age, with black hair, and Orange eyes. The man smiled at Serra, who smiled back.

Then, too Cin's shock, the man wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, and she returned it, and the vision came to an end.

As everything turned black, Cin allowed himself to smile, _'Heh, at least someone will be there for her...,'_ was his last thought as he passed on, and became one with the Force.

Vader caught that smile, and became confused by that. He just shrugged and left the dead Jedi Master, aiming to replace his prosthetic arm.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With the others_**

**_Outside of Jedi Temple_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The group of Clones, Guards and Jedi/Younglings had just managed to escape the Temple, and were now hauling their feet towards the extraction zone, with Ahsoka and Aira on point. "Come on! We're almost there!" Aira shouted.

Many of the others sighed in relief, knowing that they were almost safe. However it was then that Scout noticed Serra had suddenly stopped moving, and was frozen in place.

"Serra? What's wrong?" Scout asked, and the others stopped seeing the Jedi Knight had stopped.

Tears formed in her eyes. "M-Master Drallig...he's dead..." She said, saddly. "I felt it...he's dead."

Scout winced in sympathy, knowing how it felt when she felt Whie die not two hours ago. But she and the others knew that there would be time to mourn later. "I'm sorry Serra, but we have to keep moving!" Scout said. The Jedi Nodded her head, and the group continued forward.

Aira then activated her comm. link, "This is Aira! I'm on my way to the bridge with a group of survivors, now!" she reported and the voice on the other end responded.

"_Copy that Aira, you better hurry, I can see 7 LAAT/i gunships coming in for a landing. Their IFF tags are out which means they're from the _Prosecutor," a voice that sounded just like the clones said, and Aira nodded.

"Copy that Jango," the moment she said that, Rex's, Marik's, and the whole of Torrent Company's widen at the name, "And I even found your Protege and his girlfriend among them, looks like Intel was right."

"_That's good._" The man claiming to be Jango Fett said. "_Hurry up back here then, we managed to secure the area, but the 501st may be back at any moment. Oh, and your not gonna believe it, but we ran into some help._"

Aira blinked "Who?" she asked.

"_Kal Skirata, most of the Null-ARC's and Omega Squad, a few Former Jedi, and believe it or not...my sister._" He said, and Aira's eyes went wide. "Y-Your sister?" She asked, stunned. "But...you said she died at Concord Dawn?"

"_I did, that's why I'm about as confused as you are._" Jango said.

Aira blinked, but shook off her confusion, knowing they had to get out of Coruscant alive, "We'll be there in ten minutes, hold the bus down for us till then," she said.

_"Anything for you _Cyar'ika," Jango's voice said, "_Jango out!"_

Aira turned off her comm link, "Alright everyone we got ten minutes so let's high-tail it!" she yelled, and the group quickened their pace. Marik was still shocked when he heard his supposed-to-be-dead teacher's name come from Aira's mouth.

'_He's dead, he has to be dead!_' Marik thought as he continued running. '_But...what are the odds of there being another guy named Jango...and she said..._' Marik shook his head. '_I'll figure this all out once we're safe._' he thought, as he continued running.

Just a few minutes later, the group found themselves at the Extraction zone where all of the LAAT/i's were already there, and landed with the others already on board.

"Come on! Hurry up!" Jango called out from the Transport he was in. "We gotta go now!"

They didn't need to be told twice, as they ran for their transports. Zule, Aira and Marik entering Jango's Dropship, and the others picking out any of the other ones.

"Alright, take off now!" Marik shouted, and the pilot nodded. "Yes sir!" he said, and the Seven Dropships took off. Unknown to them a figure was watching the dropships take off from his vantage point on the roof. The figure was wearing black with green trim Mandalorian Shock Trooper over a tan colored flightsuit, and on his left shoulder piece was an emblem of a winged hand holding a black sword (Mobile Infantry emblem from Starship Troopers).

He watched through his macrobinoculars as the gunships took off. He then took out his holo-communicator and dialed in a number on a secured channel. Moments later, a holo vision of a woman looking to be in her mid to late twenties appeared. "Lady Artemis," he said. "Jango has successfully evacuated the Torrent Company Clones and the others from the Jedi Temple, and are now en-route too the RAS _Prosecutor._" He said.

Nasha Artemis nodded "_Good, at least they made it out alright._" she said. "_Continue to observe them from a distance, but once they leave the planet, head back to Mandalore. We have a lot of work to do._"

"Yes Ma'am." He said as he closed the communicator, went on the move.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Jango's LAAT/i_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jango sighed as the LAAT/i's took off, and left the bridge extension. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and smiled behind his visor as he turned and saw his wife had removed her helmet.

"Hell of cutting it close, eh?" Aira said with a grin on her face, and Jango chuckled as he removed his helmet as well, showing his scarred face.

"We've had worse," Jango said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Jango?" Jango sighed, and Aira giggled a bit, as he looked and saw his protege giving him a shocked as hell look. He grinned, Marik hadn't changed a bit since he last saw him on Kamino. "Hey _Adiik._" he said. "Been a while hasn't it? What, you don't think its me? I have proof, like that time back on Kamino when you were sparring with the ARC troopers and you almost got a Vibro-blade shoved up your-"

"STOP! I believe you!" Marik said, his face paled in embarrassment, which caused Zule to giggle a bit. "But...how? I saw what happened in the Arena! You got your head cut clean off!"

Jango chuckled lightly "Who you saw in the Arena die, was a Clone." He said, much to the shock of those listening. "He was a Body Double I trained Personally so that when the time came, he would be used to fake my death."

"_Why do that?_" Kal asked on the Cuy'val Dar frequency. "_Why would you want to fake your death?_"

Jango sighed "I had to, so that bastard Dooku wouldn't use Boba as a bargaining chip against me because of what I've been doing." he said. "The moment I first met him when he offered me the Job to become the template for the Clone Army, I instantly remembered him as the same Jedi in command of the attack force at Galidraan."

Marik's eyes widen at that since he remembered the war stories Jango used to say to him when he was a kid. About the time he joined the True Mandalorians after the death of his family at the hands of Death Watch on Concorde Dawn, fighting alongside his uncle Jaster until his death on Korda 6, and him being_ Mand'alor_ until that fateful day on Galidraan, where all but Jango survived the massacre in which the Jedi slaughtered everyone else in the True Mandalorians after they were told lies by that bastard Governor that they have been killing innocent civilians.

Zule was the same as she remembered reading Dooku's file, and saw one of the reasons he left the Order was because of the massacre.

"Count Dooku was the one who led the mission?" Marik said shocked at what his teacher said, and Jango nodded as his face turned into a scowl.

"Yes, but that's not the worst of it. You remember what I told you about my friend in the True Mandalorians, Silas?" he asked and Marik nodded, "Well, apparently he survived the massacre and went into hiding, but twelve years later, Dooku captured him, and tortured him for information on me. After he told him what happened at Korda 6, Dooku killed him." Marik's eyes went wide, Zule gasped a bit, Kal growled in anger, and Aira held Jango a bit closer. "After I discovered that, I knew I couldn't work for Tyrannus anymore." he said, before sighing. "But if I left, I would have put Boba in danger, and that Sith Bastard wouldn't stop until I was dead, and then he'd probobly train Boba to be his own personal assassin. So I decided to fake my death, in order to satisfying Dooku. I told Lama Su about my plan, and he gave me a whole Battalion of Clones, and an Acclamator I-class Assault ship for good luck. Since then, me and my men have been fighting Dooku in the Shadows, striking at key supply bases and convoys deep in their space. We've also been helping Ne'tra Kad as well."

He paused for a moment, giving them the time to process the information. "When Dooku was killed a few Months ago, me and my boys stopped attacking. I then began searching for my son, however then Order 66 started going on, I heard you and your girlfriend here were in the Temple, and here we are now." Marik could only look at his teacher in shock. He then remembered something about his surrogate little brother.

"I think I know where Boba might be...," Marik said and Jango looked at him as Marik began to tell him about his son.

As this was going on, the gunships have returned to the _Prosecutor, _which after having all the gunships onboard safe and sound, took off into space and after Jango gave directions to where _the Jaster's Legacy _II was located the _Prosecutor_ then headed toward the moon, which was the resort moon Hespiridium, and linked up with the other Acclamator-I and the two ships went into lightspeed, just as the Coruscant Home Fleet arrived to attempt to stop them, only to see them jump into hyperspace, much to the current commander's ire.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile,_**

**_On Kashyyyk_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Commence Door Breach Delta." RC-1138, otherwise known as 'Boss' said as he signaled his two Squad Mates, RC-1140 'Fixer' and RC-1262 'Scorch'.

"Commencing Door Breach." Scorch said as he picked out a Door Breach Charge and began to plant it, while Fixer took up position beside the door, and Boss stood at the ready.

"Breach Charge set...Clear!" Scorch said as he pressed the detonator, and dashed to the side as the charge went off, and the door forced itself open.

Fixer then tossed in a Thermal Detonator into the room, killing a handful of Trandoshan Mercenaries and Slavers inside the room with the blast. The Three members of Delta Squad then charged into the room, their DC-17m's blasting as they cleared the room of hostiles.

Scorch fired his shot at a Trandoshan Merc's Fuel Back, and the detonation sent the Mercenary flying too the ceiling. Normally Scorch would comment on the blast of the explosion, but instead he remained silent.

Boss sighed sadly as he stabbed a Trandoshan Slaver in the back of the Neck. It had only been a few days since the loss of their fourth Squad Member, RC-1207 'Sev'. They've all taken his death hard, but they all felt that they could have done something more to save him.

It only took a minute at most for all of the Trandoshan's within the room to be killed. "Fixer, start slicing that Terminal, get the Data the Lizards stole from us." Boss Ordered. "Scorch, cover that door."

His two squadmates nodded and went too their assigned tasks. "_Delta Lead, this is Clone Adviser CC-01/425._" Came the familiar voice of their Adviser. "_Request Status Update on Progress within the Trandoshan Base._"

"We just reached the location of the Control room, and are slicing their Terminal now." Boss said. "We'll have that data in a few moments."

"_Copy that Delta Lead, once you aquire that data proceed to the rendevous point where Ne'Tra Kad Shock Commando Squad "Verpine" who will assist you in your next objective," _Adviser informed and Boss nodded in the affirmative.

"Copy that Adviser," Boss responded, "Proceed to rendevous point and link up with Ne'Tra Kad Shock Commando Squad "Verpine" for next objective," he then turned to Fixer, "How's it coming Fixer?"

Fixer held up a hand with his pointer finger pointed in the air, "Just...one...more... minute...Got it!" He said. "Data's been downloaded. Let's meet up with these Ne'tra Kad guys."

Boss nodded "Alright, let's get moving." He said, as he signaled them forward. The trio passed through the next door, and into the hallways of the Trandoshan Base.

"So when are we gonna meet these guys anyways?" Scorch asked. "On that note: Who are we meeting up with anyways?"

Fixer rolled his eyes behind his visor, "They're a Mandalorian Shock Commando Squad from the Mandalorian PMC known as Ne'tra Kad. They say that these guys are well trained and use...unorthodox methods to get their job done," He told the demolitions expert who seemed a little nervous when he paused a bit and said unorthodox.

"Uhhh, what do you mean, 'unorthodox' Fixer?" Scorch asked, but Boss spoke up before Fixer could answer.

"Let's just say when they get a job, they finish it. Plain and simple," The leader of Delta Squad squad as they continued down the hallway. But Scorch was still worried about what Fixer said.

_'I have a real bad feeling about this...,'_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile,_**

**_On the other side of the base  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A Mandalorian wearing Colbat Blue Shock Trooper armor gazed down the scopes of his DC-15x sniper blaster rifle. Lined up right in the crosshairs was the head of a Trandoshan Elite Mercenary, equipped with a LS-150.

"Steady...steady..." the man said. "Goodnight asshole." He then pulled the trigger...and missed by an inch.

"OH WHAT THE FUCK!" The Mandalorian shouted out. "CABOOSE! TUCKER! DID YOU FUCK WITH MY SIGHTS AGAIN?"

"No!" Came the reply from two other Mandalorians, one in Teal Blue armor, and another in dark blue armor.

"It was me! Dirtbag!" shouted a Mandalorian wearing red armor, with a thick accent.

"Dammit, Sarge! Now they know we're here!" the cobalt armored shouted out.

"Shhhhhh! Quiet! They'll hear us!" said another wearing maroon colored armor. A yawn got everyone's attention and they turned to see another Mandlorian who looked a bit overweight wearing orange colored laying against a tree.

"Would you guys keep it down! I'm trying to sleep over here!" the lazy Mandalorian said but recieved a boot in the face in response, courtesy of a black/gold armor wearing Mandalorian.

"Idiot...how could you sleep in the middle of a mission Griff?" she demanded, and Griff just shrugged.

"I don't think we have to worry about the guards though..." said a man wearing black/amber armor, as he pointed forward. The others looked as a figure in Jet Black Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor rips the skull out of the Trandoshan Elite, and proceeded to beat him to death with it.

"_This doesn't seem physically possible!_" The Trandoshan cried before it died.

The others just stood there with jaws dropped open and eyes wide as saucers.

"I got to know how she does that," The female Mandalorian said and the others looked at her, except the one with amber trim , like she was nuts.

"You're kidding, right?" Tucker deadpanned, ''I don't even think Tex would even bother to train you since she's a PMSing bitch, and your a-" whatever Tucker was about to say was interrupted as said black-armored Mandalorian suddenly appeared behind Tucker. "What was that, Tucker?" Tex asked, in an overly-kind voice.

"Yes, what was that you were about to say?" The Black/Gold Mandalorian said, and Tucker was feeling nervous.

"Laddies, laddies, please...one at a time-OUPH!" Tucker shouted as Tex delivered a kick into his family jewels, causing all of the males to wince, with the exceptions of Sarge who just chuckled, and Caboose who was confused as to why everyone winced.

"Ohhh...that's gotta hurt!" Said another Mandalorian in bright Pink armor-

"It's Lightish Red!" The Mandalorian shouted at the Author...wait what?

**117Jorn: What the...how the hell did you do that?**

"My Armor is Lightish Red! Not Pink!" The Mandalorian said, and the others just looked around.

"Umm...who the hell is that?" Griff asked, looking around.

**117Jorn: Umm...uh...oh shit, Patriot, help me out here!**

**Patriot-112: Uh-oh, time to use my MIND WIPE RAY!**

"What the hell-," was all the Maroon Mandalorian could say as they and the others' mind were erased of the past four minutes.

"Uhh...what just happened?" Griff asked, looking around.

"I...Remember someone saying My armor was pink, and not Lightish Red." The 'Lightish Red' armored Mandalorian said.

"That's because, it is Pink Doughnut." The Maroon one said.

"It's totally Lightish Red Simmons!" Doughnut said.

"Lightish Red _is _Pink, Idiot." The Colbat one said, rolling his eyes. "Even Caboose knows-"

"Pss...Church!" Caboose said. "Who's the guy in the Lightish Red Armor?"

"...I stand corrected."

The Black/Amber trimmed Mandalorian couldn't take it anymore as he spun around and glared at the four.

"Will you please just shut up and focus on the mission?" He snapped, "We have to rendevous with the Republic Commandos and help them complete their next objective!"

The four Mandalorians cowered under his voice as they huddled up against a boulder. Knowing she had to do something before her companion killed their teammates, and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Easy Cal, we won't be able to complete the mission if you kill them," the Black/Gold Mandalorian said. Cal Nazca sighed and nodded. "Ya...your right Kari." he said. "Let's just get this over with..."

Kari Bareen smiled behind her helmet, "Alright then, Simmons! Get that door open!" She said, and the Maroon one nodded and moved towards the door control panel the Trandoshan once guarded.

"Ok...now what could the Password be..." he thought, but then Sarge walked up to him. "Step-aside, Simmons. I got this." He said. "The Password is...Password."

Griff rolled his eyes "Oh, come on!" he said. "These guys are not as stupid as you sarge! they would never-" Then the door opened.

"You were saying something lumnuts?" Sarge said, and Griff smacked his helmeted face, and grumbled something unintelligible. Church and Tucker just gave deadpanned looks at that, Tex was getting ready for action, Donut was being a airhead, as usual, and Caboose was...well, being Caboose.

"Un-fucking-believable," Church and Tucker said at the same time.

"Well hurry up everyone," Cal said as he hefted his blaster, "Let's meet up with the Commandos,"

Wasting no time the group went into the compound, but what they didn't know was that an individual, wearing grey Mandalorian armor with yellow trim was observing the group, and could only sigh at Cal's plight. He didn't know how Kari could stand them, but it was hers and Lady Artemis' decision, so he'll leave it at that.

"_Command to Recovery one, please come in Recovery one. We need a status Report_" A voice said.

The figure activated his comm. "This is Agent Washington." he said. "Recovery One Reporting. The Verpine Team has just entered the Trandoshan base. Shall I continue to observe?"

"_Affirmative, Recovery One._" Command said. "_Continue to obvserve, but restrain from engaging. We cannot afford to reveal our intentions at this time._"

"Roger that, Recovery one out." Washington said as he closed the link. He gave a heavy sigh, thinking about the Organization he worked for it's intentions.

"Typical power-munger bullshit," he growled out and silently followed after them.

With the Verpine Team, they moved through the hallways of the Trandoshan base to thier rendevous with Delta Squad, taking out a few Trandoshan Mercs and Slavers along the way, with Tex taking out most of them.

"Man, does anybody get the feeling that these Trandoshans have no sense of...what's the word?" Griff asked, and it was Simmons who answered. "Dignity?"

"Ya, that." Griff said. "I mean, come on! Look at what their doing to all these guys locked up in here!" He pointed into a room they just passed that was loaded with Wookiee Skins and Fur "I mean, what's these guys deal?"

"It's probably...hey wait, where's Caboose?" Church said, noticing their Blue-armored friend had gone missing.

"What? Again? That's the third time today!" Tucker said, as when Caboose disappeared, bad things happened. Cal groaned, as he took out what looked a tracking device, "Good thing I prepared for this when me and Kari were assigned to you guys," the Mandalorian said and activated the beacon in Caboose's armor.

"Ooooh, Tracking Beacon, nice!" Simmons said as he looked at the blinking blue dot on the Tracking Pad's screen.

"Hmm, maybe I should get one for Griff. He's also disappearing when we're on a mission," Sarge said and Griff glared at gim through his helmet visor.

"Fuck you, Sarge," he said. "I don't disappear, I hide. Their a difference."

"Arn't they like the same thing?" Tucker said.

"No, disappearing is involuntary, hiding is voluntary." Griff said.

"Ok, he's inside this room." Cal said, and when they entered the room, they found their lost teammate. He was standing next to a cage where inside was a Wookiee.

"Caboose, what are you doing?" Church asked.

"I want it." Caboose said, pointing at the Wookiee. "I want it, and I will name him Fluffy."

Church and the others face-palmed "Caboose, you can't have it as a pet. Its. a WOOKIEE." Church said.

"Pllleeeeeease Church? Can I? I can take care of him! I'll take him out for walks, I'll give him a bath everyday...,"

The Wookie was looking at Caboose like he was nuts and looked at the others. Cal just sighed in frustration.

"Trust me, I know," Cal said to the Wookie. "I can barley handle them myself. Tex, can you get him out of there?"

"Sure." Tex said as she walked up to the cage, and ripped the cage off of its Drasteel Hinges before tossing it away, almost hitting Church.

"HEY! What the fuck? You could have hit me you crazy bitch!" Church shouted.

"Ya, I missed." Tex said as the Wookiee stepped out, and gave a series of howls and barks.

"Uhhh, did anyone understood that?," Griff said as he scratched his helmeted head in confusion. Kari rolled her eyes behind her helmet.

"He said to Tex, thank you for getting him out," Kari said and the others looked at her, "What? My mom taught me how to understand Wookiee," the young Mandalorian said and the others just slapped their faces and she sighed.

"Alright, we better go. We're waisting enough time as it is," Cal reminded, and Team Verpine left the room and continued on to the rendevous point.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile,_**

**_With the Hades Corps  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

It only too an hour at most for the ships of the Hades Corps to arrive into the Hoth System. As the 21 ships of the fleet dropped out of Hyperspace, they were greeted by the massive Planet of Ice before them.

"Here we are...Hoth," Satele said as she looked at the ball of ice along with Jade and Trips, "It's gonna take some time getting used to,"

Jade agreed with, knowing a Ice Planet such as Hoth will prove hard on their equipment, as well as the troops themselves. But if the weather didn't kill them, the Wampas on the planet might. She sighed, deciding they'll deal with the problem as soon as it happens.

"Satele, send out a patrol to check out the nearby asteroid field. I wouldn't bet that the Seps, or a Force loyal to Palpatine will already be in this system," Jade said and Satele nodded and told one of the clones on the bridge to issue the order. The Clone nodded and sent the order, and three ships, an Arquitens-Class light cruiser, and two Consular-Class Charger c70 retrofit cruisers, broke from the fleet and moved forward towards the asteroid field.

"I wonder if all of the Clones, other than ourselves, Obeyed Order 66..." Trips wondered out loud. "I mean...I couldn't imagine _every _clone Following it. There has to be others like us...right?"

"I hope so Trips..." Jade said, worry written on her face "I'd hate to find out I'm the only Jedi still alive..."

She felt an arm around her shoulder, and turned to see Trips standing there, smiling a bit. "I'm sure others survived, Jade." He said reassuringly. Jade smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Satele smiled at this, happy to see that Jade was not allowing some flawed Code keeping her from seeking happiness. She then began to think of another certain Clone in the Corps, but kept his name to herself.

"Ma'am, we're ready to send the Probe Droids down to the surface to find us a good spot to set up our base," One of the Clone Bridge Officers said and Satele nodded.

"Very good, Liuetenant. You may proceed," said Satele and the Clone nodded. Moments later ten pods carrying the probes rocketed away from the Inferno toward Hoth.

"Now all we can do is wait for the results from the droids," Trips said, and Jade nodded in agreement. It was then that Roman entered the bridge with his team "So, I see we've arrived." Roman said.

Trips nodded as he broke the embrace he had with Jade. "Yes, we sent out scouts to the Asteroid Field, and a few Probe Droids to the surface." He said.

Roman nodded "Alright, also I was hoping if we might be able to get in contact with Ne'tra Kad." he said. Trips thought about for a moment and nodded.

"Yes, Lady Artemis might want to know where you're at, and what the situation is. Just make sure the channel your using is secure," he advised and the three nodded as they head over to the holo-table and dialed the number. A few seconds later the holo-projector showed a woman in her mid to late twenties, with black hair and brown highlights, her eyes a kind but fierce brown, wearing a mixture of black/brown Neo-Crusader and Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor with a black hooded cape. The woman's eyes widen in suprise at seeing Roman and his team.

"Roman, Sasha, Revy? Oh thank the Force you three are alright. I was worried that you caught in this mess we're having right now," the woman said in relief at seeing the three Mandalorians who's eyes widen a little at that.

"What do you mean Ma'am?" Sasha asked. Nasha Artemis was about to answer, but she glanced at Trips and the Clones.

"I...think this call should be private, you three." She said. "This isn't something that should-"

"It's about Order 66, isn't it Ma'am?" Revy interupted, and Nasha's eyes went wide.

"H-How did you-?" She asked, but Roman just smiled "Trips, the Commander of the 247th Hades Mobile Assault Coprs Told us about it a few hours ago, Ma'am." He said. "He told us the whole details, and he, along with the rest of the Corps, have decided not to follow those Orders."

Nasha's eyes widen at that, but then grinned.

"Well, it appears not only Torrent Company and Marik's Battalion, but the Hades Corps are not following Order 66 as well," she said which caused everyone's eyes to widen, especially Trips and Jade's.

"W-What did you say just now?" Trips said, hoping it wasn't bullshit. Nasha only grinned more.

"It's like I said Commander Trips, you're not only one who's not following orders...," Jade was about to continue, but turned as a man in Mandalorian Shock Trooper came up to her.

"Excuse me Ma'am, may I interrupt," the Mandalorian said. Nasha nodded her head, telling the Mandalorian to continue. "I have just received word from several of our agents that multiple groups of Clones around the Galaxy are deciding not to follow Order 66." He said, to the shock of all those listening. "The 327th Star Corps, under the joint command of Jedi Master Alaya Secura and Clone Commander Bly, have managed to fake Alaya's death in the eyes of the Empire's troops on Felusia, and have left the system. Our agents on Her flagship reports they are seeking temporary asylum in the Yavin System."

Nasha and the others listening blinked in surprise, before Nasha grinned. "Really now?" She asked.

"And that's not all." The Mandalorian said. "Similar reports from the 42nd Hunter Regiment, and Demon Company from the 822nd Legion are also not following the order." He said. "Demon Company has Hijacked the EF76 Nebulon-B Escort Frigate _Red Dawn_, and used it for their escape."

Everyone's eyes just kept on widening at that. Trips was the most shocked as he didn't expect that many Clones to disobey the order.

"Torrent Company, The 26th 'Slice Hound' Battalion, The Star Corps, The 42nd Regiment, AND Demon Company?" Trips said, unable to contain his shock, as were the other Clones who heard that.

"That's like a whole Sector Army worth of Clones! Including us!" Satele said clearly shocked at the numbers.

Jade was just as shocked as the others were, but there was one thing she had to be sure of "Wait! Did you say the 42nd Hunter Regiment?" She asked, making sure she heard right.

"Yes Ma'am." The Mandalorian said. "Present with them are Jedi Master Taylor Masao, and Jedi Knight Robert Lee. And with the Demon Company is Jedi Master John Cypher."

Jade then let out a massive sigh of relief. '_My Master and Brother are Ok..._' She thought. _'Thank the Force.'_

"Thank You, I needed to be sure." She said, and the Mandalorian nodded in understanding.

"So we know where General Secura and the Star Corps is now, but what about the others?" Satele asked, and the Mandalorian responded.

"For what our informant on Coruscant said, the formerly RAS _Prosecutor_, along with another Acclamator I-class Assault Ship, the _Jaster's Legacy II_ has left the System and is enroute towards Ordo in the Mandalore Sector," the man reported and Roman perqued at the name of the second Acclamator.

"Wait, hold on. Did you just say the _Jaster's Legacy II_?" he asked, and the Mandalorian nodded while Nasha smirked a bit.

"Yes, It is under the command of one of our agents, who's name I am not authorized to-" The Mandalorian was silenced as Nasha raised her hand.

"I don't think we need to keep them in the dark about this anymore." She said. "It's obvious now that people will discover that he's alive very soon."

"Who's alive?" Jade asked, but then she noticed Roman's slowly widening eyes.

"You don't mean..." He said, and Nasha grinned and nodded. "Holy Mother of sith...I don't believe this! He's been dead for three years!"

"Who?" Revy asked, not understanding why her Commander was freaking out.

"Who else would name their ship after _the _Jaster Mereel?" Roman asked and Sasha's eyes widen in realization.

"No way it couldn't be...," she said and Revy getting fed up, yelled out.

"WILL SOMEBODY TELL WHO'S THE GUY THAT'S SUPPOSED TO DEAD, MAKING EVERYONE FREAK OUT?"

Roman just looked at her and said the person's name in a deadpan tone, "Jango Fett, the last True Mandalorian."

There was a whole minute's worth of silence on the bridge as all of the Clones, Mandalorians, and Jade's eyes were wide in shock.

"J-Jango Fett?" Jade asked, being sure she heard right. "But...that's impossible! I was there at the arena battle! I saw Master Windu slice his head off!"

"That was Jango's own personally trained Clone he used as a body-double in the battle." Nasha answered, to the shock of everyone. "He had to fake his death in order to fool Count Dooku, so that when he came to us, no one would be looking for him. The Kaminoians gave him the ship and a battalion of Clones under his command."

"But, wouldn't that raise suspicion from Palpatine or Count Dooku?" Sasha questioned, but Nasha shook her head no at that.

"The ID numbers of those clones were erased from Tipoca City's records, and the Acclamator had no serial numbers. In truth, the Battalion and the_ Jaster's Legacy II, _are ghosts," Nasha explained and Roman just sighed, but then smiled.

"Heh, he always planned ahead," Roman said. The other clones were just speechless as Nasha continued.

"He then decided to call this Battalion as well as the non-clones under his command he's gathered in the years, the Neo-True Mandalorians," Nasha told them.

"A fitting name..." Sasha said, while nodding her head.

"What about Demon Company?" Trips asked. "And Hunter Regiment?"

"The Hunter Regiment has moved to Ilum for now," The Mandalorian said. "While the Demon Company is hiding in the Teth System."

However, before they could continue, one of the bridge crew of the Inferno spoke up "Sir, we just reseved data from the Probes, and they found something on the Planet Surface."

"_Sir, this is the _Triumph," came the voice of the Captain of the Arquitens-Class light cruiser sent to scout the asteroid field. "_We found something here...you should probably see this for yourself._"

Trips nodded and turned back to Nasha "Sorry Lady Artemis, but we need to cut this short." he said. "We're in the Hoth system, looking for a base. But the next time we get in contact, could you connect us with the other Clones who defected?"

Nasha smiled and nodded. "I'll see what I can do, but I think that could easily be arranged." she said. "Good luck, and may the force be with you." and with that, the connection was cut.

"We'll check out what our scouts in the asteroid field found first," Trips said. "And then we'll go planet side to see what the Probe Droids found."

"Sounds good to me." Jade said. "Helm, plot a course to the _Triumph_'s location."

The man at the helm nodded, as he flew the Inferno towards their location, followed by the rest of the fleet.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile,_**

**_At Kashyyyk_**

**_With Delta Squad  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Delta was moving through the Trandoshan Base, killing any of the lizards that they encountered. They were just a dozen meters from the Rendevous Point when Fixer, who point man, signaled the others to stop.

"What is it Fixer?" Boss said.

"I hear something around the corner," Fixer answered, and Boss looked at Scorch and signaled him to keep sharp as they continued forward, albiet more cautiously.

As they moved forward, the three Commando's began to hear multiple voices, and they listened in.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" One voice asked.

"What other way is there to go, Tucker?" Another, female one said. "And don't you even dare say-"

"Oh, I know three ways we could go, Tex! Bow-Chika Bow Wow." The first said, and there were several sighs.

Delta each rose an eyebrow at that.

"Tucker, you do that again, and I swear, I'll let Tex do what she did to that Trandoshan, to you," Another, male voice said, "And I will shoot you in the ass for good measure,"

"Aww, come on dude!" Tucker whined, "Cut me some slack would ya?"

There was a brief a moment of silence until the second male voice said "You know what? I think I'll shoot you know." There was the sound of a Blaster firing, and yelp of pain "OW! What the hell man!"

"Quit your bitch'n Dirtbag." A gruf voice said. "Now come on, we gotta meet these Commando feller's."

Each of the Delta's blinked, "Are those the guys we're suppose to be working with?" Fixer asked.

"It seems so..." Boss said with a sigh as he activated his Comm. "Verpine Team, this is Delta Squad, do you read me, over?"

A female voice answered, "This is Verpine Team. Read you loud and clear Delta, over?"

"Was that members of your 'team' we just heard?" Boss asked rhetorically, and he heard a sigh on the other end.

"Unfortunatley, yes," the woman said in exasperation. "I am guessing you are just around the corner?"

"That would be an affirmative." Boss said. "We're coming around."

Boss then motioned his two Squad Members forward, and the moment they turned the corner they were greeted by the sight of ten Shock-trooper armor wearing figures.

"So...your Verpine Team?" Fixer asked, and the man who looked to be in charge, wearing Black/Gold armor, nodded. "Yes, and you must be Delta Squad?"

Boss nodded his head "Yes, I'm Delta-38, Boss. And with me are my two Squad Mates Delta-62 Scorch, and Delta-40 Fixer." He said, pointing at his two squad mates.

The Leader of Verpine team tilted his head to the side "I though there were four Commandos in Delta Squad?" He asked, and the Commando's heads lowered at that.

"That's because he's missing-in-action," Scorch said, his voice taking a sorrowful tone, "We were forced to abandon him after completing a mission, because the info we had was more 'important' than saving him," he said the last part bitterly.

The Verpine Team Leader winced at that, "Oh, sorry,"

Scorch just shrugged, "It's okay, it's not your fault," he said. "So who are you guys?"

"I'm Cal Nazca, Commanding Officer of the team." The leader said. "With me is Kairi, my second-in-command, and in our team we have Tucker, Church, Caboose, Tex, Sarge, Griff, Simons, and Donut. Our other two Squad mates, Doc and Kaikaina, are back on our ship."

Boss nodded at that, and then blinked when he saw the one wearing teal colored armor rubbing his rear, and came to the conclusion that this was the one who was shot. He looked at the others, frowning a bit a bit at Griff's laziness, but what REALLY caught him off guard was Donut.

"Uhhh, can I ask you something?" he said motioning to Cal, who nodded, and Boss pointed at Donut, "Why is that guy wearing Pink armor,"

"IT'S LIGHTISH RED!" Donut snapped. "WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY IT'S PINK? IT'S LIGHTISH RED!"

"Uhh...no that's Pink." Scorch said.

"Pink." Fixer said.

"100% Pink." Boss said, and Donut grumbled while the others tried, but failed miserably, to suppress their own laughter.

"Alright, back to the mission, I assume you know the objective?" Boss asked, and Cal nodded.

"Infiltrate the Trandoshan Command Room, and implant a Virus to monitor Comm Traffic." He said, and Boss nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, what next?" Scorch asked, and the female in yellow trimmed black armor smirked behind her visor.

"And then we'll hack into the Trandos main-frame and search for any supporters of this Slave op, and then our agaents will take'em down, one-by-one," she said and Fixer grinned behind his helmet, knowing that was his specialty.

"Just leave it to me, I'll get those computers sliced before you could say Firefek." Fixer said.

"Firefek." Griff said.

"Shut up Griff before I have Simmons here kill you in your sleep!" Sarge shouted.

"Ohh, I'd do it too." Simmons said.

"I know that simmons, good man." Sarge said, and Boss just shook his head in disbelief.

"L-Let's just get on with the Mission." He said, and the others nodded as they followed the Commando's through the base, silently taking out any Trandoshans they came across.

Finally, after a while of walking, they made it too the door where the command room resided. "Prepare for a door breach Scorch." Boss said, and Scorch nodded as he moved forward to place a breach charge, only for Tex to stop him.

"I've got this one, Sparky." She said as she walked forward towards the door.

Scorch turned to his fellow Commando's "Sparky?" He asked, and they just shrugged.

Tex Walked up to the door, and made a few taps on the surface with her hands to see how thick it was. "I got this." She said as she took a few steps back, and then she ran forward kicking the doors down, crushing a pair of Trandoshan Slavers who were standing next to the door, and suprising the hell out of both the Commando's and the Trando's inside.

"Knock, Knock, Knock! Anybody hooome?" Tex said in a all too sweet of a voice.

"What the?" Scorch said as Tex then attacked the other Trandos in the room.

"What in the Force IS she?" Fixer said as he watched Tex bend a Trando Slaver in a unnatural way. Boss was too stunned to even make a comment as he watched the Mandalorian female beat the crap out of the whole Command Room staff.

"She...is Tex." Caboose said. "She's a pretty...mean lady. She likes to kill things!"

"I...noticed." Boss said as she watched her rip out a Trandoshan's spine, and strangled him to death with it.

In one minute flat, Tex had single-handedly killed every single trandoshan in the room, leaving the Commando's wide-eyed.

"What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation?" Tex said, grinning behind her helmet.

"R-Right, Hang on a second." Fixer said as he finally got his eyes away from all of the carnage and headed towards the nearest terminal...that had the least amount of blood on it.

Fixer immediately wen to work, tying quickly on the board. "Alright, I'm in." he said. "Uploading the Virus now."

Boss nodded as he then turned to Tex "That...was pretty impressive what you did." he commented. Tex just shrugged "All in a day's work." she said.

"Alright," Fixer said. "Virus is-"

Fixer paused, which worried Boss "Fixer, what is it?" He asked.

"No way..." Fixer said, not answering his question as he continued to type on the terminal.

"Fixer? What's going on?" Boss asked. "Delta-40 what is it!"

The Slicer finally snapped out of it and turned to Boss. "Sir...take a look at this." He said as he motioned his head towards the screen. "I just discovered that not too far from here is a Trandoshan Prison Camp, similar to the one we busted Tarrful out of a while back."

"Alright, what about it?" Boss said.

"Check out this security feed." Fixer said, as he played it.

It showed on the screen a Trandoshan Drop Ship landing on a landing pad, and first out was a team of Trandoshans. After that came multiple Wookiee Warriors, being pushed out by more slavers.

But the eyes of Scorch and Boss widened at the _last _one who came out. A figure in easily recognizable White/Red trimmed Katarn-class Commando Armor.

RC-1207 'Sev' was alive.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, Back at Hoth_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The _Inferno _approached the asteroid field where the patrol was sent. It didn't take long to find the patrol but what was in front of them drew their attention.

"No...fucking...way." Roman said, summing up the thoughts of all those watching.

In front of the fleet, was a small shipyard built into several Asteroids. But what they instantly noticed were the numerous ships of Separatist Origins that were docked with said shipyard. Trips could easily count 15 Ships.

"Its a CIS Shipyard!" Trips said in shock. "It must have been abandoned a while ago..."

"But why would they leave ships here if they abandoned it?" Jade asked, and Trips shrugged "Maybe they planned on coming back?" He suggested.

"I don't know Trips" Jade said, "But the best way of finding out is to check the Shipyard logs, they can probably tell us why they left," Jade finished and Trips nodded.

"Good idea, I'll get a boarding ready," Trips and then turned to Roman and his Team, "How many people can your ship hold?" Trips asked.

"Well, it was made to include four passengers," Sasha said. "But we could squeeze a few guys into the cargo hold, maybe a small Squad?"

"Alright, the Commando's will join you with a few of our Clones." Trips said. "Try to head for the Command Center as quickly as you can. Just be careful of any Droids."

"Please," Revy said, rolling her eyes "Like we'd let a bunch of Clankers take us down."

Roman and Sasha just rolled their eyes at their Gung-ho teammate and Jade could only sigh.

"Only you would say that Revy, only you," Jade said and Revy could only grin.

"I know," she chirped and Roman grabbed her by the scruff of her flight suit and dragged her off with Sasha following as Revy was shouting curses and insults at Roman in Mando'a.

"She's never gonna change, will she?" Satele asked, and Trips just shook his head, chuckling "No...but that's why we all love her." He said, before turning to Jade with a playful smirk "But I love you more." He said, stealing a kiss as she blushed a bit.

Satele sighed "Geez, get a room you two." She said, as she turned back to the display,

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, Back at Kashyyyk  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Delta Squad and Verpine Team were moving double time. After they got what they needed and informed Advisor of their completion of the mission an the location of Sev. But Advisor then informed them to ignore what they saw and rendevous with a LAAT/i for extraction.

Unfortunately, Delta Squad decided to not follow orders this time. After the two teams left the Command Building, which exploded sky high afterwards, courtesy of Scorch, they then proceeded towards the POW camp.

Eventually, the two teams finally found themselves looking at the enterance of the camp. It was very similar too the one where Tarfull was kept a few months ago, and they were all positioned to take out the front guards.

Fixer gazed down the scopes of his DC-17m in Sniper Mode. "I can count about six guards, and a pair of Rocket Turrets on top." He reported. "But there could be more guards ready to pounce up from anywhere."

Tex just cracked her knuckles, a predatory grin plastered behind her visor.

"I got this, give me 10 minutes," She said and before Fixer could ask what she meant by that. She vanished.

"Hey, where she go?" he asked as the commandos looked around for her.

"She activated her Stealth Field, she loves using that thing,' Church said, with a Sigh "She would use it a lot back when we were dating to sneak out...sleep with other guys..."

"Wait, you dated her?" Scorch asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"Ya, she's my Ex-Girlfriend." Church said "Get over it."

"Looks like she's about to get to work." Sarge said as he watched the show about to begin.

On the first turret, a Trandoshan suddenly found it hard to breath, and the next thing he knew his head was ripped off of his shoulders and his body was tossed away as Tex re-appeared on the turret. She turned it around, and fired the rocket at the second turret, destroying it.

"Geez!" Fixer said in shock.

The Trandoshans were caught by suprised by the explosion and were running around trying to find out what happened when Tex jumped from the first turret and landed in font of them just as the turret exploded, catching their attention.

"Heya, fellas!" the female Mandalorian said and then drew two DC-15S Blasters,"Who's next?"

**AN: BOOM! Another chapter down! But this is just the _first part _of this chapter of course!**

**So, anyways, I hope you enjoy what I wrote, and like I said earlier, I hope I wrote out that bridge scene the right way. If you think you can help us improve the scene, just PM me about it. I'll gladly look at your suggestions and ideas on how to make the fic better. And I hope you like the little Cameo from Rooster Teeth I added in here!**

**Donut: See! See! I told you I wasn't crazy!**

**Griff: Well I'll be, Donut was right for once. **

**Sarge: I guess their a first time for everything.**

**117Jorn: What the hell, didn't Patriot mind-wipe you guys?**

**Simmons: He did, but I still had my Helmet-mounted Camera and Audio systems still on!**

**Sarge: Excelent work there Simmons!**

**Simmons: Thank you sir!**

**117Jorn: Ah, damnit. PATRIOT! WE NEED ANOTHER MIND-WIPE RAY!**

**Sarge: Ha! shows what you know! We modified our armors to be resistant against your friends Mind-wipe ray!**

**Patriot 112: Shit, he's right. It's not working!**

**117Jorn: Fuck. Oh well, I guess this isn't too bad.**

**Griff: Whatever, I'm gonna go take a Nap.**

**Donut: And I'm gonna check this place out! Its a lot bigger than our old base!**

**Patriot 112: *Sighs* This'll make things complicated. **

**Dragonknightryu: *Looks in the doorway* I have Mind Bleach!**

**Next time on We Dared: As Delta and Verpine Team continue to find Sev, meanwhile Jango and his allies begin their Search for Boba Fett. And while the Hades Corps inspects the Abandoned Separatist Shipyards over Hoth, not only do they discover something on the planet, but Jade intercepts Bail Organa's Jedi Distress Beacon, and she and Trips move in to see who else answers the call...  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Surviving Part 2

**117Jorn: Hey Everyone! 117Jorn here with another update for We Dared! I am joined today with Dragonknightryu, and Patriot 112!**

**Dragonknightryu: Sup?**

**Patriot 112: Yo!**

**Church: Hey! What about us?**

**117Jorn: *Sigh* and, with us are the infamous Red Team and Blue Team-**

**Simmons: From the Popular Web Series, Red Vs Blue**

**Caboose: Blue Vs Red...it sounds silly the other way around.**

**Tucker: Caboose, get away from there! *Pulls Caboose away from Mike***

**117Jorn: Hey, where's Griff and Donut?**

**Sarge: Oh, Griff's probably sleeping somewhere, lazy bastard...And Donut's probably messing around somewhere. **

**Dragonknightryu: You let Donut out ALONE? In our home?**

**Patriot 112: What the hell man?**

**Sarge: Oh, what's the worst he could do?**

***Donut walks in with cans of paint in hand***

**Donut: Hey guys! What's up?**

**Church: Donut, where have you been?**

**Patriot 112: And...what are you doing with those cans of...pink paint?**

**Donut: It's lightish Red! And I just finished repainting your rooms guys!**

***117Jorn, Dragonknightryu, and Patriot 112 Look at one-another before darting out of the room***

**Tex: Well, while their gone, you boys can go ahead an start reading. **

**Jorn Ryu and Patriot: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Donut: I think they like it!  
><strong>

"Talking"

"_Radio/Com link_"

'_Thinking_'

"_Alien Language_"

Chapter 4: Surviving Part 2

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_RAS _Prosecutor_  
><em>**

**_En-Route too Ordo System in the Mandalore Sector  
><em>**

**_24 Hours after issuing Order 66  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Arla Fett sat in her assigned quarters of the _Prosecutor. _She didn't need to be told that she needed to wait there for when her Brother eventually showed up, she already knew that now, it was inevitable. Jango Probably hated her, or will hate her for working with the Death Watch, even though her plan was to gain their trust enough so that she could kill their leader, the man who killed their Parents.

She sighed in regret, _'I'd probably deserve it. I helped Death Watch kill dozens of innocent people,' _she thought miserably_, ' And all just to get revenge for my parents, and Jango, who I believed died at Concorde Dawn,'_ tears were building up in her eyes now as she realized she knew Jango was alive for years, but didn't go look for him and reunite with him, _'How could I've been so stupid? Why! I knew he was alive and yet...I'm a horrible sister,' _was her last thought as the door opened and in came the person she was thinking about, dressed in his Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, minus his helmet.

Her little brother, Jango Fett.

"Arla." He said, with a neutral Expression and tone.

"...Jango." She said, as the two stared eye-to-eye at one another for a minute.

Then, Jango Spoke "How are you still alive?" He asked, his voice still neutral, but Arla could still tell he was angry, which would be an understatement.

"...When the Death Watch killed our parents," she began "Tor Vizsla had some of his men take me to their ship, where they threw me into a Cell. For years, I've spent time inside that Cell, them claiming that I was their 'prize' of the day, and to prove it they did this," she lifted her shirt up enough to reveal the Death Watch Logo burned onto her back, which caused Jango to Growl silently.

"Besides that, they never really hurt me" She continued, lowering her shirt. "in fact, it was actually the opposite. They were kind to me, and they treated me like they would one of their own."

"But, I knew what they were trying to do." She continued "They were trying too turn me into one of them, make me think of them as their 'new' family. So, I gave them what they wanted, and eventually they accepted me as an Assassin...but all I wanted was to kill Tor...I wanted to avenge you, and our parents. I wanted to gain their trust, so that I would be able to gain a small chance to get revenge."

Jango remained silent, as her Sister continued speaking. "But...I guess they figured out what I wanted to do." She said. "Because Ten Years ago...I was given a Job to assassinate a major Senator in the Republic...a lot of people died that day, and I was arrested. The Death Watch abandoned me, and I was left in a Mental Institution for Ten Years, because I was deemed 'Mentally Unstable'...I guess they were right."

She then brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them, curled up in a ball "Jango...I know I'm a Horrible Sister, after all of this, and you hate me." She admitted, closing her eyes. "I couldn't even kill the man responsible for our Parent's death...I didn't even try to go after you when I found out you were still alive...I'm just...I'm just Worthless."

She lowered her head, not wanting to see his angry face, but then a hand was felt on her shoulder and she looked up and saw her brother giving her a sympathetic look.

"If anyone should be blamed for all this Arla, it should be me," he said which made Arla's widen in shock, "If I had known you were still alive, I would've asked Jaster to go back and free you," he then embraced his older sister who was still in shock, but returned the embrace.

"And I've already forgiven you, Ner'vote," he said in the Concordian dialect, again surprising her. "You had nothing to do with Mom and Dad's death, if anything, I couldn't be more happy...I still have some family left."

Arla, meanwhile, had eyes filled with tears of Joy. "T-Thank you, Jango." She said, as she smiled. "I promise you...I'll never leave you again. And I'll be the Sister I should have been."

"Well, its good to see your getting reacquainted with your Sister, Jango." Arla and Jango looked back to the door to see Aria standing there, leading against the door frame, smiling. Jango returned the grin and turned to Arla who had a questioning look on her face as she watched Aira.

"Arla, meet Aira-ty Nokta, or, you can call her your sister," he said getting a surprised look from Arla.

"Excuse me?" Arla said and Aira chuckled, "What he meant to say is, I'm your sister-in-law,"

That caused Arla's eyes to widen in shocked surprise and she whipped her head back to her little brother, who grinned.

"It's true, I'm married, and we have a son, your nephew, Boba," Jango said, and once again Arla's eyes went wide, before she sighed and shook her head. "Damn, I _really _need to catch up with you." She said, and Jango and Aira laughed at that.

"Trust me, there will be plenty of time for catching up between you two later," Aira said. "But I came here to tell you Jango that we're about to Drop Out of Hyperspace, we're almost at the Ordo System."

"The Ordo System?" Arla asked. "Why are we going there?"

"Hopefully, to find Boba." Jango said, "Marik said that his friends in the 12th Steel Hawks Regiment said that Boba was given a Job with them at the Ordo System. With any luck, we'll find him there."

Arla blinked at the mention of that, "And exactly how old is Boba?" she asked and Jango sighed.

"He's thirteen. When he was ten, I faked my death at the Grand Arena on Geonosis to fool my enemies by using a body double," Jango sighed again, this time in regret,"unfortunately he saw him get his head sliced off by that Jedi, Mace Windu. He also believes I'm dead, and he swore to avenge my 'death' one day."

Arla gasped a bit, shocked at how similar this was to her own situation. "W-What are you gonna do when you find him?" She asked.

"What else?" Jango said, "Ask for forgiveness for abandoning him...I wouldn't be surprised if he hated me."

"If he's really your son, he'll forgive you." Arla said, surprising Jango a bit as she smiled "If you forgave me for being with the Death Watch...he can forgive you too."

Jango smiled a bit "I guess your right." he said as he stood up. "Well, let's get to the bridge." he said. "Don't wanna keep the others waiting."

Aira and Arla nodded, and the three left the barracks, and made their way towards the bridge.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_With the Hades Corps_**

**_Roman's Team inside Abandoned CIS Shipyard  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Sir, we are at the Control Room of the Shipyard." Roman reported as he, his team, Beta team, and a few other Clones were operating on several Terminals inside the Control Room of the Asteroid Base. "And we have accessed the base Logs."

"_Good, what did you find?_" Trips asked.

"Well, apparently this station was actually an emergency 'fall back' base for the Separatists at Bespin." Roman said. "If Bespin were taken, Reko was gonna run back here, and activate the Droid Army here to reclaim the planet."

He could hear a collection of sighs at that.

_"Talk about a coincidence,"_ Jade said, and Trips was reminded of the fate of the Neimoidian.

_"Say, what happened to the maggot face, anyway?" _he asked and Roman's suddenly realized they forgot something.

"Oops! Forgot we locked him up in solitary confinement all tied up!," Revy said, "But, I'm sure he's fine though."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Onboard the Blitzwing_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Water...please...water..." Gorman Reko moaned as he lied on the floor still hog-tied.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_With Hades_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Roman and Sasha face-palmed "How the hell could you forget about him?" Roman shouted. "Do you know how much he's worth once we turn him back to Jabba?"

"_Worry about him later,_" Trips said. "_Exactly how many ships are here?_"

"15 in total, sir." Fury said as he looked at a Terminal. "Two Lucrehulk-class Battleship/ Droid Control Ships, three Providence-class Carrier/Destroyers, two Recusant-class light destroyers, five Munificent-class Star Frigates, three Hardcell-class interstellar transports, and numerous numbers of Dropships, landing craft, Starfighters, Bombers, Tanks, and Battle Droids."

Revy gave a whistle at that, "Man talk about a lot of firepower, there's enough here to take the Forest moon of Endor three times over!"

"Yeah no kidding," Shocker said, then came up with an idea, "Hmm, I wonder if we can put this fleet to good use,"

Beta Team and the Mandalorians looked at him with questioning looks, while Trips, Jade and Satele were listening in.

"What are you getting at, Shocker?" Doc asked, and Shocker just grinned. "Come on, guys." He said. "Look at this!" He pointed out at the fleet in front of them. "We just got 15 Warships to use against Palpatine! When do you think we'll get another golden opportunity to bolster up our forces like this?"

"Shocker, as good as an Idea that is, we don't have enough men to use both our ships _and _the Separatist ones." Fury said, but Shocker shook his head. "True..." he said. "But what if we reprogrammed the droids like we did at Bespin, only to work for us? And they can command the ships for us! We can even spare a few men on each ship to command them, but it would only be about a Company's worth at most."

"_Hmm..._" Trips thought. "_You do have a point Shocker, that a chance to add some more firepower to our forces doesn't happen often._"

"I'll take that as a yes?" Shocker said, smiling.

"_Yes, we'll send in some Engineers to work on reprogramming the droids now._" Trips said. "_Meanwhile, once they arrive, get back to your ship and head to the Planet Surface. We gotta see what our Probe Droid found down there._"

"Right, we'll finish things up in here and be right on it." Roman said. "Over and out." He then turned off the Comm.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_On Kashyyyk  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Tex took off her helmet showing her short vibrant red hair as blew the smoke coming from one of her DC-15S blasters. Around her were at least 4 platoons of dead Trandoshans with smoking holes on their bodies from blaster hits. She grinned at her handiwork, feeling proud of herself.

"I love the smell of roasted lizard in the morning," she said as Delta Squad and the rest of Team Verpine came in through what was left of the gate.

"DAMN! Is she Armageddon incarnate or something?" Scorch said looking at all the dead Trandoshans from Slavers to hulking Heavy Mercenary Warriors.

"I'll take that as a complement." Tex said as she holstered her rifles and put her helmet back on. "Come on, I'm not getting paid by the hour here." And she then headed for the front gate.

"I hope she remembers to leave some for us in there." Boss said sarcastically,

"Knowing Tex, there is a better chance of her forgetting we're even here." Church said.

"Ya," Simmons said. "It kinda makes you wonder why we're here."

Griff just shrugged. "One of life's greatest mysteries I guess," he said. "I mean, why are we here? Are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a god watching over everything? I dunno man...keeps me up at night."

All of the others just stared at Griff in confusion. "What?" Simmons asked. "I meant why are we here? On this planet while Tex could have done it all by herself."

The Orange-armored Mandalorian blinked "Oh, uhh...ya...right." He said.

"What was all that stuff about god?" Scorch asked.

"Nothing."

"...Do you wanna talk about?" Simmons asked.

"No, I'm good." Griff said. "Can we just get this mission over with so I can sleep?"

His answer was a small rock to his forehead which made fly back wards and land on his back.

"Move it, slacker!" Tex yelled and Griff got up rubbing his forehead.

"Bitch," he muttered only to receive another rock, this time in the nads, "OOOOHH! What does she keep hitting me in the balls!"

Sarge just chuckled, and Church just sighed.

"Serves you right, Griff! Now you know not to piss ladies who love to get the job done!" Sarge said, as Griff staggered to his feet.

"Can we _please _get going?" Cal asked. "I wanna get out of here before anymore of these guys show up."

"Right, Fixer? Where are they holding Sev?" Boss asked as they moved forward through the base with the others.

"it says here..." Fixer said as he pulled out a datapad "Section 1157."

"What section are we in right now?" Church asked.

Fixer typed a few commanded "Uhh...Section Zero." He said.

"Aww, crap." Griff said. "That's like a million sections away!"

"We gotta fight our way through this whole base?" Church asked. "He could be dead by then!"

"Maybe not." Fixer said. "The Map I downloaded says that that access tunnel leads right to him." he pointed forward towards a large set of open doors ahead. "It looks like a pretty strait run but...its loaded with guards."

"How long is it?" Scorch asked.

"uhh..oh, wow. Almost a Kilometer." Fixer said.

"So, it's either a bunch of small routes, loaded with a ton of enemies," Griff said. "Or one long route...filled with a ton of enemies. Or we could give up! I say we give up."

"Griff, we can't give up now, we're only in the first room!" Simmons said.

"No, according to what he said, we're not even in the first room!" Griff shouted. "We're at room zero. But its ok guys, we did our best. No one could possibly ask any more from us."

Church looked at the datapad, and then came up with an idea, "I think I have an idea, hey guys come here..." he said and the two then entered a hushed conversation with as he explained the plan. And Griff could tell it was not a plan he liked.

"Hey, what are guys talking about over there? It doesn't sound like surrendering...Let me see-," before he could look into what they were planning, Simmons waved him off.

"Go away Griff! We're working here!" he shouted and Church added his two-cents, "Yeah come on, beat it!"

Griff just shook his head and began to walk away. "Whatever," he said. "I don't wanna see anyways." He then stepped up to a door control panel "Oh, look at me!" he said. "I have a Computer, and I don't have to show up to anybody! I'm just gonna push all of the buttons!" He then randomly typed in a few buttons in the panel, and the door opened...revealing a few Dozen Trandoshan Slavers who were either eating, or polishing their weapons.

When the Door opened, Griff looked inside, and the Slavers in the room looked back. "Umm..." He said, "How do I close this door?"

There was another second of pause before the Trandoshans all drew their weapons and started firing.

"DAMNIT GRIFF!" Sarge shouted as he and the others ran for cover in the hallway.

"TEX! TAKE E'M OUT!" Church shouted, only to find their Black armored Teammate was missing. "Where the hell did she go?"

"She probably moved up ahead of us!" Cal shouted as he fired his Blaster at the Trandoshans. "Their blocking out way into the access tunnel!"

"Oh, come on!" Church shouted. "Simmons! Rocket Launcher, NOW!"

"Coming up!" Simmons said as he took out the PLX-1 Missile Launcher on his back.

"You can't kill them all with that!" Griff shouted over the weapons fire while Church connected a rope too a Missile as he loaded it up.

"Don't need to, its a guided Rocket!" Church said as he attached the other side of the rope to himself. "Simmons! Aim for that tunnel!"

"Got it!" Simmons acknowledged and stepped out in the path, aiming his PLX-1, "FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

He pulled the trigger and the rocket flew out making a few Trandoshans duck in cover as the missile flew into the tunnel, taking the rope with, as Church tied the other end to himself.

"Okay! Use the map to guide, and don't let me hit anything!" He said and then, "And...you know explode,"

Griff saw the rope tied to Church's waste and immediately asked, "What the hell are you doing?"

"I Uh...I'm starting to get second thought about this." Church said.

"You had a first thought?" Griff asked, But Church ignored him as he drew out a pair of Blaster pistols and the rope neared it end. "Ya...hey Griff? In case I forget to say it later...ow."

And with that, Church launched forward, screaming all the way as he hit a Slaver as he flew forward following the path of the Rocket.

"Yes!" Griff said. "Finally a stupid plan where somebody gets killed, and its not me!"

"Don't worry Griff! I'm sure we'll come up with a plan that WILL get you killed," Sarge commented as he continued to shoot at the Trandoshans.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?," Griff said in a deadpan tone as he too, continued shooting.

Meanwhile, a single Trandoshan Slaver was on guard bored out of his mind. That is, until he heard something coming his way.

Then, a rocket passed right over his head, and he drew his weapon...but then he noticed the rope attached to it. Following the rope with his eyes, he looked behind him just in time to see a blue-armored human slam into him, and fly forward, skidding his feet on the floor.

"Hey! What are you guys doing back there?" Church yelled as the rocket tugged him down the tunnel swerving, "Just guide the rocket! Stop goofing around!"

Back with the others, as they killed a few Trandoshans, 5 more take their place. Griff was not liking the situation

"Oh my god! There's like a million of these things!" the orange colored Mandalorian yelled out.

"Well fucking shoot'em then!" Simmons yelled back as he guided the rocket to his destination.

One of the Trandoshans fired their Shotgun, only for the clicking noise of it out of ammo to sound. The Trandoshan then tossed his Shotgun away, and began to charge forward.

"Uhh, Simmons! Their getting Closer!" Griff shouted, and Simmons just answered, "Shut up I need to concentrate!"

Just when he said that, a Trandoshan jumped on Griff and proceeded to punch him in the face.

"Ah! Get them off me!" Griff cried as he was being punched.

"Help yourself! They're not that tough-OOUPH!" Simmons said, right when a Trandoshan nailed him in the nads, and he said in a high-pitched voice "I take that back!"

Meanwhile, with Church he began to swirl around in circles as the Rocket began to twirl around seemingly uncontrollably. "HEY! Whatever your doing back there, stop doing it!" Church shouted. "Or do it straighter! PLEASE!"

Back with the others, the group was now fighting the Trandoshans hand to hand as Simmons used the PLX-1 as a club, "Take that! You little bastard!" he growled as he kicked a Slaver away only to get jumped from behind by another . Griff wasn't fairing any better as another slaver got him in a tight head lock, "ACK! He's choking me! He's got me in a sleeper hold!"

Two Trandoshan Mercenaries were standing guard when a rocket shot from the access tunnel with a rope attached to it.

"What was that?" one of the guards asked, and before the other could a screaming human in blue armor came out of the tunnel attached to the rope.

Further on, a pair of Slavers stood on guard, and when the rocket passed over them, they looked up, following it too the roof. The two glanced at each-other, both absolutely clueless.

Then the Blue-armored human passed by, and the two immediately drew their weapons and opened fire.

"Uhh, ok! Guys!" Church shouted on the Comm. "That's to high guys...Guys? It's too high! Guys?"

Meanwhile with the others, they couldn't hear Church, because they were too busy being attacked by Trandoshans.

Church looked up seeing the fast approaching roof.

"Oh man," Church said in exasperation, "This is gonna...,"

From a short distance away, the roof of the main building of the camp exploded.

",...HUUUUUUURRRRRRRT!,"

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_At the Ordo System  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Planet Ordo was an amazing planet. Though most of the planet seemed to be covered in deserts, the largest concentration of organic life was centered around the equator of the Planet, as well as the two moons orbiting it.

This was the sight that welcomed the _Prosecutor _and the _Jaster's Legacy II_ as the two _Acclamator I-_class assault Ships dropped out of Hyperspace.

"We've dropped out of Hyperspace, sir." The Helm Operator of the _Jaster's Legacy II_ said, and Jango nodded "Good." he said. "Contact the Prosecutor."

The Communications Officer nodded as he contacted the other ship, and soon the images of Zule, Marik, Kal and Revan appeared before them. "Well, it looks like we're here." Jango said. "So where are your friends?"

"The _Harbinger _and its escorts should be around here somewhere." Marik said. "Boba was assigned to them to them about a month ago, and last I heard he was still with them. Their hunting some Pirates who have been harassing local transports." Jango blinked as he recognized the ship's name

"Wait. He's with the Steele Hawks? Calista's Regiment?" he said, clearly suprised.

"Yep. And from what I heard, Calista's been making sure that Boba doesn't get into _too much _trouble," Marik said, with a bit of a smirk. "Also, and brace yourself for this one Jango, but Boba has a Girlfriend now."

The look on Jango's face was Priceless which caused Aria and Arla to giggle a bit, Kal, and Marik laughed, while several members of the _Jaster's Legacy's_ crew to snicker.

"A girlfriend?" Jango asked once he recovered. Marik nodded "Yup." He said. "Though, it's not official yet, I can tell those two care for one-another deeply. Her name's Sintas Vel, she's a Kiffar Bounty Hunter." Aira perqued at that.

"Sintas Vel? Hmm, where have I heard that name before?" she said to herself. Jango grinned a bit at that.

"My boy is growing up faster than I thought," Jango said, and Marik chuckled a bit.

"Just wait till you see what he did to your armor he inherited from you?" he said causing Jango to stiffen.

"My Armor?" He asked, and Marik nodded "Ya, after Geonosis Dooku gave your armor to him, and he had it refitted so that he could wear it." Marik said. "He also made a few personal modifications, and let me just say personally, the armor looks a lot better now than it did before."

Jango gave him a small glare, "And what, _Adiik_, was wrong with my armor before?" he said with a slight edge in his tone.

"Uh, well, I...it a-OH! Here comes the_ Harbinger_ now!," Marik said hurriedly and Jango sighed, "We'll continue this later, runt" he said, which caused Marik to gulp, and Arla, Zule and Aira giggled a bit.

Turning back too the screen, they could now make out a small fleet of one _Venator_-class Star Destroyer that was colored Green with Brown Trimming, and along with it were three _Marauder-_class Corvette's with the same color scheme.

"Their hailing us." The Comm Officer of the _Prosecutor _said. "Opening the channel."

The screen flickered a bit until it showed a woman with red shoulder length hair, violet eyes, and wearing formfitting white/red trim Shock trooper armor, over a grey flightsuit.

"Marik? What's going on? And who's the other _Acclamator_ with you?" the woman, Calista Shae asked.

"Long story Calista. Can we talk?" Marik asked. "Its kinda important."

Calista sighed "Marik, now's not really the best time." She said. "We're having a bit of a situation here."

"What do you mean?" Marik asked.

"A few hours ago, we sent in a squad of Troops lead by Boba Fett and Sintas Vel to the planet Surface to deal with the Pirates on the ground." Calista explained. "They were going to take down their early warning alarm system so that we would jump in, and deploy our ground forces to finish them off undetected." She then sighed "That was almost 4 Hours ago, and they were suppose to have checked in by now."

Jango and Aira were immediatley alarmed by this, and Marik was the same since he considered Boba a little brother figure.

"What? Where was their last location?" the young Mereel Clan member demanded.

"Their Drop Zone was 20 Kilometers west from the base itself." Calista said. "Once they landed they would use Speeders to make the rest of the trip there. Their last transmission reported them just outside of the base's perimeter. Now, what's with the other _Acclamator_?"

Marik gave a sigh at that, "That's the _Jaster's Legacy II_, it belongs to a man the galaxy thought was dead," he said causing the red head to blink owlishly.

"Excuse me, but did you say Jaster's Legacy II?" She asked, knowing only one man would name their ship that.

Marik grinned a bit "Yes, I did." He said. "I'm pretty sure you can guess who's on command of it." He said, and Calista's eyes went wide.

"You don't mean..." She said, but then the screen in front of her split in two, and on the other half appeared the bridge of the other Acclamator, and to the shock of herself and the rest of the _Harbinger_ crew, there stood none other than Jango Fett himself.

"Hey Calista, long time no see, hu?" He said, and Calista's jaw dropped.

"J-Jango Fett?" She said, not believing her eyes. "Your Alive?"

Jango smirked, and nodded "Yup! Good to see you too Cast." He said.

"But...how are you alive?" Calista asked. "Mace Windu-"

"All Mace Windu did, was kill a personally trained Clone." He said, Shocking Calista. "I had to do it in order to fool Dooku in believing I was dead..." He then sighed "Unfortunately, as you see, it backfired, and now Boba thinks I'm dead. But now that Dooku's dead, I need to find him."

Calista seemed to sigh a little bit, "Force, you're full of suprises," she muttered, causing Jango to smirk, "Alright, I'm pretty sure you heard what I said before right?" she said and he nodded, "Perfectly, now all we need is a plan," he said. "And I think I got one."

Calista, Marik and the others listened in, as Jango began to explain the Plan on how to get his Son back.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_At the Hoth System  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

The Blitzwing flew through the Atmosphere of Hoth as it searched for what it was the Probe Droid discovered. They left the CIS shipyard, with a contingent of Troopers along the Triumph and it's Consular-class escorts escorts to guard it.

"I wonder what it is the droids found," Roman said as he piloted the _Phoenix-Hawk-class _down to the surface, following the homing beacon in one of the droids.

"Who knows?," Sasha said. "It's probably a ground-side base the Sep's set up most likely. We'll find out soon enough."

"I think we're almost there," Revy said. "Should be in view right...about..." Whatever she was about to say was cut off as she and the others looked out the window, and their eyes went wide.

"Holy shit!" Was the reply from all of them.

Before them, half-covered in the ice of Hoth, was a massive ship. It held a Dagger-shape design, and was easily about Six to Seven Kilometers long.

"No way..." Roman said, blinking. "That's...that's a _Praetor-_class Star Battlecruiser! How the hell did it end up here?"

"What was that about a..whoa," said Shocker as he and the rest of Fury's team came up to the cockpit to see what it was about, "That's a big Battlecruiser,"

Fury gave him a small glare for that, "No shit," then turned back to looking at the Praetor, "We gotta tell the General this, can we contact her?"

"Ya, just a second." Sasha said and she moved to the Communications Terminal and typed a few buttons. "General Lee, do you read me?" She said. "This is the _Blitzwing,_ do you copy?"

"_I Copy, Sasha._" Jade's voice came through. "_Did you find what the Droid found?_"

"Ya, we're sending a live feed now." Sasha said, and she typed a few more commands into the Terminal. A few seconds later, and Jade's voice came back "_Whoa...now that's not something you see everyday._" She said.

"Yeah, no kidding. Question is, what's it doing here?" Sasha asked.

It took a few moments until Jade's voice sounded again, "I'm not sure. It will be best if we checked the ship's logs. Do you see a spot where we can set up the Prefabricated Base?" she asked.

Sasha looked around the perimeter of the ship until she saw a clearing right next to the ships conning tower, "Yeah, we're gonna land there now," she said. "Sending you the Coordinates, meanwhile We'll start checking out this ship."

"_Right, Got e'm. We'll send the base down now._" Jade said. "_Tell us what you find down there._"

"Alright, we'll contact you when we can, Blitzwing out." Sasha said, and closed the Comm.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On the**_** Inferno**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0****-**__**0-0**_

Jade got of the line with Sasha. "Well, you heard e'm." Trips said. "Get the Prefabricated Base moving!" The Crew responded quickly, and issued the orders. The _Inferno _then began to move into high orbit over the designated position where the base would be placed. Not too long after, a single massive Y-85 Dropship dropped out of the main hanger bay of the _Imperator_-class Star Destroyer, escorted by a whole squadron of ARC-170 Starfighters, and three LAAT/i Transports.

As the Dropship moved through the atmosphere, Jade turned to the Comm Officer "Have you picked up anything on the Jedi Distress Channel I gave you?" She asked. She had asked Trips to monitor the Private Jedi Emergency Channel, to hopefully find some survivors of Order 66. Usually Jedi were not allowed to give away the Channel used for them, but Jade didn't have a choice if she wanted to find anyone else. Trips said it was alright, and put the Comm officer on it.

"Nothing Yet, Ma'am." The Clone said, shaking his head. "I'm Sorry."

"It's alright." Jade said, before sighing.

"You still worried?" Trips asked as he walked up to her. She just nodded "Ya...I'm glad to know My Brother, Master Masao, and most of the others from our Task Force are alright, as well as Alaya..." She said. "But, what about the council? did any of them make it out? And what about Sagan and Aubrie's Squad? Or Kass and Mak's Company? Did they follow the Order as well?"

"Jade, calm down." Trips said, as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure their all ok. I know the men they were placed in command of, they would _never _do Order 66. I just know it."

Jade nodded "I Hope so Trips..." She said. However it was then The Comm Officer spoke up. "Ma'am! I think I have something!" He said.

The Jedi Knight's head spun around so fast Trips almost thought it would snap right off. "Really? Where is it?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Its Coming from somewhere nearby the Alderaan System!" He said, and Trips quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Alderaan?" the Clone Commander said and Jade answered, realization on her face.

"Alderaan has always been a close ally of the Jedi, especially the House of Organa," she said remembering the Senator Bail Organa had always been a good friend to the Jedi Council.

"This could very easily be a Trap," Trips said, but Jade shook her head. "No, only Jedi or very close allies to Jedi have access to that Channel." She said. "We have to find out who it is!"

Trips looked like he was about to argue, but one look into her eyes told him that there was no way to steer her away from this. He then sighed "Well, at least let me come with you." He said. "We'll take one of the Consular-class Cruiser's."

Jade smiled "Thank you, Trips." She said as she hugged him. "Satele, you think you can handle things while we're gone?" She asked.

Satele Smiled and nodded "Sure, shouldn't be too hard." She said. Jade smiled at her friend, knowing she will have everything under control.

"That's good, we won't be too long," Jade said and she and Trips left the bridge to the hanger bay. Sighing, Satele looked toward the Communications Clone.

"Inform the _Razorback _that General Lee requests a lift to the Alderaan System," Satele said and the clone nodded in the affirmative. She then turned toward the ship captain and told him she'll be in her quarters for the next half hour and left.

When she was in the hallway, and making sure no-one was around, she picked a holo-projector from her uniform pocket and activated it, showing what looked like a starship. It was similar in design to the Dreadnaught-Class Heavy Cruiser, but it had what looked like pods attached to the sides and appeared much bigger **(1). **

It was a bit of a hobby of hers, she loved to create new ship designs, and she was almost finished with the one she was working on now, along with the new Starfighter Prototypes she had planned as well. She had already come up with a name for the ship long before she began working on it.

The _Galactica-_class Assault Carrier.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_**Meanwhile **_

_**On Kashyyyk**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Seriously, what the hell!" Church shouted to the rest of his squad as they continued onward after fighting through what seemed like thousands of Trandoshan Guards. "I could have died back there! What is wrong with you?"

"Hey! Don't blame us!" Griff said. "Its because these guys refused to help us!"

"It was way too funny seeing you get your asses kicked by Slavers to do anything." Sarge said with a chuckle, while Cal smirked a bit and Kairi giggled as well.

"Hey, what ever happened to Tex?" Scorch asked. "She just disappeared on us."

"Probably went on ahead while we were stuck with those Trando's." Tucker said.

Church sighed in irritation at that, "I swear, whenever there's trouble, she ditches us! She only cares about completing the mission, then helping out the team!" he ranted and Cal sighed.

"Here we go...," he said in exasperation, while the three clones of Delta Squad could only watch and listen.

"She's ALWAYS been a heartless bitch! Even before she got mixed up with those damn Freelancers! She only cares about the money, that's i-," before he could finish, a rock smacked into his helmeted head sending flying backwards into Griff.

"OW! What the fuck was that!" Church shouted.

"I don't know...but that was hilarious!" Sarge said, with a chuckle. "A Blue and Griff in one shot! Whoever did that must be an amazing marksman!"

Not a moment later, Tex appeared from the shadows "What was that you said about me, Church?" She asked in that all-too sweet voice.

"Nice straight throw," Boss said and Tex grinned behind her helmet, "Thanks,"

"Where did you go, Tex?" Cal said as Tex looked at him, the grin never leaving her face, "Oh nothing. Except...," she then went back into the shadows and came out a moment later dragging a knocked out figure in grey/ yellow trimmed Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor. She threw the person at the others' feet, and everyone but Delta Squad recognized him.

"Washington!" They all said, confusing Delta.

"Who?" Scorch asked.

"He's Washington, he use to be part of the same Freelancer Program that Tex was in." Kari said. "When the Project was shut down by Lady Artemis, I heard he became a Mercenary for hire...but why would he be spying on us?"

It was then Tex brought out a Comm-link, "I managed to hack his logs and I found these," she said and began playing the messages that Washington was recieving and sending back to his Command.

"Recovery One?" Boss said, confused by Washington's call-sign.

"It was his call-sign for when he was a Freelancer Agent tasked in recovering equipment from the Program, mainly armor upgrades and A.I. He used to have one until it made him go nuts," Tex said and Cal got confused.

"Whoa! Wait a minute! How can Wash still be using his Freelancer Call-sign, when the Program was personally shut down by Lady Artemis! This doesn't make any sense," the Mandalorian said confused.

"I agree with Cal on this one," Sarge said. "Theirs no reason why he should still be using it."

"Maybe he's working for some people who use to work for Freelancer?" Kari offered.

"Or maybe Freelancer isn't as shut down as we thought." Tex said, and the others looked at her confused. "I spoke with Lady Artemis about what would happen to the Director, and she told me that he had already left Concordia. It could be possible he's restarted Freelancer, only now he's doing it for someone else."

"Okay, but for who?" Tucker asked, "Who would want to go through the trouble of Project Freelancer going?"

Before anyone could answer that, a groan caught their attention as they looked down and saw Wash was about to wake up.

"Hey, he's waking up," Church said.

"Now we can get some answers," Cal said as he kneeled next to Wash.

"Ugh! What hit me?" Wash said as he shook his head.

"Tex, that's what hit ya." Sarge said, and Washington froze before looking around him, seeing the others around him. And there was only one thing he could say about his current situation.

"Fuck."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_**Meanwhile **_

_**At the Ordo System  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Four LAAT/i Gunships with a CR25 Troop Carrier decended through the Atmosphere of Ordo to the last known coordinates of Boba and Sintas's squad.

"_We'll land our Company around the same spot Boba landed with his Squad._" The pilot of the CR25 said on the COMM. "_We'll prepare for the attack while your squad moves in to see what happened. Don't take too long, because we're gonna attack in one hour._"

"Copy That." Jango said from inside his LAAT/i with his own troops. "We won't take long, Jango over and out."

The plan was simple: Jango, Marik, Aira and Zule along with Omega Squad and the Null-ARC's will attempt to infiltrate the Pirate base to find Boba's Squad. While they do this, in one hour the other troops they brought in will attack the base. Their attack force was mostly just their LAAT/i Gunships, and a few AT-PT Walkers and Speeder Bikes. When they find Boba, and get out, the _Harbinger _along with the _Jaste__r's Legacy II,_ and _Prosecutor _will begin their attack with their combined forces.

According to intle the Harbinger had, the Pirates had a decently sized force on the ground and in space. In space they have a fleet of four _Interceptor-_class Frigates, three IPV-1 System Patrol Crafts, numerous Z-95 Headhunters, and a small Asteroid Base. On the ground they had a large base with thousands of Pirate forces guarding it. They were equipped with Captured AT-AP's, a few AT-PT's like their own, ISP Speeders, Bantha-II Cargo Skiffs and other minor vehicles.

All in all, the Pirates were well equipped. But that wasn't gonna stop Jango and the others from going all-out on them.

_"Approaching last designated coordinates," _the pilot informed and Jango looked out to see the approaching spot where the squad his son was leading was last heard from.

His mind reeling at the thought that his son might be dead made him want to bash his own head in. '_I should never have left him,_' he thought. '_I should have warned him what i was going to do at Geonosis! Now he might be dead...No, no He has to be alive!_'

The Drop Zone finally came into view, and Jango couldn't help but grin at the familiar sight of his old Star Ship, the _Slave I_ sitting right there.

_'Hello there, beautiful,' _Jango thought fondly as he looked at the _Firespray-31_, noticing it had a new painjob of olive green and red. His son must've wanted to try something original.

"_Okay, landing in three, two, one...," _the pilot counted down and as the ship landed Jango and everyone else hopped out.

Jango moved towards the _Slave I_ and entered it with Aira. Though the outside has changed, the interior has stayed pretty much the same. When he came across one of the Rooms inside, he sighed as he came too Boba's quarters. Inside was rather vacant, besides the lone Holographic photo of Himself and Boba on Kamino with Kal, Walon and the rest of the_ Cuy'val Dar._

Jango picked up the photo, a sad look on his features. Aira was looking at the picture as well, and she felt terrible inside, because she wasn't there for her son. She could only hope that Boba could find some way to forgive her for the first thirteen years of his life.

Jango then placed the photo down and spotted something else that caught his attention. Sitting on the desk next to the bed, was a Lightsaber.

"What's this doing here?" Jango said as he picked it up, and ignited it revealing a Green Blade.

"Maybe Boba took it from a Jedi at Geonosis?" Aira said, looking at the blade as Jango gave it a few test flicks.

"Maybe, hmmm, wait a minute," Jango said as he deactivated the blade and inspected it more closely, and then realization dawned on him, "Well now, it's that lightsaber huh?"

"Jango?" Aira said curiously.

"This is the Lightsaber that belonged to the Last Jedi my Double managed to Kill at Geonosis." He said. "I think his name was Coleman Trebor, he was going to kill Dooku until he stopped him." Jango chuckled a bit "If only he succeeded, and maybe this all could have been averted..."

"No reason dwelling on the past, Jango." Marik said as he entered the room with Zule. Jango then hooked the lightsaber on his belt.

"I don't know what my son was planning to use this for. But, due to how he inherited my former hatred of Jedi after he saw Windu cut my Double's head off. I could only imagine," Jango said as Aira grasped his hand. Marik nodded in agreement with him.

"To tell you the truth when Windu came to talk to me about after he 'killed' you," Marik said, "He said, even though you were an enemy, you were a brave and noble warrior," Marik told him as Jango chuckled in irony.

"How about that, a Jedi complimenting me, a Mandalorian," he said with slight mirth, "How ironic," he then shook his head. "Anyways, let's get a move on." He said, and the others nodded as they exited the _Slave I._

Outside the Clones were already deploying, with their four AT-PT's and 74-Z Speeder Bikes already out of the CR25. Omega Squad, and the Null-ARC's prepared and ready.

"Alright, everyone Mount up!" Jango shouted. "We need to make our way too the base ASAP!"

The clones all either responded with a "Sir, yes sir!" or simply nodded and they went to their stations.

Marik went over to a Speeder Bike and got on while Zule took the back seat and wrapped her arms on her boyfriend's waiste.

"You know, this isn't exactly a date you know," he said playfully as the orange skinned Jedi who just smiled.

"I know," she said, the smile never leaving her face, "but who's gonna block away all the blaster bolts that come your way?"

Marik nodded his head "True," he said. "Better hang on!" And he put his foot on the throttle and accelerated forward, and soon the rest of the Infiltration team was on the move with them, making their way too the base.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Jade and Trips**_

_**Consular-class Cruiser En-route to Distress Beacon Location  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"We should be dropping out of Hyperspace in a few minutes Jade." Trips said as he and Jade stood on the bridge of the Consular-class Cruiser on their way to the Beacon location.

"Good, once we do, have a scan of the area for any Republic ships, or whatever Palpatine decides to call his new government," Jade said and Trips nodded. Jade then started her fingers on her other hand, clearly nervous.

Trips then placed his hand on her shoulder giving it a firm squeeze. "Relax Jade." He said. "Your gonna go crazy if you keep this up."

"I know Trips..." Jade said, sighing. "But...what if this really is a Trap? and Palpatine's forces are waiting for us?"

"They won't." Trips said as he moved behind her, and began to slowly massage her shoulders, and Jade relaxed into her seat. "Its only been a few days since we went rouge, he couldn't possibly know what we've done yet. I'm sure this is a genuine."

Jade nodded, and moaned a bit as Trips continued to make her relax. "Where did you learn to give such good massages?" She asked, and Trips chuckled and shrugged. "I dunno, but are you really complaining?" He said. Jade blushed a bit, but shook her head. "No, I'm not." She said before looking at the controls. "But..,as much as I _love _this, we're about to drop out of Hyperspace."

Trips nodded and moved back to his seat, "Exiting Hyperspace in 3...2...1" and with that the _Razorback _dropped out of Hyperspace and into the Alderaan sytem.

"Beginning Scanning Sweep," Said a Clone as he pressed a button and began scanning the area for ships.

"Picking a few ships, sir" the Clone responed, "I'm seeing two notables. A CR100 _FarStar-_class Corvette, and a CR90 Corvette. The Becon's coming from the CR90."

"What are the ships?" Jade asked.

"It seems the CR90 is the _Sundred Heart,_ Senator Bail Organa's Ship." The Clone said. "And the other ship is the _Mantis._"

"The _Mantis_?" Jade asked, surprised. "Isn't that Kass and Mak's ship?"

"It is Madam, IFF confirms it," the Clone clarified, "The Sundered Heart is hailing us Madam,"

Jade took a deep breath, "By all means, open the channel," She said.

It wasn't long as a voice then came through the speakers. "_This is Senator Bail Organa to the Republic ship, how may we help you?_"

Jade smiled a bit "This is Jedi Knight Jade Lee onbord the RAS _Razorback._" She said on the Comm. "We are responding too the Jedi Distress becon in this area."

It was then a new, more familiar voice came through "_Jade? Jade is that you? My god I can't believe it, your alright!_" Came the voice of Mak Lotor.

Jade sighed in relief at the voice "Mak...Its good to hear your alright too." She said. "Is Kass with you?"

"_What do you think?_" Came the voice of the said Zabrak Padawan. "_Me and Mak were getting worried about you and some of the others...wait, you _do _know about-_"

"Order 66?" Jade asked, "Yes, I know. Trips told be about it a few days ago."

There was a long silence on the comm "_Trips told you?_" Kass asked. "_Are you saying he's..._"

"Trips, along with the rest of the Hades Corps, are not obeying Order 66, that's right." Jade said, grinning a bit.

"_No way, EVERYONE In the Hades Corps_?" Mak asked.

"Yup, every Trooper, Pilot, Officer and Engineer are remaining loyal to the Jedi." She said. "And since I see the _Mantis _here, I'm guessing Xeo is still with you?"

Kass chuckled a bit "_Ya, Xeo and the rest of Mantis Company are still on our side._" She said. "_Hey, Bail! Let her ship Dock. We got a lot to discuss._"

The Senator smiled and nodded, "_Of course, Master Yoda and Master Kenobi will be very happy to hear this," _he said making Jade's widen.

"Master Yoda AND Obi-Wan? Are they alright?" she said in happiness, and Bail nodded.

_"Yes, they're alright. We rescued them two days before Mak, Kass and Mantis Company followed our signal,"_ the Senator said and Jade again breahted a sigh of relief.

"This is some of the greatest news I've heard all day..." She muttered before turning to the task at hand. "Alright, we'll prepare to dock the Sundered Heart. See you two soon Mak, Kass."

"_Right, see ya Jade._" Mak said and the comm went silent.

"Well, you heard e'm Trips, let's dock." She said. Trips smiled and nodded as he told the ship pilot to dock the ship with the CR90. "Good to see there are more Jedi, right?" Trips asked Jade, and she nodded with a smile. "Ya...It looks like a lot of the Clones who use to fight with Marik and Zule's Slice Hounds are defecting." She said. Trips chuckled at that.

"Yeah, those guys always had a knack in making most Clones disobey certain orders," The Clone said as the _Razorback _docked with the Sundered Heart.

"Well, let's go hear everyone's story," Jade said and Trips nodded as they left the bridge of the cruiser.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On Kashyyyk  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Alright Agent Wash, spill it." Sarge said as he pumped his shotgun. "Why were you following us? And why are you using your Recovery one Call sign? Or are you gonna have to get sarged?"

"Sarged?" Boss asked Griff, who sighed. "Just go with it." He said.

Wash looked around him, and sighed. "Might as well..." He said. "Tex, you know how the Director pleaded with Lady Artemis to keep Freelancer going?"

Tex blinked but nodded at that, "Yeah, I know, from what I heard from York, Lady Artemis then reminded him of how he seriously fucked up when certain A.I. made their hosts either go extremely crazy, greedy, or just downright violent that caused too much collateral damage and she told him if he didn't shut it down right now or face the consequences," She said and Wash nodded at that.

"That's half of it," Wash said, causing the others to blink in confusion. "It wasn't a bunch of A.I's that he was messing around with, it was all originally one A.I, the Alpha."

"The Alpha?" Tex asked, shocked. "You mean there really is an Alpha A.I? I thought it was just rumors."

Wash shook his head at that, "That's what the Director _wanted_ everyone in Freelancer to believe," Wash said and Cal an eyebrow at that info, "Why would he do that?"

The Freelancer sighed at that, "Apparently he feared that certain people in and outside the project will try to get their hands on it and either try to use or sell it to the highest bidder. And he was right," Everyone was confused by that.

"What do you mean?" Fixer said deeply interest in this.

"Tex, have you ever wondered how us Freelancers were given A.I's like Omega, Delta, and Gamma, but the Director originally only had _one _A.I for the whole Project?" Wash asked, and Tex thought about that.

"I...I never really thought about that up until now." She said. "I always assumed he got them later on in the project."

"Well, the Director didn't have the time to spend on buying more A.I's, so he worked with what he had." Wash said. "He began to 'split' the Alpha into different A.I's by torturing it, causing it to split its Personalities because it was isolating them to keep its sanity, thus creating an A.I out of it, so each A.I was based off a Personality trait. like Logic, Rage, Deception, Marksmanship, Creativity and so on. but the Director kept it hidden from Lady Artemis, knowing she would shut down the project. But afterwards a lot of Freelancers wanted to steal the Alpha so that they could make themselves more powerful, so the Alpha was taken to an 'undisclosed location' that only the Director knows about."

"Are you saying that ALL these A.I. are just pieces of one A.I.?" Church said flabbergasted, while Wash sighed.

"Technically, yes," he said.

Tex then asked him, "And have you found anything on this 'Undisclosed Location' ?" she asked Wash, who only shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. The Director has few people he can trust to keep the Alpha's location a secret, and unfortunately I'm not one of them," he said and everyone sighed at that, "And what's worse, the Director continued Project Freelancer after he officially declared the project shut down,"

The others were a little shocked by this.

Kari then thought of something, "But wait, hold on. Even if the Director continued project Freelancer under my mother's nose, how did he get the funding, since if he used Ne'tra Kad's accounts, she'll trace it back to him and then he'll be in a world of hurt," Wash nodded at that.

"You're absolutely right, which is why 'He' took interest in the project," Wash said the word 'He' in distaste. "He gladly gave the Director the funding needed to keep it going."

"He?" Sarge asked. "Who's he?"

"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine." Wash said, and the others looked like their eyes were about to bug out of their heads.

"Palpatine? Why would he want Freelancer?" Kari asked, shocked.

"Because...Palpatine's the Sith Lord the Jedi have been searching for since the beginning of the war." Wash said, causing everyone, even the Commandos eyes to widen and their jaws to drop.

"Please tell me you're fucking with us," Scorch said, unable to believe it. Wash just shook his head, "I wish it were, but it's true. Palpatine was behind everything. The War, the Outbound Flight Tragedy, the assassination of former Chancellor Valorum, creating the Clone Army, even the Naboo Crisis thirteen years ago," he said, and Kari's was immediatley alarmed by that.

"W-what! Are you saying Palpatine, _Palpatine _of all people was behind the conflict that killed my parents?" Kari said in shock, as she remembered how the Trade Federation invaded her former Homeworld of Naboo, and the following occupation that killed her parents. Her father, Tielsen, who was a RNSF Officer, and her mother, Nelina, who was just a common baker by trade.

"Yes." Washington said. "He planned to become Chancellor, and start the Clone Wars as a way to wear down the Jedi to the point where their at their weakest. Then, he would issue out the Clone Contingency Order 66, which stated that the Jedi were planning a Coup on the Republic, and the Clones would follow the order. Then he would use the Emergency Power he had to switch the Galactic Republic into a Galactic Empire, and initiate a purge of all Jedi Force users in the galaxy. The Clone Wars and everything leading to it, was just a trap for the Jedi to fall in."

The others looked at him in complete stunned silence. That is until Boss spoke up.

"We have to hurry, get Sev, get the hell out of here, and hurry and warn the Jedi, they need to know about-" he was cut off by what Wash said next.

"It's too late for that," Everyone looked at him, "The Order has already been given, and Jedi around the Galaxy are already being executed by their own Clones. And the Jedi Temple has been turned to ruins by the 501st Legion and Palpatine's new Apprentice, Darth Vader."

The others each shared a look of horror on their faces.

"But that means...the younglings, the people who just work there...," Kari said as she begin to have flashes of the past, more precisely, the Battle of Naboo, where she saw her parents gunned down mercilessly by Battle Droids, the fear on peoples faces as she experienced the horror of the labor camps, watching as neighbors, school-mates, and teachers succumb to their injuries from torture and abuse.

Wash nodded "Yes...Almost everyone who was in the Temple at the time...are dead." He said.

"T-That can't be right!" Simmons said. "There had to be survivors! And the Clones! Surly there had to be some who didn't follow the Order!"

"Your right, there were a few Survivors." Wash said. "Torrent Company, commanded by Captain Rex decided not to follow the Orders, and rescued many Jedi Padawans and Younglings. They managed to escape with the help of the Slice Hounds Battalion, who also disobeyed the orders." He then sighed. "But...a lot of people still got killed, Jedi or otherwise." He said.

"Wash...why are you telling us all this?" Church asked the question that was bugging all of them.

"Because, I hate working with Freelancer as much as anyone." He admitted. "But I don't have a choice. If I left I would be hunted down because I knew too much, and on top of that there are other Agents in Freelancer that are being forced to work with the Director like Myself, including Maine, Wyoming, North and even South are being forced to work for the Director again."

Cal by now, was furious. He knew the Director was a bit egotistical, but this was too much. He then got an idea of how they can use this to their advantage.

"I think we use this to our adavantage," Everyone turned to him when he said that. Kari quirked an eybrow at that.

"What do you mean Cal?" she asked and Cal looked at Wash.

"Wash, how would feel being a spy for us inside Freelancer?" he said and Wash's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked. "Why would you-"

"Because I trust you, Wash." Cal said. "You could have just stayed silent about all of this, but you didn't. You hate the Director just as much as Tex here does. It seems inevitable for us to fight the Director sometime in the future, and it would be beneficial to have someone on the inside to help us out. What do you say?"

Washington looked around at the others, and sighed "Do I really have a choice?" He asked, rhetorically. "But your right, I'll do it."

"Good." Cal said. "I have one question for now: Do you know where the Director is now?"

"Yes and no." The Freelancer answered. "Palpatine, or as he calls himself Darth Sideous, gave the Director his own personal fleet of ships. He had three _Venator-_class Star Destroyers, two _Victory II_-class Star Destroyers, one _Victory I-_class, and he even got one of those new _Imperator-_class Star Destroyers. He also has hundreds of these new Starfighter/Bomber series called TIE Fighters and Bombers. He's using the fleet to continue the recruitment and training of more agents for Freelancer. But he's always on the move, never in one place for too long. I don't even know where the fleet is until they contact me to meet them."

Cal cursed at that, "Dammit! Okay, at least we know what to look for," he said, "Alright, I want you go back to what you were doing, before Tex caught you, if they contact you, tell them you got jumped by Trandoshans and waited for us to distract to make your escape, got it?" Cal instructed and Wash nodded at that.

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he got took his helmet from Cal before putting it on. "Thanks for this, Cal. I really owe you one for this."

"Heh, don't mention it." Cal said. "Now get going." Wash nodded, and he then moved into the shadows and disappeared.

"Ok, now let's get to Sev and get the hell out of here." Boss said.

"We should probably try to link up with Marik and the Slice Hounds." Kari said. "Wash did say they and Torrent Company went against 66, so maybe Mom might know where they are."

"And, we should try to see if any other Clones also went against 66." Tex said. "As much as I hate to admit it, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Wow, Tex needing help?" Tucker said. "Did Hell freeze over or something?"

BAM!

"OOOH!" Tucker yelped as Tex's fist connected with his balls,"What. The. Fuck?" he grunted and he fell on his knees. Church then face-palmed.

"Tucker, you never learn to keep your mouth shut," he grumbled out, and everyone sighed at their team-mates stupidity.

"Alright enough of this shit, let's go get Sev, get back to the ship, and get out of here," Cal said as he prepped his blaster.

"Ditto!" Sarge said as he, readied his shotgun. "Time to get cracking!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Marik and Jango  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Marik looked through his Macrobinoculars as he observed the Pirate base in front of them a few Kilometers out. The Base itself was built surrounded by large hills on all sides but the main entrance, which was a large gate guarded by a pair of AT-AP on the ground, and automated turrets in a pair of towers. The base itself was what one would expect from a Pirate base, a few surface-side structures on top, and such.

"Hmm, got themselves all set up nice here," Marik said as he looked at the base. Jango as he looked at the base with his own set of macrobinoculars.

"I agree with you on that," Jango said and then tensed, "Marik, left upper corner of the base" Marik followed his instructions to looked to thw upper left corner and zoomed in.

"And there they are," he said, as his eyes fell on Boba and Sintas, along with the rest of their team, their hands in cuffs as they were lead into what they suspected to be the Prison of the base.

"Their alive, at least." Marik said before chuckling. "But Boba sure looks pissed off. They probably caught him and the others off-guard or something." He then sighed "Well, let's get him out of there, eh Jango?" He said, and Jango nodded as they stood back up and headed down the Hill they were on, to where the rest of their attack force waited.

Aira saw her husband and Marik coming down and went over to him, "Did you see him?" she asked worriedly, and Jango nodded.

"Yep, he and the others are in a building in the Northwest part of the base," he said and Aira sighed in relief, and Jango smirked a bit, "Although he pissed if the look I saw on his face is anything," he said and Aira giggled.

"Well, he is _our _son after alll, so he had to pick that up." Aira said before getting serious. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well attack at Sundown," Jango said. "Our main force will strike the front gate, to draw their attention. The Null-ARC's will be with them. Meanwhile You, Me, Marik, Arla, Omega Squad, and Zule will sneak into the base using the same route Boba used to get inside in the first place from behind. Once we bust him and his team out, we'll plant the charges at the Early Warning station and blow it up, after which our fleet will arrive to take out the Pirates in Orbit, and deploy reenforcments to the surface to help deal with the ones down here."

Aira nodded at that, "Sounds like a plan," she said. Meanwhile Marik was thinking of which Clone Troopers were better, his or Jango's. Jango looked at him and could tell by the posture, that he was thinking.

"What are you thinking about, Marik?" Jango asked and his pupil looked at him.

"Just thinking of who's Clone Troopers would be better in a fight. Yours or mine?" He asked.

"Hmm, an interesting though." Jango agreed. "But we all know who's men would win."

Marik chuckled "Ya, we do." And they both said at the same time "Mine" before looking at one-another.

"Good one, Adiik, for a moment there I thought you said your men could beat mine!" Jango said, while Marik glared.

"They could!" He said. "Every last one of my men are battle-hardened soldiers!"

"_My _men have been fighting Separatists behind their lines for 3 years!" Jango retorted, while the Clones and everyone else looked at the two argue.

"My men have fought on hell-holes, like Jabiim and Umbara! And Umbara, may I remind you, was no cakewalk! Add to that nightmare, one of the Jedi Generals went Rogue!" Marik countered. Some troopers who were veterans of that winced.

"He had to bring_ that_ up," said one of the ARF Troopers wearing the 26th Battalion Armor with flames on his helmet.

"Boys, behave." Aira said, armed crossed while Zule nodded. "We have more important things to worry about than who's forces are better."

"Fine..." They both said, "But this discussion isn't over yet!"

The girls just rolled their eyes '_Men,_' they all thought. '_Can't stand them...yet we can't seem to live without e'm._'

"That aside, I think we should prepare to move out." Revan said. Marik nodded in agreement.

"I couldn't agree with you more Rev," He said and Revan grinned.

"Of course you do, that's why you chose me as second-in-command to you and Zule," he said and Marik laughed.

"True, alright then, let's move out," the Mandalorian said.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**With Jade and Trips  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

After the _Razorback _had docked with the _Sundred_ Heart, Senator Organa then guided Trips and Jade to where Yoda, Obi-wan, Kass and Mak were. "I am quite glad to see some Clones still on our side." Bail said. "When I went to the Jedi Temple to see what was happening, some 501st Clones nearly gunned me down if that one Jedi Younglings hadn't arrived in time." He then sighed "I can't believe this is actually happening, though." He said.

"I know the feeling." Trips said. "When Palpatine came on my Communicator to issue Out 66, I thought he'd gone Mad. But by the looks of things, it seems he's been Crazy ever since the War Began."

Bail nodded solemnly at that, "You're not the only one who thinks that, Commander. Several Senators, along with myself, believed the seat of power went to his head." he said and Tripsa couldn't help the chuckle.

"That maybe, Senator, that just maybe," The Clone said as they arrived at the meeting room on the ship. The doors opened and the two stepped in and they immediately saw Obi-Wan and Master Yoda who were conversing with Kass and Mak, and then turned in their direction. "Jade! Trips! Great to see ya!" Kass said, smiling as they walked in.

Jade returned the smile "Good to see you two as well," She said, before bowing before the two masters. "And Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, it's good to see both of you are alright."

"Good as well, to see you Jade." Yoda said, smiling. "And, Commander Trips. To see Clones on our side, good news this is."

Trips nodded at the old Jedi Master, "Thank you Master Yoda, the Hades Corps is and still is honored to fight for the Jedi and the Republic,"

The two masters and the former Padawans smiled at that, "When Kass told me that the entire Hades Corps didn't follow the order to eliminate Jade and the rest of the Jedi. I was shocked!" Obi-Wan said, surprise coloring his tone.

"Trips and the Hades Corps aren't the only ones Master Kenobi, apparently Commander Bly and the Star Corps refused to follow orders as well and faked Aayla's death," the other Jedi were shocked by this, and Jade just grinned more, "And that's not all, Torrent Company from the 501st decided against it as well, and with the help of the Slice Hounds, they managed to evacuate quite a few Padawan's, Guards and Younglings from the Temple as well. And on top of that, Demon Company, and the 42nd Hunter Regiment also defected. All together, that puts our numbers around the amount of a Sector Army."

The Jedi and Senator were floored by those numbers. Bail was the first to come out of his shock.

"S-Sector Army strength? My, what could've influenced so many clones to desert like that?" He asked in shock and Trips grinned in satisfaction.

"Don't know sir, but it appears that some 'certain' traits of the Slice Hounds passed on to them," Trips theorized.

Obi-wan sighed, but smiled "Well, Zule and Marik do tend to get people to not quite follow the rules." He said. "For once, I'm glad its true."

"And where now, are Padawan Xiss and Commander Marik?" Yoda asked, and Jade nodded in understanding.

"They are in the Ordo System, in the Mandalore Sector," she said, causing the Jedi and the Viceroy of Alderaan to quirk an eyebrow.

"What are they doing there?" Kass said and Jade shook her head.

"Honestly, we believe they're gonna use it as a safe haven, other than that, I do not know," the Jedi General said. Obi-Wan rubbed his chin in thought.

"It's probably for the best, and Marik does have friends in the Mandalore Sector, so we shouldn't worry," the Jedi said and Yoda nodded.

"I hope right, you are," He said. "The others, what of them?"

"Well, the rest of the Hades Corps is at Hoth right now, setting up a base for us to use." Trips answered. "We found an abandoned Separatist Space Station with 15 Usable ships along with it, fully equipped with enough droids and equipment to, and I quote from Revy, 'to take over Endor 5 times over'. Not to mention that _Praetor_-class Star Battlecruiser we recently found crashed into the surface of the Planet."

"Also, the Demon Company are hiding near the Teth system, the Hunter Regiment is at Ilum, while Alaya and the Star Corps are hiding at Yavin." Jade said, and the Jedi were, again, suprised.

"By the Force, Jade, you sure have been busy," Mak said and the others nodded in agreement.

"I'll say, you find a fleet and a _Praetor _in one day! Geesh! What else is new?" Kass said and she was taken aback by Jade's grin.

"Well, considering a certain Mandalorian Bounty Hunter back from the dead, nothing much," Jade said, much to the confusion of her fellow Jedi, and Bail.

"And by what, certain Mandalorian do you mean, hmm?" Yoda asked, and both Jade and Trips grinned. "We'll give you a hint." Jade said. "Even though he died 3 years ago, throughout the war we've seen his face on all of our troops."

The others blinked at that, but then their eyes went wide. "You can't possibly mean...?" Obi-Wan said, and Trips nodded. "Yup, Jango Fett is very much alive." He said. "The person you saw Mace kill on Geonosis was a Clone he personally trained to fake his death in the eyes of Dooku. Since then, he's been leading a group of Clones and Mandalorians against the Separatists behind their lines called the Neo True Mandalorians, and has been working with Lady Artemis the whole time."

Yoda chuckled a bit "Full of surprised, Jango Fett is." He said. "Where now is he?"

"With Marik and the Slice Hounds at Ordo." Trips said, "He helped them in the evacuation of the temple according to Lady Artemis." However, before anyone could say more, there was a beep on the Room's Comm's. "_Sir, this is Captain Antillies._" Came the voice of the Captain. "_We just picked up ships that just dropped out of Hyperspace. I have Identified them to be a _Nebulon B_-class Escort Frigate, a _Marauder-_class Corvette, __and a YG-4210. I have identified them to be the _Red Dawn_ from Demon Company, the _Loyalty _from General Kota's Militia, and the _Summer's end _from Hunter Regiment._"

Jade's eyes widen at the names of the ship, particulary the last ship, "That's my Master and brother's ship!" she said excitedly, as Antilles continued, _"They're hailing us, sir,"_

Bail nodded at that, "Open the channel then, Captain," the Senator from Alderaan said.

_"Yes sir," _Antilles replied, and a few seconds later, four holographic images appeared from the table. The first was of a 29 year old male with shoulder-length blond hair and blue eyes, and wearing a Republic Flight Suit. The Second showed an older man with gray hair tied into a pony tail, brown eyes, and wore Jedi robes mixed with Customized Armor Plating. Finally, were the two images of a 40 year old male with short brown hair and blue eyes with Jedi Robes, and a younger male looking to be about Jade's age with the same eye and hair color, and a similar armor configuration.

"_This is Jedi Commander John Cypher of Demon Company._" The Blond man said. "_I am here with Jedi Master Rahm Kota, Master Taylor Masao and Knight Robert Lee.__ Do you read me?_"

"This is Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, we read you Commander," Bail said and John seemed to grin, "_Good to hear your voice Senator Organ, is that the _Mantis_ I see by your ship, along with a_ Consular-_class cruiser with the Hades Corps markings_?" the Jedi Starfighter Ace asked, and Bail smiled.

"That they are Commander," The Senator said, "I also have Master Yoda and Master Kenobi on board as well,"

"_Thank the force,_" General Kota said, sighing. "_Good to see some of the Council are still alright._"

"_My thoughts exactly,_" Masao said. "_Senator Organa, is my Apprentice Jade Lee there? I am hoping so seeing the Hades Corps ship docked with yours._"

Jade smiled as she stepped forward "I'm here Master, Robert." She said. "I'm alright."

"_Jade! Oh, thank the force your alright!_" Robert said, in relief. "_We were beginning to worry about you!_"

"It's good to see your alright too," Jade said. "And I also have some good news to all this dark day,"

_"And what is the good news, Jade?" _Masao asked his former Padawan and the other three quirked an eyebrow as well. Jade smiled softly as she gave her answer.

"That not all the Clones are following Order 66 as we all feared," Jade said suprising the four.

_"You're joking, right?" _General Kota said in shock and it was then Trips stepped forward, "I can prove that General Kota, as you can see, I'm still at General Lee's side," the Clone Commander said, "Along with the rest of the 247th Mobile Assault Corps."

"_No way!_" Robert said, eyes wide as were the others. "_The WHOLE Hades Corps deffected?_"

"And their not the only ones." Jade said. "In addition to your own forces that defected, The Star Corps managed to fake Alaya's death and are now hiding in the Yavin System. Along with the 26th Slice Hounds and Torrent Company from the 501st went against the order by managing to evacuate a few dozen Jedi Younglings, Padawans and Guards from the Temple when the rest of the 501st attacked, they are now currently in the Ordo system."

"So, by adding up our combined forces, that puts the grand total of Clones that defected around the strength of a whole Sector Army." Kass said, and the four looked absolutely stunned.

"_By the force..._" Kota said as he rubbed his head. "_I could understand some Clones not following the Order, which I'm thankful for, but a whole Sector Army?_"

"_Well, all of the groups they mentioned worked with the Slice Hounds, so it was only inevitable._" Masao said, with a chuckle, before getting serious. "_So, what do we do now?_" He asked.

"We were discussing, before Jade and Trips got here, about what to do with the Homing beacon at the Jedi Temple." Obi-wan said. "It is relaying a message to all of known space for all Jedi to return home, saying the War's over."

"_It's a Trap, I assume?_" John asked, and Obi-Wan nodded, "Most definitely, John. Which is why we must head back to Coruscant with haste and recalibrate the beacon, and warn all other surviving Jedi to stay away," the Jedi master said making everyone nod.

_"Sounds like a plan. But the Corusacant Home Fleet will definitely shoot us down since they probably already know that our respective forces have defected," _Kota said, which Obi-Wan nodded.

"I'm aware of that Rahm. Which is why Senator Organa is going to smuggle us in. While our respective ships will stay out of sight," Obi-Wan said, "You, Master Masao and Robert will join us while your ships wait elsewhere."

"They can wait with the Hades Corps Forces at Hoth if you want." Trips said. "We're working on establishing a base there, and they could use some help."

"_Agreed, but we should try to make contact with the other Clones that defected._" Taylor said, turning to Robert. "_Robert, I would like you to take our ships to the Yavin system, and get in contact with Alaya._" He said. "_Then head for Ordo, and meet up with the Slice Hounds.__ Also inform the rest of the fleet to head for Concordia._"

_"Yes Master," _Robert said and then turned his head to his sister, _"Sorry I have to run off again, sis,"_

Jade just shook her head at that, "It's okay Robert, I'll be alright, besides I have Trips to look out for me. Just take care of yourself," the Jedi knight said to her brother who grinned and nodded.

"_Hey, remember who your talking too!_" He said and Jade sighed. "That's what worries me." She said, still smiling though.

"While he's at it, I think we'll have the _Mantis _join them while we're gone." Kass said. "Then they should head to Concordia to meet up with Ne'tra Kad. Thankfully, their helping us out in this mess, and they should be able to point us in the right direction for any more Clones that are defecting, as well as any surviving Jedi. We'll meet back up there, and we'll head to Hoth Together."

"_Sounds like a Plan._" Kota said. "_I'll have the rest of my militia fleet head to Concordia as well, and join you on the journey there._"

"Then Alright, Master Kota, Master Masao, Master Cypher, Mak and Kass." Yoda said. "Join us on the _Sundred Heart, _you will. Reach the Jedi Temple Together, we will."

The three mentioned Masters nodded at that, "_U__nderstood, Master Yoda,"_ they said at the same time and the images winked out.

Trips then turned to Jade, "I better go tell the _Razorback _leave without us and go with the _Summer's End _back to Yavin," The Clone said and Jade nodded.

"Good idea," Jade agreed, and Trips left to the bridge to talk to Captain Antilles.

"It looks like our odds have gone up considerably." Obi-Wan said. Yoda nodded "Yes, it is." He said. "To have Clones like the Slice Hounds and Hades Corps on our side, good it is."

"I couldn't agree more, Master Yoda," Jade said. The Jedi left the room and proceeded to the bridge.

Half an hour later, after General Kota and Taylor Masao boarded the _Sundered Heart,_ the _Loyalty _jumped into hyperspace back to it's fleet, while the _Razorback, __Summer's End,_ _Mantis _and the _Red Dawn _headed to the Yavin System.

After all the other ships left, the blue trimmed CR-70 then changed course and jumped in hyperspace, it's destination: Coruscant.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back with Delta Squad and the Verpine Team**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Tango Down!" Cal shouted as he blasted the head off of a Trandoshan.

"Nice shot!" Boss said as he and Delta opened fire, he and Fixer with their DC-17m's in Rifle mode, while Scorch had his in Anti-Armor mode, blowing a path through the last remaining Trandoshan's between them and the Cell Sev was being held in.

Cal nodded "Thanks!" He said as he pressed forward. "Sarge! Tex! Keep pressing! Caboose, Donut, Church, Griff! Draw their fire!"

Donut and Caboose followed the order despite not knowing what Cal meant, Church was about to do the same when he saw Griff still huddled on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Church said to him, and Griff gave him a look that clearly said: Are you nuts?

"What's it look like I'm doing? You guys want to get yourselves shot? Be my guest, but there is no way I'm gonna-" Griff was cut off as Tex appeared behind him and then kicked him in the Nad's from behind, sending him flying forward to where the others were, screaming like a girl the whole way.

"Learn to be a Team-player Griff!" Tex shouted.

"Your one to talk..." Church said, but Tex just ignored him as she opened fire with her DC-15S. Church then went to where Caboose was.

"Hey Caboose! See those guys on the catwalk! You should help them!" Church instructed him, shocking the Commandos.

"What did he just say?" Fixer shouted, and Cal held a hand up, "Just watch, and you'll understand," he said and the commandos looked back at the two Mandalorians.

"Yay! I love helping people!" The blue armored Mandalorian as he stood up and instead of helping the Trandoshan Mercenaries on the catwalk, he fired his SC blaster rifle and nailed them right between the eyes.

"Sorry! They got in my way when I was trying to help them," Caboose said sadly, while the Commandos' eyes widened.

"Remind to never ask him for help of ANY kind, ever," Scorch said and Boss and Fixer nodded in agreement.

"Ya, we learned that the hard way...I still have the Scars to prove it as a reminder." Tucker said. It was at that moment that the last Trandoshan was killed, and at last the area was secured.

"Alright, that should be the last of them, for now at least." Boss said. "Fixer, how farther are we from Sev's location?"

"One second," Fixer said as he looked at his Datapad. "According to this...his cell should be just beyond that door." He pointed at the last door in front of them.

"Got it!" Tex said as she cracked her knuckles, "Stand back everyone, and let me do my magic!"

"No no no, wait...!" Fixer tried to warn her.

"Too late...," Church said as he saw his former girlfriend get into position

With that she ran forward and kicked the door open sending it flying against the wall.

"Are you Crazy!" Fixer shouted. "You could have hit Sev! I just told you he's in there!"

"Ah, he'll be fine." Tex said as she walked into the room, the others sighed as they followed in. Inside was another Prison Block, with multiple Cell's. The one on the opposite side of the door was empty, thankfully, because that was where the Doors blasted into when Tex kicked them down.

"What the hell was that!" A very familiar voice said from down the hall, in the only occupied prison cell. Delta Squad immediatley recognized it.

"Sev! Sev is that you?" Scorch yelled out, and it was silent for a few seconds until..."..Scorch? Is that you?" Sev's voice said and if people could, they would've seen the huge grin on Scorch's face.

"Damn right it's me buddy! And the rest of the squad is here with me!" Scorch answered as he and the group went over to the cell and there standing up, was RC-1207 'Sev' the missing fourth member of Delta Squad.

"About damn time you showed up!," Sev shouted. "I was beginning to think I was gonna have to bust out of here all by my damn self! Now are ya letting me out of here or what?"

Boss chuckled, smiling for the first time in a long time. "Great to see you to, Sev." He said. "Fixer, get that door open!"

"Right away sir!" Fixer said as he got to slicing the door panel.

"So Sev, what happened back there? We heard what sounded like Destroyer Droids ambushing you," Scorch said and Sev nodded at that.

"That's exactly what it was," He said as he remembered that day in the Wookiee Capital, "I was about to regroup with you guys when four of them jumped me. When I tried to call for help, something was jamming my comm," That caused the Commandos to remember when they lost contact with him.

"Yeah, I remember that," Fixer said as he continued slicing the panel, "We were going to go after you, but we were forced to follow orders and pull out..." The Slicer shook his head as he pressed the last button. "Bingo, your out." He said, and the cage doors swung open, and the Sniper Stepped out.

Boss reached for his thigh and pulled out his DC-15 hand blaster, and handed it to Sev. "Once we're out of here, we'll get you a real rifle." He said, and he could tell Sev was grinning as he took the Pistol.

"Alright, let's get out of here before more Trandoshan's show up!" Kari said, and the others nodded as they ran to the exit of the base, with Cal activating his comm.

"Sheila! Sheila, if you hear me, get the ship warmed up, and launch one of the Gunships to our position!" He shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

"_Affermative._" A mechanical voice replied. "_CR-25 Engines are powering up, and now deploying LAAT/i Gunship on Auto-pilot to your position. ETA 5 Minutes_" Then a new voice came through. "_Cal? Are you alright? Where were you!_"

"I'm fine, Doc, we're all fine." Cal said as they ran out of the base. "Just get the _Blood Gulch _ready to take off, just make sure Sister's awake and ready to get us off this planet when we get there."

On the other end, Doc nodded, _"Roger that! Just give me a few minutes!" _the Medic said.

"Good, I'm sending Sheila the coordinates to give to the gunship now! Once we're back on board we're gonna have to move fast and head back to Mandalore!" Cal said, "We gotta report to Lady Artemis ASAP!"

"_Right, we'll get ready over here! See ya soon guys!_" Doc said, and the Comm went off.

The team of Mandalorians and Clones continued forward until they reached a clearing, where not long after their Gunship arrived. They quickly boarded it, while Cal and Griff took command of the Gunship. Despite him being overly lazy, Griff was surprisingly one of the best pilots anyone has ever seen, a trait that was shared with his Sister.

"Alright, punch it!" Cal shouted to Griff, who nodded. "Got it, we're out of here!" He said as he maxed out the engines of the LAAT/i and they flew out of there, closing the doors.

Sev sighed heavily as he leaned back in his seat. "I heard that," Scorch said, with a light chuckle.

"Shut it, Scorch." He said, but continued to smile. "So, what did I miss?"

"Not much, really, other than recently we went Rouge from the Republic to save you." Scorch said. "And if what that Freelancer guy said is true, then it's probably for the best this way."

It was then that Sev remembered something, "You know, come to think of it, I remember hearing the Advisor for just a few seconds before my comm was completely jammed," he said, making the other members of Delta Squad and the Mandalorians look at him in wonder.

"What did he say?" Boss asked as Sev continued to think about it.

"I think he said, 'Yes my Lord' , or something like that," Sev said, he then noticed the wide-eyes of the others. "What?"

"Sev...I think we're gonna have to bring you up to speed on what's happened in the last few hours." Tex said, and Sev listened to their story, as they told them about their mission to get him out of there, and what Wahsington told them.

_A few Minutes__ Later_

"You have GOT to be kidding me." Sev said, once they finished. "Palpatine's a Sith Lord? Damn, I always had my doubts against that guy, but this is ridiculous!"

"Ya," Boss said. "Come to think of it, our mission to take down that Separatist Destroyer had extremely low survival probabilities. It was a Suicide Mission, even to us!"

"Ya, and if we were all KIA it would have been a major blow to the Republic." Fixer said, sighing. "From the way I see it, it looks like Palpatine wanted _all _of us to get killed back there." Scorch didn't like that at all, and he showed it.

"Why the fuck would he do that?" Scorch said in outrage, "I know we're not like the regular army clones that are completely loyal to him, but geez!"

Cal decided at that moment to speak, "Think about it Scorch, the possible reason Palpatine wanted all of you to get killed was because unlike the others, you, Omega, and possibly other Commando squads were loyal only to your trainers Walon Vau or Kal Skirata," he reminded the demolitions expert who looked at him.

"So? That's because we and Omega saw them as the only father-figures we ever had! It doesn't mean we would betray the Republic!" Scorch argued. And Fixer sighed, "It doesn't matter if we're loyal to the Republic or not Scorch," he said. "Especially now. We're not working for the Republic now, but we need to get in contact with Omega, the Null-ARC's and the others. They couldn't have obeyed 66, I just know it."

"Fixer's right, all that maters now is finding the others." Boss said, before walking into the Cockpit. "How much longer till we get to the _Blood Gulch?_" He asked Griff and Cal.

"Just a few Minutes! Its just up ahead!" Griff said. "We had to take the long-way around to avoid Republic, and CIS Patrols...Ah! There it is!" He then pointed forward, where they could clearly see a single CR25 Troop Carrier that was colored brown with steel trimming in the air.

"Alright, let's get docked and get out of here." Cal said as they guided the LAAT/i to the Carrier, and latched onto it. Once it docked the doors opened everyone left and headed for the Cockpit. A few minutes later and they found two Mandalorians already there. A male wearing Purple Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor with a black Jumpsuit, who had brown hair and eyes, and a Female with Yellow Shock trooper armor and a Grey Jumpsuit, and had Orangish hair tied into a pair of pony tails and brown eyes.

"About time you guys showed up!" Kaikaina, aka 'Sister' said.

"We had to take a detour," Cal said as he, Team Verpine, and Delta Squad entered the cockpit, "Did you set the Hyperspace coordinates for Mandalore?" he asked and Doc nodded.

"Yeah, Sheila just did," Doc confirmed and Cal nodded.

"Good then let's get out of here, pronto! I don't want to be here when the Republic shows up and starts asking questions," he said and the two nodded with Sister manning the controls.

"Gotcha! Alright Sheila, let's blow this joint!" the Female Mandalorian said, "_Copy that. Entering Hyperspace in T-minus 15 seconds! Strap in everyone!" _the A.I. said and everyone did what she said and picked a seat and strapped in.

"_5...4...3...2...1...Entering Hyperspace Now._" And with that, the CR25 _Blood Gulch _Escaped Kashyyyk, and entered Hyperspace.

**Tex: And there you have it, another Chapter of We Dared.**

***Jorn, Patriot and Ryu walk in, with different cans of paint in hand***

**117Jorn: Donut...If you try to redecorate our rooms again...we're gonna kill you.**

**Patriot-112: And we're not gonna make it painless, either...**

**DragonKnightRyu: ...We're going to do it very, VERY, _slowly._**

**Donut: That's okay! At least I did your vehicles and spare suits of armor!**

**117Jorn:...**

**Dragonknightryu:...**

**Patriot-112:...**

***At the same time, the three run outside of the room***

***3 Minutes Later***

**All three of them: DOONUUUUTTT!**

**Next Time on We Dared: The Rescue Operation for Boba Fett begins! The Jedi head back to Corucant to change the distress Becon to warn the Jedi while the Galactic Republic is reorganized into the Galactic Empire, while Delta Sqad and Verpine Squad head back to the Mandalore Sector to inform Lady Artemis of the Director's alliance with Palpatine...**


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion and Revival

**117Jorn: Hello everyone! 117Jorn here with yet another Chapter from 'We Dared'! I am joined today once again by my friends Dragonknightryu, Patriot 112, and even the Red Vs Blue Characters.**

**Dragonknightryu: Sup**

**Patriot 112:** **Yo! Hey Jorn, did we take care of our Donut Problem?**

**117Jorn: Yup! I just locked him up in his room with some of those weird Magazine's he likes to read, and enough food to last him till we're done here. He won't be getting out anytime soon.**

**Church: That's good.**

**Dragonknightryu: Ya, it took us FOREVER to repaint all of our stuff. I swear if he does it again, I WILL make his death agonizing, and as painful as humanly possible!**

**Patriot-112: And that means I get try out what I saw on LOST! (Brings out sharpened bamboo sticks as he grins evilly) Hehehehe! This will do nicely!**

**117Jorn:...**

**Dragonknightryu:...**

**Church:...**

**Patriot-112: What?**

**117Jorn:...Do you have a spare?**

**Dragonknightryu: Ya, I'd like one to!**

**Patriot-112: Sure! Baboo Spears for everyone! *Begins passing them out to everyone***

**Church: *Sigh* Let's just get this over with...**

**117Jorn: Not so fast, Church! I have the results to the Poll I posted regarding whether or not you guys are staying or not in the fic.**

**Doc: What are the results?**

**117Jorn: Ryu, Drumroll please.**

**Dragonknightryu: Got it! *Begins drumroll***

**117Jorn: Alright, the Poll results are...*Everyone leans forward as 117Jorn reads the envelop* RVB is staying!**

**RVB Characters: HELL YA!**

**Tex: Thank god, for a moment I thought I would have to bust out the Hammer *Takes out Gravity Hammer***

**117Jorn: Ya, well, that's good. Well anyways let's get on with the show!**

**Patriot-112: Also, please check out my own Star Wars Fic 'Star Wars: The 26th' which goes over the history of the slice hounds and my OC's, and is a Prolog fic to what happens in We Dared. You can find it on my profile!  
><strong>

"Talking"

"_Radio/Com link_"

'_Thinking_'

"_Alien Language_"

Chapter 5: Reunion and Revival

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

_**Ordo System**_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Two Guards, one a Weequay and the other a Rodian, were by the main entrance of the pirate base, and they were both bored out of their minds!

"Uhhh! I hate guard duty!" complained the Weequay, while the Rodian just glared at his companion.

"_Quit your complaining, it won't make our shift end any__ faster!," _growled the Rodian in it's native tongue

"I have the right to complain! It's always us that get stuck doing guard duty while everyone else is getting their share of the loot while we don't get squat!" The Weequay argued back. The Rodian's glare only intensified, _"You don't think I know that, you imbecile? I hate guard duty as much as you do, but bitching about it isn't going to change it!,"_ The Weequay growled as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I'm no _imbecile, _Bug Eyes!," he muttered, but the Rodian caught it.

"_I heard that_!" The Rodian shouted. "_Why don't you for once in your life-_" Whatever the Rodian was about to say was cut off as his head exploded from a round from a distant Sniper. Before the Weequay could shout out a warning to the base, a second shot sounded and he joined the Rodian in death.

"Front Guard's taken out." Fi reported as he looked up from the sights of his DC-17m in Sniper Mode. "Time to bring out the pain, everyone."

_"Copy that Fi. How's your head by the way," _came the voice of one of his brothers. He chuckled, "Never been better,"

_"That's good. Here we come!"_at that moment a swarm of missiles flew at the two towers with the automated turrets. The Missile barrage impacted against the Pirate Defense Towers, destroying them and they colapsed to the ground.

That was when alarms started sounding, and the Pirate Base Defenders began to mobilize, activating their Captured Walkers and other vehicles, and the Pirates themselves were running out of their barracks to engage whoever is attacking.

Meanwhile, the Mandalorian's and Clones made their move, their AT-PT's and Speeder Bikes darted forward, firing their respective weapons at the Pirates before them, while a pair of LAAT/i Gunship's provided them some Air Support.

"That's our cue," Marik said as he looked through his macrobinoculars, at the others attacking the base and drawing the other Pirates away from the back gate. He then turned to Jango and the rest of the rescue team, "Let's go," he said.

"Right," Jango said in agreement as he nodded, the group, moved down the hill they were on and toward the pirate base.

Meanwhile, back with the others, a squad of Clones wearing customize Slice Hounds Phase-1 Armor have just entered the front part of the base and they begin blasting at the pirates. One clone, who's armor was trimmed in red and a red arrow on the forehead of his helmet, unleashed hell with his Z-6 rotary blaster cannon

"Chew on this! Bantha Fodders! Hahahahaha!" CT-5532, better known as 'Koppa' shouted as he let loose a hell storm of bolts towards the Pirates, nailing several of the idiots who refused to take cover. Meanwhile, ARF Trooper CT-1989 Spitfire sighed at his Brother's antics. "Every time he gets into a battle with that blasted cannon..." He muttered as he fired his own DC-15A.

While this was happening, a clone with darker Red trimming and daimonds on his shoulder armor pieces and a four-point star on the right breast plate of his armor, aims his DC-15x Sniper rifle at a collection of Pirates from his concealed location. CT-2489 'Kaph''s finger twitched on the trigger, and a blaster bolt shot out and in three shots, three pirates lost their heads.

"Three more for me." Kaph said with a bit of a grin as he targeted the next group of Pirates. His spotter, CT-2012 "Digamma" just shook his head.

"Show off," he muttered as he looked for more targets, "Sniper on the roof, leftside building," he said and Kaph followed his directions.

"I got him," he said as he zoomed in on the Pirate, and fired. "Target down, he's not getting up from that."

"Rocket Launcher, Roof of the Right Side building." Digamma said, pointing out the next target. "Say no more," Kaph said as he fired another shot, killing the Rocket launcher-welding pirate. Oddly enough, when he killed him the Pirate managed to fire a rocket, however the rocket went wild and actually hit one of the Pirate-controlled Bantha-II Cargo Skiff's, which then rammed into a AT-AP, destroying both of them.

Kaph and Digamma just watched wide-eyed. "Did...did you mean to do that?" Digamma asked, and Kaph looked at his rifle.

"Can you actually believe that I did?" Kaph said as a voice came on.

"_Uhhh, was that you Kaph_?" said the second ARF Trooper and Comm Man of their Squad, CT-9666 Semphi.

"Hell ya that was me!" Kaph shouted, while Digamma sighed. "Did you see that shot! I AM THE CHAMPION!"

"_Enough Chatter you guys, we got a base to kill._" CT-2484 'San' said. "_But...I will agree that was fucking awesome!_"

_"You think it's awesome because of how it went 'BOOM!' San," _commented another of their clone brothers, CT-5160 'Resh', the Squad medic, as he fired his Slice Hound Modified SC blaster rifle at a group of Pirates taking cover behind some crates.

_"Shut it, Resh," _San growled out as he fired his newly acquired A280 blaster rifle, nailing a few Pirates who were attempting a charge.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**_Meanwhile_**

_**With Jango and the others**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jango lead Marik, Zule, Arla, Aira, and Omega Squad moved towards the rear enterance of the base quietly, and being sure to avoid any Pirates that were guarding that area, which surprisingly there were not a lot.

"You'd think after being infiltrated once by Boba, they would have improved their security here." Aira commented as they moved, Jango just shrugged.

"Apparently _these_ pirates are not as smart as Hondo Ohnaka's Gang," Jango replied which caused Marik, Zule, Aira, and Omega to snicker, and Arla, who was in a spare suit of Mandalorian Shock Trooper, thanks to Aira, to become curious.

"Uhh, who's Hondo?" she asked. "He's a Weequay Pirate, and is surprisingly smart for one." Marik said. "A while ago he tried to Ransom Count Dooku to the Republic after Capturing him for the Price on his head, while also capturing Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi, to triple the Ransom Money. But, he failed, mostly because he wasn't expecting...well, let's just say a Certain Gungan threw a wrench into his plans."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** _

On the planet of Naboo, a certain clumsy Gungan sneezed, losing his balance and crashing into a small table, smashing it to pieces, much to the exasperation and frustration of everyone with him.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Back on Ordo_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_ **

"That Jar Jar is either a Curse, or a Blessing in disguise from all of the situations he's caused and fixed." Zule said, with a chuckle.

"Alright, there it is." Jango said, as he pointed to the rear enteranse which was now just ahead of them, which wasn't guarded.

"They don't even have any guards here? Are they _that _arrogant?" Aira said, Jango just shrugged, "Looks like it to me. But we still have to be careful," he said as he walked up to the door, and all of a sudden on the door appeared to be what looked like an photoreceptor eye.

_"State your buisness," _the eye asked from the speakers and Jango groaned, "Of course, they have one of_ these _things here," the Bounty Hunter said with spite. Marik meanwhile was looking the immediate vincinity.

"What's wrong?" Aira said, and Jango looked at her, "This is either a Model Dx5 Security Door or it's worse little brother a Model Dz5 Security, which I hope it's the former, so I don't have to worry about a laser blasting."

"Do we have anything that can blow through it?" Arla asked. Marik then turned to Zule "You think your Lightsaber can cut through it?" He asked, and Zule scoffed a bit, "Please, even a blast door can stop a lightsaber," She said as she ignited her green blade and stepped up to the Security door that, if could, widen it's one eye in fright.

"Uh-o-," was the last thing it said before Zule plunged her lightsaber into the door's photoreceptor, and then started to carve around the edge of the edge of the door. When she finished, she used the force to pull the now destroyed door out, and set it to the side.

"And that's how it's done," She said as she deactivated her Lightsaber. "Now Come on, let's go!"

"Right," Jango said. "Omega, while me and the others get Boba and his team out, you four head for the Early Warning Station, and destroy it so that our reinforcements can get here."

Niner nodded "Right, we'll get that station blown in no time." He said, and he and Omega went down one path, while Jango and the rest went to the cells.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Boba and his team**_

_**Moments before the raid started**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"I can't believe I got us caught," grumbled Boba Fett as his back was against the wall, "And by a bunch of blockheaded pirates no less!'

"Calm down, Bo," Sintas said to her boyfriend, "It wasn't your fault," Boba could only sigh at his girlfriend's attempts to calm him.

"She's right, _Alor,_ it could have happened to anyone." Came the voice of the third man in the cell with them, an 18 year old man who was a surprising 6'3, with military cut dark brown hair and blue eyes, wearing Dark Green Shock Trooper armor and a lighter green jumpsuit. "They just managed to get the jump on us is all."

"Stone's right, besides if I can...rig this Terminal here, I think I might be able to get us out." Said the voice of the fourth person in the cell, a female who stood at 5'7 and had short ear-length red hair, green eyes, and wearing Gunmetal Grey Shock Trooper Armor with a dark green jumpsuit. She was working on the Terminal inside their Cell, typing on the terminal trying to bypass their security system.

"Well, how are ya doing on that, Hawk?" Came the voice of the last person in the cell, a female as well. She was a bit taller than Hawk, and wore dark tan colored Shock Trooper armor, with a brown jumpsuit. She had dark skin, ear-length brown hair and piercing brown eyes.

"I'll put it to ya this way Flint," Hawk said. "These Pirates may be dumb as sin, but goddamn they have some deep pockets to afford the Security Systems they installed. But, I should be able to-"

Hawk was cut off from what she was about to say when there was the sound of a distant explosion and some shaking, followed by distant blaster fire.

"What the?" Stone said, as Boba went over to the window, but found out it was too high.

"_Osik_! Stone! Give me a boost!" Boba said and Stone nodded as he lifted the young Bounty Hunter-to-be up so he could see out the window.

"See anything Bo?" Sintas asked, and he nodded "It looks like someone's attacking the front of the base!" he said. "The Guard tower's are toast, and the Pirate's are trying to fight them off. I can't say who's attacking though."

"Could Calista of sent us help?" Flint asked, but Boba shook his head. "No, we didn't take out the Early Warning system yet." He said. "How could she get here without them noticing-"

"HA!" Hawk cheered as the door opened. "Got it! Door's open, now let's get out of here!

With that everyone of Boba's Team left the Cell.

"So where do we go now?" Flint asked curious on what to do next. Boba provided the answer, "Simple, we find the armory of this place, find our weapons and helmets, and then get out of here!"

"That's not very convincing," Stone deadpanned. "With the base under attack, it's gonna be difficult to get to the armory."

"Do you have a better idea Stone?" Boba asked, "'Cause if you do, I'm all ears for suggestions at this point."

No one said anything "Alright, let's go." Boba said. "We just Grab our gear, take down the Early Warning System, and get out." The others nodded as they then followed Boba through the Prison Block hallways, however when they turned one corner they ran almost head-first into a bunch of Pirates that were walking down the hallway.

Boba swore as he ducked one of the Pirate's swings of his rifle, and punched the Weequay into the gut, and smashing his head into his knee. Stone grabbed another one and slammed him into the ground, knocking it out, Sintas punched another one in the face a few times before he fell over, and finally Hawk snapped the neck of the last one.

"Grab their weapons," Boba said as he picked up a KS-60 blaster rifle one of the guards had, along with some grenades. The others did the same.

"Okay we got some weapons," Stone said, "Now let's take that armory!" with that the group of Mandalorians and one Kiffar contined on their way, unknowing that they were about to run into Boba's past.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**With Jango's team**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Jango and the others were moving down the hallway to the cell Boba and his team were in. "Once we find him, we'll meet up with Omega and blow that station so the Calvary can arrive." Jango said. The others nodded as they ran into the next Hallway, and headed for the door. But they were surprised to find that it was open, and no one was inside.

"Are you sure that thing said Boba was held in here?" Jango asked Marik who held a Datapad they took from one of the guards they killed.

"Ya, this should be it." Marik said, looking through the Datapad. "They either must have moved them, or they somehow managed to escape."

Zule entered the cell and looked around until she found the access panel, "It was the latter, look," she said motioning to the disassembled panel.

"Well, that explains that," Marik said, "Question is now: Where did they go?"

"Probably that way," Arla said, pointing down the hallway "That's the only other way out besides the one we just came from. Their probably gonna head to the Armory and get their gear back."

Aira nodded "She's right, we should hurry up then." She said, and everyone nodded in agreement and they took off in that direction. It was a minute later they came across the bodies of the pirates.

"Dang!" Marik said as he looked at the corpses as Jango kneeled next to one of them, and noticed the gear the pirates used were missing and that the bodies were still warm.

"Hmm, they haven't been dead for very long," he said, "Maybe a few minutes, they should be close by." Not a moment after he said that, the team could hear the sound of Blaster Rifles being discharged, and it sounded close.

"Come on, this way!" Marik said as he took point, following the sounds of the gun fire while the others followed. After a minute of running, the team finally exited the hallways, and they finally came across the firefight between Boba's team which were taking cover behind some crates, while they were firing at a bunch of Pirates who were shooting back at them from a platform above.

"We gotta help them," Jango said seriously and then turned to his protege, "Marik! You and me will get up there and take down those pirates on the platform," he then turned toward the girls.

"Aira, you and the girls go give them a hand," Jango said and Aira nodded and turned to Arla and Zule, "Let's do it, Ladies!"

The three girls grinned as Zule ignited her Lightsaber, and Arla drew her own Blaster Rifle as they jumped down to where Boba was, and while Marik and Jango activated their Jet Packs, flying up to the platform.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_With Boba  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Where the hell did those guys come from!" Boba shouted as he fired his captured rifle towards where the Pirates were firing from

"How should I know? Just shoot'em already!" Sintas yelled as she fired her captured DL-44 pistol at the pirates. It was at that moment they saw two figures in Mandalorian Shock Trooper utilizing jet-packs as they flew up to the platform, it was one of the two Boba recognized due to his armor.

"Marik?" Boba in curiosity and surprise. However then from behind came three women, who wearing Mandalorian Armor, while the others wore Jedi Robes and was armed with a Lightsaber. "Nice to see ya again, Boba!" Zule Xiss said as she deflected some of the fire from the Pirates above.

Boba blinked in surprise "Zule?" He asked, surprised again. "Wha...what are you doing here? And who are they?" He pointed at the other two women, and the man with Marik who's fighting style was oddly familiar but Boba couldn't put his finger on where he's seen it before.

"You'll be suprised who it is," Zule said as she deflected the blaster shots, "But we'll talk later, we need to get you outta of here,"

Boba looked clearly shocked, "What? We can't! We need to take out the-" he wanted to argue but Zule cut him off.

"Omega Squad's already taking care of the Early Warning System! No need to worry!" she said, much again to Boba's suprise.

"Omega Squad? They're here, too?" He asked. "I thought they were at Corascaunt! Zule, what the hell is-"

"We'll explain everything later, Boba!" One of the other women said. "Right now, we need to get out of here! Once that EWS is out, all hell is gonna break loose around here!"

"R-Right!" Boba said just as Marik and the other man finished up the other Pirates. "But we need to get to the Armory, we need to grab our gear first."

"Alright then, we'll follow you." The second women said, and Boba and the others nodded as they ran towards wherever the Armory was.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_With Omega Squad  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Alright, Darman, get that charge set." Niner said as he shot the last Weequay pirate in the head, killing the last guard around the Early Warning Station.

"Right, I'm on it." Darman said as he pulled out the Demolition charge, and began typing on it.

"Hurry up, Dar! I'm not looking forward to more company," Atin nervously said as he kept a look out. Darman gritted behind his teeth.

"I know, sheesh! Give me a minute!" he said and then grinned, "Got it!" He said as he placed it on the door to the station door.

"Charge set!" Darman said as Niner nodded as he pulled out the Detonator. "Get Clear!" He shouted before pressing the button and the others ducked for cover.

The Demo Charge exploded, the blast igniting the whole EWS into a pillar of smoke and flames as the building came crashing down on itself. "Bingo! Early Warning Systems are down!" Fi shouted. "Now all our guys upstairs gotta do is take down the Pirate Fleet."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_In Space around Ordo  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Ma'am! The EWS is down!" the CIC on the _Harbinger _reported. "They did it!"

Calista grinned "Alright, then let's do this!" She said. "All ships, advance towards the pirate fleet!"

With that, the 12th Steel Hawks' fleet moved against the Pirate fleet, as fighters left their mother-ships to engage whatever the pirates have, while Space Gunships left from the _Harbinger, _and the two Acclamators as they flew down to the planet's surface.

The Pirates, while caught off-guard at the sudden appearance of the ships, quickly scrambled their fleet which assembled around their Space Station, prepared to defend it

The Mandalorian Fighters, mostly GAR Fighters and Bombers like ARC-170's, V-Wing's and Z-95's, advanced first to engage the pirate fleet. The Pirates responded in sending out some of their own fighters to engage, which were old Scarab-class Droid starfighters, Bellbullab-22 starfighters, MorningStar-A starfighters, and CloakShape fighters.

"Well now, what a nice selection of fighters they got," Calista said as she looked at the fighters, "Too bad we have to blow them up. Have our bombers focus their attack on the Frigate's and the Station. All Turbolaser Cannons and Photon Torpedo launchers are to focus fire on the Station. Have our Marauder's take care of those IVP-1's so our Fighters and Bombers arn't chewed up."

The bridge crew acknowledged as they followed their orders. She continued to look out at the battle between their fighters and the Pirates, as thought came to her mind, and not related to this battle.

_'I wonder how everyone else in the galaxy is doing?' _she thought as the Marauders made their attack run on the IVP-1's.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile on Hoth**_

_**Inside the**_** Praetor-_class Star Battlecruiser_**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Roman, Sasha, Revy, and a squad of clones were making their way through the halls of the crashed _Praeto__r,_ through out the time they were in the ship they found some disturbing sights, like dead members of the crew. What confused them however, was that there were no bodies of Clone troopers, that much indicating that this was a _very _old ship.

The team finally reached the bridge of the ship, it's doors were stuck open so they could just walk right on in. "Alright, let's see if we can get this thing up and running." Roman said. "Someone try to get the power on this ship going. Sasha, look through the ship logs so we can find out how this ship got here. The rest of you, take care of the bodies and get them out of the way."

His team and the Clones nodded as they got to work on the bridge, most of the Clones moving the frozen bodies of the former crew away while the others inspected the barley working Terminals.

"Okay...," Sasha said as she looked at the Terminal in front of her, "Let's see who you are, big girl," with that she activated the logs, and learned the ships name.

"Well, the ship has a name! It's called the _Defiant_," Sasha reported.

"That's good! See if there's anything else!" Roman said, and Sasha nodded as she continued to scroll through the logs. As a few minutes went by Sasha was able to learn a bit of the _Defiant's _history, and it's Maiden Voyage.

"Well now, it appears this ship was on a search mission to find and recover the _Katana Fleet_," the Mandalorian said, and the others looked surprise.

"You mean that fleet of 200 _Dreadnaught-_class Heavy Cruisers?" Revy asked, a bit surprised. "I thought those ships went missing about 26 years ago?"

"They did," Sasha confirmed. "But apparently the crew of this ship got a lead on where it might have ended up, and moved out to find it. It began it's search 4 years after the fleet went missing, but they crashed here when they engaged...Unknown Forces?"

"Unknown Forces?" Roman asked. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Sasha said, scanning through the Terminal. "A lot of data on this thing is corrupted, it only has bits and pieces of what happened. Apparently the unknowns activated a bunch of Tractor Beams and pulled the ship into orbit, crashing it into the surface of Hoth. The unknown's tried to board the ship, but the crew fought them off, and they've been stranded here for years until they finally died because of the harsh conditions."

"Damn," Revy said. "I hope that doesn't happen to us..."

"Sasha, you said this thing had a lead on the Katana fleet, right?" Roman said, and Sasha nodded. "Ya, why?" She asked

"Well, if we follow this lead to wherever the fleet may of ended up and recover the _Dreadnaught'_s...," He trailed off, and the two womens' eyes widen at his plan.

"...Our Resistance will have all the needed firepower to take on Palpatine!" they both said at the same time, and Roman gave a predatory grin.

"Exactly!" he said, as he watched Sasha looking over the logs again.

"Okay, hold on, let me if the coordin- wait a minute..." Sasha said as she looked at an entry to the log, and her eyes widen in disbelief, "Guys, I strong belief that their may be a survivor onboard this ship," she said, shocking the others.

"What?" Roman and Revy said at the same time, and Sasha turned to them, "Apparently the Captain shoved his XO into a cryo-chamber knowing they wouldn't be rescued in time!"

"No way..." Roman said before shaking his head. "Revy! Take Storm and Brute, and get to wherever this guy is, and get him out. He may be able to help us out here."

"Right!" Revy said as she left the bridge with two Clone Troopers.

Sasha then sighed as she sat down in a seat. "Lady Luck's really on our side in all of this, isn't she?" She said, chuckling. "We found an abandoned CIS Fleet and Army, a Battlecruiser in the ice, a survivor for said battlecruiser, and we may have a lead on the infamous 200 _Dreadnaught's_ of the Katana Fleet! Not to mention the other Clones who defected like us!"

Roman gave a knowing look, "Yeah, I know what you mean,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Half an hour later**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

It took Revy and the two clones half an hour until they found the room which contained at least two cryo-chamber pods. And one of them was active.

"Okay, we found the room and the only active pod, which may have our guy in it!" Revy said as she talked to Sasha through her comm.-link.

_"Alright, see if you can find the switch that can start the de-freezing process," _Sasha said, and Revy looked around the pod until she found a red button, with the words 'De-Freezing Process' in blue colored Aurebesh letters, underneath it. Revy gave a grin, and then pressed the button.

The result was a hissing sound and steam coming out of the vents of the pod. After about five minutes, the sealed hatch on the pod crack, and slowly opened, revealing the only occupant inside. Revy and the clones looked in the now open pod and were surprised for inside the cryo-pod, was a sleeping human female with strawberry blond hair, wearing a black and blue trim version of a Republic Navy Commander's uniform, with an athletic body tone and a height of 5'9.

The woman groaned a bit as she rose he hand to rub her forehead and eyes, and when they opened it revealed her lime green eyes. She blinked a couple of times as she exited the tube, to regain her sight. "Wha...where am I?" She asked, a bit drowsily, showing she was still tired from the Cryo's effects.

"Your still on the _Defiant,_ on Hoth." Revy answered the girl, who blinked as she turned to her and the clones with her. "Me and my allies came across your ship's crash site, and we stumbled across the Captains logs that reported you were in Cryo, so we decided to get you out. What's your name?"

The girl looked at them for a moment longer before answering "D'Anna." She said. "D'Anna Leoben. I'm the ship XO...It's good to finally get some rescue." She smiled a bit "So, what about the rest of the crew?" she asked. "Are they alright?"

Revy sighed, knowing this girl wasn't going to like this "Anna...I'm sorry to say your the only person we've found alive on this ship." She said, and D'anna gasped a bit.

"W-What?" She said in shock, not believing it, "But...but I just saw them all alive twenty minutes before I entered the Cryo-chamber!"

Revy sighed a bit at that, "I don't how to tell you this, but you've been in this thing," he motioned to the cryo-chamber, "for more than 22 years," she said shocking her even more.

"I-Impossible," she said as tears came to her eyes, "22 Years?...W-What happened?"

"That is what we hope you can tell us." Revy said. "A lot of the ship's files are corrupted, and we only know that you were on a mission to find the Katana Fleet until you were attacked. If you would follow me, I'll take you to the bridge and meet the rest of my team."

Nodding, D'anna followed Revy and the two armored figures through the ship. As they headed to the bridge, D'Anna noticed the armor Revy was wearing.

"You're a Mandalorian, aren't you?" she asked, and Revy looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I am. Why, you had a bad run-in with us?" she said with a little edge in her voice and D'Anna quickly raised her hands.

"Oh! No no no no no no! Not at all! I'm just curious," She said hoping she didn't insult her in any way. Revy stared at her for a moment before chuckling a bit "It's alright," She said. "And in case you were wondering, no these two are not Mandalorian's...though they were cloned off of one though."

"Excuse me, Cloned?" Anna asked, surprised and shocked. "What do you mean by that?"

In answer to her question, the two Troopers removed their helmets. D'Anna's eyes widen as she saw, despite having a different hair style or tattoos, they had the same face!

"Okay, now I REALLY want to know what's been going on in the past 22 years," the XO of the _Defiant _said and the three chuckled at that.

"Don't worry, you'll get your answers real soon," Revy said. D'anna nodded dumbly as the Clones put their helmets back on, and they moved to the bridge.

When they arrived, they found Roman sitting on the Captain's seat, looking at the front screen where they could see the face of Satele on the bridge of the _Inferno._

"So, overall most of the ship is still functional aside from a few hull breaches." Roman said, not noticing them yet. "The only major problem would be that the engines are damaged, and if we want to repair them we need to get out of the ice and into space. Hopefully we can use that CIS Shipyard we captured and use it to help repair the _Defiant._ We've also gone through it's databanks and we think we may have a lead on the Katana Fleet's location. I suggest sending in a scout team to the location, see if its there or not. 200 Dreadnaught's isn't something we can just ignore, and they will help us out in fighting Palpatine."

Satele nodded at that, and then noticed Revy, the clones, and D'Anna. Roman noticed this and looked behind and saw Revy and the others entering the bridge.

"Ah! And we discovered the XO is the only crewmember alive," Roman added in, and turned to the group and approached the group, "Never expected to be a pretty woman, though," he said making the woman's cheeks blush. "And your name may be...?"

"D-D'anna Leoben." She said, still blushing a bit before she managed to get it under control. Roman smiled "Well, its nice to meet you D'anna, and for what it's worth I'm sorry about the loss of the crew of the ship."

D'anna nodded "Thank you, but could someone please explain to me what's happening?" She asked. "Clone Soldiers, Mandalorian's...I could really use an explanation of what's going on here, and figure out what's happened in the last 22 years."

Roman nodded and turned to Satele, "Mind giving the lady here an account of events, Satele?" he asked the Admiral, who nodded.

"Right, might wanna take a seat Miss Leoben, this will take a while," Satele said and D'anna nodded and she sat in the Captain's chair as Satele told her of certain events that happened in the past two decades, including the Stark Hyperspace War, the Naboo Crisis, the Outbound Flight Tragedy, the Seperatist Crisis, and the recently ended Clone Wars. To say D'anna was shocked was an understatement.

"T-The Chancellor's a Sith Lord?" D'anna asked, shocked. "And the Jedi are being hunted down by their own _Troops?_"

Satele nodded "Yes, but thankfully not all Clones are obeying Order 66." She said. "You have the Hades Corps here, and there are numerous other groups like the Star Corps, Hunter Regiment, Demon Company, the Slice Hounds Battalion, and a few other smaller groups. We actually came to Hoth to find a new home we could use as a base when we stumbled across your ship."

D'anna was stunned, she couldn't believe how much had changed in 22 years, "So much has happened...," It was then Sasha who had been listening while she checked the logs, made her presence known to the XO.

"And now that I think about it, I thought I heard your surname before. You wouldn't happen to be the dauhter of Gina Leoben? Incom Industries "Queen of Starfighters" ?," she asked and D'anna lowered her head at that.

"Yes, I'm Gina Leoben's daughter," She said softly, but then became curious, "But how did you...?"

"Who wouldn't know the name of the person who developed the Prototype Starfighter that eventually evolved into our ARC-170's?" Sasha said, as she pointed out of the window just as a small squadron of the Starfighters flew by, much to the surprise of D'anna of how similar they were to what her mother piloted before the accident that claimed her life."Her work also inspired Ne'tra kad in many ways, and her influence can be seen in many Ne'tra Kad ships and Starfighters."

D'anna could only gawk. Her mother's brainchild lives.

"I...I..." She tried to speak, but couldn't the words to say. Revy patted her on the shoulder, with a grin on her face. "You don't have to say anything." She said. "But right now, let's focus on what we should do now."

"We have an idea to get the _Defiant _into space," Satele said, "We plan on using our ship's tractor beams to bring the ship back into orbit, and into a CIS shipyard we captured just recently. What do you think?"

D'anna thought about that, knowing it will get her ship back into working order, "I hope you have ships big enough to lift a _Praetor-_class Battlecruiser like the _Defiant_," her response from Satele was her grin.

"The _Inferno_ and a couple _Venators _are more than enough to get your ship out of the ice," Satele said, much to D'anna's curiosity. "Their Star Destroyers, with the _Inferno _being one of the most advance ones ever built to date, they'll get the job done."

D'anna nodded "Very well, let's give it a shot." She said, and Satele nodded "Right," she said. "We'll get our ships into position. Roman, get miss Leoben and your team back onto the _Inferno _So we cat get this thing moving."

"Got it, we'll go now." Roman said before turning off the transmitter. He then turned to D'anna and the others. "You heard her, let's go!" He shouted, and the others nodded as they moved for the Hanger Bay,

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Sundread Heart en-route to Coruscaunt  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jade looked out a viewport on the CR-70 as it continued through Hyperspace to it's destination. If anyone saw her right now, they would've thought she very worried about something. Well, they couldn't have been more right. And Jade had a right to be worried, and no, it wasn't the fear of dying in a fight or anything like that.

She was worried of what will happen if Yoda or any surviving member of the council, or any of the other surviving Jedi out there, found out about her recent love relationship to Trips. She loved Trips and she was happy about that. But right now she couldn't afford to be cast out of the Order because of it, especially now of all times.

She was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't notice anyone entering her room, and she jumped when someone said "You alright Jade?"

She twirled around, and she found Kass and Mak standing there, looks of concern on their faces. "W-What?" Jade asked, "N-Nothing! Nothing's wrong."

The two Jedi were not convinced, as they both rose eyebrows "You never were a good lair, Jade." Mak said. "Come on, what is it? We're friends, right? We promise not to tell anyone else about it."

Jade could do nothing but sigh in defeat as she looked at the two and gave them a serious look, "You promise you won't tell?" she said, making the question perfectly clear for them to hear.

The two nod, and Jade took a breath as she told them about her relationship to Trips. How it all started after the Battle of Bespin was won and Trips confession after Order 66 was issued.

When she was finished, Mak and Kass were both stunned, but they both had little grins on their faces. "Well, it's about time you two got together!" Kass said, and Jade blinked in surprise.

"Ya, I was beginning to wonder if he was _ever _going to tell ya how you feel." Mak said, grinning.

"Umm...ya...your taking this rather well." Jade asked, still a bit surprised while Kass chuckled "Well, that's because we know how you feel, really." Mak answered as he put his arm around Kass, and Jade's eyes went wide as the pieces fell together.

"Wait...you and Kass...?" Jade said, pointing at the two as they laughed.

"Yep. Since the Battle of Jabiim," Kass said and Jade just gawked, but then sighed.

"I swear, I wonder who else is in a relationship?," the Commander of the Hades Corps said, and the two Jedi could only smirk.

"Well there is Zule with Marik, and Etain with that Clone Commando Darman...," Mak listed off and Jade could only be more suprised.

"Really?" Jade asked, shocked that so many Jedi are going behind the Council's backs and are in relationships. Kass nodded "Yup! There may be more, but those are the only ones we know about." She said, before sighing. "Though we all hate needing to hide our feelings from the council." She admitted. "I just don't understand why they think Love and emotions like it can lead to the Dark Side. When has a Jedi ever fallen simply because of love? In fact, before all of this went down, I checked the Jedi Archives in the Temple, and I looked up for _any _Jedi that fell because of love, and not _one _Jedi has. In fact, Love has actually _prevented _several from turning, like Revan and Bastilla during the Jedi Civil War. Besides, have you _ever _seen a Sith Lord, or any Sith in general who had a lover or wife? No! Besides, it's like Master Cypher once said, the Code is flawed in believing anyone could live a life with ZERO emotions."

Jade nodded, understanding everything she said. However the trio's body's froze when a voice said "True you are, about all this, Kass."

The three turned around, and there stood Master Yoda, along with Master Cypher right next to him. But instead of angry faces, instead, both of them were actually smiling a bit.

"Oh kriff," Mak and Kass said at the same time and Jade was white as a sheet.

"H-How long have you been there?" Jade managed to squeak out, and Yoda chuckled while John just grinned.

"Since you told the story of how you and Trips got together," the Jedi pilot said causing the three to gulp.

"Calm yourselves, you should." Yoda said, surprising them. "Nothing to worry about, there is. Understand Completely, we do."

"W-What do you mean?" Kass asked, and John grinned. "Believe it or not, there are or were a few Masters, Knights and Padawan's who believe the same thing as you do, and that relationships should be allowed in the order." He said, "Me and Master Yoda here, are just two of them. Heck, even Obi-wan, Kota, and Masao are in support of it." He then sighed a bit "But, we know that most of the Order was too arrogant to accept change, so all we could do is stay quiet, and help out Jedi who we knew were in relationships, and help to make sure the Council never found out about them."

"S-So your not mad or anything?" Mak asked, and both of them shook their heads "Nope, accept it, completely we do." Yoda said. "In fact, change now, the Jedi Order can, and survive these Dark Times."

The three Jedi sighed in relief, as the color in their faces returned.

"What a relief," Kass said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead, as Jade nodded in agreement.

"You said it," she said, causing Yoda to chuckle good naturedly. Before anyone else could comment, Bail's voice sounded in the room.

_"Master Yoda and all other Jedi onboard, please report to the bridge. We are preparing to exit Hyperspace," _the Senator said and Yoda nodded in understanding.

"To the bridge, we must. Returned to Coruscant, we have," He said, and the others nodded as they headed for the bridge.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Later**_

_**On the bridge  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

As the _Sundread Heat _made the final approach to Coruscaunt, the Jedi, Bail, and the bridge crew looked out in front of them to see the planet growing closer and closer.

"Sir, we're receiving a message from the Chancellor's office," said Captain Antillies at the controls of the ship. Bail then turned to the Jedi and they nodded as they ducked out of sight. He then turned back to Antilles.

"Put it through," Bail said and the Captain flipped a switch and Mas Amedda appeared on the screen on the control console.

"_Senator Organa_," the Chagrian greeted, "_The Supreme Chancellor requests your presence for a special session of Congress_,"

Bail nodded, "I will be there," he said in the affirmative, as he saw Mas smirk a bit.

"_He's expecting you_," he said and cut the transmission and the Jedi came out of their hiding spots.

"It could be a trap..." Bail said, but Obi-wan shook his head. "I don't think so," he said. "The Chancellor won't be able to control the thousands of star systems of the Republic without keeping the senate intact."

"He has a point." Kota said, and Masao nodded. "and this actually may work in our favor, if there is a special session of Congress, then getting into the temple will get a lot easier."

Yoda nodded at that, "Hmm, I agree," he said as the _Sundred Heart _headed toward it's personal Hanger at the Senate Building.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**In Orbit around Ordo**_

_**RAS**_** Prosecutor**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Etain, with a sleeping Venku in her arms, looked at the Space battle going on outside. The Pirates, thought they gave a good fight, were beginning to loose the battle in space. They just couldn't stand up against the heavily armed forces of Ne'tra kad and the Clones all together, and already most of their forces were already wiped out. All that was left was one _Interceptor-_class Frigate, a few remaining Fighter Squadrons, and the space station that was being pounded by the combined firepower of the _Harbinger,_ _Prosecutor, _and the _Jaster's Legacy II._

Once the two _Acclamator I-_class Assault Ships landed, they had quickly deployed all of their troops a short distance from the pirate base, and they reinforced the attack that Jango and the others lead in the first place. Once they were deployed the ships went back into space to deal with the Pirates.

Venku stirred a bit in his sleep, and Etain smiled as she held her son closer. She continued to think of how dangerously close she was to dying back there on that bridge, and if it wasn't for Jango's intervention she's probably be dead. Thanks to him and his men, she could still be with her and Darman's son.

_'Come to think of it, I don't know how Venku would be like if I wasn't there for him,' _she thought sadly, and she remembered how she instinctively threw herself in the path of the Padawan's lightsaber, knowing she was about to die, and leave her baby without a mother. She felt tears in her eyes as she placed her head next to his. '_How could I have been so foolish?_' she thought. '_Sure, at least not all of the Clones are our enemies now, but what possessed me to try and save one that was obviously following Order 66 anyways? I wasn't even thinking of Venku when that happened._'

She looked at her son as he continued to sleep, and smiled a bit "I promise you, _Ad'ika_, I will never abandon you." She whispered. "I'll keep you safe, no matter what."

She stood there for a moment longer before deciding to take Venku to bed. After she placed him down into his bed, she left their quarters of the _Prosecutor_ just in time to see Drake walk down the hallway, some-what of a sad expression on his face.

"Hello Drake, how are you doing?" Etain asked the Padawan, who looked up and smiled a bit. "I'm fine, Ma'am." He said. "I just came back from seeing the others."

"And?" Etain asked. "How are they doing?"

"Well," Drake began "Serra's with the Younglings, making sure their all alright. The Temple Guards that came with us are with them, helping her out." He then sighed "As for Ahsoka...she's taken Ana...no, Vader's betrayal hard, as well as Master Koon's death as well. Sha's trying to help her, thankfully."

"How about Scout?" Etain asked, curious about her. "How is she doing?"

Drake sighed as he leaned against the wall. "She's...in her room." He said, as he closed his eyes. "Whie's death really hit her hard, and what Ahsoka said he told her to tell Scout caused her to break down in tears...He said: 'that even if the Code forbids it, doesn't mean I won't stop loving her'."

Etain's eyes went a bit wide when she heard that, and Drake sighed heavily again. "She's been crying ever since then," he said grimmly. "I want to help her but...I don't know what to do."

Etain nodded, seeing what he was talking about. But then a thought entered her mind, and she smiled a bit. "Drake...what are your feelings towards Scout?" She asked, and Drake's eyes went wide.

"W-What?" He said, as he stood up straight. "What are you-"

"Drake..." Etain said sternly as she looked at Drake, who gulped knowing there was no way out of this one. "W-Well, its...you see I..." he tried to say "Its...ah, screw it. I like her, alright? I really like her, and I think I love her! There! I said it."

"Good," Etain said, smiling a bit. "But have you told Scout this yet?" Drake looked at the floor "...No," He said. "I haven't...I mean, not only is it against the Code but...I knew that Whie cared about her as much as I did...but I don't know how she felt about either of us. I always thought that...that she liked Whie more that she did me, so I...I just wanted her to be happy, so I stayed quiet."

Etain could only shake her head, "You should tell her how you feel, Drake," she said, and Drake could only sigh in defeat.

"Easier said than done," He said, "I don't even know what to say to her. And she'll probably think that I'm trying to act as an replacement for Whie,"

Etain could sigh only sigh as Drake continued, but something caught her eye as she looked down the hallway, and could only grin to herself as she saw a bit of red hair.

"Drake, if I know Scout, she wouldn't think that." Etain said, and Drake looked up at her. "She would know that you care for here, and weather or not she loves you back doesn't matter, as long as she knows that you care about her."

"I guess..." Drake said. "But what about the Code?" Etain rolled her eyes, to Drake's shock. "The Code is flawed, just like Master Cypher has said all along." she said. "It says there is no emotion, there is peace, but I honestly can't see how anyone could live a life with no emotions, its what defines who we are. Just look at me, I'm married to Darman, _and _I have a son, do I look like I've fallen to the Dark Side?"

Drake shook his head "No..." he said. "But what if someone from the Council finds out? Even if she loves me, I don't want to get her into trouble."

Etain just smiled "Drake, do you really think that after _everything _that's happened these last few days, that the council would care about the feelings between you and Scout?" She asked him, and the Padawan mentally kicked himself for that.

"Okay, dumb question," He said, completely embarassed as Etain laughed.

"Don't worry about it. Now, how about you go talk to Scout," she said and Drake sighed a bit, "Alright, I'll take to her when she's available," the Padawan said, but noticed the evil smirk on Etain's face.

"What?" Drake said, clearly not liking the look on the Jedi Knight's face.

"How about you talk to her now?" Etain said, and Drake rose an eyebrow. She then looked down the hall. "What do you say, Scout?" She yelled.

Drake froze as stiff as a board as his eyes went wide, he slowly turned his head around, and there coming out from behind the corner of a hallway was Scout. Her eyes were red from the crying she had done earlier, but her cheeks were just as red, and not from crying.

"H-H-How much d-did you hear?" Drake said, and Scout blushed a bit more as she walked forward "All of it." She answered, and Drake paled. Neither of them noticing Etain grinning as she left the two alone. "W-Why didn't you tell me this before?" She asked when she stopped, just a short distance from Drake.

Drake looked back to the ground. "Because...I didn't know how you felt." He said. "I always thought that...you liked Whie more than me, because you were so happy with him and all...I didn't want to get in the way of that, because...I just want you to be happy, even if its not with me. And now that he's...ya know...I didn't want too think I was trying to be a replacement for him."

The two were silent for a minute before Scout spoke. "Drake...You and I both know that no matter how hard you, or anyone tried," she said. "No one could replace Whie." Drake closed his eyes and he nodded, expecting her to reject him.

"But..." she continued, Drake not noticing the slight blush still on her face as she moved closer since his eyes were still closed. "Even though I cared about him, and I still do...I only thought of Whie as I would a very good friend, maybe even as a brother...But theirs still one person that I...do really like, more then that."

Drake opened his eyes, and he looked into Scout's emerald green eyes. "W-Who?" He asked, and she smiled as she moved forward.

"You, Drake." She whispered, and with that, she captured his lips into a kiss. Drake froze with surprise for a moment, but then pulled her closer and quickly started kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Both of them closed their eyes as they deepened the intense contact.

Etain looked at the two, with a small grin, "I hope you two do alright," she said in a whisper then headed back to her quarter to be with her son.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile on the Planet**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Back on the surface of Ordo, the Clone Troopers of the Slice Hounds Battalion, along with the Neo-True Mandalorians, and Ne'tra Kad are currently in the process of sweeping the base and gathering up the surviving Pirates, who stil put up a Resistance, even though it was futile.

One of the teams reported finding a large underground hanger that was actually loaded with tons of supplies, as well as another one having dozens of Morningstar-C Starfighters, Scarab-class Droid Fighters, and even Bellbullab-22 starfighters. Not putting them to waste, they took the supplies and the fighters outside, and waited for pick up.

Boba and his team were currently outside of the base, all of them wearing their helmets and armed with their original weapons. They were waiting for Marik and his team to meet up with them since they went inside the base with Omega Squad to finish sweeping up the Pirates. He told them to wait so that they could talk, Marik said it was very important so he waited for them to head back to the surface.

They didn't have to wait too long, as soon a large group of Clones and Mandalorians began to 'escort' the captured pirates outside, lead by Marik and his team as they told them to continue forward while Marik and the others headed towards Boba and his team.

Boba smiled as Marik approached "Marik! Its great to see you again!" He said. "You Too Zule, but I thought both of you and the Slice Hounds were still on Coruscaunt? And who are these guys with you?" He asked, pointing at the male and two female persons wearing Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor.

Marik then placed his hand on the younger Fett's shoulder, as he gave him a smile, "It's great to see you again as well, _Ner'vote,_" Marik said in the Concordian dialect, then his face became serious.

"Boba, did your father ever told that you had an aunt or a mother?" Marik said, making Boba's eyes widen at that.

"Yeah, he did mention Aunt Arla once or twice, but not very much," Boba said, remembering what his father told him, " Said that she died a long time ago, thanks to Death Watch. He...he never told me about having a mother, though," he said, "I am technically a Clone, after all."

"Not, exactly." Marik said, surprising him and his team. "Apparently, even though you were born like any Clone would be, Jango also put DNA from your Mother into you, meaning technically speaking, your not a real Clone. And on top of that, your Aunt isn't dead, in fact that's here right there." Marik pointed at the first female, who removed her helmet revealing a woman with long Blond hair, and blue eyes that caused Boba's eyes to go wide, as well as the others. "Apparently, the Death Watch had Captured her after Concord Dawn, and tried to get her on their side. But she only joined to get revenge on the deaths of her Parents, which backfired on her and she was captured by the Republic, and placed into a Mental Institution that Bardan broke her out of a little while ago."

Boba was speechless as he looked at her, seemingly alive, aunt. She then looked at the other woman "And she...?" He asked, pointing at the other woman. Marik smiled and nodded "Yes, that would be your Mother, Aira-ty Nokta." Marik answered, and she removed her own helmet and Boba's eyes went even more wide.

When the woman removed her helmet, she had golden colored eyes that had mischief, but also love, and green hair that went to her mid back. He also took notice of the pointed ears, but was still focused on her face that was set in a small smile as she shed tears of joy.

"Hello Boba," the woman said in a whisper, "I'm happy to see you again. It's been almost twelve years since I last saw you,"

Boba was speechless. Ever since that day at the Geonosis Arena he thought he had no family left besides Marik. But now...he's just found out he still had an Aunt _and _a Mother.

He could tell, right then and there, she was not lying. She _was _his Mother. At first, it started out as a walk, but then before anyone knew it Boba was right in front of Aira, hugging her. She was surprised by this at first before she smiled and returned the embrace.

Jango, with his helmet still on, smiled at the scene as he saw his wife and son embrace each other, reunited after 12 being apart. He still remembered when Aira was forced to leave him and Boba behind, because he still needed to train the clones. And also, because the Kaminoans were curious why he would ask a clone for himself and find out about Aira's longevity.

Marik smiled at the scene as he watched his surrogate little brother and Aira embrace, he looked at Jango, and even though he couldn't see his face, he could tell he was smiling. He then turned back to the two and gave a cough to get their attention. "Also, Boba, there is one more thing I think you should know," He said. "Its about Jango."

Boba's eyes widened a bit "M-My dad?" he asked. "What about him?"

Marik grinned "Boba...remember when you were at the Arena, and you saw Mace Windu slice his head off?" He asked, Boba bowed his head a bit, but nodded. "Well...that wasn't Jango you saw die."

Boba's head instantly shot up when he said that. "W-What?" He asked, not believing what Marik was saying. Marik nodded "Yup, that wasn't your Father who died at Geonosis." He said. "Who we all saw die, was a Clone he had trained to fake his death, to fool Dooku, since he discovered he was responsible for the Jedi Attack on Galidraan, and is responsible for the Death of one of his closest friends."

Boba eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as he looked hoping to see his father, "W-Where is he?" he said, a little panicked, but then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw the other Mandalorian who was with Marik.

"You don't need to look far Boba," the Mandalorian said and Boba's eyes widen as a few tears brimmed in them, "D-Dad?"

The Mandalorian nodded, as he removed his helmet, and to the shock of Boba and his team, was the face of Jango Fett (still attached to his body).

"Yes, its me Son." He said, for a moment nothing happened, but then Boba crashed into his Father, hugging him as his Father returned the embrace.

"Why..." Boba said as tears streamed down his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jango sighed "I wanted too," He said. "I wanted to take you with me and Aira the moment after Geonosis so we could fight that bastard Dooku together...but, Dooku got to you first. I couldn't let him know I was still alive, because if I did that then Dooku wouldn't stop until I was dead, and he would try to turn you into some kind of personal assassin...and as much as I loved you, I couldn't put you in that risk...I hope you can forgive me."

"I understand," Boba said, immediately surprising Jango. "I don't care right now, I'm...I'm just glad I still have a family."

Jango smiled and looked up and saw Aira approach them and join in the group hug.

Arla watched this with a smile on her face as she watched her little brother and his family re-connect.

Sintas smiled happily as she watched her boyfriend shedding tears of happiness while being hugged by his parents.

_'I'm happy for you Little brother/Bo," _the two women thought at the same time. When they heard roaring engines overhead, they all looked up just as the two _Acclamator's_ and the _ Harbinger _began to land to pick them up.

"Well, let's all get out of here." Marik said, and the others all nodded in agreement as the Fett Family and Boba's team headed for the _Jaster's Legacy II _with their men, Marik and his forces headed for the _Procecutor, _while the Steel Hawks borded the _Harbinger _with their prisoners in tow.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On Mustafar  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"The plan has gone, as promised, my lord." Nute Gunray said as he and the Separatist Council were gathered around the Holographic image of Darth Sideous/Palpatine.

"_You have done well, Viceroy._" Palpatine said. "_When my new apprentice, Darth Vader, arrives, he will...take care of you._" and with that, his image disappeared.

"I have a bad feelings about this," Haako said. The Viceroy just glared a thim. "Quiet you!" He said. "We must follow Sideious!"

"Actually, I agree with Haako about this, for once." another voice said, and the Council turned to see the only human in their organization. He stood at 6'2, looking to be about 30 years old with a strong muscular build with short ear-length blond hair, and ice blue eyes with a single scar across his face. He wore a set of Mandalorian Shock-Trooper Armor that was colored Crimson Red with some gold trimming, and had a Gunmetal Grey jumpsuit under it all, and a crimson red shoulder cape. Attached to his hip was a single Vibrosword, and had a Jetpack on his back. He also had a pair of Blaster Pistols on his thigh holsters. "Something doesn't feel right about all of this."

"What could you possibly be talking about Zar?" The Viceroy demanded. "Sideious has only helped us in our war with the Republic! How could you question him?"

Zar Hellfury, Overlord of the Death Watch growled at the Nemoidian. "If he really was our _leader,_ then why have we never seen him in person?" He asked. "Its always through these Holographic messages."

"Why should we take the word of a leader of a terrorist faction?" Wat Tambor said with venom, but he and everyone else of the council flinched back as Zar glared at the Techno Union Foreman.

"At least I'm trying to clean up the mess that my predecessors have caused. Unlike them who used terrorism and fear, I tend to fight the right way," Zar growled out, "So don't you think for one second that I'm like the Viszla, _Tambor," _the Skakoan gulped when the Mandalorian Overlord said his name.

"Still, what else can we do?" Passel Argente of the Corporate Alliance said. "Grevious, Dooku, even Ventress and Durg are all dead. Who else can lead us?"

Zar rolled his eyes "If you really believe in the cause of the Separatists, then you shouldn't need a leader like them." He said. "We're following Sith Lords and Acolytes, a Droid and a Bounty Hunter. And they all seemed to fail somehow, and now their all dead, leaving that coward Sith Sideous in charge. Do you honestly think he has our best intentions to send us all here? After everything that has happened?"

"He _has _given us reliable information throughout the war, Zar." San Hill Commented. "Republic Troop Deployments, even some weapons research."

"True, but has anyone here questioned where he _got _all of this information?" Zar asked the council, "I don't know about the rest of you, but something is just not right about him," he then turned to Nute, "Like how he betrayed you after that fiasco you and your organization had with the Naboo, Viceroy, and you still followed his orders?" he said and the Viceroy of the Trade Federation gripped the table hard in anger at how he was humiliated by that girl from Naboo, Amidala.

"We settled that issue years ago Zar," the Neimoidian said with a bit of an edge, as Zar rolled his eyes at the stupidity of the Trade Federation leader.

"Yeah, right," he said sarcastically, "And I'm fat, greedy, Hutt with a superiority complex. Will you wake up! Sidious is up to something, and it's definitely not to help us. He didn't even bat an eye when Dooku was killed, not even when Grievous was killed as well! If he didn't care about them, then what's to say he cares about what happens to us?"

"_Perhaps you think you can do a better Job than he could?_" Poggle the Lesser said, and Zar just smirked. "I KNOW I could do a better job." He said. "Like for one: I would have made our armies stronger by adding LIVING soldiers onto the field. As much as I like the Droids you create Poggle, we need living soldiers that think on the fields of battle, who adapt to the situation as it changes."

"Training Troops cost too much money," Viceroy said, waving him off. "Why train a solder when you can create dozens of Droids at a cheaper price, and faster as well?"

Zar growled again "That's all this Council cared about, isn't it?" he demanded. "Money, Money Money!"

The Council members began to become uneasy as Zar ranted and the Neimoidian and Droid Guards tensed.

"Zar! Please calm down!" San said to the Mandalorian hoping to calm him, but Zar just shot a cold glare at him.

"You want _Me _to calm down? I have a right to be pissed off! And you bunch of idiots are the cause of it!" with that he turned around and began to storm out of the control room.

_"Wait! Where are you going?" _demanded Shu Mai, Presidente of the Commerce Guilds, and Zar turned his head back to the Council.

"Where else am I going? Home!" he said much to the shock of the Seperatist council. "I am fucking sick and tired of you! ALL OF YOU! If you want the support of Mandalorians, well then TOUGH LUCK!" And with that, he exited the room.

"Should we stop him?" Wat asked, but the Viceroy simply shook his head. "No, we no longer need him, or his forces." He said. "Let him go."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**With Zar  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Zar stormed through the hallways of the complex with his two Mandalorian guards in tow. '_Serves them right,_' He thought. '_I hope they all get killed soon! Their just as bad as the Republic is with all that damn corruption!_'

"_Did the Council piss you off again, Zar?_" A voice asked, and Zar turned around just in time to see a Geonosian walking towards him, with two guards with him.

Zar nodded "Ya...but this is the last straw." He said. "Gizor, I've had it with these guys. All they care about is the money they get from all of this. I can't keep fighting for them."

Gizor Dellso sighed _"I know what you mean."_ He said. _"Once, I use to be completely Loyal to their cause...but now I'm beginning to think that cause is all a lie. What are you going to do?"_

Zar chuckled a bit "Like I told the Council, I'll be heading home, to Mandalore." He said. "But first, I'm heading back to my forces I stationed at Iego. We managed to recommission the base after the Jedi left it, and destroyed the Defense system the Separatists originally installed. We got the Defense Grid up to Minimum Operational Capacity at least. I'll tell Tar what I'm planning and to get prepared, then I'll head over to Mandalore and meet up with Ne'tra Kad. What about you?"

Gizor grinned _"Well, remember that Hive I told you about? The one I created without the others finding out about here on Mustafar?"_ he asked, and Zar Nodded. _"Well, we've recently managed to build a whole Droid Factory here, under my secret mining facility here. The Council doesn't know about it, meaning that Sith doesn't know either. I can start pumping out more droids you can use the moment I get there."_

Zar Grinned "I knew I could count on you, my old friend." he said, nodding. "Alright, you and anyone loyal to you should hurry up and head there. I have a feeling that the Sith that on his way here may be trouble for us. I'd like to get out of here before he arrives."

Gizor nodded _"Very Well my friend,"_ he said. _"Good Luck."_

"You as well." Zar said. "Now, let's hurry up and get out of here."

Nodding, Gizor and his guarded headed towards their hanger, while Zar headed for his own. When the Overlord enter his hanger he was welcomed by the sight of a _Sheathipede_-class Transport Shuttle. He and his men boarded the shuttle, which soon took off and launched from the Mustafar Facility. Not long after, several _Nantex-_class Starfighters launched, and headed away from the facility as fast as they could.

As Zar's shuttle left the atmosphere, Zar headed for the Cockpit, and outside in space he could see a single ship which made him grin, a _Kandosii-_type Dreadnaught. The same ship used by the Mandalorians during the Mandalorian Wars, only refitted with Modern Technology making it the perfect Flagship for Zar's fleet. He named the ship, the _Retribution._

The Transport landed on the massive ship, and once it did Zr ordered the Captain of the ship to plot a course for Iego. The Captain replied instantly, and a minute later the _Retribution _blasted off into Hyperspace.

Zar then went to his quarters and ordered the Captain he was not to be disturbed, which the man nodded in understanding. He walked into the room, which was very spacious, and placed his helmet on the night-stand and sat down on the bed, giving a sigh in exhaustion.

_'Things are getting more and more complicated every day,' _the Death Watch Overlord thought to himself, _'And I don't like it,' _

It was then the holo-table in his room gave a beep, and he stood up and went over to it. After pressing a few buttons, an image appeared that took his anger away and caused him to smile.

"Hello my _mesh'la tracinya,"_ he greeted as the individual he was talking to smirked.

"_Hello Yourself, Zar._" Nasha Artemis said. "_So how are you doing?_"

"Pretty good, actually." Zar said, grinning. "Especially now that I just left the Separatist Council once and for all."

Nasha looked surprised "_You left the Separatists?_" She asked. "_Why?_" Zar sighed "I couldn't stand them anymore." He answered. "All they care about is money, they don't care about the original cause of the Separatists. Right now I'm on my way to my base at Iego, and then I'm coming home to you, _Cyar'ika._ I think its time for the Death Watch to finally be united with the Mandalorians as a whole once again. Even if it means working with the Republic for a while."

Nasha smiled at this "_This is great new Zar!_" she said before her smile dropped. "_But...I don't think the Republic's going to be a real problem for you eventually._"

Zar blinked in surprise. "Nasha, what do you mean?" He asked.

Lady Artemis sighed "_Zar...remember that Sith Lord the CIS are following? That Darth Sideious guy?_" The Overlord growled, but nodded "Ya, how can I forget." He said.

"_Well, we managed to find out who it was._" Nasha said before taking a deep breath. "_Its...Its Palpatine._"

Zar's reaction was instant. His eyes widen to the size of saucers, and his mouth was agape, after a few seconds he responded, "ARE YOU SHITTING ME?"

Nasha shook her head, _"I wish I was. But it's true, Palpatine is the Sith Master the Jedi were looking for. He was the one who started the war, and according to a message I got from Kari not too long ago, he was responsible for the Naboo Crisis, the Outbound Flight Tragedy, the Seperatist Crisis, **everything!"** _the CEO of Ne'tra Kad said, and then her face turned into a scowl, "_He's also been helping the Director of a Program that I personally shut down, by giving him more funds to continue his research behind my back, and has also given him a fleet!" _Nasha growled out.

Zar ws stunned beyond reckoning, he then remembered about the message he recieved.

"I was at Mustafar just now when he contacted us and his new apprentice, Darth Vader, was coming there to take over after Grevious and Dooku were killed," he said, and then frowned, "But by the way he said 'Take care' of us, I knew something was wrong, even Ruune Haako was nervous."

"_I wouldn't blame him, since I don't think he needs the Separatists anymore._" Nasha said with a sigh "_Because Palpatine issued out Order 66 not to long ago._"

Zar's eyes once again went wide. "Please tell me your joking." He asked, but Nasha shook her head. "_I wish I were, but its the truth._" She said. "_Even though a lot of Clones didn't follow the Order, most of them still followed it. The Jedi Temple's been overrun by the 501st Legion, and Jedi around the galaxy are dropping like flies by their own troops._"

Zar sat down in the chair "I can't believe this..." He said.

Nasha gave Zar a sympathetic look, _"I know Zar, I know," _she said and Zar put his thumb and forefinger to his temples, massaging them.

"How many clones have not followed the order exactly?" he asked and Nasha grinned.

_"At least a whole Sector Army," _the female Mandalorian Noblewoman said, causing Zar to jerk his head up, eyes wide.

"A Whole Sector Army!" He shouted in surprise. "How...?"

Nasha's grin grew "_Well, a lot of the Clones that defected are the ones that worked with the Slice hounds, so its no surprise__._" She said. "_The Hades Corps is at Hoth, the Hunter Regiment is heading for Yavin to link up with the Star Corps, Mantis Company is heading towards Ordo to meet up with the Slice Hounds, Jango's boys and the Steel Hawks, while Demon Company has linked with General Kota's milita fleet and are heading towards Hoth.__ There are a few others, but we'll get to them later. Some of them have already reached Mandalore, like the group Salem and Rios were assighned too._"

Zar blinked a few times before he grinned. "Well, at least there's some good news today." he said. "I also got Gizor to hide in one of the hidden droid factories on Mustafar close to one of his Hives he set up there, so they could prove useful later on."

Nasha nodded in agreement at this, _"Sounds good, we'll need those droids if Palpatine decides to come knocking, and even though Gizor's a bug, he's a good bug,"_ she said with a playful smile. Zar laughed a bit at that.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he said as Nasha giggled. He then got serious again,"Also Nasha, what can you tell me about Sidious' new apprentice? This Darth Vader?"

Nasha then sighed sadly, "_Believe it or not, he's the Jedi Order suppose golden boy,_" Zar's face scrunched then he face-palmed.

"Please don't let it be who I think it is, Please don't let it be who I think is...," he said in a mantra as Nasha nodded.

"_It is Zar, it's Skywalker,_" she said and Zar felt like a anvil fell on his head when he heard that name.

"Fuck," he cursed, "That's just perfect,"

Nasha nodded in agreement, she then turned her head as a Ne'tra Kad soldier whispered into her ear, it was a few minutes before her eyes widen in shock.

"_What? What the hell is he doing here!_" she said causing Zar to look back up at her, curious about Nasha's sudden outburst.

"Nasha? What is it?" he asked with concern as Nasha turned back to him, and she wasn't happy.

"_Apparently one of your liuetenants is giving a recruitment speech to the people in the city square. Your not so favorite liuetenant,_" She informed him and his eyes widen in shock and anger.

"Lorka?" He asked, and Nasha nodded. "_Yup, along with Dred and Isbet._" she said. "_What would you like me to do with them?_"

Zar sighed "Kill Lorka, he and Dred are the last members of the Death Watch that are still loyal to its original 'cause' Vizsla set up." He said, rolling his eyes. "Do the same to Dred...but try to keep Isabet alive. She's been having some doubts about what the Death Watch was originally created for recently, mostly after witnessing Massacre at Tatooine when Dred went behind my back and slaughtered that small settlement of Humans, and I think we may have a chance to turn her. Also, I've found out Dred's been cheating on her in the last few months, I think we can use that too to get her on our side."

Nasha nodded, "_I'll have Mij and Wad'e take care of it,"_ she said, but then grinned, "_Besides, I believe Mij will be more than happy when we tell him it was Dred who killed Tani,_" she said with an evil gleam in her eyes and Zar returned the grin.

"Oh yes, I bet he will," he said. "I look forward to seeing you again, and I promise I'll make up for all of the time we could be doing..._other _things." Nasha blushed a bit, knowing what he was talking about.

"_That'll be perfect._" She said once her blush was under control. "_If you excuse me, I need to get back to work. I still have a few Clone and Jedi Refugee's to take care of.__ See you later, Love you._"

Zar smiled "Love you too, Nasha." He said and the transmission ended.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back at Ordo  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The Fleet of one _Venator-_class Star Destroyer, two _Acclamator I-_class Assault Ships, and three _Marauder-_class Corvette's were still in orbit of the planet. On the bridges of these ships, Jango, Marik and the others Explained to Calista, Boba and Sintas what has been happening in the galaxy recently. To say they were shocked, was an understatement.

"Geez, yesterday I would've been jumping for joy for the Order's destruction. No offense," Boba said, as the Jedi nodded, meaning none was taken, "Now, I'm not so sure,"

Sintas shook her head at the thought of it all, "I can't believe how things escalated so badly so fast," she said.

Marik couls only sigh, "Believe it or not, it's true. The 501st even tried to shoot at me because I was with Zule," he said. "We're damn lucky Rex and Torrent Company were still on our side, just like the Slice Hounds here. We also owe Jango and his forces a big thanks as well."

"Don't mention it, _adiik_." Jango said. Marik glared at him for a moment before Zule spoke up "So, what do we do now?"

Calista sighed as she sat down into her chair. "We should probably get to Concordia, Ne'tra Kad should be able to help us out in this." She said, and Jango nodded.

"I agree," he said. "But we should try to get back to where the rest of my forces are. We're gonna need their help as well."

The others, besides Aira, started at Jango for a moment. "You have _other _forces besides the men on the _Jaster's Legacy?_" Marik asked, surprised.

Jango shrugged "Hey, me and my men are good, but even we couldn't take on the Sep's with just one ship and a Battalion of Clones." he said. "In our active time I've been recruiting people to help us out, mostly freed slaves and such. We've also captured quite a few Separatist Ships, Droids and equipment as well. Also, Taun We sends me a Company or two of Clones every now and then, so I have a good supply of troops as well. Don't know how he manages it without the Republic catching on or anything."

"And how large of a force are we talking here?" Arla asked her Brother. "And where are they?"

Jango smiled "Nothing too massive." He said. "Including the _Legacy, _I've got one _Lucrehulk_-class Battleship, four _Providence-_class Carriers, Six _Munificent-_class Star Frigates, Ten CR-90 Corvette's, and quite a few Starfighters, Bombers, and Dropships. I've even got quite a few Droids we've managed to capture as well."

The others looked at him with shocked and Jango blinked at their faces, "What? A guy's gotta be prepared for anything!" he said and everyone sweatdropped at that, including Aira.

"Yeah, sure," Calista said sarcastically as she rolled, "So where is your group?" she asked and Jango smirked.

"Last place anyone would find it," he said and everyone listened in, "The Moddell Nebula. The whole place is surrounded by Radiation, making it impossible for sensors to see what's inside. We've made a little home on a few planets that orbit around the sun UR-3741, we named the planet New Mandalore when we found it 3 years ago, and is our base of Operations. Hell, we've even found out the planet is actually rich in Beskar, and a nearby Gas Giant has large pockets of Tibanna Gas. Its the perfect hiding spot for hit-and-run warfare."

"Damn Jango!" Marik said. "You sure know how to get lucky!"

Jango chuckled "I know," He said. "Anyways, I think we should-"

"Ma'am!" Shouted the man at the CIC of the Harbinger. "I'm picking up contacts emerging out of Hyperspace!"

Calista swore. "What are they?" She asked.

"Identifying...I am picking up one CR-100 Corvette, one _Nebulon B_-class Escort Frigate, one _Victory II-_class Star Destroyer, and three _Venator-_class Star Destroyers. IFF shows the Frigate, Corvette and the _Victory II_ are the _Mantis, __Red Dawn, _and the _Predator. _The Venator's are from the Star Corps!"

Marik and Zule immediatley recognized those ships.

"You're kidding? Please tell us you're not kidding?" Marik said hoping it was so. The CIC officer nodded in the affirmative,

"I'm positive. Hold on, the _Mantis _hailing us," he said and Jango squinted his eyes a bit.

"Put it on screen," Jango and the man pressed a few buttons, and the bridge of the _Mantis _appeared, revealing a Clone with his helmet removed, but was grinning.

"General Xiss! Commander Orar! Its good to see your all alright!" The Clone said, and Zule and Marik blinked in surprise.

"Xeo? Is that you?" Marik asked. "Where's Kass and Mak?"

"Their with Kenobi, Yoda, Kota, Jade, Masao, Cypher, and Bail Organa." Xeo said. "Their on a mission to change the transmittion the Jedi Temple is sending out that's telling all Jedi to return home, saying the war is over. The Senator is smuggling them in so they can change it to warn any surviving Jedi to stay away."

It was then two other images appeared next to Xeos, the first being the image of Alaya Secura on the bridge of her _Venator-_class Star Destroyer the _Victory, _and Robert Lee on the bridge of the _Victory II-_class, the _Predator. _Both with their respective Clone Commanders by their side, Bly for Secura and Wolffe for Lee.

"Marik! Zule! Etain! Great to see your still alive!" Robert said, and Alaya smiled "Yes, its great to see your alright." She said.

Marik, and the others sighed in relief. "Alaya, Robert...you guys are a sight for sore eyes. But what are you doing here?"

"Getting you guys!" Robert said. "You guys thought your Clones were the only ones that defected? Not only did our guys do it, but on top of that the whole Hades Corps defected as well! Put all of our forces together, we've got a force the size of a Sector Army here!"

The others jaws dropped at that info, clearly shocked, but happy all the same.

"A, a w-whole Sector Army?" Aira said in shock.

"Please tell us you are NOT joking?" Zule said hoping this wasn't some sick joke. Xeo just grinned as he looked at the shocked faces of the group.

"I joke you not. Not only that, but General Kota's Militia is also onboard, and their fleet is already en-route to re-group with the Hades Corps at Hoth!" Xeo answered, and the others couldn't believe the luck they're having, "and on top of all of this, my sister Jade said she and the Hades Corp found an abandoned CIS Shipyard at Hoth, with 15 Serviceable ships there! _And _a _Praetor-_class Star Battlecruiser that crashed on the planet that they think they can get to working order!"

Once again, the Jaws on the ones listening fell of their faces at that. "This...is the best news I've heard all day!" Rex, Marik, Jango, Zule, and Aira shouted all at the same time.

Robert chuckled "That it is, guys." He said. "Now if your ready, we should head back to Concordia. We're gonna meet up with the others there when they get back from the Temple, and then we're heading for Hoth to meet up with the rest of the Hades Corps, their setting up a temporary base there we can use until we find some place better."

Marik nodded at that, "It will have to do. And also, Captain Rex?," Marik said in Commander mode as he looked at Rex as the Clone captain stood at attention.

"Yes sir!" he said. Marik smirked, he knew Rex was going to love this.

"It has come to my attention that we need an extra company in the Slice Hounds," he said and he swore he saw Rex lips twitched a bit as he continued, "So I was thinking of having you and Torrent Company inducted into the Slice Hounds, with ARC-Trooper Fives as your lieutenant, do you accept?" he asked, as he extended his had, and Rex could only grin a bit.

"Sir, it will be a honor," he said and grasped Marik's hand.

"I'll try to make the right choices, unlike your previous commanders," the Mandalorian said as Rex could only shake his head.

"Sir, the only other person besides Palpatine I wouldn't follow any orders from is Krell," he said. Marik nodded "I understand that." He said before grinning. "Welcome to the Slice Hounds, Rex."

Not long after that, the ships of the Slice Hounds, Steel Hawks, and Jango's forces got into formation with the other ships. And not to long after that, the ships all blasted into Hyperspace.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Somewhere on Coruscaunt  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Palpatine, AKA Darth Sideous walked down the dark halls of one of the many secret facilities he had on Coruscaunt, clad in his black robes that covered his face. He knew he had a meeting he must attend to soon, but he had other business to attend to before that.

The Dark Lord was furious beyond belief at the moment. He had expected that maybe some Clones may not follow his Orders, but Torrent Company, The Slice Hounds, Demon Company, Hunter Regiment, Delta Squad, he didn't expect they would in such large numbers.

But it was of no concern to him. Though, even though he lost many Clones, he still had most of the Clone's loyalty to him and him alone. But he knew if not dealt with soon, they will pose a problem in the future. He had already sent his new apprentice, Darth Vader, to deal with the Separatist Council on Mustafar. But he needed someone to deal with these traitorous Clones, those accursed Jedi, and should he have to, even those pesky Mandalorians of Ne'tra Kad.

And he knew exactly who to give the Job too.

He entered a large room with a large medical table in the center. Medical Droids swarmed the figure on the operating table. "Report." He said to the 2-1B Medical Droid in the room.

"The Subject has suffered most of the damage to his Internal organs, what little of them he had." The Droid Reported. "Most of which were burned from a Blaster Bolt. But luckily we managed to replace these destroyed Organs, and the Subject's brain was still intact. All we really needed to do was repair his armor and Droid Parts. Do you wish to activate him now?"

Sideious nodded, and the Droid moved to the side of the table. After a few button clicks, the other Droids backed away as the Table rose up.

lying on the table, one would first mistake as nothing but an advance Droid. Its armor was Gunmetal Grey with Black Trimming, and an agile frame indicating this monstrosity was created for speed. But at a closer look, one could see the Organic Parts within the Droid's 'Chest' and his Very Organic eyes, which snapped open revealing its Yellow Cat-like eyes.

"Rise...General Grievous." Sideous said. "And serve me once again.

The 'Droid', now identified as General Grevious looked at Sideous and his eyes widened a bit in recognition.

"Lord...Sideous...," the droid spoke in a heavy accent, "I thought I was dead,"

The Sith Lord smirked behind his hood, "Yes you were General, but a few things have happened, and I'm in need of your services once again," he said, and Grevious looked at the Sith with sadistic, but calculated eyes.

"What is thy bidding, my Lord?" the Killer Cyborg asked, and he could see the sadistic grin under the man's hood.

"Order 66 has been given, General." The Sith said. "The Jedi are becoming a dying breed. However some Clones refuse to follow these Orders, and protect the Jedi. And the Mandalorians of Ne'tra Kad obviously are doing what they can to help the Jedi and Clones. I need you to take command of your Droid Armies...and eliminate them once and for all."

If the droid could he would have grinned in anticipation of killing more Jedi. "It will be done, my lord." He said.

"Good," The Dark Lord said, smirking as he pulled out a black box. "But it would seem you are in need of some new Lightsabers, since your old collection was lost." He then opened the box, and revealed four Lightsabers inside.

The Droid General picked them up with his four arms, and activated them. One was Purple, one was Green, another was yellow, and the last one was blue. He instantly recognized the Purple and Green ones once belonged to Mace Windu and Cin Drallig.

"Thank you, my Lord." he said as he put the Lightsabers away. "I will purge the galaxy of those Clones, and of the Jedi."

Sideious nodded "Good, now go, General." He said. "And ensure the safety...of the Galactic Empire."

**117Jorn: DUN DUN DUN! He's Ba-ack!**

**Tex: *Smirks* things look like the'll be getting pretty interesting soon.**

**Church: Ya, but where were we?**

**Patriot 112: Hey, we said you guys get to stay, but that doesn't mean your gonna be in EVERY chapter. **

**Church and Tex: Damn it!**

**Patriot-112: Where's Donut?**

**117Jorn: Still locked in the room we put him in. I sent DKR, Sarge, and Tucker to check up on him, they should be back soon.**

***Sarge, Dragonknghtryu and Tucker walk in, their eyes red and twitching***

**DKR: Mind Bleach...now...please.**

**Tucker: My eyes...they Burn...need...women**

**Sarge: I have seen war Crimes that were more merciful than what I saw in that room.**

**117Jorn: *Sigh***** Hang on, I'll get the Mind Bleach.**

**Next Time on We dared: The Clones of the Slice Hounds and their allies make their way to Concorida to meet with other Clones that defected. While back on Coruscaunt ****Jade, Trips and the others head towards the Jedi Temple to change the message to warn the Jedi away. Meanwhile, the evil General Grievous, takes command of his Droid Armies once again, and is bent on destroying the Jedi and any Clones that continue to follow them...**


	6. Chapter 6: Unity and Discovery

**117Jorn: WAZZUP PEOPLE! 117Jorn here with another chapter of 'We Dared!' Once again, I am joined with my friends Dragonknightryu, Patriot-112, and the cast of Red Vs Blue!**

**Everyone else: YO!**

**117Jorn: So anyways, this chapter is gonna be tense! With Grevious back, what will happen now? Well, you'll just have to find out, and READ!**

**Patriot-112: So without further adu...**

**DKR: LETS BEGIN!  
><strong>

"Talking"

"_Radio/Com link_"

'_Thinking_'

"_Alien Language_"

Chapter 6: Unity and Discovery

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Onboard the Former RAS _Prosecutor**

**_En-Route to the Mandalore moon Concordia_**

**_Bridge_  
><strong>

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

On the bridge of the _Acclamator I-_class Assault ship _Prosecutor, _Marik, Zule, Etain, and Kal were in the middle of a discussion with the others on their ships including Alaya, Robert, Jango, Aira, Calista, and Xeo. "_So, once we get to Concordia, what do we do after that?_" Alaya asked.

"_We'll wait for the others to show up, then we meet up with Master Yoda and his group at Polis Massa, then we head for Hoth to link up with the Hades Corps._" Robert answered. "_While at Concordia, it will be nice to finally get a little breather there if you ask me._"

Jango nodded "_I agree with him, we should also be able to get some help from Lady Artemis._" he said. "_We should also try to link up with my forces at New Mandalore on our way there._"

The others who didn't know about New Mandalore rose curious eyebrows at that.

"_Where is that?" _Robert asked.

"It's in the Moddell Sector, in the Moddell Nebula near Endor," Marik answered and Kal seemed to chuckle gruffly but good naturedly, "I swear Jango you are just full of surprises," he said, and Jango just grinned "You know it!" he said, and Aira sighed.

"_Well, it looks like we'll be dropping out of Hyperspace soon._" said Xeo, "_See you guys at Concordia._" And his image disappeared, soon followed by the others.

Marik sighed a bit as he looked out the front window of the ship, with a small smile "Things are beginning to look up to us faster than I thought they would." He said. "I hoped that some Clones like us would defect...but a _whole _sector army's worth? I didn't think we could get this lucky!" he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and knew who it was.

"I think it has to do with with us somewhat," Zule said as her boyfriend raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked and the Falleen rolled her eyes.

"I mean we been an influence on many of the clones because you broke the Slice Hounds out of that whole 'Taking any order without question' crap!" she said and Marik's mouth formed an "O".

"Oh, yeah," he said, completely embarrassed. "heh, I guess that's finally paying up, but I didn't think that even our influence could cause this many clones to defect, not that I'm complaining."

"I guess not even training from birth can keep _every _clone from betraying the trust they built with their commander these past few years." Revan commented. "Looks like we'll be dropping out of hyperspace in a moment, sir."

Marik nodded, and the others turned their attention forward. Shortly after, the fleet of four _Venator-_class Star Destroyers, one _Victory II-_class Star Destroyer, one CR-100 Assault Corvette, three _Marauder-_class Corvettes, and two _Acclamator I-_class Assault ships dropped out of hyperspace. Ahead of them, lied the familiar sight of the planet Mandalore, and the orbiting moon of Concordia.

"We're picking up a transmission from Concordia, patching it through." Said the clone on the Comm Station. Not long after, the image of Lady Artemis appeared on the front screen of the _Prosecutor. _

_"Hello there Marik,"_ Nasha said as she saw Marik, _" I hope you enjoyed your vacation?" _she said with a smirk. Marik just chuckled, "Why yes I did Lady Artemis," he said sarcastically, "Unless you count the entire 501st, with the exception of Rex, Fives, and Torrent Company, shooting at me,while escaping from the Jedi Temple, and then rescuing Boba and his team from a Pirate Jail Cell on Ordo, yes I had a nice vacation," every one of the Bridge Crew, including the captain either snickered or laughed at that.

Nasha shook her head as she chuckled with them as well.

_"I see you still have your sense of humor," _the Ne'tra Kad CEO, but then her face became serious, "_But I have a feeling I know why your here._"

Marik turned serious as well. "Yes, we're here to link up with any surviving Jedi or Clones who didn't follow 66." He said. "We know the Hades Corps defected from what Robert told us, but have there been any others recently?"

Nasha smiled and nodded "_Yes, a few have showed up._" she said. "_Including the 7th Deep Infiltration Squad._" Zule instantly picked up on that name.

"That's Sagan and Aubrie's Squad!" She said, and Nasha nodded "_Yes, they and their Clones were out of contact when order 66 went down in a recon mission, and Palpatine couldn't contact the clones they commanded._" she said. "_When __they got back in contact, they found out what Palpatine was doing, and they instantly went rouge and tried to sneak they way over here. They just got here a few hours ago._"

"This means that all of the Padawan Pack that survived Jabiim are alive..." Zule said with a smile. "Anyone else?"

"_Other than a few lone clones that refused to follow the order, we also have the Firaxan Squad lead by Jedi Padawan Dosma Tont, the 82nd Rangers Platoon, the Pathfinders, lead by Jedi Knight Sara Une, and last but not least, the Muunilinst 10 lead by Fordo also defected._" Nasha said.

Marik's eyes widen at that, "Firaxan Squad, the Pathfinders, the 7th DIS AND the Muunilinst 10? Man, this day just keeps getting getting better," he said and Nasha.

_"Yes, and that's not all, remember Jedi Master Arligan Zey?" _she said, causing Marik, and Kal who was on the bridge to perque up.

"Bardan's Jedi Master and the Director of the Special Forces?" Marik asked and Nasha nodded. "_Yes, well he's here at Concordia._" She said, and Marik and Kal's eyes went wide. "_When 66 went down, Clone Captain Maze was told by one of Kal's boys, Ordo, what was really happening, and Maze managed to help smuggle him here with Fordo's men._"

Kal grinned a bit "That's some well-needed good news." he said. "I was hoping that he survived 66, where is he now?"

"_With the other Clones that went rouge, and Walon._" Nasha said before she remembered something "_Oh, and I almost forgot, but Delta Squad also defected as well,_" she said, to the shock of the others. "_They were on Kashyyky working with Kairi and Verpine Team__, when they found out Sev was being held Prisoner in a Trandoshan Prison. When Command told them to just forget what they saw, they decided to go rouge and save Sev with Kari and her team helping. They managed to rescue Sev and jump out of the planet in the _Blood Gulch _before the Republic found out they were gone._"

Marik could only blink in suprise at that but then grinned, "Well shit, that is good news!" he said excitedly and Nasha nodded, she left out the part about Zar and his group leaving the Sepratists and planning to unite the Death Watch with the others, leaving that a suprise for now.

_"Yes it is," _she said but then scowled, which confused the others _"__But we got another problem...,'_

Kal was the first to ask, "What is it?" he said and Nasha began to tell them about how Kari, Cal, and their team found out about Project Freelancer still being operational from Wash, despite Nasha personally shutting the project herself, and how Palpatine has been helping the Director by donating funds and a fleet to the project behind her back. To say the others were shocked but also pissed, was an understatement. She also told them about Wash now being a double agent for them, which made them feel a little bit happier.

"I always hated that guy, the director." Marik said with narrowed eyes. "It felt like there was something wrong with him ever since I met him, but working with Palpatine? I can't believe this..."

"_I know how you feel,_" Nasha said. "_But anyways, you and the others are cleared to land at Darasuum, the others will be waiting for you there. Welcome back to Concordia everyone._"

Marik smiled "Good to be back, Ma'am." He said, and then turned back to the others.

"Okay everyone, let's get ready to disembark," he said and everyone nodded, he then turned to his ship captain and friend from the Battle of Jabiim, Orliss Gillmunn, the leader of the Jabiimi Republic Loyalists, who made up half of the crew of the _Prosecutor. _He grinned as he gave Orliss the go ahead, "Take us in Orliss," he said, and Orliss smiled and smiled in approval.

"Right away, Marik," the Captain said and he ave orders to the helmsman, and the ship headed toward the moon's surface.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Meanwhile_**

**_At the Jedi Temple  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jade, Trips, Kass, Mak, John, Masao, Obi-wan and Yoda were moving through the Jedi Temple, making their way to the Communications Room. Trips managed to access the Clone's Comm Channels, so they managed to avoid engaging with the larger groups of Clones still guarding the still fought against smaller groups, but nothing they couldn't handle.

As they progressed through the once great halls of the temple, they came across bodies of their fallen Brethren, temple security, and people who only work at the temple, all over the place. It was then they were walking on a causeway that made them freeze and their eyes widen in horror. Right in front of them, were the small bodies of Jedi younglings who didn't escape in time.

Kass walked toward the children and knelt down, her eyes filling with tears. Mak came up to her and wrapped his arms around the female Zabrak who began to cry as she held the small hand of a little human girl. Jade was the same as she approached with Trips behind her

"I guess Marik couldn't get all the younglings out in time," Obi-Wan said sadly, but then Trips noticed something, as did the other masters.

"Wait," he said. "Something's not right...these kids look like they have Lightsaber wounds, not Blaster holes."

"Lightsabers?" Jade asked. "But...how could that be possible? Who could have done this?"

"Another Sith Perhaps?" Masao said. "Maybe Sideious had another apprentice besides Dooku and Grevious?"

"Maybe," Obi-wan said as he finally managed to tear his eyes away from the dead children "Come on, we don't have any time to mourn, we have to get to the Communications."

The others nodded as they continued forward, heading towards the Communications Room. After dealing with a few more Clones that were in their way, they finally got to the room where Obi-wan immediately began to change the message.

"Alright, it is done." Obi-wan said. "I've changed the message, to inform all remaining Jedi to stay away."

Jade added her own theory at that, "That's good, it will probably take a long time for the other clones to find out the signal was changed," she said and Yoda nodded in agreement.

"Agree with you, I do, Jade," he said, "Now, leave, we must," the old master said, but Obi-Wan stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Wait, Master," he said getting everyone's attention, "There's something I must know," he then walked to a holo-table. Yoda looked at his old people, concern on his old green face.

"If into the security recordings, you go, only pain you will find," Yoda warned, but Obi-Wan shook his head.

"I _must _know the truth Master," he said, and Kass, Jade, Mak, and even Trips nodded, as Obi-Wan fast forwarded the hologram to when the temple was attacked hours ago.

When the Recording slowed back down, the image of a man welding a lightsaber slaughtering anyone in his way appeared. But the others all gasped in unbelievable shock, as they all clearly saw who it was doing it. "It...it can't be..." Obi-wan said, as shocked as the others. "It can't be!"

"A-Anikan?" Kass said, not believing what he was seeing. Then the image switch to Anakin kneeling down before a man in a black cloak, that the others instantly recognized as Palpatine, confirming their suspicions. "_You have done Well, my new apprentice._" he said in a raspy voice. "_Now, Lord Vader, Go and bring Peace to the Empire._"

Obi-Wan reached for and flipped a switch, turning the hologram off.

"I can't watch anymore," he said sorrowfully, and he looked back at te others. Jade's eyes were clenched shut tight as Trips embraced her, while Kass and Mak were the same. John looked pissed off, and barely kept himself under control. Masao looked neutral, but Obi-wan could tell he was furious. It was then Yoda's voice caught their attention.

"Destroy the Sith, we _must!," _he said as he tapped his cane on the floor.

Obi-wan instantly knew what he was talking about, as did the others "Send me to kill the emperor, but I cannot kill Anakin!" He said, but Yoda sighed.

"To fight this, Lord Sideous, Strong enough, none of you are." He said. But Obi-wan shook his head "He's like my brother! I can't do it!" He said.

"Twisted, by the Dark Side, young skywalker has become." Yoda said. "The boy you trained, gone he is. Consumed by Darth Vader."

"Why would he do this?" Jade asked, tears still in her eyes. "This...this isn't like Anakin! Something has to be wrong here!"

Yoda nodded in agreement with her, "Agree with, you I do. Find out, you must, the reason of Young Skywalker's fall to the Dark Side," he said.

"We should probably talk with Padme first, she knows Anakin better than any of us," he advised, and the Jedi masters all nodded.

"Go, you will. Talk to Senator Amidala, you must, while deal with Palpatine, I will," Yoda said and turned to leave.

"Are you sure that's wise Master Yoda?" Masao said with concern, "He's very strong if he managed to defeat someone like Mace so easily,"

Yoda just smiled grimy "Have faith in me, you do not?" He asked. "Besides, risk more Jedi, to die at the hands of this Sith Lord, I cannot. Needed, you are, elsewhere."

Masao nodded in understanding. "I believe it would be best if I went to see Padme alone." Obi-wan said. "Having all of us approach her at once may make things look not as they seem."

"I agree," John said. "The rest of us should head back to the _Sundread Heart, _and wait for Bail to return from the Senate."

Everyone nodded and began to leave, with Obi-Wan heading to the hanger bay and commandeering an airspeeder and heading in the direction of Padme's apartment, while everyone else headed in the direction of the Senate.

All the while Jade was having thoughts on why her fellow Jedi-turned-Sith turned to the Dark Side, _'Anakin. How could you do this? To your friends, to your master, and to your Padawan, Ahsoka? It doesn't make sense,' _she thought as the Jedi boarded the _Sundered Heart _and awaited Yoda's return.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_At the Senate  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Bail Organa had just arrived to the Senate building, where he met with Padme Amidala "What's happened?" He asked the Senator of Naboo.

Padme looked up at Bail, "The Chancellor has been elaborating the plot of the Jedi to overthrow the senate." She said, as she turned back.

"And, the Jedi Rebellion has been foiled." Palpatine said. "The Remaining Jedi Shall be hunted down, and defeated!" The Senate erupted into a series of claps as the Dark Lord continued his speech, with Padme having a look of disbelief.

"The attempt on my life..." Palpatine said, in a low voice "Has left me scared...and deformed...But I assure you, My resolve has never been stronger!" Again, clapping from the whole senate filled the unbelieving ears of the two Senator's.

"In order to insure our security and continuing stability," Palpatine said, and he began to raise his voice once again "The Republic, will be reorganized into the First, Galactic Empire!" Padme and Bail's eyes widen in horror at that as the Sith Lord continued, "For a safe and secure society!" he finished and the Senate Chamber was filled with approving applause, much to the Senators' disgust.

"So this is how Liberty dies," Padme said ironically, "A thunderous applause,"

Bail nodded in agreement with her as Palpatine continued his speech, after he calmed the Senators down.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**On Concordia  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

A Black Haired Blue eyed 15 year old human boy stood near the landing platform of one of the many Ne'tra Kad Military bases on Concordia. He was wearing Jedi Robes that were fused with Clone Trooper armor, only minus the helmet. He stood with several other individuals, some Jedi while others were Clones, as they waited for the LAAT/i Dropships from the ships that had just landed to reach them.

The boy, Sagan Gull, was silently hoping that Zule, Marik and the others of the Padawan Pack that survived Jabiim were alive. Though those were their ships, he needed to see them to believe that they were really alive. Looking to his side, he saw his fellow Padawan and survivor of Jabiim, Aubrie Wyn, a 15 year old girl with shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, wearing the usual Jedi Robes. "Do you really think Zule could be alright?" She asked Sagan.

Sagan nodded "I Hope so," he said. "I mean, if all these other Clones didn't kill their Jedi Commanders, then Zule and Marik's men could have done so as well, right? I know Revan would never kill Marik."

Aubrie smiled a bit, and nodded "Ya, its nice to know some Clones are still on our side." She said, before she got a slightly scared look on her face "But...what do you think they'll think about...well...us?" She said, with a bit of a Blush.

Sagan blushed a bit too. When the two heard about Order 66, Aubrie broke down into tears when she heard her Master, Mace Windu, had been killed by Palpatine and this new Sith, Darth Vader, who they still didn't know who that was yet. Sagan wanted to find some way to help her get over her sadness, and stayed with her. Long story short, by the end of the day Sagan had finally admitted to her his real feelings that he loved her, and he honestly expected her to turn him down. But he was just as shocked as she was, when she admitted she felt the same way.

It was then another voice said "I'm sure it's not going to be a problem, you two." Jedi Master Arligan Zey said. "I doubt they would be worried about you two being together when the whole galaxy is going crazy."

The two Jedi padawans couldn't help but agree with the former Director of Special Forces, but couldn't help but be concerned.

"I hope you're right Master Zey," Sagan as the Gunships landed. Unknown to them, a figure was also watching as the gunships landed and the doors opened and the people inside walked out. The individual was a young male around the same age as Sagan and Aubrie, but wearing a set of Mandalorian Shock-trooper armor that colored dark brown with light grey trim. His indigo colored eyes widened behind his t-shaped visor at the sight of the lone female Togruta who looked like she cried for hours.

_'Ahsoka!' _the Beskar-clad individual said and then proceeded toward the group.

Also coming out of the same dropship, were Marik, Zule, Revan, Rex, and a few others. The mood Sagan and Aubrie were in instantly brightened up considerably as they both smiled "Zule! Marik! Revan!" Sagan shouted as he waved to them "You guys made it!"

Both Zule and Marik smiled "Yes, and it's good to see you two are alright as well, Sagan, Aubrie." Zule said. "Its nice to see the whole Padawan Pack that survived Jabiim are still alright."

"I say it's nice to see more Jedi who survived 66, as well as Clones who didn't follow it in the first place." Said one of the others with them, a Male Nautolan with dark green/brown skin, and wearing a mix of Clone Armor and Jedi Robes, only made so that the Robes could easily be discarded. Next to him who wore Black/White Clone SCUBA armor, only without the equipment attached.

Marik grinned a bit "It's been a while, hasn't it Dosma?" He said as the two shook hands. Dosma Tont chuckled "Too long, my friend," he said. "Wish it was under better circumstances though."

"Don't we all." Said the Female Sephi Jedi with long blond hair and blue eyes. She had two clones next to her, one wearing White/Gold Phase-II ARC Armor, and the other had Black and White Phase-II ARC Armor. "But it's good to see the Slice Hounds are among the Clones that saw through Palpatine's lies."

Marik nodded in agreement, "Yes, it's really fortunate," he said, "And it's good to see you're alive as well Sara,"

Sara Une nodded in return, "Likewise, it's nice to see a friendly face after all that's happened,"

"Ain't that the truth," Zule said, "I'm just amazed that the whole Padawan Pack is still alive after this."

"Wait, where is Kass and Mak?" Sagan asked, noticing their other two fellow Padawans were nowhere to be seen. Zule smiled a bit "Their with Master Obi-wan and Yoda, along with Jade, her Master, and Master Cypher." She said. "They had to sneak into the Jedi Temple after the 501st tore it apart, to change the message that Palpatine set up that's telling all Jedi to return home, that the war is over. They should be back soon, though."

Sagan and Aubrie nodded, knowing that they were alright for now at least was good to hear. Behind them, Ahsoka managed to smile a bit, glad to see more surviving Jedi and Clones who didn't follow orders. "Ahsoka?" A voice said directed at her, and the Torguta looked at the Mandalorian with Dark Brown/Grey armor, who removed his helmet and she gasped a bit in surprise. "L-Lux?" She asked, gathering the others attention "Lux Bonteri, is that you?"

"Ya, Its me." Lux said, with a smile "It's good to see your alive, Ahsoka, I was really worried about you when I heard what happened at the Temple."

Ahsoka nodded at that, "Yeah, well, you have Marik, Jango Fett, Rex, the Slice Hounds, and Torrent Company for that. But what are you doing in Mandalorian Shock-Trooper Armor? Last time I saw you was when you left in the escape pod, after that run-in with the Death Watch," she said and Lux cringed a bit when he remembered when she mentioned that, but told her what happened.

"A Ne'tra Kad fleet showed up after we parted," Lux said, "I was brought on board and I was bombarded with questions by the Fleet Commander, and after I told them what happened on that planet when the Death Watch burned the village, they took me to see Lady Artemis. She was actually good friends with my Mother before she died. She offered me a position in Ne'tra Kad as a way to keep me safe from the Death Watch, Dooku, Republic and the Separatists, while also giving me the chance to gain the Redemption I seek." He then chuckled a bit "It was either that, or I would have to fend for myself against whoever the Separatists, Republic, or Death Watch sent at me, so I accepted."

Ahsoka managed to smile a bit, "It's good to see your doing well, Lux." She said, and Lux nodded, "Ya, but are you alright? You don't look so good." He asked, concerned and the Togruta looked down a bit, as a solemn look appeared on her face, "I...It's my master," she said and Lux perqued at that.

"Master Skywalker? Is he alright? I haven't seen him get off any of the gunships with you," Lux questioned and looked at the group and saw Zule and Marik's solemn faces, which caused Sagan and Aubrie to worry as well.

"What happened? Where's Anakin, Zule?" Sagan asked, concerned for his friend from Jabiim. Zule bit her lower lip, not knowing how to tell them what had happened.

"Sagan...Anakin...he..." she said, trying to tell one of her friends that another one of their friends had betrayed them all.

"What? Is he dead?" Sagan asked. "Come on Zule, where is Anakin?"

"He's not Dead, Sagan." Marik said, deciding to tell them himself. "Guys...I know this is hard to believe...but Anakin...he's Fallen to the Dark Side."

The eyes of the two members of the Padawan Pack widened at that.

"W-what...?" Sagan said, horror and shock in his tone.

"That can't be true. Anakin could not have..." Aubrie began to say, but Marik cut her off, "It is true Aubrie," he said, "he was the one who lead the attack on the temple, went after Ahsoka, fought her, and would've killed her if Whie hadn't come and saved her. And he paid for it, with his own life," he said making Ahsoka close her so no one could see the guilt in them.

Scout who was next to Drake, squeezed his hand, while laying her head on his shoulder. Dosma and Sara were also shocked by this.

"How could this be? How could he fall to the Dark Side and betray us like this?" the Nautolan Jedi said in shock. Zule sighed "We don't know," she said. "We think he thought that Mace Windu and the other Masters that were sent to arrest the Chancellor were attempting to overthrow the republic from what Rex told us. He was the one who helped Palpatine kill Mace."

Aubrie's eyes widened at that "A-Anakin...killed...Master Windu?" She asked, not believing what she was hearing. Zule nodded grimmly. "Yes...along with Master Drallig as well." She said, and Serra who was also with them closed her eyes, fighting back her tears. Before anyone else could say anything, a new voice got their attention.

"But now's not the time for that," everyone turned, and there was Lady Artemis walking up the platform.

"Lady Artemis," Marik said in greeting and Nasha returned it with a nod and then looked at the Jedi and their Clone XOs.

"I know many of you have so many questions on why Skywalker turned to the Dark Side the way he did, but for now I suggest you, and if you your clone XOs are present, to follow me to the command center," she said and then spotted Kal, the Nulls, and Omega Squad exit their gunship and spoke to them, "Kal, you, your boys, and Miss Tur-Mukan will come with us as well," she said, Kal nodded as the group then followed Lady Artemis to the Command center.

Lux meanwhile looked at Ahsoka who had her head turned away from the others "Ahsoka..." He said, gaining her attention "It's not your fault for whatever reason Anakin turned to the Dark Side." He said.

"I know..." Ahsoka said "But I should have been able to stop him! I'm hist Apprentice, I should have seen this coming!"

"It's still not your fault," Lux said as he placed a hand on her shoulder "We will find out why he turned, and maybe if we find the reason why, we can turn him back to the light side."

Ahsoka thought about what Lux xaid, and knew that he was right. If they find the reason wy her Master did what he did, she could somehow bring him back to the light. But another part of her is saying that it will be very difficult.

"I hope you're right Lux," she said and the former Seperatist Senator-turned-Mandalorian only smiled at his friend.

"I know so, Ahsoka," he said gently, and Ahsoka smiled at him, "Come on, we better get to the Command Center, before Lady Artemis throws a fit,"

"I heard that, Bonteri!" Nasha shouted from up front of the group. "I know! That's because I said it!" Lux retorted, and several of the others had to supress their laughter.

Nasha gave Lux a glare "Be glad that your Mina's son," she said as the others continued to the Command Center, where inside was Verpine team, Delta Squad, Fordo, and a few other Clones and Mandalorians. One of them Marik recognized as he is suddenly hugged attacked.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" Freya Mereel Orar said in relief as her son returned the embrace. Nasha smiled at the scene and then returned her gaze to the others.

"Are we all here then?" Nasha asked, and one of the other Mandalorians answered.

"Just waiting on Gilamar and Tay'haai," he said, and Nasha nodded in understanding.

"I've sent them on a mission on Mandalore, they should be back momentarily," she told them, and 5 seconds after she said that two figures walked into the Command Center. One was a Mandalorian Male with Black hair and brown eyes, wearing Gunmetal Grey Shock Trooper armor with Purple Trimming. The next was another Male with Greying Brown hair, and Grey eyes. He wore Golden Colored Shock Trooper armor.

The two walked towards Lady Artemis, however when they glanced at Jango and Aira, they froze, both of their mouths gaping and eyes wide. "Aira? J-Jango?" The Black-Haired one asked. "B-But your-"

"Dead?" Jango asked, with a grin. "Reports of my death have been greatly...exaggerated." He chuckled a bit "Good to see you both again Mij, Wad'e."

The two were still wide-eyed at seeing Jango was still alive, and Mij spoke for the both of them.

"B-but, how? You got your head sliced off back on Geonosis! I saw the hologram!" he said in shock, and Jango sighed. Luckily Nasha decided to spare the Bounty Hunter the explination.

"Jango had a personally trained clone act as his double in order to trick Dooku back at the arena," she said. "Since then, he's been leading a Secret Hit-and-run war against the Separatists behind their lines, working with Ne'tra Kad in secret."

Freya smirked a bit "I always knew you died far to easily on Geonosis, Jango." She said.

"Anyways, how did the mission go you two?" Nasha asked, and the two Mandalorians managed to get out of their shock and stood at attention. "Ma'am, we managed to deal with Lorak and Dred as ordered, and we manaded to Capture Isabet." Wad'e said, "Though, Isabet willingly surrendered after the bombshell we dropped on her that Dred's been cheating on her, heck she would have killed the _Di'kut_ herself if I didn't stop her, and Mij got to him first."

Mij seemed to smirk a bit at that, causing the others to sweatdrop or become uneasy as Jango thought, _'Whenever he smirks like that, he did something that was very sadistic,'_ he thought, and Nasha coughed getting the other's attention.

"Great, now that we're all here, I'd like to announce that I have some more good news, despite all the bad news we keep getting back from Coruscant," she said and everyone sighed at that.

"Some good news would do good right about now." Sara said. "What is it?"

Nasha grinned a bit "The good news is, the Death Watch is no longer fighting against us."

_This _bit of news caused many of the Mandalorians, even a few of the Jedi and Clones, to have wide eyes. "W-What?" Kal asked, not sure he herd her right.

"You heard me, The Death Watch are no longer fighting Ne'tra Kad and the True Mandalorians, so we can officially declare the Mandalorian Civil War over, for good this time." She said. "In fact, the current Death Watch Overlord, Zar Hellfury, is on his way to Concordia now, with the intentions to unify the Death Watch with Ne'tra Kad, uniting the Mandalorians under one banner for the first time in a _long _time. He even left the Separatist Council, for good this time."

Many of the Mandalorians were flabbergasted by that bit of news. It was quiet for a few minutes until Marik spoke.

"What in the Galaxy made him make this decision?" he asked incredulously as he remembered fighting Zar a few times in the past, and to say he was not like the other Death Watch was an understatement. He had honor which was very rare among the Terrorist Splinter Group, he was selfless, charismatic, and above all, he was not as blood thirsty as his other brethren, and his men were more disciplined and believed in a good cause.

Nasha simply grinned, "Let's just say he got tired of the other Seperatist Leaders' greedy and snobbish attitudes, and knows when something bad is going to happen," she said, much to the others' confusion. "While he and the other Separatist Leaders were on Mustafar, Darth Sideious sent a message to them saying that he was sending Vader to 'Take Care' of them. Zar knew he was planning something, so he and his ally Gizor Dellso left the facility the Council was in. We came into contact not long after, and he informed me of what happened, and I told him what's been going on with 66 and Palpatine." She then grinned more "He also said Gizor has built a whole Droid Factory and a Bug Hive on Mustafar without the Seps, and in extension Palpatine, knowing about it."

Once again, the others were thrown into silence until Jango spoke up, grinning "Now _this _is the best news I've heard in a long time!" He said. "When is he gonna get here?"

At that moment, one of the Mandalorians in the control room spoke up "Ma'am, incoming fleet of ships just dropped out of hyperspace," he said. "They have Death Watch and Separatist IFF's."

"Put e'm on the screen." Nasha said, and the Mandalorian nodded as the image of the fleet appeared. The fleet consisted of one Refit _Kandosii-_type Dreadnought, one _Providence-_class Carrier, two _Munificent-_class Star Frigates, and surprisingly, one _Subjugator-_class Heavy Cruiser. All of these ships possessing the CIS Symbol on one side, while on the other side they had the Death Watch Symbol.

"We're picking up a transmittion from the _Kandosii,_ patching it through." The Mandalorian said, and soon next to the screen came the image of Zar Hellfury standing on the bridge of his Flagship, grinning. "Hello Nasha, sorry I'm a bit late." He said.

Nasha smiled "Zar," She said. "Where is the rest of your fleet?"

"Still at Iego," Zar said. "Taking care of any remaining _Di'kut's_ in the ranks who want to follow our old ways, you'd actually be surprised at how few still believe in what the Death Watch _originally _stood for, not that I'm complaining." he then turned to the rest of the people in the room and when he saw Marik, he smirked.

"Hey _Adiik_, Still alive?" he asked and he could hear a few people chuckle at that. Marik glared a bit at the Overlord "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" He asked. "Every time we meet?"

Zar chuckled a bit "I know, It just sticks." He said before looking at Jango "And Jango Fett...Nasha said you were still kicking, but I had to see it to believe it."

Jango only smirked, "Well, it will take more than a simple lightsaber decapitation in order to take me out," he said which caused Zar to laugh good naturedly.

"I had a feeling you weren't dead! Just by looking at the holograms of your 'Final' Battle with Mace Windu, when you defeated FIVE Jedi back on Galidraan with your own barehands!," he said causing the Jedi to look at him in suprise.

"You defeated five with just your _BARE HANDS?" _Sagan said with a look of great surprise, while Jango just shrugged.

"It was a long time ago. I was still in my teens at the time," Jango said, furthering the shock of those who hadn't already known.

"Well, now that that's over with," Zar spoke up "Do I have your permission to land?"

Nasha nodded "Yes, your cleared for docking bay 12." She said, and smiled "Welcome Home, Zar."

Zar returned the smile and cut the transmission. Nasha then turned back to the others.

"Also, as most of you have already heard, I recieved word from Roman in the Hades Corps have found an abandonded CIS Base at Hoth, but what they found on the surface of the planet itself is a whole new story," Everyone was immediatley interested, "When they sent probe droids to the planet, it found a ship half buried in the ice. What suprised was that it was a _Praetor-_class Starcruiser," everyones' eyes widen at that as Nasha continued, "When they sent a scout team, and accessed the ship's logs, they found that the ship was a search and recovery mission for the Republic Navy's Katana Fleet,"

_That _got everyone's attention as most of them have heard of the infamous fleet of 200 Dreadnaught Heavy Cruisers that disappeared without a trace.

"_The _Katana Fleet?" Marik asked, with wide eyes, but was grinning. "Well shit, if they do manage to find those ships, we'd have evreything we would need to fight Palpatine!"

Nasha nodded "Roman and his team's thoughts exactly." She said. "They already sent a scouting party to the Coordinates on the ship's logs, and will report back to us if they find anything. They also think they can get the Battlecruiser up and running again, so that will be a big help as well."

Ahsoka couldn't believe it. Out of what's happen, luck seems to bless them with good news. Of course, Jedi don't usually believe in luck, but what the hell.

"It seems out of this awful mess, something good always happens," the Togruta said and Lux nodded in agreement.

"That I agree with you on Ahsoka, that I do.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Somewhere near the Unknown Regions.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

An _Arquitens_-Class light cruiser with the Hades Corps colors dropped out of hyperspace, and into normal space. On the bridge of the ship Sasha was sitting in the Captain's chair while the Clones worked. After going through the data that the _Defiant _had, they had managed to gather the data on where they believe the Katana Fleet might be located.

Sasha had expected that they might be looking for the fleet for a while, however, she and the rest of the crew were caught off guard, as their eyes widened at the sight ahead of their ship.

"Holy Shit..." Sasha said, she honestly couldn't think of anything else to say at what she and the other Clones were seeing.

Ahead of them, were dozens and dozens of _Dreadnaught-_class Heavy Cruisers, all of them still in formation, and all of them with the colors of the Katana Fleet.

"The Katana Fleet..." Sasha said, in a bit of awe. As the Cruiser continued it's course, one of the clones spoke up.

"Ma'am, scans are picking up no life signs on _any_ of the _Dreadnaughts, _although bio-scans are picking that life forms are still on the ships. For lack of a better term, the entire Fleet's completely dead," he said and Sasha scrunched in thought at that.

_'Strange, there should be at least a few crewmembers still alive on them. Of course after 26 years, they would all be dead already, what the hell happened?,' _she thought.

Placing that thought to the side, she got back onto the mission "That's to be expected," she said. "Well, let's find the _Katana _herself, then we might be able to finally see what caused the fleet to go missing in the first place, and then we can get these ships back to Hoth."

The Clones nodded as they began scanning the ships, looking for the Flagship _Katana,_ it thankfully didn't take long, as they found it in the center of the fleet. After docking with the ship, Sasha lead a team of Clones into the ship to find the bridge. On their way, of course, they found the bodies of what once was the crew of the Republic Warship.

They were wearing the usual light grey uniforms of the Republic Navy, and they were still decomposing by the condition of the bodies.

The Clones were thankful for the air filters in their hemlets which blocked out the smell of decomp. There were a few corpses who had blaster holes in them, while others were either smashed by blast doors, or a falling bulkhead.

"Osik, what the hell happened here?" one of the clones said.

"Who or what could've done this?" Another said. Sasha herself remained silent, as she tried her best to not look at the bodies of Humans and Aliens alike.

Soon, they finally reached the bridge which thankfully didn't have as many bodies, but still had a few. She and the Clones quickly got to work to get the controls of the ship working "Alright, let's see..." Sasha said as she accessed the Logs. "Let's find out what the hell happened to the fleet."

And so she looked at the logs, and thirty minutes later she found the cause as her eyes widen.

"A Hive Virus?" she said in shock, suprising the clones, as she kept reading and became more suprised.

_'I can't believe it! A Hive Virus in the carasuum spice! This fleet was doomed from the day it was concieved!'_ she thought, and then read the captain's last entry, and her eyes widen and then turned to two clones who were removing a body from one of the terminals.

"You two! Come with me! Seargent, you have the bridge!," she said and before the clone could ask, the Mandalorian and the two cloneswere already out the door.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" One of the Clones asked.

"We've got survivors! Just like when we found D'anna on the _Defiant._" She said, to the shock of the other clones. "For some reason, the chief Medical Officer of the ship was Immune to the effects, and created a cure. But by the time she created it she only managed to save two of the other crew members. Their in Cryo right now, so we need to get them out ASAP!"

The two clones nodded as they followed the Mandalorian.

"But where is the Cryo room?" the first clone asked, and Sasha answered.

"It's right next to the Medical Bay," Sasha said, as they continued to run to their destination. It took five minutes to find the Cryo Bay, and Sasha pressed a panel on the wall and the door opened up, and they went in. Inside were 16 rows of cryo chambers with 8 rows on one side and 8 on the other. Most of them were open, indicating that they were vacant. However at the end of the room three of the pods were closed, indicating they were occupied.

Moving towards the occupied pods, Sasha first checked their vitals "Good, their alive." She said, with a bit of a smile "Well, let's get them out of these things." She then went to the panel one one and began the awakening sequence, while the Clones with her activated the other two.

The one Sasha activated opened first, and inside was a 25 year old Woman, who must be a Kiffar from the three Qukuuf markings on her right cheek, with an slender and athletic build standing at 1.65 Meters tall. She had Indigo, mid back length hair with two banes framing her face, and wore a Republic Navy Uniform with a Doctors Coat. The Kiffar groaned as her eyes opened, revealing them to be brown.

"Uhh...I hate Cryo Sleep..." Sasha heard her mutter as she rubbed her eyes. When they opened back up, she instantly focused on Sasha, who had removed her helmet but was still held in her hands.

The woman's eyes narrowed a bit at her "Who are you?" She asked, quickly. "Do you work for the Republic?"

Sasha blinked in surprise, but replied "My name is Sasha." She said. "And yes, I work for the Republic...well Kinda anyways."

The woman rose an eyebrow "Kinda?" She asked. "What kind of answer is that?"

"Its...a long explanation Miss...?" Sasha said, trailing at the end.

"Nadinna." The Kiffar said. "Darine Nadinna, Chief Medical Officer of the _Katana..._and acting CO after the Captain's Death..." She said, with a bit of sadness at the end.

Sasha nodded "Well Miss Nadinna, I promise you all of your questions will be answered." She said. "But first we need to make sure your friends there are alright as well."

Darine blinked as she looked out of her pod, and noticed that the other two pods next to hers had opened, revealing their occupants. The first was a man who looked about 27 years old, with a build that showed he was a Soldier, if the fact he was wearing a set of old Republic Combat Armor was any indication that was colored Dark Green, a lighter green, and some brown and black in a Camo Pattern. He stood at 5'11 with short, military crew cut brown hair and brown eyes.

The second, was someone that caught Sasha's eye. She was a 15-16 year old human girl, who stood at 5'8 with shoulder-length wavy chocolate brown hair and Violet colored eyes. But what caught Sasha's attention was that she wore what definitely were Jedi Robes, and her hair had the braid that showed she was a Padawan.

_'Who would've thought a Jedi would be here? But she's just a Padawan!' _the Mandalorian thought.

The two then turned toward Nadine, and the soldier was the first to speak.

"Doc? What happened? And who are these guys?" he said as he motioned to the Clones and Sasha. Nadine only shook her head at the soldier.

"I'm just as curious as you are Colonel Sheridan," the doctor said honestly, and then turned to the Padawan, "Are you alright Kira?" she said gently as said Jedi rubbed her forehead, trying to stave off the headache she had, as she nodded, and then looked around, "Ya...just a little headache...but who are they?" She asked, pointing at the unknown men in armor, and the one woman.

"My name is Sasha Neos." The Mandalorian said "I'm a Mercenary from the Mandalorian PMC Ne'tra Kad. Those there are Nick and Trigger, Their soldiers of the Grand Army of the Republic...well, formerly anyways."

The caused the four survivors to become confused "What do you mean Formerly?" Colonel Sheridan said, his eyes narrowed a bit "Are they traitors or something?"

"No, no, deffetly not traitors." Sasha said. "Well...that depends on how you look at it." This just caused the three to just become more confused "Listen, I'll get someone who can explain the whole thing to you once we get on the bridge, alright?" She said. "We gotta contact my superior, she'll clear things up for you."

The three survivors still didn't look completly convinced, but Darine wanted answeres as much as the others did so she spoke first, "Very well, lead the way." She said. Sasha nodded, and she and the two troopers escorted the three survivors to the bridge.

As they walked by, the survivors grew a bit uneasy at the sight of all of the still decomposing bodies, the girl Kira looked the most effected, eyeing the bodies in saddness, but she was more focused with the several heacaches she has been getting.

"Kira, you alright?" Darine asked, and Kira nodded "Ya...I just keep getting these Headaches." She said as she continued to grab her head "I...I think something's happened to the Jedi...How long have we been in those pods?"

Sasha stopped for a second and looked at them, "At least 26 years," she said and the three were shocked to the core as their eyes widen as a result.

"WHAT!" they said in unison, eyes wide as saucers.

"As I said, my superior will explain everything that's happened," Sasha said, trying to calm them down, "We already had to deal with some thing similar to your situation when we found a ship that was sent to find your fleet four years after its disappearance, and only the XO of that ship is alive because the captain put her in Cryo Sleep."

Once again, the three were surprised by this, but continued on towards the bridge. Eventually, they reached it where they found the other Clones there, and they managed to remove most of the bodies from the bridge. "Do we have Communications yet?" She asked one of the troopers.

"Yes ma'am, we just got the _Katana's_ Communication's up and running a little while ago." The trooper said. "We can contact the Admiral now if you want."

Sasha nodded "Yes, get a link set up." She said, the Trooper nodded and got to work.

Kira then looked at the Trooper, and back at the two other Troopers with Sasha "Why do all of the soldiers under your command sound the same Miss Neos?" She asked.

Sasha chuckled a bit "Please, just call me Sasha, Miss makes me feel old." She said. "And that would be because their all Clones."

"Clones?" Darine asked with wide eyes, while Sheridan rose both eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?" To answer, the Clones on the bridge removed their helmets, and to the three's surprise, they all had the same face aside from different hair styles and colors, along with some scars and Tattoos.

"Well...this surly needs an explanation." Sheridan said, Sasha nodded before the first Clone spoke up "Alright, I have the Admiral, on the main screen." He said, and a few seconds later Satele appeared on the front screen on the _Katana's_ bridge.

_"Sasha, did you find anything?," _the woman asked and Sasha smirked.

"Yep, all 200 Dreadnaughts of the Katana Fleet are present and accounted for, all in perfect formation. We even found three survivors as well that were in Cryo Sleep," she said and the Admiral grinned at the news.

_"That's good to hear," _she said, then frowned a bit, _"What happened to the rest of the crew?" _

Sasha's grin disappeared after Satele asked that question, "Apparently a Hive Virus was in the Fleet's supply of Carasuum Spice and it infected the whole fleet," she said grimmly. "The whole Crew's fate was sealed the moment it was brought onboard."

Darine then stepped forward "I survived because I had some sort of Immunity to the Virus effects," she said "And I managed to create a cure...but I only managed to save Kira and the Colonel here."

"_And you are?_" Satele asked. "Darine Nadinna, Chief Medical Officer of the Katana...and current CO of said vessel since the Captain and First Officer were killed." Darine said, the last part with a bit of sadness.

"Lieutenant Colonel Anton Sheridan, of the 205th 'Striker' Mobile Infantry Regiment," the military man said, with a salute "Ma'am. I was in charge of the _Katana's_ Soldier Garrison."

Satele smiled a bit "_At ease, Colonel._" she said, as Anton did that "_Good to have you back with us._" She then turned to the girl "_And what's your name little one?_" She asked.

The girl blushed a bit "K-Kira Angelina." She said. "I'm a Jedi Padawan. My...My master was killed by the Virus before we could give him the cure..." She got a sad look as she glanced at the floor. The Doctor placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder.

"_I'm sorry to hear that,_" The Admiral said. "_But its still good to see another Jedi, especially after what's been happening these last few days._"

Darine perked up at that "What do you mean by that?" She asked. "What's happened in the 26 year's we've been in Cryo? Mandalorians, Clones, I need to find out what's been going on!"

Satele sighed and the three surviving Katana crew saw the tired look she now sported. She told the three to take a seat, and when they did, Satele gave them a complete run-down of the events that occured during their 26 Year Hibernation. By the time she was finished, the three were completely shocked.

"The Chancellor is a Sith Lord? And has ordered the Jedi Order to be exterminated by Clones who followed this Order 66?" Nadine asked incrediously, and Satele nodded. Kira began to become edgie as she looked at the other Clone Troopers. Sasha saw this and decided to ease the Padawan's worry.

"You don't need to worry about this bunch, though," the Mandalorian said, "These Clones of the Hades Corps are just a few of the thousands who didn't follow the order," she said and Kira seemed to relax somewhat. But she was still scared "H-How many Jedi...are still alive?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky from the Bombshell dropped on her.

"_A few,_" Satele said. "_My Superior, Knight Jade Lee is still alive. Also a Battalion of Clones that defected managed to save a handful of Younglings, Padawans, and a few knights from the Temple when the 501st Legion attacked. A few other knights, and Masters are still alive around the galaxy, either in hiding or trying to regroup with other survivors and defectors. Jade reported back that the Grand Master of the Order, Yoda is still alive._"

"Master Yoda is still alive?" Kira asked quickly, instantly recognizing the name of the Jedi Master. Satele smiled and nodded "_Yes, he and Master Kenobi and a few other Jedi are at Coruscaunt, attempting to recalibrate the Emergency Channels to warn the Jedi away from the Core Worlds._"

"You knew Master Yoda well I presume?" Sasha asked the Padawan, who nodded "Y-Yes, he helped train me when I was a youngling, he actually wanted me to be his next Padawan Learner before, well my old Master came, and accepted me as his, since Yoda was so busy." She said. "I wonder if he still remembers me..."

"_I'm sure he has, Miss Angelina._" Satele said before turning to face Sasha "_Are the ships ready to go?_" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Sasha said. "Their all slaved to the _Katana, _so once we make the jump to Hoth it'll be in one trip. And don't worry about the Hive Virus, it's been dead for a long time."

"Though, I still wouldn't like to take any chances." Nadine spoke up. "I'd like to administer the Cure I created to the Clones here, and Sasha just in case. I'd like to avoid an incident like what happened to our Fleet. And I'll send the formula to the cure to you, so that you can imply it to your troops just in case. I want to make sure something like this never happens again."

Satele nodded at that, "_Better safe than losing your mind and winding up dead," _she said causing a few of the clones, Sasha and Nadine to snicker.

"True, give me a moment and I'll have all the clones and Sas inaculated with the antidote," Nadine said and went back to the Med Bay to get it.

After an hour, Nadine administered the serum to the clones and Sasha who then proceeded to give commands to the other Dreadnaughts through the Slave System. The 200 cruisers in sync turned to the same direction and then jumped into hyperspace, along with the _Arquitens_-class cruiser back to Hoth, where they will be used for one purpose: Fighting an Empire ruled by by the Sith.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Concordia_**

**_Prison Block  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Isabet Reau sat in her cell of the Ne'tra Kad Command Center. He has been sitting there for a while ever since Wad'e and Mij captured her. She didn't resist one bit.

The former Mandalorian of Death Watch warrior felt a mixture of emotions. Anger, Hate, Sadness, just to name a few. But above them all were Betrayal.

The reason that this emotion was so strong was because of her now dead ex-boyfriend and fellow Cuy'val Dar, Dred Priest. When they captured her, Wad'e showed her a hologram of Dred Priest meeting and being intimate with another female member of the Death Watch, one of Bo-Katan's Night Owls Squad. Needless to say she was pissed off was understatement. She wanted to shoot the bastard's balls and dick off and torture him so badly that his clan would'nt recognize him, but Wad'e managed to convince her not to, as Mij wanted a piece of him since it was Dred who was the who raped and murdered his wife, Tani.

As much as she wanted to kill him herself, she knew that Mij deserved it more. So she then decided to go after the girl he was cheating with, but she then found out that Dred lied to her too, saying he had broken up with Isabet. So now _both _women were pissed of that Dred had lied to both of them, and both wanted a piece of the bastard. Thankfully, Mij granted them some revenge and gave the Di'kut to the two of them for a while (Dred's screams of pain could be heard all across the surrounding area) before Mij killed him himself.

But dispite being satisfied, she still felt lower than she's ever been. She _trusted _Dred, and how did he repay that? By Cheating on her!

She sighed as she looked at the ground. She didn't plan on escaping, and even if she did she didn't want to rejoin Death Watch. Thanks to Dred, she finally saw the Death Watch's true colors. They were no better than raiders or pirates...there was no honor in that. And seeing Dred and his own men slaughter that one village on Tatooine, watching as he killed men women and children...

She clutched her head as she remembered that day, when she saw the fear in that one child's eyes as Dred put a blaster bolt right between her eyes, smiling all the time. That image will haunt her for the rest of her life.

"Isabet Reau?" she looked up and saw one of the guards dressed in the usual black colored Shock-Trooper Armor, with a cobalt colored flight-suit underneath it that most members of Ne'tra Kad wear while others wear their own custom armor. Behind him were two more guards, and the girl who Dred also used for his own pleasure, Karina Aramov. She was 27, standing at a height of 1.65 meters, with purple dyed shoulder blade length hair in a braid similar to hers. Her eyes were a olive drab color with some brown flecks in them. She also had a small green tattoo of a bird or somewhat on her neck. She had the same look that Isabet had.

"Ya...what is it?" Isabet asked in a neutral voice.

"You and Karina have visitors, follow us." The Guard said. Isabet blinked in surprise. Visitors? Who would want to visit them? Sighing, she stood up and followed the guards as the two women were escorted to whoever it was who wanted to visit them.

When they entered the interrogation room, both of the woman froze in surprise who were inside. First, was unmistakably Zar Hellfury himself in his full armor minus his helmet. But also with him was Lady Artemis, and Bo-Katan herself who had her helmet off showing her Crimson Red hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Isabet was the first one to speak, albiet she stammered a bit.

"Z-Zar Hellfury? What are you doing here?" she said, shock clear on her face, as Karina had the same look, but she also looked scared as she saw her commander. Bo-Katan was someone who hated people who were unfaithful to their lovers, and those who were part of the whole deal. And if caught, she dealt a severe punishment to them. Hence the reason Karina was so nervous.

Zar had a neutral look on his face as he gestured the two women to sit down.

"I came to tell you that Death Watch, Ne'tra Kad, and the Neo True Mandalorians have ceased all hostilities towards each other," he said, shocking the two as their eyes widen. Karina was able to recover as she asked, "Y-You mean, the Civil War is over?"

This time it was Bo-Katan that answered, with a bit of a smile "That's right, Karina." She said. "For now on, when someone addresses a Mandalorian, it's not going to be True Mandalorian, Death Watch, or Ne'tra Kad. We're all just Mandalorians now."

Though both of the women were shocked to hear this, Isabet stayed frozen in shock while Karina tried to avoid the gaze of her Superior.

Bo-Katan noticed this instantly "Karina, are you alright?" She asked her subordinate. She said nothing, but nodded her head a bit. Bo-Katan then sighed "Is this about what Dred did to you two?"

This once again caught both woman by surprise "Yes, we know what happened." Zar said. "I was the one who gave Nasha here the go-ahead to kill him and Lorka, and I was the one who found out about what he's been doing behind your back Isabet." Karine bowed her head as she continued to avoid Bo-Katan's eyes in shame.

"Karine, this wasn't your fault," Bo-Katan said, and Karine's head snapped back up in surprise "It would have been one thing if you knew that _Di'kut _was still with Isabet, but you were in the dark as much as she was about this." Both she and Nasha growled a bit "If anyone is to blame for what happened, it was Dred."

When she said that, Karine finally managed to relax a bit. "By the way, nice job with what you two did to the bastard before Mij got to him." Nasha said, with a bit of a grin. "Wish I was there to see it myself. But anyways, back to the reason we're here. Though the Civil War is over, we have a much larger problem to deal with now."

Both women rose their eyebrows at that "What's that Ma'am?" Isabet asked, and the CEO of Ne'tra Kad sighed. "This will take a while, so pay attention, I'm not gonna say this twice." Nasha said as she then began to tell them what has happened in the past few days. It was an hour and a half later, and by then Nasha told them everything. Needless to say, the women were horrified by what the CEO of Ne'tra Kad told them.

"I...I can't believe it...," Karina said, clearly shocked at what she heard. Isabet was no better, as the story made her have a brief flashback of the massacre back on Tatooine. Bo-Katan could only nod in the affirmative.

"It's true Karina, the Chancellor played us all, just so he complete the Sith's goal of eliminating the Jedi. Luckily, Marik was there and was able to evacuate at least over a dozen Jedi Younglings," the Former Death Watch Lieutenant said, "And also, hundreds of thousands clones manage to disobey the order Palpatine gave out. The Hades Corps, Slice Hounds, and Torrent Company just to name a few."

The two nodded, knowing that there was at least some good news. But just then the Communicator on Nasha's wrist began to beep. "One second please." Nasha said as she activated the Comm unit and placed her helmet on to speak "Yes, what is it?" She said before shouting "WHAT?"

This caught the others attention "When did this happen?" Nasha said as she paused for a moment. "Alright, we'll be there in a minute! Keep your eyes on them!" She then removed her helmet "Come on, we need to head for the Command Center!" She said as she stood up. "We have a situation."

Not asking why, the Mandalorians nodded as Nasha lead them towards the Command Center.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

**_Command Center  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Nasha and the others entered the Command Center where most of the others were already there. "Alright, what's the situation?" She asked as she walked towards the Holo display.

"Ma'am, multiple ships of Separatist Origin have entered the system, and are currently in holding Pattern." One of the Mandalorians said. "We've confirmed one _Subjugator-_class Heavy Cruiser is in the formation, bu it does not seem to have its Ion Cannon installed yet. All Ne'tra Kad ships are deployed and ready."

Nasha nodded "have we gotten any communications from them yet?" She asked.

"No Ma'am, not yet-wait, we have something." The Mandalorian said. "The _Subjugator _is hailing the base, patching it through."

After flipping a few switches, an image started to appear, and a few seconds later the eyes of everyone in the Command Center widened at who it was.

"I-Impossible!" Ahsoka said in shocked horror at who she was looking at.

"It can't be! He's dead! He's supposed to be dead!" Zar said, seeing none other than General Grevious himself. Alive and well.

"Greetings," the cyborg said in mock greeting, "Allow me to re-introduce myself. I'm the new and improved Commander of the Droid Armies of the Seperatist Alliance. I am General Grevious,"

"How are you still alive?" Zule demanded instantly. "Your Dead! Master Kenobi killed you!" The Droid just laughed. "True, I died at the hands at that Jedi Scum," He sneered, "But Lord Sideous still requires my services to hunt down all Clones who do now follow Order 66, as well as any Jedi they protect." His eyes then Narrowed "And I will not hesitate to fight you pesky Mandalorians as well." He said. "If you surrender the Clones and Jedi now, I will leave you Mercenaries alone, if not..." He then activated two Lightsabers, and Serra and Aubrie's eyes widened as they instantly recognized them as Master Windu's and Drallig's Lightsabers. "I will take great pleasure in slaughtering you all myself! Resistance is Futile!"

Marik didn't like that one bit as he clenched his fists and glared heatedly at the killer cyborg. Revan and the other clones were his brothers in all but blood, they trained together and fought together, and he will also never, EVER, hand over Zule, or any other Jedi for that matter, especially the younglings.

"Like hell we will just hand them over to you," the nephew of Jaster Mereel growled out catching everyone's attention, "You think for one second, I'll just hand over my brothers, especially Revan? And do you also think that I would just hand over Zule and every other Jedi on a silver platter?" he said and Grevious' eyes squinted at the Mandalorian's words as Marik continued. "If you really thought we would just give them to you, you must have a few screws loose in that empty sack that's your head! If you want them, you'll have to go through _ME!_"

Nasha and Zar smirked at what Marik said. "Well, there is your answer, _General _Grevious." She said, before she cut the feed.

"Nice speech Marik." Revan said.

"Thanks," He said. "But one way or another, I don't think we can really win this battle Lady Artemis. Grevious has a pretty big fleet under his control...as much as I'd hate to admit it, I think we may need to evacuate Concordia."

Nasha was conflicted for a momemnt, but nodded in understanding, "I agree," she said and turned to one of the other Mandalorians in the room, "Have all available ships set up a defensive line around the moon, and prepare all troops for Ground Assault," she said and the Mandalorian nodded and left to carry out the assignment she then turned to the Jedi.

"Begin the evacuation of all younglings first, after that, Padawans, then the rest of the Jedi we manage to rescue from 66," she advised the Jedi who nodded. "I'll get the evac started." Zey said as he left to get the younglings out of there. Nasha then turned to Revan and the other Clone Commanders.

"Also, I want Clones to be deployed with our Forces, but when the Jedi and other base personnel have evacuated, I want them to get out of here as well along with all remaining forces." She said. Revan and the other Clone XO's nodded their agreement.

"I will take command of the defenses on the ground, Nasha." Zar said as he stepped forward. "You should focus on their space forces." Nasha nodded "Yes, I believe that would be for the best." She said before turning back towards the Holographic Display which showed the Ne'tra Kad fleet preparing to fight the approaching Separatist Fleet which was launching fighters, bombers and landing ships."From the course of their landing ships, it looks like they are attempting to land near Shangarath City." she said, Marik's face scrunched in thought.

"We should send my Battalion and units from the Star Corps to Shangarath," he said, "And also keep an eye on other cities if the droids Grevious sent to Shangarath are a decoy,"

Nasha and Zar both nodded in agreement at that.

"Great thinking kid, you definitely are related to old man Jaster when he was alive," Zar said with a smile. "I'll send in some of my forces I brought with me to help you out. From the looks of things, you'll need all the help you can get."

"Appreciate the help, Zar." Marik said and turned to Jango. "What about you and your Men, Jango?" He asked.

"Me and my men should be deployed in Necropols." Jango said. "Its the closest city to the Command Center here. We cant risk to loose this position just yet."

"Jango," Sara said as she and her Clone Commanders stepped forward. "If you wish, me and the Pathfinders can deploy with you. Odds are Grevious may send forces to the city to have a clean shot to the evacuation site."

"We'll join in too." Xeo said. "Mantis Company is at your Disposal sir."

Jango nodded in appreciation, "Good to have you aboard, Xeo," the man said and then turned to his wife and before he could anything, Aira beat him to it.

"I know, look after Boba and his new girlfriend so they won't get killed, or do anything...unappropriate," she said with a sly smile, while a few giggles were heard, and the mentioned two were blushing beet red.

"Uhh, you guys know we're right here, right?" Boba said in a deadpanned tone. Aira could only smirk.

"Yep! That's why I said it!" she chirped, while Jango smacked his face.

Nasha chuckled a bit before becoming serious once again. "Alright then, Zar, you take command of the Ground Forces." Nasha said. "I'm counting on you. I meanwhile will take command of the space forces, and hold off Grevious's forces for as long as I can." He then turned to one of the Mandalorians in the Center "How long will it take for all forces to evacuate?" She asked.

"Three and half hours Ma'am." the Mandalorian Said. "It depends on how quickly we can our supplies loaded up."

"Just tell them to grab what we need to fight the Empire!" Nasha ordered. "If we can't take it with us, we'll destroy whatever we leave behind with the Base's Self-Destruct function. We can't leave them anything to use against us." The Mandalorian nodded as it issued the Orders.

"What about the civilians? Once Grevious' Tinnies start to land, a lot of innocent people are gonna panic," Bo-Katan said, since a worst case scenario in urban warfare is frightened people running for their lives.

Nasha immediatley answered her, "We'll take any civilians, mostly elderly and children, with us if we have any spare room on the transports," the CEO said, and then sighed, "As for the rest, as much I hate to do this, but we may to draft any able-bodied person in order to defend Concordia," she said, "Thankfully, most citizens here have minimal military training. At least they stand a chance."

The others nodded in agreement "They'll fight," Jango said. "They want to protect their loved ones, but our focus right now should be Grevious."

"Right, get moving everyone!" Nasha spoke up. "We need to get ready down here! I'll be heading up to the _Akalenedat _and take command of our space forces!" Everyone nodded, but before Nasha could leave, Zar turned her around and then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

The woman was suprised for a bit, but then relaxed as she returned the kiss. Everyone else was dumbstrucked by the scene in front of them. After a minute the two broke apart.

"Be careful, _cyar'ika,"_ Zar said, Nasha smiled and nodded "I will, just make sure _you _stay safe as well." Nasha said, and Nasha looked at Kari and her team. Kari's eyes were wide and mouth hanging open and stuttering nonsense. "M-Mom W-What the...?" She stuttered out, the most shocked out of all of them.

Nasha smiled at her adoptive daughter "I'll explain later, Kari." She said. "But you and your team should hurry up and get ready for battle."

Kari could nod dumbly and turned to her team, and gave them orders to get ready. Tucker on the other had only one thing to say about what he just saw.

"Lucky bastard. Got the hottest chick in this whole PMC!," was what he manage to say until a dark chill crawled down his spine. He slowly turned around and his eyes widen at what he saw, as EVERY SINGLE woman in the Command Center were glaring darts at Teal Mandalorian, as well as Zar, Marik, and a few of the Jedi as well.

"What was that Tucker?" Tex growled out as she cracked her fingers.

"I would run if I were you." Church whispered to Tucker. Said member of Verpine Squadron needed no further motivation as he ran out of there in a blur of motion.

"Can we go after him?" Bo-Katan asked with a bit of eagerness, but Nasha sighed and shook her head "No, we'll deal with him later." She said. "Right now, we have a battle to win." She then turned to the rest of the Mandalorians in the Center. "Well, what are we all standing around here for!" She shouted, with a grin. "Let's show these Clankers what happens when you mess with Mandalorians!"

The Mandalorians, Both Death Watch, Ne'tra Kad, and True Mandalorians, all grinned in anticipation as they rushed to fight their enemy, the Jedi doing the same as they prepared to fight along side their new allies.

_**117Jorn: And Cut! Another Chapter down for the count!**_

_**Patriot-112: Yes indeed! Although, Tucker is gonna have the beat down of his life once the others catch him. LOL!**_

_**Tucker: WHY YOU'D DO THAT FOR! WHAT THE FU-*SMACK!***_

_**Patriot-112: Quiet you!**_**_ It's your own damn fault!_**

**_DKR: Ya...hey, where's Tex?_**

**_*Tex Walks in carrying a Gravity Hammer* Tex: (In a Sing-Song voice) Oh Tuuucckkker. I've got something for you! And I got until next Chapter to show it to ya!_**

**_*The rest of the Female cast of We Dared show up* So Do we!  
><em>**

**_*Tucker Pales, and 117Jorn leans close to him* 117Jorn: I think you should run._**

**_*Tucker Bursts out of the door in light-speed, while The Girls lead by Tex chase him down*_**

**_Sarge: Hehehe, that'll teach him some manors!_**

**Next time on We dared: The Battle for Concordia begins! And while Obi-wan searches for the reasons of Anakin's turning, on Hoth The Katana Fleet Arrives to the location of the rest of the Hades Corps. But when Darine tries to find out how the Hive Virus first came onbord, she discovers something that will surprise all of the Hades Corps. All this and more in the next chapter of Star Wars: We Dared!**

**Until next time, May the force be with you!  
><strong>


	7. URGENT AN!

I saw this message on a lot of the fics in my Favorites/Alerts box, and seeing how I to am pissed of at Fanfiction, I believe it is important that I, as well as you, do the same as I and thousands of others have done. you should cut and past this to a email or this site is going under and any one with a fiction with a MA rating save your work or edited your hard work and add your name to the list below. Come people! spam fanfiction supportcom! The more of us their are the more they will have to listen move it people.

Also, I advise not reviewing here, because when this is all sorted out, I'll post the next real chapter.

**Attention All Readers. Reviewers, and Authors!**

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Aljan Moonfire

Jman12394

117Jorn


	8. Chapter 7: The battle of Concordia

**117Jorn: Hey Everyone, 117Jorn here with the gang, and we've got another chapter of We Dared For you!**

**Patriot 112: Hell Ya!**

**Church: The hell took you guys so long? **

**117Jorn: Well, we have other fanfics to work on Church, we can't pick favorites.**

**Grif: Who cares? At least I managed to get a nice long break.**

**Sarge: Shut it lumnuts, we gotta get going!**

**117Jorn: Right, anyways here is the next chapter! So sit back, Relax and enjoy!**

"Talking"

"_Radio/Com link_"

'_Thinking_'

"_Alien Language_"

Chapter 7: The battle of Concordia

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_LAAT/i Gunship _**

**_en-route to Shangarath City_**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

A squadron of LAAT/i Gunships moved over the Concordia's mountainous landscape as they approached Shangarath City. In the lead dropship Mark, Zule, Revan and the other members of his team were gathered around the holographic image of the battlefield they were about to enter.

"Shangarath City has a total population of over 75,000 people," Marik said. "9,000 of those said citizens are part of the Mandalorian Militia stationed there. Everyone else who are to old or to young to fight are already being evacuated to the command center to be taken off planet."

"Where will they go when they get out of the system?" Zule asked, and Marik shrugged "No Idea myself,." He admitted "Lady Artemis said Ne'tra Kad has an emergency fall back position they set up many years ago incase something like this were to happen, that's where the civilians are heading."

Revan nodded as he looked at the map "According to command, a few Core Ships landed close to the city, and are deploying troops." He said. "From what they say, their not just sending in Droids. They reported seeing a lot of Trandoshan Slavers and Mercenaries mixed with them as well."

Marik cursed at that, they will be able to hold the Droids off just long enough for the civilians to evacuate easily enough, but Trandoshans mixed in with them will cut it close, considering their reputation. Slavers were quick, vicious, and deadly at close quarters combat, while the Mercs were well armed, and trained.

"Well that's just great, that's just damn perfect," Marik ground out. "What are the city's defenses?"

"They city is surrounded by a large wall, big enough to keep the Droids out until they find a way to open the main gate." Revan answered, "Lined along the walls are several Turbolaser Towers that should help, however their powered by a generator near the back of the City, if they destroy that we loose the Turbolasers."

"Alright then, we'll split up into two groups." Marik said, "Half of us head to the wall to counter Grevious's forces, while the other half will head for the Generators, make sure they stay safe."

Revan and Zule nodded in agreement, "That's means the battalion has to split up," the former said, and Marik nodded.

"Bingo," he said, "Revan, you take half of the guys and head over to the generators, while me and Zule will head over to the wall,"

Revan nodded in acknowledgement, "Gotcha," he said, before looking outside "Here comes the city!" He shouted.

The others looked out as well, and sure enough the city was soon coming into view. It was lined with large skyscrapers near the center and smaller buildings near the out skirts, and surrounded by a large gray wall that was lined with Turbolaser turrets. However what they also noticed was the massive army of Droids marching towards the city as well, from B-1 Battle Droids, B-2 SBD's, Destroyer Droids, and numerous AAT's, Spider Tanks, and Hailfax Droids.

Marik sighed "And I was beginning to hope our Droid problem would be over and done with," he muttered.

Zule and Revan sighed at the same time.

"You're not the only one love," the female Falleen said, clearly tired of fighting droids.

"It seems the only to deal with this problem is to blow them up. The droids, the ships, and the factories," Revan said, "Of course, that will take too long, and we need to focus on these droids before we worry about those."

Marik nodded, as the Gunships approached the out skirts of the city and began to lower to the landing pad near the Command Center Ne'tra Kad had set up not to long ago. "Well, here's our stop!" Marik said as he, Zule and their half of the battalion loaded out of the Gunships "Good luck Revan!"

"You too! Try not to get yourselves killed!" Revan called back as the Dropships took off, and headed into the city towards the Generators.

Marik sighed and then turned to Zule who nodded and then to the rest of the clones.

"Alright Slice Hounds listen up!" Marik said and everyone of the clones stood at attention, "As you may of heard already, General Grievous is still alive and kicking," he said, making some clones have wide eyes behind the visors of their helmets, "How's that possible we don't know yet, but here's the situation: We're facing an old enemy, hell bent on wiping us and everyone else on Concordia out. Ne'tra Kad is preparing to evacuate Concordia and everyone on it to another planet where we will be establishing a new headquarters at, for our fight against Palpatine. Where it is, I don't know, but that doesn't matter right now, what does matter is that we hold this city until the evacuation at the Ne'tra Kad H.Q and the rest of the planet have fully evacuated. Once that's done, we haul our asses out of here to wherever Lady Artemis tells us to go. Understood?"

"Sir, yes sir!" was the response of all the Slice Hounds. With that, Marik ordered the troopers off to take up defensive positions.

"Perfect speech as always, Love," Zule remarked, "You always know how to get them worked up,"

Marik just shrugged as he and Zule went to join their men, "Hey, it's what I do," He said, before grinning as he brought up his blaster "Now less talking and more shooting, we got some Clankers to send to the scrapheap!"

Zule grinned as well, as she drew her Lightsaber.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_With Jango _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

After Jango and his forces, along with the Pathfinders and Mantis Company, landed in the city Necroplos, it turned out Jango's worries were correct. Droid forces were advancing on the city, in large force. Civilians were being evacuated while members of Ne'tra Kad and the Concordia Militia prepared to defend the city.

Necroplos was a city built between two large mountain ranges, the mountains making it impossible for the droids to try and flank them unless they tried to air-lift troops, howevre that would be difficuly since there were many Anti-Air emplacements hidden in the mountains preventing that from happening, so the only way to the command center for these droids was to take Necroplos.

Jango looked through his macrobinoculars on top of a large building, as he looked into the distance at the incoming Droid Army, tanks and infantry were assembling for the first charge. He then looked at his own defenses, as they set up anti-vehicle and infantry turrets in the city, and as artillery units are set up as well.

The former Mand'alor could tell they were seriously outnumbered here...but that was the way he liked it.

He turned to the Jedi and their clone troops and then issued orders to them.

"Alright, here's the situation, the droids will be coming down that pass that leads into the city," he said motioning to the small valley that the droids were marching down from, "This city is the most direct way for them to get to the Ne'tra Kad H.Q, so we need to hold this position for as long as we can. We may be outnumbered here, but we have a key advantage: The enemy has no way to flank us, meaning they have to charge head-on, so their numbers don't count for too much here. If we can keep them at bay long enough for the evacuation to complete, we will then abandon the city. But we're gonna be leaving a little..._surprise_ for the Clankers." He grinned a bit "We've set bombs all across the city, once all of the civilians and troops are out of the area, we'll detonate them as the Droids march through."

The Jedi Commanders nodded at that, and Jango looked at Mak and Kass.

"You two will take Mantis Company on the Left flank and reinforce the militia there," he instructed and turned to Aubrie and Sagan, and Sara, "You take the Pathfinders and the 7th DIS and help with our forces near the outskirts, the Clanker's are sure to get past our first defense line and enter that area eventually, so be prepared!"

The Jedi nodded as they turned to get their forces in the areas specified by Jango.

Jango then turned to look at the area around him. Zar had sent him a few of his Death Watch troops to help out in their defense, just like he did for Marik's boys. The sight of seeing True Mandalorian, Ne'tra Kad, _and _Death Watch forces working together for the first time in many years was a sight to see.

"A sight for the ages, isn't it?" Arla said as she walked next to Jango, "No more True Mandalorians, New Mandalorians, Death Watch...starting today, we're all just _Mando'ade,_ (Children of Mandalor)."

"Yea..." Jango said, "Just like Jaster would have wanted..."

Arla looked at her little brother sympathetically, he had told her all about Jaster, the man who saved him back on Concord Dawn, and how he helped Jango become who he was today. If the man were alive, Arla would have thanked him for keeping Jango safe where she could not. It made the fact that she use to work for the Death Watch even worse, even though she did it out of revenge to kill Tor Vizsla.

Putting those thoughts aside for now, Arla managed to smile a bit as she placed on her Shock Trooper helmet, and placed a reassuring hand on her brother's shoulder "Then we'd best make him proud, won't we little bro?"

Jango looked back at his sister, and smiled as he nodded "Ya..." he said before he put on his own helmet "We'll make him proud."

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**On Coruscaunt **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

After Obi-wan and the others left the Jedi Temple, Jade, Trips and the others returned to the _Sundered_ Heart to await Obi-wan and Yoda's return. Obi-wan went to check Padme, see if she may know anything about Anakin's betrayal, since it was known that they were close. Meanwhile, Yoda would confront Palpatine, and attempt to take down the Sith Lord.

When Obi-Wan came back he began to relay what he learned from his talk with Padme. And to say the others were shocked was an understatement.

"Anakin and the Senator, are lovers?" Kass said in shock, as Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, and she's pregnant with his child," he said, which threw the Jedi for a loop.

Mak scratched his head in frustration, "I don't get it! Why didn't he tell anybody this? Especially to me, Kass, or any of the other Padawan Pack?"

"Isn't it obvious?" John asked, "He was afraid. He was afraid that if anyone found out about him and Padme, the Jedi would have tried to get him kicked out of the Order."

"B-But they wouldn't kick him out because of that!" Kass nearly shouted, "Anikin is-was the Chosen one!" It was then Taylor Masao spoke up "Because he knew the Council would be to arrogant." He admitted. "Most of them have it driven into their heads that emotions like love _will _lead someone to the Dark Side. And admitting it to us would also put pressure on Padme, which would also cause more problems as well."

John sighed as he shook his head "I _knew _the code would bite us in the ass one of these days." He muttered, "If we could have changed the Order earlier, this whole thing might have been avoided! But Palpatine turned our own Code against us, and used Anakin's fear of loosing Padme against us all."

Kota nodded in agreement with the Jedi Ace, and turned toward Obi-Wan.

"Have you managed to find out where he is?" he asked the Jedi Master who shook his head.

"No, I'm afraid," he said, "Padme loves Anakin too much to tell me where he is,"

Everyone sighed at that until a voice got their attention, "I think I can help you with that," they turned and saw Bail with a look that clearly said bad news.

"I ran into Padme half an hour ago, dressed as if she's going somewhere," he said as the Jedi and Clone Commander perqued at this.

"Any idea where?" Kass asked, but Bail shook his head "I asked, but she said it was personal buisness, and left." He said, "But I bet she knows where Anakin is, and is heading his way."

"I'll follow her then." Obi-wan said, standing up. "I'll store away on her shuttle, and she'll take me right to him."

"I should go with you, Master Kenobi." John said, but Obi-wan shook his head "No, I need to do this myself." He said, "Anakin is my responsibility. I am his master, I must deal with this alone. The rest of you should wait here for Master Yoda. When he arrives, head for Polis Massa, we'll meet back up there, and then head for Hoth to meet up with the rest of the Hades Corps, Kota's Militia, and the Hunter Regiment."

Jade stood up at that, "That maybe true Obi-Wan, but someone has to be there to make sure Padme doesn't do anything that could result in her and the baby being harmed, or worse," Jade said as Trips stood beside her.

"She's right, General Kenobi," The Clone Commander said, agreeing with Jade, "We'll hold her back while you deal with Skywalker,"

Obi-Wan thought about that, and couldn't help but agree with them. Padme will no doubt try to do something, risking her life and that of the child's.

"Alright," he admitted "Jade, Trips, you two will come with me on her shuttle. I'll worry about Anakin, you two keep Padme and the baby safe. The rest of you, wait for Master Yoda to return, and when he does, head for Polis Massa." They all nodded as Jade and Trips got their gear together, and left to follow Obi-wan.

Mak sighed as they left the ship "I hope they'll be alright..." he muttered, as Kass held his hand.

"The best we can do is hope they make it back," the Zabrak said, and the other Jedi nodded.

"You know," John said, with a puzzled look "Before all this happened, I wonder who Anakin and Padme would've choose for their child's godparents, I mean, _someone _had to take care of them while they were doing their jobs."

The others looked at John for a moment "That's actually a good question, John." Taylor said with a nod, "It would have to be someone they trusted enough not to tell the Jedi Order about it...,"

Kass thought about who Anakin would trust to look after his child, "Well, there is Ahsoka since she's Anakin's Padawan and he trusts her with his life," she said.

"It could have been Obi-wan," Mak said, "He trusted him more than anything since he was his master, and since Obi-wan is like Yoda, and doesn't think love falls to the dark side, he could have kept it a secret."

"Their also Siri Tachi," John added, "She and Padme are good friends, and I'm pretty sure there may be a 'thing' going on between her and Obi-wan, expecially after what happened at Azure where she was almost killed if those Ne'tra Kad Medics hadn't arrived in time."

Mak, Kass, Taylor and Bail looked at John surprised "Seriously?" Kass asked, "Siri and Obi-wan, _together?_ Wow...didn't see that one coming."

"Speaking of Siri, you think she's still alright?" Kass asked, and Taylor smiled a bit "I'm sure she is Kass," he said. "If I know Commander Bolt, he'd never stab Siri in the back. I can't say the same for the men under their command, but I'd trust him."

Kota sighed, "Let's hope so. From what the reports I heard about Bolt, he'll die before he betrays Siri,"

Everyone nodded at that.

"Ain't that the truth," John said.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_Hyperspace, approaching Concordia _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Moving through Hyperspace was a fleet of seven ships of Republic Origins. The ships were respectivelya _Tector-_class Star Destroyer, two _Victory II-_class Star Destroyers, one _Victory I-_class Star Destroyer, and three _Acclamator II-_class Assault Ships.

On the bridge of the _Tector-_class, the _Thunder blast, _stood a woman looking to be in her mid 30's with wavy shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing black and grey Jedi Robes with a lightsaber attached to her side. The woman was staring out through the front window of the _Thunder Blast, _watching as the void of Hyperspace passed by.

"General Tachi, we have almost arrived to the Mandalore System," A voice to her side said, and Siri Tachi turned to see a Clone wearing white Clone Paratrooper armor that was colored in purple trimming. "We should be arriving at Concordia soon."

Siri nodded "Good," she said with a small sigh "Hopefully we can take a breather there after all of this running..."

When Order 66 when out by the Chancellor, CC-0732 'Bolt' knew that something wasn't right when he was given that order. However even though he knew that the Order couldn't possibly be true, some of the clones under the command of the 187th Legion thought otherwise. Those most of the clones, such as the 442nd Siege Battalion, the 55th Mechanized Brigade, and the 85th Infantry Brigade were with him, some idiots from the 14th Infantry Brigade thought the Order was genuine, and tried to kill their Jedi General. Though she escaped death with just a few Blaster Wounds, the clones of the 14th were not so lucky, as they all got killed to the last.

'_That's what happens when you don't train Clones on Kamino the _right _way,_' Bolt thought to himself, since it was well known that the 14th were not trained on Kamino like most other Clones, and because of that they never got any Mando'a influence, and actually resented it. Not to mention their Marksmanship wasn't as good as most Clones either.

Bolt put those thoughts aside as he nodded "I hope so too, General." He said, "Maybe if we're lucky, some other Clones defected like we did. Who knows? Maybe we'll find a few more Jedi there too."

Siri smiled a bit at the Clone Commander, she was glad that she had him by her side, she could see why Mace trusted him so much when he gave her command of his Legion while he was still on Coruscaunt.

"I'm sure glad that Mace had a XO like you Bolt," she said softly, "You're definitely a man worthy of his respect, and mine,"

Bolt's eyes widen slightly in suprise, but then he smiled.

"Thank you, General Tachi," he said.

"Dropping out of Hyperspace in 5...4...3...2...1...now." Said the Navigations Officer, as the fleet of ships dropped out of Hyperspace. "Jump Complete, Setting course to-MA'AM! Multiple Contacts around Concordia! IFF's match Ne'tra Kad and Separatist Vessels exchanging fire!"

This news brought both Bolt and Siri onto alert, while also surprised "Separatist Ships?" Siri asked, with a sigh "You'd think we wouldn't have to worry about them after all of this...Get me Lady Artemis on the line, now! I need to find out what the kiff is going on here!"

The Communications Clone nodded, and not to long after the image of Nasha Artemis appeared on the front screen of the _Thunder B__last, _and from the screen it appeared she was on the bridge of her Flagship, the _Procurator-_class Star Battlecruiser '_Talyc Alii'gai_'

Lady Artemis blinked in surprised before she chuckled a bit "_Siri Tachi,_" she said, "_Good to see your still alive after what's been going on and that your Clones didn't follow 66, but I think you picked a wrong time to come here for a visit._"

"Lady Artemis, what's going on here?" Siri asked, "Why are there Separatist ships here?"

The Ne'tra Kad CEO sighed "_Its Grevious,_" She said, to the shock and disbelief of the clones on the bridge "_I don't know how, but Palpatine brought him back to life, and he gave him command of the remaining Droid Armies to take us down since we've been taking in Jedi who escaped 66, as well as defecting Clones who refused to follow the order._"

Bolt cursed at that, "Osik! I thought we were rid of that mechanical maniac for good!" he said, clearly pissed that Grevious was alive.

"So did I Bolt. After all, it was Obi-Wan who told me himself that he killed him," Siri said, clearly not linking that the Droid General was still alive.

"_I know the __feeling,_" Nasha said, "_Listen, we can't hold these guys off forever, so we're evacuating Concordia as we speak. Civilians are being loaded up on transports along with the supplies we need to keep fighting the empire, and once their gone we're getting out of here. If you could give some support to the ground forces keeping our base safe, it could help us buy some time to make sure everyone evacuates._"

Siri and Bolt nodded "Understood Ma'am," She said, "Just point us in the right direction."

Nasha smiled a that "_That's why I always liked you Siri,_" she said "_Have your ground forces land near Necroplos, Clankers are making a hard push there to get a clean shot at our H.Q, so if you could reenforce them, could give us more time._"

"Understood," Siri said, "We'll get our transports ready now." And with that Nasha nodded, and the transmission ended. She then turned to Bolt "Well Bolt, you know what to do." She said,

Bolt nodded at that with a grin on his face, "With pleasure, Ma'am," he said and then left the bridge. Siri then turned and looked outside and looked at the battle before them. Her mind though, was on her beloved.

_'Obi-Wan, I hope you're alright,' _she thought and then turned to one of the Bridge Clones.

"I'm heading out. Order all pilots to man their stations at once!" she ordered, and the Clone nodded.

"At once, Ma'am," he said and complied with the order as Siri turned to leave the bridge, and headed towards the hanger of the _Th__under Blast._ The _Thunder Blast _was a very unique variant of the _Tector-_class Star Destroyer series, since most _Tector-_classes do not have hanger bays. However the _Thunder Blast _was a new variant, allowing it the same hanger bays on a _Imperator-_class Star Destroyer. In fact, the _Tector _could be considered idential to the _Imperator, _only it was a hundred meters shorter.

'_Out of the frying pan,_' Siri thought as she headed for the hanger '_and Into the fire._'

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_On Concordia _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Marik ducked under the cover of the wall, as a series of blaster bolts flew over the stop he once stood at. He growled as he rose from his cover and fired his DL-44 at the approaching Droid Army "Damnit, they just keep coming!" Marik shouted as he ducked again, avoiding another volley of droid blaster fire.

"No shit!" Zule cursed as she blocked the blaster shots with her lightsaber.

It had been 20 minutes since they arrived to help defend the command post, and to say the Sepratists were persistent was an understatement. If droids ever understood persistence.

"This is the reason I hate most droids!" Marik said, as he looked around him. So far during the whole fight, he had to send 30 of the batallion back, due to being seriously wounded, in order to be evacuated.

They were not the only ones, since a lot of Ne'tra Kad and other Clone Soldiers have been either killed, or too wounded to continue fighting and sent back to the H.Q to be evacuated.

"We're not gonna last much longer if this keeps up!" Marik shouted before his commlink began beeping, and he activated it.

"_God some good news for you and your b__oys Marik,_" Nasha Artemis's voice came through "_Your getting some Reinforcements._"

Marik blinked "Reinforcements?" He asked, "I thought all Ne'tra Kad forces were engaged with Droids across the planet, who the hell could you send our way?"

"_Another fleet of Clone Defectors just arrived in system,_" Nasha explaiend, "_The 187th Legion, under the command of Siri Tachi and Bolt. They'll be reenforcing yours and Jango's positions while also giving our space forces some support._"

The Mandalorian smirked a bit at that "Siri Tachi...glad to see she's still around, and that Bolt was as reliable as Mace said." Marik said, "I'll have to give them a thanks after all of this...by the way, how's the evac going?"

"_Good, but its still going to take some time._" Nasha said, "_We've got 30% of the Transports loaded up, and have already sent a few out. But it'll be a few hours until we can get all of the civilians, Jedi and Clones loaded up. Our fleet is holding off the bulk of Grevious's forces, but this won't last for much longer._"

"We'll just keep holding them until we get everyone out of here!" Marik as he fired his DL-44, nailing a B-1 Battle Droid in the head, sending it flying, "And make sure the critically injured are loaded first!"

_"You don't need to tell me twice Marik," _Nasha said, and then cut the link, as Marik continued to fire his blaster at the droids.

'_This is gonna be a Looooong day, won't it?_' he thought.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_LAAT/i Gunship _**

**_En-Route to Necroplos _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Bolt rode in the Gunship with a squad of Clones as they and an additional twelve Larty's flew through the skies of Concordia approaching Necroplos. "According to the information sent, Necroplos and Shangarath are being hit the hardest." One of the Clones inside reported as he looked through a Datapad. "A lot of other locations are being hit, but Grevious seems to be focusing on those two, since their the closest to the Ne'tra Kad H.Q."

Bolt had to aggree with that, those two cities and the Ne'tra Kad HQ are the biggest threat to Grevious' Forces, if that monster managed to take them out, the rest of the moon would fall.

"That's exactly what Metal Face would do," he said, "Take out the three roots, and Concordia would fall, but we're going to stop that from happening."

"_The city i__s in sight sir!_" The pilot of the Larty said, "_I'm putting her down near the command post! Ne'tra Kad said the man in charge of the defenses will meet you there!_"

Bolt nodded "Good," he said before he turned to the others in the Gunship "Get Tactical boys!" He shouted, and the others nodded as they loaded and armed their respective weapons.

As the other Gunships found places to drop their troops off around the city, Bolt's Gunship landed directly next to the Command Post. The side doors opened and Bolt with his team hopped out of the Gunship, which took off after dropping them off. They were soon greeted by a Ne'tra Kad officer in standard black Ne'tra Kad officer armor "You Commander Bolt?" He asked, and Bolt nodded "That's right, who's in charge here?" He asked.

"He's inside the Command Center, Commander. Follow me," the officer said and went toward the Command Center with the Clones following.

When they were inside, Bolt saw Officers and other personnel running around, coordinating the battle being fought, not too far away.

"This way, sir," the Mandalorian said, and led the Clone team to the Tatical Hologram Map, where a group of men in Mandalorian Armor, some of them with green and gold markings thus making them generals, are looking at holographic maps of the two cities, which were colored green, along with their Forces, with the Droid Army, marked red.

It was one of the Mandalorians who Bolt recognized by his armor. and he had to double-check to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him as his eyes widened, and the Mandalorian turned to face him.

"J-Jango?" Bolt asked, as the eyes of the other Clones widened in shock as the thought to be dead 'father' of the Grand Army of the Republic stood before them.

"Hey Bolt, been awhile hasn't it?" Jango asked as he walked towards them "I know you probably have questions right now, so to answer them easily, it wasn't me on Geonisis who Mace killed, it was a Clone of me. I'll explain later, but right now we need to focus on defending the city."

Bolt just looked at Jango in shock before he managed to regain his composure "Of course sir," he said. "Wherever you need us, sir."

Jango grinned behind his helmet as he nodded "Good," he said, "Our forces are spread thin throughout the city, and the whole planet. As you know we're slowly pulling our boys back to the H.Q to be evacuated, but until the last transports leave we need to hold this position. Separatist Forces have been pusing into the city with Trandoshan Mercenary support. We're holding them off, but we're slowly loosing ground, already the fighting is in the city outskirts. I need you to take the men you have with you, and reenforce our defensive lines in the North-East section of the city. Ne'tra Kad is holding it, but their under heavy fire from Trandoshan Mercenaries. If they punch through them, then the Clankers can use it as a way to flank us."

Bolt nodded as he looked at the map, "I'll take care of it sir," he said, and Jango nodded, and that was when Arla came in.

"Jango," she said, "Another 3 companies of Battle droids are moving toward the outskirts. Beskad took a company to hold them off," she said, and Jango cursed.

"Alright, I'll head over and give him a hand," the former Mandalore said, and headed out, but not before turning to Bolt again, "Again, I'm glad you're here Bolt," he said, before taking off.

Bolt smiled a bit and turned to his team, "Alright, you heard him. Let's get going!" he ordered and the team nodded and headed out toward the North East side. Bolt made one final comment before heading out.

"This turning into a interesting day,"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile,**_

_**On a hill overlooking the battle**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

While the battle was raging in the two cities, three men were watching the whole thing. They were both wearing the armor, that if any veteran of the Mandalorian Civil War years ago saw it, would've been reminded of Jaster's Supercommandos.

They had their helmets removed showing their faces. One was young man in his mid to late twenties, who had messy blonde hair, and blue eyes.

The second man was the same age as the other but he had brown shaven hair where some would mistake it was bald. He also had the same blue eyes as his companion.

The final person, if anyone ever looked at him, would've been reminded of Jango Fett.

"Looks like a real mess down there guys," Said the near-bald headed man as he looked through a pair of Macrobinoculars. "Separatists are pushing hard against them."

The messy blond haired boy nodded "Ya, looks like Nasha isn't giving up without a fight." He said before he looked at the third member of their group "What do you think Spar?" he didn't get a response and looked at the clone "Spar...Spar?"

The clone, former ARC Trooper Alpha-02 Spar, was quiet as he looked at the battlefield before him. His mind remembering everything of his life. From when he was training on Kamino, his friendship with Mij Gilamar, and his days as Mand'alor the Resurrector and leader of the Mandalorian Protectors, to that day everything went wrong. He was ordered to take his Mandalorian Protectors to the Norval II system, to capture the Republic Senator Padme Amidala.

However, the mission almost instantly hit the fan when it turned out to be a Republic Trap, one that got all of the other Protectors aside from himself, Tobbi Dala, and Fenn Shysa. They probably would have been killed as well, however they were rescued from that fate by an unlikley ally.

The Death Watch, commanded by Zar Hellfury. His own forces arrived, and thanks to him he got the three out of there alive. After the battle, Spar blamed himself for what happened to the Protectors, however Zar approached him, and he told him someone in the Separatist set him up. He showed him a recording of a communication between Darth Sideous and Count Dooku about his plans to 'Remove the Mandalorian Protectors from play'. This set up Spar and his group quest for revenge against the Separatists, and the Dark Lord of the Sith.

After a few calls from Fenn, Spar began to speak...

"The healthy human mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is it's last day in the galaxy. But I think that's a luxury, not a curse. Knowing you're close to the end is a kind of freedom. Good time to take," he stopped for a bit as he checked his EE-3 blaster carbine," inventory. Outgunned. Outmanned. Out of our minds. On a suicide mission. But the galaxy's is staine din thousands of years of warfare, they will remember us. For this. Because out of our vast array of nightmares, this is the one we choose for ourselves. We go forward like a breath exhaled from the galaxy. With vigor in our hearts and one goal in sight," he then looked at the battledield with the infamous "1000 yard" stare.

"We. Will. Stop them." He said, before he looked at his two fellow Protectors, and after exchanging a quick nod, they activated their Jet Packs, and headed for the battlefield.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_In the City _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Alpha ARC Trooper Blitz ran from cover to cover, jumping over a barracade before sliding down avoiding blaster fire from his Droid pursuers. He then rolled into an abandoned bombed-out building to take a breather.

'_Firefek these guys are persistent._' Blitz thought as he drew out his DC-15S Blaster and got out of his cover to open fire at the droids, taking out a few Super Battle Droids before needing to take cover again.

"Tell me about it," another voice said, and Blitz whirled around in surprise to see another Clone in ARC Trooper armor, only his being colored red, as he fired his duel DC-17 Blaster Pistols. "I've been dealing with these guys for a while now."

Blitz looked at the Clone in surprise before he grinned "Colt," he said, "The hell are you doing here?"

Clone Commander Colt grinned as he took cover "What? Did you think the Rancor Battalion would be stupid enough to follow 66 without a damn good reason?" He said with a mock pout "I thought you knew me better than that, my Vod. So, how are the Pathfinders doing?"

"Good, last time I checked." Blitz said as the two opened fire with their blasters again, taking down a squad of B-1 Battle droids advancing against them. "We're spread out throughout the city, though Sara's doing her best to keep us organized. What about you?"

Colt sighed as he tossed a Thermal Detonator "The same here," he said. "Unless we can push them out of the Outskirts, we're not gonna last much longer here."

"I agree with ya," Blitz said as he fired two shots from his blaster taking down two SBDs, "But that area is swarming with droids like a flock of mynocks,"

"No kidding," Colt said, as he fired a couple shots at a Droideka, nailing it in the head before it could activate it's shield, "But we gotta do something, have you tried calling in reinforcements?"

"Ya, they said they they were sending some men from the 187th." Blitz said, as Colt rose an eyebrow "Bolt's Legion?" He asked, "Well hot damn, good to know he's on our side."

"Same here," Blitz said as the two looked behind their cover, and saw at least a platoon's worth of B-1 Battle Droids with a few B-2 SBD's with them, preparing to charge their position "But enough talking for now," he said as he rose his Blaster "Now, its time for battle!"

Colt grinned with a nod "Couldn't say it better myself," He said. "I'd say 'For the Republic', but I don't think we're really working for the Republic anymore, right?"

Blitz chuckled dryly at that "True," he said, "But I think I got something better." Colt grinned behind his helmet "As do I." He replied, just before the two charged out of their cover, charging at the Droids shouting "FOR MANDALORE!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, with Marik **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Osik!" Marik shouted as he dodged a shot from an AAT, "Great now they brought tanks!"

As he cursed their growing bad luck, one of the Slice Hounds, with blue shoulder and chest armor, with some on his helmet, came beside him.

"We should've brought the AT-RT's, sir!" said CT-1235, aka, Seargent Xi, as he fired his DC-15A blaster rifle, "They could be a big help!"

Marik berated himself for he should've kept half of the batallion's AT-RT squad, aka, Blitzkrieg Squad with them.

"Now ya tell me!" Marik shouted as he fired his blaster at the tank, not expecting it to do much damage.

However, he was surprised as the rank he fired at suddenly exploded in a large fireball. Marik blinked in surprise before an _Eta-2_ _Actis_-class Light interceptor colored bright blue flew overhead, followed by a squadron of V-Wing Starfighters who dropped a payload of Photon Bombs on a squad of unsuspecting AAT's.

Marik looked at the Starfighter, and grinned as he instantly recognized the color scheme '_Siri,_' he thought before his Commlink began beeping, he activated it, knowing who it was "Well, it looks like I owe you one Siri." He said.

On the other line, Siri Tachi laughed as her fighter flew overhead "_Don't mention it,_" she said, "_Just paying you back for what happened at Azure. Just a heads up, but I'm sending you some armor to help you guys out from the 55th Mechanized Brigade. They've got Saber Fighter Tanks, and AT-XT's, so they should brighten things up a bit._"

Marik grinned more "We're thankful for the support," he said, "I owe you a drink once all this is over."

If he could, he could've seen the Jedi Knight, he would've saw the smirk on her face, "_I'll hold to that. Now, if you excuse me, my fleet is still fighting Metal Face in orbit," _she said and her fighter and the V-Wings went back to the battle in space as Lartys, vehicle carriers and Carrier Gunships brought in fresh troops as well as the mentioned armor they needed.

"Got it, and again, thanks," he said, and turned back to the battle a big grin behind his visor, "Ok, _now, _things are getting good," He said as LAAT/c's carrying the Sabers and AT-XT's arrived, and dropped off their armored forces who began attacking the Separatist's.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, _**

**_In Space _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Lady Artemis stood on the bridge of the _Procurator-_class Star Battlecruiser '_Talyc Alii'gai_', near the holographic display that showed how the space battle was going. Needless to say, it wasn't looking too good. Though they haven't taken to many losses, the Separatist Ships just continue to flow into the system, replacing any ship they destroy. All the while Grevious's own Flagship, the _Subjugator-_class Heavy Cruiser was on the rear lines, watching.

Nasha was silently greatful that the Ion Cannon of that beast didn't seem to be online, otherwise this battle would have been over a while ago '_He must have rushed its construction, leaving the Ion Cannon out so that he could take us on quicker._' She thought to herself, '_Still that ship is still a deadly monster onto itself,'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the Bridge Officers.

"Ma'am, evacuation is now 55% completed, we've evacuated almost all civilians and the transports have headed to the rendevous point," he said, and another officer spoke up.

"Ma'am, Command reports lines have stabilized for now, thanks to arrival of reinforcements, but for how long we can't tell."

Nasha nodded "Good, do what you can to speed up the evacuation, and keep our lines strong." She said, "When the Evacuation reaches near 90%, order our ground forces to withdraw from Shangarath and Necroplos to Head Quarters for evacuation." The officer's nodded, as they left to follow the tasks she set out.

Nasha then looked at the Holo Display again, repeating the same thought in her mind.

_'Almost there, just a little bit more,' _

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Back on the ground**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Son of a bitch!" was the simultaneous shout of Church, Griff, and Simmons as they took cover behind a building as a B-1 with a rocket launcher, and three SBDs fired at them.

"Damnit, do these guys ever give up!" Church shouted as he fired his Sniper Rifle at the B-1, but missed "OH WHAT THE FUCK!"

Griff sighed "Give me that!" He said as he grabbed Church's Sniper Rifle, and fired, hitting the droid dead in the head before firing another shot in its torso, finishing it off for good.

Simmons and Church blinked at that "Griff...when did you become a Marksman?" Simmons asked, and Griff just shrugged "I dunno," he said, "I just play video games."

The two, in anime-style, sweat dropped at that.

"O-kay," they both said, and then cursed as the SBDs continued to fire at them.

"Fuck! Now how about taking out those fucking SBDs!" Simmons yelled, but before the three could do anything the three Super Battle Droids were hit by well placed blaster shots.

Simmons and Church looked at Griff, who shrugged, "That wasn't me!" He said, before from the top of a building descended three figures in Dark Green Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, with their Jet Packs active as they landed on the ground.

"You three alright?" One of the figures asked.

Church and the others just looked at them for a moment "Uhh, ya we're fine," he said. "But...who the hell are you?"

The one who spoke said, "Fenn Shysa is my name," he told the Mandalorians, "And we...are the Mandalorian Protectors...well, what's left of them anyway,"

Simmon's eyes widen a bit at that, "Wait a minute. Mandalorian Protectors?" he said incrediously, "I thought they were all wiped out at Norval-II?"

"We were," Fenn said with a sigh, "We're all that survived, we'd all probably be dead if it wasn't for Zar and the Death Watch, they managed to bail us out of that trap, and he told us Sidious set us up for that Trap."

The three Verpine Team members looked at the three Mandalorian Protectors in surprise "Well...guess we're glad to have you with us!" Simmons said, and just then Kari, Cal and the rest of Verpine team showed up.

"Church, Griff, Simmons, you three alright?" Cal asked, and the three nodded.

"Yeah we're good," Griff said and then pointed his thumb at the three Mandalorian Protectors, "You can thank them for that,"

Cal, Kari, and Verpine looked toward the three Mandalorians, and Kari was able to recognize them due to their armors' custome paint jobs.

"Wait a minute, I know you three!" She said, "Your Spar, Fenn Shysa and Tobbi Dala! Your from the Mandalorian Protectors! I thought you three were on Mandalore!"

"We were," Spar said, "But then we heard about the battle here, so we grabbed some transport and landed here to give you a hand." Then without aiming he rose his EE-3 Carbine and fired a three round burst at a Destroyer Droid before it could even roll out into attack mode. "Now enough talking, we got a battle to win."

The others nodded as they resumed their battle positions, to engage the next company of battle droids heading their way.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**On Coruscaunt **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

"My lady, please let me go with you." Captain Gregar Typho begged Padme and C-3P0 as she approached her personal shuttle.

"The fighting is over, Captain." Padme said, "There is no danger, Besides, this is something personal."

The Captain sighed "As you wish my lady," he said, "But I strongly disagree."

Padme smiled at the Captain's determination "I'll be alright Captain," she said. "This is something I must do myself. Besides, 3P0 can look after me." She added, gesturing to the Protocol Droid, who jerked in surprise at that.

Typho sighed, as he simply nodded and left "Oh Dear..." 3P0 muttered as Padme went up the loading ramp, and he followed.

This was the moment Obi-wan, Jade and Trips used as they came out of their hiding place from underneath the boarding ramp, and entered the skiff.

They reached a corridor and Obi-Wan motioned for the two to hide in one compartment while he hid in another as the engines started.

"Ooff! A little crowded in here," Jade said as she and Trips were in their compartment. But said Jedi was not bothered as she leaned against her lover.

"Sorry love, I didn't know where else to hide," said the Clone Commander, as he held her close "Though I don't see you complaining about it." He chuckled a bit as Jade's face reddened. "Anyways, we're probably gonna be in here for a while, so we've got time to kill, so got any ideas to keep us from dying of boredum?"

At that Jade turned her head and Trips saw the smirk on her face.

"Maybe...," She said, then reached behind her and, with a little help from Trips, removed his helmet, "...How about this?"

With that she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

When they separated, Trips's grin could have split his face in half "Sounds good to me," he said as they resumed.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile, **_

_**On Concordia **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

Jango, Arla, Bolt and a platoon of Clones and Mandalorians approached the area where Kal Skirata and the Null ARC's were protecting. When they came up to where their position was, they stopped near the doorway outside the bombed out building "_Ka'buir!_" Jango called out, "You there?"

"Ya!" Kal shouted back.

"Is it clear?" Jango shouted back, and was greeted by a large explosion that blew a hole in the building they were in, luckly not hitting any of them or the men under their command.

"You tell me!" Kal shouted back.

Jango sighed at that, "Okay, dumb question," he said, "Need a hand?"

It was a few moments until Kal spoke again, "Yeah! Get in here!" he answered and the group moved in.

When they arrived inside, they found Kal firing his blaster Pistol outside a hole, being supported by Mereel firing his DC-15A. A'den and Jaing were on a level above them, with Jaing operating an E-Web heavy repeating blaster at the droids below, and Jaing firing his DC-15S. The other Null's along with Omega Squad, and Etain were scattered throughout the building firing at any droid who approached them, with Etain using her lightsaber to deflect the rounds shot at her, while using a DC-15s side arm blaster when she needed to.

"Nice of you to drop by Jango," Kal said as he and Mereel took cover as Droid blaster fire hit the area they once were. "How are things going?"

Jango sighed "Bad, but it could be worse." He said as the Clones and Mandalorians fanned out to support the others "We're taking losses, but we're managing to hold them off here in the outskirts. I recently got in contact with Marik, he says their holding them off too, but we're not gonna last much longer."

Kal cursed in Mando'a "Great," he said, "How much longer until the Evac's done?"

"I heard they recently finished evacuating the civilians." Jango said, "So that means we're around 70% or something like that. Nasha said once we're at 80% we're gonna fall back to H.Q to be evacuated, along with Marik and his boys. And when we do, we blow this city sky high with every clanker inside."

Kal nodded at that, "Sounds like something me and my boys would do," he said as he blasted another battle droid, "How long till we reach 80%?" he asked the former Mand'alor, who closed his eyes in thought, even though his visor hid it.

"At least 15 minutes tops," he said, "We will evacuate on the _Prosecutor_ and _Legacy II_,"

Kal sighed as he looked out the hole in the wall, and groaned at the sight of a large number of Battle Droids heading their way "Well Jango," he said as he primed a grenade "I've got a feeling that its gonna be a long 15 Minutes."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Jango said, as he twirled his WESTAR blasters around his fingers, and prepared for the fight.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Subjugator-_class Heavy Cruiser _'Malevolence III'**

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

General Grevious growled in anger "Why have our forces not broken through their lines yet!" The Droid General demanded.

"Our forces are meeting heavy resistance sir," the B-1 Battle Droid on the controls said, "Both in space and on the surface. But reports are showing evacuation ships leaving, so they must be preparing to retreat-"

Grevious roared in anger as he drew a lightsaber and sliced the droid in half "I do no want them to retreat!" He shouted, "I do not want them to escape! Order all ships to press the attack! Leave nothing behind!"

As another droid replaced the one destroyed, Grevious's eyes narrowed at the Ne'tra Kad Fleet '_For to long have you pesky Mandalorians been a thorn in my side,_' he thought, '_But I will destroy you all, Maybe not today, but I WILL destroy you all..._'

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**With Lady Artemis **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

"Ma'am! The Droid forces are pressing the attack!" One of the officers onboard the _Talyc Alii'gai _said. "The _Subjugator _is moving forward!"

Nasha growled as the holograms of the Separatist ships drew closer '_Not now,_' she thought, '_We're almost there, just not now!_'

It was then a communications line opened up, and Zar's hologram appeared "_Nasha, we've gotten the evacuation at 80%._" He reported, "_I'm ordering our ground forces to withdraw back to H.Q for the final evacuations. The fleet should begin evacuating as well._"

Nasha sighed, and looked at the Overlord, "Then you better tell them to hustle up Zar, because Grevious has pressed the attack! The _Subjagator-_class is heading towards us!"

She heard Zar cursed in Mando'a at that, _"Dammit! That Metal faced freak was always the impatient type! I'll tell our Forces to high-tail it!"_ he said,"_Be careful of that _Subjagator, _Nasha. It doesn't have an Ion Cannon but it's still deadly as an Sand-Panther's claws," _

"Tell me something I don't know!" Nasha shouted, "See you soon, good luck!"

"_Same to you,_" Zar said as his image disappeared.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_With Marik _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Marik fired the DC-15A he aquired from a fallen clone at a SBD, tearing it apart as he ducked under the fist of one that came up behind him. He bashed the second Droid with the but of the rife, forcing to the ground as he drew out his heavy pistol and fired it into the droids head destroying it as he fired both of his weapon duel-wield style. "You want some? Bring it!" He shouted, just as his DC ran out of ammo, and he tossed it away, continuing to fire with his pistol as the Battle Droids advanced.

"Marik! Marik!" Zule shouted as she chopped and hacked her way through the droids with her ligthsaber "We just got the order to pull out! All other forces on the planet aside from the defenses have withdrawn!"

Marik turned to Zule, "Get the others out of here then!" he said and then called out to everyone else, "Pull back! Pull back!"

With the Clones and Mandalorians began to retreat back to the HQ.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_With Jango 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

"Pull Back!" Jango called out, as Clones and Mandalorians loaded up onto Larty's and other transports to take them back to H.Q "Everyone Pull Back!" He then turned to Bolt "You and your men can hitch a ride on the _Legacy _till we get out of here." He said, and Bolt nodded.

"Thanks Sir," Bolt said as he and the men he commanded boarded a flight of LAAT/i's.

"Jango! Come on!" Kal shouted as their LAAT/i began to take off, with him and his boys with Arla onboard "Let's go! We ain't got much time!"

Jango nodded as he dashed for the Gunship, and hopped on board. Shortly after the Larty look off, and left the city. Jango and the others watched as Clones and Mandalorians alike evacuated the city as Droids began to overrun the city, using LAAT's, Juggernauts, Walkers, anything.

As the Separatists began to overrun the city, eventually every allied soldier had successfully evacuated from the city. Jango then turned to Kal, who nodded "Do it." He said.

And then, taking a detanator out, Jango pressed the button.

The result was a multitude of explosions going off in every building and every street in the city. Taking the Droid Army inside with it.

They soon arrived at the H.Q, which had largely been evacuated aside from the last batch would would leave with the others. Marik was already there, loading the last of the Slice Hounds and the other groups into the _Prosecutor_.Jango himself wasted no time as he had his forces and Bolt's board the _Jaster's Legacy II._

Soon after, two _Acclamator I-_class Assault Ships, a CR100, and several GR-75 Medium Transports left the former Ne'tra Kad H.Q. When they got a safe distance away, the whole base detonated in a massive explosion, leaving behind nothing but a black Mushroom Cloud.

As the ships broke through the atmosphere, they soon found the Ne'tra Kad fleet, as it began to withdraw from Concordia. On Lady Artemis's flagship, the sight of the last evacuee's was the sight to call back all fighters unable to use Hyperspace on their own, and turn away from the battle. Grevious tried to stop them by firing at their engines, but it was too late as the Ne'tra Kad fleet, along with the Jedi and Clone survivors, escaped. Leaving behind a seething droid general with nothing more than an abandoned planet.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile, _**

**_With Jade, Trips and Obi-wan _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

Jade was resting on Trips chest, in their hiding spot on Padme's ship. The two had spent most of the time making out in the small compartment across from Obi-Wan's, as the ship headed to who knows where Anakin is. The Clone Commander held his love in his arms, not daring to let her go.

'_I still can't believe so many clones __actually didn't follow 66,_' He thought to himself before he sighed mentally '_Then again, a lot more still followed the order...but why? I know we were trained to obey any order, but what happened to honor, valor, dignity, and pride? Those were the things Jango and Cuy'val Dar taught us, and before any order is carried out, it has to be verified for legitimacy. So why are so many clones taking the word of a man who's never seen the front lines of battle, against the Jedi who have fought, bled and died by our sides?_'

"Something troubling you, Trips?" Jade asked when she opened her eyes, noticing Trips thoughtful expression.

Trips shook his head "Its...I was just wondering how so many people are actually believing Palpatine." He said, "Why do they trust them, over the Jedi? He's never been in any of the fighting, we have. We knew how bad the war was getting, they didn't."

Jade just sighed "That's something that's confused me too," she said, "I can only guess he's somehow using the force to sway the senate into his beliefs, along with bribery, blackmail and anything else he could think of to get their support."

Trips nodded in agreement at that, "Yeah, that's possibly true," he said, "But I still can't understand why so many other clones are obeying 66 like a bunch of unthinking DROIDs?" he said in frustration, and Jade frowned in thought at that as well. She raised her eyebrow a bit as she remembered another certain Clone Commander.

"Trips, do you remember Bacara?" she asked him, and the Clone Commander groaned "I'd rather not..." he muttered, "Theirs no doubt in my mind he did Obey 66...he probably did it with 'extreme Prejudges'" he added sarcastically. "I just hope some of the Galactic Marines aren't as stupid as he was..."

Jade nodded, "I hope so, too. That guy always gave me a bad feeling," she said with obvious dislike, and Trips agreed with her. Bacara was one of the bunch that hated their Jedi Officers with a passion. He believed it had something to do with Jango's past hatred of Jedi, which in theory, passed on to them.

Before they could think anymore, he and Jade felt the ship began to de-accelerate.

"We're slowing down," he said, and Jade nodded as he picked up his DC-15A. "Looks like break time is over."

It took a little bit longer, but soon the J-Type Star Skiff came to a complete halt. After waiting for a moment, Jade and Trips exited their compartment while Obi-wan exited his.

"So, any idea where we're at?" Jade asked, and Obi-Wan shrugged, but she noticed him sniffing.

"Hmmm, sulfur," he said, "and smoke?,"

Jade also smelled the air, "I smell it, too," she said, "The boarding ramp must be down, let's hurry up and see where we're at."

The others nodded as they headed towards the boarding ramp. As they got closer, they could hear two voices just outside, one was Padme's, and the other was Vader's.

"And together you and I can rule the galaxy, make things the way we want them to be." Darth Vader said, and it was then the three stepped out, and saw Padme and Vader outside, and they were also greeted by the hellish surface of Mustafar.

"I don't know believe what I'm hearing." Padme said, "Obi-Wan was right. You've changed."

"I don't want to hear anymore about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me, don't **your **turn against me."

"I don't know you anymore." She says beginning to tear up. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart, you're going down a path I can't follow."

"Because of Obi-Wan?" Vader asked, angrily.

"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do." Padme said, however just as she continued talking, that Vader noticed Jade, Obi-wan, and Trips, though his attention was more focused on Obi-wan than the others.

"Stop!" Padme cried desperately, "Stop now and come back! I love you!"

The Senator from Naboo then became more frightened when Vader glared at her.

"LIAR!" he yelled, and Padme noticed him looking back at the skiff. She turned her head to where he was looking and to her horror, there was Obi-Wan, along with two others. One she recognized as a Clone due to the Armor, and another wearing a mixture of Clone Armor and Jedi Robes.

"No!"

"You're with them! You brought them here to kill me!"

"NO!"

Then, against everything Obi-wan, Jade, Trips and even Padme knew about Anakin, and in addition to all the heart wrenching and almost sickening things they had seen before hand, Anakin does the unthinkable: he begins to Force Choke his own pregnant wife!

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan calls out to him.

"Anakin" Padmé pleads to her husband as he telekinetically strangles her.

"Let. Her. Go!"

He then does as he wishes dropping her to the ground without another movement out of her. Anakin realizes the horrible mistake he made, but then directs his rage towards Obi-Wan.

"**YOU TURNED HER AGAINST ME!**"

"You have done that yourself!"

"**YOU WILL NOT TAKE HER FROM ME!**" The Sith Lord yells as he drops his cloak.

"You're anger and your lust for power have already done that." Obi-Wan says also dropping his cloak. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist your mind, until now... until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do."

While the Sith is busy with his tirade, Jade and Trips kneeled down to check Padmés vital signs, and Jade sighed a bit in relief that she was still alive.

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice and security to my new Empire!" Anakin continued, as Obi-wan just looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"Your new empire?" He asked, not believing his apprentice had said those words.

"Don't make me kill you." Anakin said, as he looked away, staring at the molting landscape before them.

"Anakin," Obi-wan said, in one last deperate effort to gain Anakin back "my allegiance is to the Republic, TO DEMOCRACY!"

Anakin was silent for a moment, "If you're not with me..." he said, "Then you're my enemy."

The Jedi Master could not believe what his former apprentice was saying. He truly was gone from all kind of help, which left only one option left.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes." He says drawing his lightsaber hilt. "I will do what I must."

"You will **try**."

Without another word, the cobalt blade of Obi-Wan's lightsaber ignited, and not a second later, Vader grabbed his and Forced Back-flipped into the air, landing in front of his former mentor and best as they clashed.

"We got to get her out of here!" Trips said, and gentally picked up the pregnant woman with Jade helping, and the two went back aboard the ship. Thankfully, Vader didn't notice as he was too consumed in killing Obi-Wan.

Once they got Padme into the medical bay, they lied her down on one of the beds "I'll see if I can contact the others," Trips said as he moved to leave the room "You take care of Padme, alright?"

Jade nodded "Yes, please hurry." She said as she used the force to monitor the status of the child, and Padme. "We have to-" However she stopped as her eyes widened, instantly causing concern for Trips.

"Jade? What is it, what's wrong?" Trips asked.

"...do you want the bad news, the _really _bad news?" Jade said, as she looked up at Trips. "The bad news...she's not carrying one child...she's carrying twins." The Clone Commanders eyes widened at that, but what she said next would throw him in for a loop. "And the worse news...I think her water broke...and she's dying."

Trips just looked at Jade, then back to Padme, and he shouted one word...

"SHIT!"

And with that, he bolted out of the med bay towards the communications, in order to contact their allies and get some help, leaving Jade to worry about Padme and the two soon to be born children.

**0-0-With Trips-0-0**

Trips made it to the cockpit, where a suprised C-3PO was sitting in the co-pilot's chair.

"Oh my!" the protocol droid said, and became more alarmed when the Clone Commander grabbed and brought 3PO's face to his helmeted one.

"Where the hell is the communications on this ship, or I swear by the Force, I will have you melted down for spare parts!" he ordered in a 'Don't give me bullshit' tone.

The poor droid, made a sound like a nervous gulp, and raised a shaking hand toward the chair where the control panel for the communications are.

Trips let the poor droid go as he moved to the Communications as he began to contact the Hades Corps at Hoth. "Come on...connect...connect!" Trips muttered, hoping that he could get to them in time.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile **_

_**At Hoth **_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 **_

The vessels of the Hades Corps, Kota's Miltia, the captured CIS vessels and the 200 Dreadnaughts of the Katana Fleet were arranged in orbit around Hoth, as the _Praetor-_class Star Battlecruiser _Defiant, _now recently brought back into space, was docked with the shipyard going through the needed repairs to get the ship running again.

Recently, vessels belonging to the evacuees of Concordia had reached Hoth, lead by no one other than Marik, Jango, Siri, Zar and Lady Artemis. They informed them about what happened, and to say that the others were shocked about the droid general's return would be an understatement.

"Son. Of. A. Bitch." Roman moaned as he tried to fight off the migrain coming around in his head as he, the rest of the Blitz team, Satele, the Katana Fleet survivors, and D'Anna stood on the bridge. "What does it take to kill that bastard?"

On the holographic display was Lady Artemis, Marik, Zule, Zar, Jango and Siri, gathered around in the discussion. "_I'm beginning to wonder myself,_" Siri said with a sad sigh, "_So, where is Jade and Trips?_"

"They went to track down a Jedi Distress beacon." Satele answered, "From the transmition they sent, they found General Kota, Jade's brother and their Master, Master Yoda, and Master Obi-wan, along with Bail Organa." Siri perked up at the mention of Obi-wan's name.

"_Obi-wan's still alive?_" She asked, and Sasha nodded "It appears so," she said, "They went to Coruscaunt to stop the transmitting signal at the temple to warn any surviving Jedi to stay away. Last I heard, they succeeded."

The Holo Images sighed in relief at that.

_"Well that's good news," _Marik said and everyone nodded. Before anyone can speak anything else, a comm officer came toward the group.

"Admiral we have just recieved a emergency hail from Commander Trips! Code Red Alert," the Clone said and Satele's and everyone elses eyes widen in alarm.

"Patch him through, now!" she ordered, and the Clone nodded as he pressed a few buttons, and soon Trip's hologram appeared besides them.

Trips sighed in relief "_Thank the force I managed to contact you,_" He said, _"We have a huge problem over here!"_

"What is it Trips?" Satele asked, "Is it Jade?" The Clone Commander shook his head "_No, but its just as bad._" he said. "_Its Padme Amidala, she's dying, and well...she's pregnant with twins, and a few minutes go...her water broke._"

The other's eyes bugged out at that news. And the ones who didn't know she was pregnant were flabbergasted and begin to ask the Commander questions.

_"I got no time to answer any questions right now! At the moment we need to get the Senator to Polis Massa. It has a Medical Center and the others are waiting for us there," _he said, "_If you want answers, meet us there,"_

Lady Artemis nodded "_Right, we'll be there,_" she said. "_Good luck Trips._" The Clone Commander nodded before his image disappeared.

"Alright, we'll have the rest of the fleet stay here, and we'll head to Polis Massa via shuttle!" Satele said, and the others nodded.

"_Me and Zule will use the _Ge'tal Orar," he said as Zule nodded. "_Jango, do you have transport?_"

"_Ya, we still have a Theta-class shuttle with us._" He said, "_We'll see you there._" And with that the other's holograms went off, as they went for the shuttles of their respective ships to make it to Polis Massa in time.

"We're going too," Nadinna said, as Aton, Kira and D'anna nodded as well "I might not be able to help much, but I am a doctor."

Satele just nodded "Fine, you come with us!" She said as they and Roman's team left the bridge as Satele left command to one of the Clone Officers.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_On Coruscaunt _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Taylor Masao and the others waited on the _Sundered Heart_ for Master Yoda and Bail to return. Mak and Kass were beginning to get worried by how long they have been gone for Yoda to confront the Emperor, but John reassured them that Yoda and Bail would be fine.

"I wonder where Obi-Wan, Jade, and Trips are?," Mak said, now concerned for the members of their group who followed Padme to find Anakin, no, Vader.

"I'm sure they're alright, Mak," Rahm said, "Obi-wan is one of the best Masters in the order, while Jade and Trips can look after one another."

"He's right," Taylor said, "I know they will be alright, we just have to believe in them."

Kass was about to say something, however it was then that Master Yoda and Bail finally walked into the room, with Yoda looking like he's seen better days.

"Master Yoda!" Mak said as he and the others snapped to their feet "What happened, are you alright?"

Yoda simply nodded grimmly "Fine, I am." he said, before he gave a tired sighed "But...failed I have, the Emperor...to strong he was."

The Jedi looked shocked when Yoda said that, "T-Too strong?" Kass asked, "How is that possible?" Taylor sighed "The Dark Side of the force runs strong through the Emperor." He said, "I doubt any of us have the strength to take him on in one-on-one combat if he could hold his ground against Master Yoda."

The others' mood plummeted at that.

"Well this week just keeps getting better," Kass said sarcastically, and the others nodded in agreement with her.

It was then a beeping sound sounded on the table, and Bail went over and pressed the button for the communicator.

"Yes?" the senator said, and the voice of Captain Antilles was heard.

_"Sir, we're recieving a hail from Commander Trips of the Hades Corps," _said the captain of the CR-70, _"he says it's urgent,"_

The others immediately got worried about that "Patch him through!" Bail said as Taylor activated the room's Holo-Comm. Not to long after, and the miniature holographic image of Trips appeared on the screen.

"_Oh thank the force I could contact you guys,_" he said, "_Listen, we got a situation over here, me and the others followed Padme to the Mustafar System where Vader apparently just killed the Separatist Council. But when we left the ship, Vader thought Padme lead us to him, and force-choked her._"

"WHAT?" Was the simultaneous response of everyone, even from Yoda himself.

"What the hell! He Force Choked his own _Pregnant Wife!_" Mak shouted, but Trips wasn't finished yet.

"_That's not the worse part,_" He said, "_Guys, it turns out she's Pregnant with _Twins_, her water broke, and she's dying!_"

This came to an even further shock, and John was the first to regain his voice "W-Where are you know?" he asked.

"_We just left Mustafar on her Star Skiff_, _we're heading to Polis Massa to get her some real medical treatment."_ Trips said, "_Obi-wan is still on Mustafar, fighting Vader. But don't worry, he'll use Anakin's old Starfighter to meet up with us when he's...done._" Trips paused for a moment before continuing "_Also, we'll be meeting up with Satele, Marik, Zule, Lady Artemis and the others there as well._"

"Lady Artemis and the others?" Mak asked, confused "I thought they were still at Concordia."

"_Well, we'll get answers when we get there._" The Commander said, "_Once your ready, I suggest you haul your asses over here._"

"Right, we'll take off immediately." Taylor said as he glanced at Bail, who nodded quickly as he went to tell the Captain to take off. "Just hurry up and get there!"

"_We will, Trips out._" And with that, his image disappeared.

Bail then activated the communicator and told Antilles to prepare the _Sundered Heart _for emergency take off, immediatley. It took a few minutes for the CR-70 to leave it's personal hanger in the Senate Complex, and then took off into space, and jumped to light speed to Polis Massa.

**0-0-Back with Trips-0-0**

Trips sighed in relief, glad he managed to contact the others. He then glanced toward the 3PO unit who was piloting the ship as they left the Mustafar System for Polis Massa. He then decided to leave the bridge and head to the Medical Bay where Jade was.

When he arrived, he found Padme still in the bed, still unconscious, while Jade was sitting next to her in a chair "How is she doing?" he asked.

Jade looked up at Trips, "I've done all I can," she said, "I wouldn't call her condition 'stable', but we can keep her alive until we reach the medical facilities on Polis." She then sighed as she leaned back in her seat.

Trips knew something else was on her mind "Jade, is there something wrong?" He asked, and he could see in her eyes there was a lot of confusion, fear and saddnes.

"Trips I...after what happened today..." She said, "What if...what if love really does cause people to fall to the dark side?" Trips looked stunned when she said that, "I mean look at Anakin! He nearly killed Padme back there, and he...he loved her! What it that happens to us? What if-"

She was cut off as Trips placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up to see the Clone Commander with a serious expression. "Jade, love isn't what caused Anakin to fall." he said, "When I saw his eyes, I didn't see the loving eyes Anakin would usually have whenever he sees Padme...I saw nothing but anger, and fear in the eyes of Darth Vader. He fell because he was afraid of anyone discovering about his and Padme's relationship. It drove him to be angry at the Jedi and their code for forbidding attachments, which eventually evolved to hate, which lead to suffering."

Jade was surprised at what the Clone Commander said as he continued "If Anakin had looked for help, if the Jedi Code allowed attachments, then maybe this all wouldn't have happened." He said. "However, he didn't tell anyone. And the only one who seemed to be able to help him was Palpatine, and he used that to his fullest extent to gain his loyalty to him, and not the Jedi. By the time Padme came to Mustafar...Anakin was dead, and replaced with _Darth Vader._" He almost spit out the name of the new Dark Lord of the sith, before he sighed "Though...if you really believe that...then I won't-"

"No, its alright." Jade said, shaking her head as she smiled a bit "Your right...Thanks I...don't know what I was thinking there for a minute." Trips just smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead "Hey, someone has to keep your head in the right place." he said, before there was a short series of beeps on the nearby council, and he went to check it out, and sighed a bit in relief. "Good, we've arrived at Polis Massa." He said, "We've already been cleared for landing."

Jade nodded in understanding, "Right," she said and turned to Padme, "Let's get her ready,"

Trips nodded as he moved over and picked up the senator as the skiff landed in the hanger bay. When the loading ramp lowered down, Jade and Trips walked down, with Trips carring Padme bridal style. The station master approached them not to long after "We have been told to prepare for your arrival by Master Yoda," He said, "Please, follow me to the medical center."

Jade and Trips nodded as they quickly followed the Station Master to the Medical Center.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later _**

**_Medical Center _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Eventually, the others had arrived at the asteroid station, aside from Obi-wan who was probably still fighting Anakin. Padme was taken to the Medical Center to make sure the children were still alright, and try to stablize Padme's condition. Meanwhile, as they waited for the news on Padme and for Obi-wan to arrive, the Jedi, Clone Commanders and Lady Artemis were gathered around the meeting room to discuss what has happened, what is happening, and what to do next.

"Fuck. Me. Sideways..." Trips said as he palmed his face, "Grevious is back, and we lost Concordia? Damnit, it just keeps on getting worse, doesn't it?"

"Well, in a way this could be considered a blessing in disguise." John said, and the others looked at him confused. The Jedi ace grinned a bit "If Palpatine is going so far as to bring back a dead Separatist General, _and _give him control of the remaining Droid Armies, then it means he's getting desperate from all of the clones who went rouge, and from the Jedi who survived 66."

The others were interested by this, as Nasha thought about it.

"Hmmm, that's right," she said, "And if people find out about this, they'll know something's not right,"

John nodded, "Correct!" he said, but before he could say anything else, one of the Polis Massans came in.

'**I'm sorry to interrupt**,' the being said, using it's telepathy, '**But Master Obi-Wan Kenobi has arrived**,'

Many of the others sighed in relief, none more so than Siri. "Good," Yoda said, "Bring him here." The Kallidahin nodded and left the room. Not to long after, and Obi-wan stepped into the room. His eyes scanned over the occupants, when they fell upon Siri, he sighed a bit in relief "It is good to see you all made it here in one piece." He said.

"Good to see you too, Obi-wan." Siri said, with a smile before John asked "So, did you kill Vader?"

Obi-Wan sighed as he shook his head, "No, but I injured him enough where he will need three new limbs, and treated for fourth degree burns after falling near a pit of lava," he said and everyone couldn't help wince at the thought of that, Sith or no Sith.

"Ouch," Marik said, "Sith or not, I would hate to be him," Zule meanwhile rubbed the spot where Ventress had sliced her old arm off. She knew from personal experience how much pain someone goes through in loosing a whole limb, so loosing three at once would have been insanely painful.

"Well, if we're lucky he'll die from the wounds," Nasha said before a sighed escaped her lips "Though there is still the chance he could survive, and Palpatine could give him cybernetic replacements."

"I could not kill him, he was defenseless." Obi-wan defended, "A lot has happened, but I still will not kill someone who is defenseless, Sith or Jedi."

"We understand, Obi-wan." Siri said, before she sighed "To be honest, I would have done the same thing probably..."

Obi-Wan sighed at that, he knew it wasn't the Jedi way to strike down an un-armed enemy. And he followed that rule to the letter. Before he could think anymore on the situation, another Kallidahin came in and 'talked' to Bail who nodded and turned to the others.

"Doctor Nadinna wishes to speak with us," he said, his face somber, "Its about Padme..."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
><em>**

**_In the Medical Room  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

Once the others were gathered in the room overlooking Padme's room, they were soon approached by the Kiffar Doctor, "So what's the story Doc?" Anton asked, Nadinna looked at the Colonel and the others, and sighed.

"I don't know what to tell you," she said, shaking her head. "Clinically, she's perfectly healthy. But...I don't know how...but were loosing her."

The others, were all shocked to hear this "Shes...dying?" Obi-wan asked, "How?"

Nadinna shrugged "I don't know what to tell you," she said. "Its like she just lost the will to live."

Everyone immediatley became shocked and saddened by the news, as the Kiffar doctor continued.

"We also need to work quickly, if the twins she's carrying are to be saved," she said, and the others all agreed to that. Nadinna quickly reentered the room, and told the Kallidahin to give her what she needed to help Padme give birth ASAP.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Siri said to herself, as she tried to fight back the tears escaping her eyes. Obi-Wan placed an arm around her shoulder in a effort to comfort her, which provoked Siri to lean into him.

"What will happen to the children?" Kass asked the question everyone was thinking.

"I'm not sure Kass," Mak said sadly as he watched, "I'm just not sure,"

Yoda looked sadly at the scene in front of him. For over ten years he greatly admired the Former Queen-turned-Senator from Naboo for her bravery, and her goal to bring peace to the galaxy. And now, here she lied down, dying from heart break. Meanwhile, Darine was cooperating with the Medical Droids and Kallidahin doctors as they prepared to give birth to the twins for the dying woman.

_**0-0-A few minutes Later-0-0**_

Once everything was all set, Nadinna and a Midwife prepared to receive the two soon to be born babies, while Siri and Obi-wan stood next to Padme, Obi-wan holding her right hand, while Siri held her left, while Padme cried out in pain as she began to give birth to the first baby.

"Come on, easy does it," Darine said gently as Padme gave another cry.

_"Ooiba, Ooiba," _the Midwife chanted as the dying woman struggled to bring her first child into the world.

"Alright, that's it! Just one more...," Darine said and soon the cries of an infant were heard, "It's a boy," the Kiffar said, as Padme, although weakly, gave the infant boy his name.

"Luke,"

Darine then gave the baby boy to Obi-Wan who lowered down to Padme's level so she can see him.

"Oh Luke," the senator said tearfully as she stroked her son's face. But then she had to cry again in pain as she began to deliver her second child.

"You've got this!" Darine said, "Come on, just one more, and...There!" She said, and soon another set of crying was heard. "Its a girl!" She said, as Padme have her daughter her name.

"Leia," she said, just barley over a whisper as the Kiffar handed Siri the child, who lowered her down so Padme could see her as well.

"Leia," she said as she did the same thing as she did with Luke, "My Little Leia,"

She then felt her life slipping as she fought hard to stay awake.

"Obi-Wan," she said and said Jedi leaned forward, "Siri," the female Jedi did the same as her lover did and leaned in. What the Senator said next suprised them.

"There is good in him...I know...I know there's...still...," with one final breath and her head lolling to the side, Padme Amidala passed on. As Darine regretfully called the time of death, outside the others either cried, closed their eyes, or turned away, the only sound heard was the crying of the two newborn infants.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
><em>**

**_Onboard the_ Sundered Heart  
><strong>

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

"Hidden, Safe the children must be kept." Yoda said to the gathered assortment of Jedi and Clone Commanders with Bail.

Obi-wan nodded, "We must take them to somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence." He said.

"Then it would be best the split them apart," Nasha said, "It would be easier to hide them, and harder for Palpatine or Vader to track them down."

Yoda nodded, "Yes, for the best, it is," the Jedi Master said sadly. The others didn't like the idea of the two newborns splitting up after their mother, but they knew it was the best way to keep them safe. Bail then spoke up.

"My wife and I will take the girl," he said, "We always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us,"

The Jedi nodded at that.

"And what of Luke?" John said, "Where should we hide him?"

Yoda turned his chair to face them "To Tatooine, to his family, send him." He said, and Obi-wan nodded.

"I will take the child, he should be safe with his aunt and uncle." He said.

"Will you stay there, and watch over him?" General Kota asked, and Obi-wan sighed "I would," he said, "But I feel that you may need my assistance in the near future. Soon however, I most likely will leave for Tatooine."

Yoda hummed, and nodded "Needed, you are." he said. "But fighting the empire, difficult this will be, in ways more than one."

Nasha sighed "Master Yoda has a point," she said, "The Republic _wanted _to become an empire, if we try to firmly stand against it, then it will only make _us _look like the bad guys."

"Then we may have to wait, as much as I hate to admit it." Jango said, "We have to wait until the people realize what kind of government rule them now, let them experience what a galaxy under the rule of the Sith feels like."

"Still, we can't simply stand around and do nothing," Marik pointed out, "If we do nothing, it would make us look just as bad as the galaxy suffers."

It was then Anton spoke up.

"I've believe we should first begin by winning Public support," he said and the others turned to him, "For instance, we should do what the Empire probably won't do. Take out slavers, crime syndicates, pirates, the typical thugs, usual scumbags," he explained, and the others thought about that.

"That's actually not such a bad idea." Nasha pointed out, "If we win their support, then the Empire will loose its influence."

"And let's not forget about Grevious." Siri said, "Palpatine is probably trying to keep him and the recommissioning of the Droid Armies a secret. If word got out about why a former separatist general was willingly serving the emperor got out, people will begin questioning his leadership."

Many nodded at that, "True, and then people will begin to move toward our way of thinking," Jango said with a smirk.

The others all agreed with the course of action, and it was then Yoda convened the meeting over, and told them that until the time was right, they will disappear for now. As everyone began to leave, Yoda told Obi-Wan to wait.

"Master Kenobi, while during this mission, training I have for you." Yoda said, surprising Obi-wan.

"Training?" He asked, confused as to what the Grand Master could be talking about.

Yoda smiled a bit "An old friend has learned the path to Immortality." He said, "One who has returned from the Netherworld of the force, your old Master."

Obi-wan's eyes widened at that "Qui-gon?" he asked, making sure he was understanding him correctly as Yoda nodded.

"How to commune with him, I will teach you." He said, with a smile.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_With the others  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

"Well...now where do we go?" Marik asked as he and the others began to make their way off the _Sundered Heart._

"Me and Trips have set up a Prefabricated base on Hoth," Jade said, "With the old Separatist Ship Yard there, added to how out of the way the system is, we should be able to maintain a new base of operations there."

"Actually," Lady Artemis said, "I may have a better place to make a new H.Q for Ne'tra Kad, and for our new resistance force."

The others raised an eyebrow at that.

"And where exactly _is _this new H.Q. you set up Lady Artemis?," Rahm said, and Nasha smirked at that.

"Ever read about the Grey Jedi Knight, Revan, and his lover Bastila Shan?" she said as they continued down the hallway.

"Of course!" Rahm said, "They were the ones who put an end to the Jedi Civil War, and were key to allowing the Republic to survive through the Great galactic War."

"Correct," Nasha said. "However, what most do not remember was the final battle of the Jedi Civil War, and where it took place. Any records you may look through will say something like 'a long forgotten star system' or something like that."

"I remember," Jango said, "The final battle took place at a planet called Rakata Prime, where they destroyed some Sith Super Weapon."

"Correct again." She said, "Rakata Prime, or as it was renamed Lehon after the war, was the sight of the final battle. But after nearly 4,000 years, its location has been lost...until we found it."

The others looked at the Ne'tra Kad CEO in surprise "You found Lehon?" Jade asked, shocked as the woman nodded.

"Yes," she said. "It was simply a matter of tracking Revan's steps, visiting the planets Dantooine, Kashyyky, Manaan, Tatooine, and Korriban, and finding the Star Maps which lead me and my Father to discovering the planet. Since then, we established a base on the planet, one we would use should Concordia were to fall. Its possibly one of the few places Palpatine doesn't even know exist."

The others were shocked by that piece of information.

"Geez, and how long did you and your father keep _this _secret?," Zule asked the question everyone was thinking, and Nasha's smirk grew more.

"Since before I became CEO of Ne'tra Kad," she said. "But that's not the only thing that's there."

"What do you mean?" Siri asked, and Nasha's smirk, if possible, grew more.

"My Father, when he was in charge of Ne'tra Kad, has been working on a... project, at Lehon." She said, "When I became CEO, I assumed command of the project. Its still not complete...but its almost there."

"And what project is that?" Trips asked, and Nasha just grinned as she headed for her shuttle.

"You'll have to see it for yourselves," She said, "I'll send you the coordinates to Lehon once we return to Hoth, and from there we'll meet up with the rest of the Ne'tra Kad fleet already there."

The others nodded as they continued, and walked passed Captain Antilles who nodded and the others returned it.

"Captain Antilles!" Called Bail grabbing the man's attention as he turned and greeted his superior, who was accompanied by R2 and 3PO.

"Yes, your highness?" the captain said.

"I'm placing these droids in your care," Bail said, gesturing to the droids. "Treat them well, clean them up...and have the Protocol Droid's mind wiped, but not before you copy its memories onto a data pad."

"What!" C3P0 said, as R2 made a few beeps that sound like chuckling. "Oh no..."

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_The next Day  
><em>**

**_Unknown Star System  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

The fleets of the Hades Corps and their allies dropped out of Hyperspace, just outside the orbit of a large blue planet.

"So...this is Lehon?" Jade asked while the holographic images of the other leaders, minus Obi-wan who left to bring Luke to Tatooine, surrounded the display.

Nasha nodded as she contacted the base. "Lehon Control, requesting deactivation of the Disruptor Field." She said, "Access Code 00924827."

"_Access code accepted, Disruptor Field is down._" Came the quick reply. "_Welcome back Lady Artemis._"

"Good to be back," she said, "Prepare one of the the shipyards if you please, we have guests coming in,"

_"Copy that, Lady Artemis,"_ said the Controller,_ "Shipyards 11 through 13 are available,"_

"Good. Thank you Lehon Control, We'll be arriving on the surface shortly," she said and cut the link.

Not long after, the fleet of ships moved out of Lehon's shadow, and towards the numerous Shipyards and Stations orbiting the planet. Lehon's sun, Abo, shined in the near distance.

However, at the sight of the sun, the eyes of the others widened at what else they saw, while Nasha just grinned. "By the force..." Rham muttered, "what is _that!_"

The attention of the Clones and Jedi were drawn, to a massive spire of energy flowing up from Abo, leading up to a massive structure. It was huge, almost as large as a moon. The energy was being built up in three long 'arms' below it. The structure showed signs of construction, telling whatever it was, it was still under construction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Nasha said, the grin never leaving her face. "I present to you, what soon will be our largest advantage over the Empire. The Project that me and my Father have been working on for Decades. I give you...the Star Forge Mark-II."

For a whole minute, everyone just stared at the massive space station in awe, "But...how?" Marik finally muttered out, "The Star Forge was destroyed in the Jedi Civil War!"

"It was," Nasha said, "But when we found Lehon, the debris from the Star Forge, along with the debris from the hundreds of ships littered across the space and surface of Lehon was till surrounding the system. Me and my Father decided to use all of that Material to rebuild the Star Forge, improve it, and use it in times such as this."

"But...doesn't the Star Forge feed off of the Dark Side of the Force?" John asked warily, and Nasha just shook her head "Not this one," she said. "The first Star Forge did because the ancient Rakata's Infinate Empire built the Star Forge with the Dark Side, and with dark intentions of conquering the galaxy. However, we will not be using the Star Forge for those same intentions. When we use it, it will be for the good of the galaxy, to protect if from the Dark Side. As such, the Star Forge Mark-II does not feed off of the Negative emotions of the Dark Side, but Rather the positive emotions of the light side."

The others were gob smacked by that announcement as they stared at the colossal station.

"I gotta ask something," Mak said, "Even though it's still under construction, can it still produce the same number of ships it did in the Civil War?"

Nasha chuckled at that, "Yes Mak. Although the weapon systems are not operational, the factory part of the Star Forge Mark-II is," she said, "Although it's not up to it's full potential at the moment. For example, it can only produce a couple hundred ships per month, such as Corvettes, Frigates, cruisers and Starfighters. However to create a ship the size of a Star Destroyer, it could take a bit longer. It could take a whole 4 months just to build something the size of the _Defiant _or the _Talyc Alii'gai_. On top of that, the SF-MII can also produce infantry weapons, and ground vehicles as well."

Trips let out a low whistle "Damn, I'd say our odd's just went up considerably." he said, "But when do you think you'll be able to get it working at 100%?"

The Ne'tra Kad CEO shrugged "It depends," she said, "at the current rate, it'll be a few more years until its finished. It could take up from 10 to 20 years until its finished."

Several of the others sighed at that "Unfortunate, this is." Yoda said. "But, still, good news this is. The Star Forge, great advantage give us, over the empire it does."

Nasha nodded at that, "That it does, Master Yoda," she as the ships reached a cluster of shipyards. To say the structures were huge was an understatement, but not as Gigantic as the Star Forge.

It took another hour and thirty minutes until all the ships were safely docked in their berths and the personal shuttles of the leaders headed toward the surface of Lehon, in order to prepare for the future fight, against the empire, and the return of the Jedi.

**_117Jorn: HAHA! BOOM! Chapter FINISHED!_**

_**Patriot-112: Yep! Finally done!**_

_**Church: What the hell, man?**_

_**Griff: We only got ONE scene!**_

_**117Jorn: Don't worry, you'll be getting more scenes in later chapters. The Freelancer Plot is going to be very important in We Dared. Besides, I like seeing Tex kick ass.**  
><em>

_**Tex: Thanks!  
><strong>_

_**117Jorn: Don't mention it!  
><strong>_

_**Next Time on Star Wars We Dared: As the forces of the Hades Corps, Ne'tra Kad, and their allies finally get some rest after a long week, Jango and the Neo True Mandalorians are contacted by his allies at Kamino Taun We, and Lama Su, claiming they have means in which to assist them. Meanwhile, other clones who rose up against order 66, and surviving Jedi also reveal themselves. The 295th Legion, under the command of Jedi General Telma Klos, rescue a group of Clone Commando's from the High Orbit Precision Entry (H.O.P.E) Squad, Dar'yaim Squad, and the 31st Blizzard Regiment. However, they come under attack by General Grevious's forces. Will the resistance be able to help them? Find out in the next chapter of We Dared. **_

_**Until Next time, May the Force be with you!  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 8: Reinforcements

**117Jorn: Wazzup People! 117Jorn here with another Chapter! And I am joined today with Patriot-112, Dragonknightryu, and the cast of RVB!**

**Dragonknightryu: Yo! **

**Patriot-112: Sup! **

**RVB Cast: Hey!**

**Griff: So where are we gonna be in this?**

**Simmons: Yeah, I'm curious myself.**

**Church: Let's just hope it's not an ice planet or something. I hate the cold!**

**117Jorn:...Uhh, well you'll just have to wait and see just like the others! **

**Church: ...its Rhen Var, isn't it? **

**Patriot-112: Yup! **

**Church: FUCK! **

"Talking"

"_Radio/Com link_"

'_Thinking_'

"_Alien Language_"

Chapter 8: Reinforcements

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Lehon, 19 BBY **_

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_ **

The more Jade looked at the Lehon Landscape, the more she came to enjoy the planet. The planet reminded her of Corellia in a few ways, only with less larger land masses, and did not have as many large cities. Yet it was very beautiful none the less. These were her thoughts as she meditated on one of the beaches of Lehon...and by Meditate, she meant relaxing after a very intense week.

It had been a whole week since Order 66 and the formation of the Galactic Empire. In that week, the people who evacuated Concordia, as well as the Hades Corps spent the week having some much needed relaxation after what had happened, in order to collect their thoughts, and wait for things to calm down a bit in the galaxy.

They haven't forgotten their mission of course, and many were already planning raids on known Pirate and Slaver bases in the Outer Rim Territories. They were also still keeping an eye out for any Jedi Survivors and Clone Defectors who could still be out there in the galaxy, in need of help.

However, for Jade and many of the others, the week was a week where they could finally take some much needed and earned time off. Even the Master's agreed that everyone needed a 'break' after what had happened.

During the break, Jade thought about her growing love relationship with Trips. So far the two were becoming more and more intimate with their feelings for each other. But, as of yet, they hadn't done the deed, yet.

She blushed at the thought of her and Trips being that intimate. She wouldn't mind of course, though she'd like to wait a bit longer for things to calm down a bit in the galaxy. Besides, she didn't know if she was ready to be a mother yet.

The thought of _that _caused her to blush even more, to the point someone else noticed "you know, you keep that act up, someone might mistake you for being a Zeltron." A voice said, and Jade turned around to see Sasha standing behind her. She was no longer wearing her armor, and was now wearing a dark blue two piece swimsuit. She was grinning from ear to ear "So, what ya thinking about?"

Jade looked back at the sea, trying to compose herself.

"J-Just, thinking about the recent happenings in my life, is all," she said, and Sasha just grinned more.

"If it includes Trips, and doing you-know-what with him-,"

"SASHA!" Jade half-yelled, clearly embarassed as she looked around, "Don't say that here!"

The Mandalorian just began to laugh as she held her sides.

"It's not funny!" Jade pouted, but it seemed to only make her laugh harder.

"It seems pretty funny to us, Jade." Another voice said, and Jade turned to see Zule, Kass, Scout, Aubrie, Aira, and Revy standing not to far away, all of them wearing varying colors and types of swimsuits. "Besides, I'm sure you'll get to _that _phase soon enough." Zule said, wearing an Orange and Maroon colored two piece swim suit.

Jade blushed even more "S-Stop it," she said, before trying to change the subject "S-So why are you all d-dress like that?"

Kass giggled a bit "Well, we decided to tease the boys a bit on the other beach, so we changed into these." She said, and Jade couldn't help but gawk at that.

"Geesh, I didn't even know you all had that teasing streak in you," she said, "You least of all, Zule,"

The Falleen just chuckled, "Well, let's just when it comes to having a boyfriend, who's been by your side for 2 years, tends to bring out certain, _qualities," _she said and the Jedi General of the Hades Corps just sighed.

"I swear," she said, feeling a minor headache coming on. "But how the hell did you get Scout and Aubrie to be part of this?"

The two Padawans blushed a bit as the older women in the group laughed "It just took a little...encouragement." Revy said with a laugh. "So, we came by here to see if you wanted in on this too. So what do ya say? We already got a suit in your size." And Kass tossed a small brown package towards Jade, and she opened it and blushed at the sight of the two piece dark red bikini.

"Come on..." Sasha said, nudging her "You _know _you want to..."

Jade looked at the suit again, and finally sighed "Fine..." she said as she stood up with the package in hand "I'll be back in a minute..."

With that she went to change into her suit, while Kass, Zule, Sasha, and Revy were trying not to laugh so loud.

"Oh man, Trips is gonna die by major nose-bleed once he sees Jade in that suit," the redhead said as the other women agreed with her.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later, _**

**_Other side of the beach _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 _**

Marik sighed in relaxation as he lied down on the beach towel, taking in the sun above "Now _this _is perfect." He said, "After everything that's happened last week...its nice that we can relax for once."

"I know what you mean," Jango said as he laid on his own beach towel, "During my early days as a bounty hunter, I barely got any rest," he said, but then paled as he remembered how he met Aira-ty, "Of course, when I met my wife she'd force me to take a break once in a while. And if I refused...," he shuddered at the thought, "Let's just say it wasn't pretty,"

He glared when he heard a suspicious cough that sounded like 'Whipped' coming from one of the others.

"To be honest, I never had a chance like this in my whole life," Trips said from his spot on the beach. "Its always been mission to mission during the Clone Wars...I never thought I'd get a chance to relax like this...well ever."

"Well, you are now Trips!" Revan said. "You gotta learn theirs more to life that fighting battle after battle. You gotta learn to step back, relax, and just take a break from it all, even if its just for a little bit."

"Couldn't agree more with you Revan!" Zule's voice called out, causing the men to all look towards the source, and their eyes all widened at what they saw.

"W-Wha...?" Marik said as he gawked at the swim suit Zule was wearing.

Sagan was taken by surprise by the fact that Aubrie was wearing a two-piece swim suit, as his jaw dropped.

Jango, although not surprised since he saw Aira-ty in something similar, couldn't help himself as he saw his wife in her swim suit.

"Abuh?" Was Drakes response seeing Scout in a two-piece Bathing Suit, a strong blush on his face.

"Woah..." Mak muttered, seeing Kass in a two-piece swim suit.

"J-J-Jade?" Was Trips's response, as his eyes were wide seeing Jade in a crimson red two-piece. All the while, all of the men were trying to think any non-perverted thought they could...keyword being _trying._

The women couldn't help but giggle at the men's expressions.

"What, you guys never seen girls in a bikini before?" Revy teased, and the men were trying, but failing to form clear sentences, but were too distracted by the girl's swim suits.

"Looks like you were right Sasha," Zule said, with a large grin pattered on her face "The _are _speechless."

Sasha giggled a bit "Of course I was right," she said, "Remember who your talking to Zule."

The other's just giggled at that, while the men were trying to get out of their entranced stupor. It was Jango who spoke first.

"Uhh, not that me and the others are complaining or anything, far from it actually, but why are you girls dressed like that?" the Bounty Hunter said.

Aira just grinned "Other than to tease you, of course?" She asked, and Jango just groaned, "This is the first real shore leave that any of us have had in the last _three years!_ And we plan on using it to our fullest extent, and not by wearing battle armor, or robes, but wearing _these._"

"So, what do you think?" Scout and Aubrie asked at the same time, as the two struck a pose back-to-back. For Drake and Sagan, it was too much as they soon fainted via nosebleed.

Sasha gigggled at the sight of the two boys.

"I guess it was _too _much for them," she said, and turned to the rest of the girls, "Wouldn't you all agree?"

They all nodded, as Scout and Aubrie went over to wake up their boyfriends, as the others also moved in.

"So, what do you think Trips?" Jade said, as she sat next to the Clone Commander, "Does it look good on me?"

Trips was still having a hard time to speak, but he managed to finally find his voice "Y-You look great Comm-err, I mean, Jade!" He stuttered out, "B-better than great, y-you look amazing!"

Jade giggled a bit, finding it rather amusing to see Trips stutter like this. '_Sasha was right,_' she thought '_this is too fun!_'

But before the women could tease them more, a voice got their attention.

"Uuhh, I'm not interrupting anything am I?" they turned and saw Zar, but in more casual clothes.

"That depends, what brings you here, Zar?" Aira said, and Zar's turn serious.

"We just got a tranmission from more Clone Defectors," he said, catching their attention, "Nasha wants us all there,"

The girls all groan in disappointment at that.

"Well that's a bummer," Revy said, "And I _just _got this suit at Culus City."

"Ya, well in the end, you can blame it all on the Empire." Zar said, and the others grudgingly nodded their heads as they got up, and headed back to H.Q.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Later  
><em>**

**_En-Route to Ne'tra Kad H.Q  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

After everyone had gotten back into their respective uniforms, they were onboard a LAAT/i Gunship heading towards Ne'tra Kad's Lehon H.Q. Zule herself had foregone her old Jedi Robes in favor for a suit of Mandalorian Shock Trooper armor, which was colored orange and light brown, with the Orar Clan Crest etched onto its shoulders.

The armor was a gift from Marik's mother, who told her that she was part of the family now. Zule had thanked Freya, before they left for the H.Q.

The gunship arrived at the Ne'tra Kad Base and landed on the Landing Platform next to the main building, as the passengers got and headed to the War Room of the Head Quarters. The Ne'tra Kad base was built not to far from several towns and cities that had been built before the Concordia Evacuation, and the civilians from the evacuation were now living in them, and other settlements across the planet.

The group soon found themselves in the War Room, a massive room similar to the War Room on Concordia, only it was noticeably larger, and in the center was a large holographic map displaying the entire galaxy. On the map there were many different colored dots. Dark Blue dots stood for planets controlled by the Galactic Empire, while green dots stood for planets controlled by them. Obviously, there were many many blue dots, and very few green dots.

Standing near the map was Lady Artemis, who was joined with Master Yoda, Obi-wan, and Kota. Master Yoda had decided not to enter his exile just yet, mostly due to the fact he wished to complete Kira Angelina's Training. When Yoda found out the young Padawan was still alive after all of these years, he was both shocked and relieved, and he named her as his new apprentice, much to Kira's joy.

Nasha turned to see the others approaching "Sorry to interupt your little Vacation, but something's come up." She said, as the pressed a few buttons on the terminal, and the Galaxy Map zoomed into a specific spot, revealing an ice planet. "Just recently, we picked up a Jedi distress beacon coming from Rhen Var. " She explained, "It was coming from Jedi Knight Yuki Shiro, who is in command of the 31st Blizzard Regiment." An image of a female Pantorian Jedi appeared next to the planet's image. "From what we could confirm, the Blizzard Corps did not obey Order 66, but without transport they are stranded on the planet."

"So, we're going to go it, rescue them, and bring them back?" Marik asked, and Yoda hummed and nodded "Yes," he said. "Rescue them, we must. Added to our cause, they will."

"Alright, me and the Hades Corps will mobilize, see if we can get them out of there before the Empire of Grevious show up." Jade said with a nod.

"Alright," Nasha said. "But I need Jango, Aira, Boba and his team to go with you in the _Legacy II, _which brings me to another topic. A few minutes ago, around the same time we picked up the beacon, we received a message from Kamino, from Taun We and Lama Su, asking for Jango to meet them at these Coordinates."

They look at the map as Nasha loaded in the coordinates and the others were shocked as the map zoomed in on a well known area.

"That's in the Unknown Regions! Just outside the Outer Rim!" Marik said in shock as Nasha nodded.

"That's right," she said, "Apparently, Lama Su had a falling out with Palpatine after the latter revealed his second Clone Army, using, what's suppose to be illegal, Spaarti Technology,"

The others were floored by that news. "Spaarti Tech? You mean the Spaarti Cloning Cylinders?" Revan asked, both shocked and a bit angered.

Drake, Sagan, Aubrie and Scout were confused "Umm...what's Spaarti Technology?" Sagan asked, a bit sheepishly.

"Spaarti Cloning Cylinders are an alternate form of Cloning." Obi-wan explained, "Unlike Kaminoian Clones, who are cloned in the span of 10 years, a Spaarti Clone can be grown in just one year tops, only at the sacrifice of being less effective in combat. The Republic banned this technology, but it seems Palpatine used this tech to create more clones at a faster rate."

Nasha nodded "Exactly," she said, "And Lama Su fears that eventually, the Empire will have no need for them. So as a way to get back at him, he's been with holding several companies of clones from him, and instead gave them to Jango and the Neo True Mandalorians. But now he says that he wishes to help us out even more. All he did was request Jango and Arla's presence."

Jango thought about that, and felt that whatever Lama Su and Taun We wanted him and Aira for, it must be something greatly important.

"Alright, me and Aira will go to Kamino after we help rescue the Blizzard Regiment," he said and Nasha nodded.

"Good," She said before she turned to Marik "In the meantime, I have a mission for Marik and the Slice Hounds fleet."

Marik and Zule stepped forward "What is it Ma'am?" He asked.

"Zar said he recently picked up a Communication from an old ally of his in the Separatists." Nasha explained, "I believe you've heard of a Chiss named, Raptor?"

Marik and Zule's eyes widen at that, "The Starfighter Ace of the Sepratists?" the former asked and the Ne'tra Kad CEO nodded.

"Yes, he and his forces have been making raids against the Empire, after the supposed death of Grievous," she said, making Obi-Wan wince a bit, "Along the way, he's been picking refugee Jedi who survived Order 66 and Clone Deserters who refused to carry out the order,"

Everyone was suprised by that.

"He's been busy," Jade said.

"Yes, he has." Zar said, "But when he contacted me, he said he was in a bit of a situation. He's currently in the middle of a deadly game of Cat and Mouse with an Imperial Fleet near the Teth System. He needs any help he can get or else he and everyone else with him are goners."

"Say no more," Marik said, "We'll launch ASAP to give him a hand, besides, it'll be nice to fight with him, rather than against him."

Zar smiled at that, "I thought you'd say that, Adiik," he said, causing said Mandalorian to growl at that.

"For the millionth time," he said whil glaring at the Overlord, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"Later," Zar said "We've got ourselves a Mission, Adiik. Get your men on your ships, 'cause we need to haul our asses over there before we're too late." And with that, Zar left.

Marik groaned _'I'm gonna kill him...'_ he said, _'If its the last thing I do, I'll kill him...' _but in the end he, Zule and Revan left the Command Center, to get to the ships while Jade and Trips prepared their own fleet.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_Rhen Var system  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

"Are you sure they will pick up the beacon, Ma'am?" A Clone wearing an ARC Trooper variant of Clone cold assault trooper armor. The question was directed at a Pantoran woman wearing white and blue Jedi Robes, had dark blue eyes and dark blue hair tired into a pair of pony tails. _  
><em>

"Someone will," Jedi Knight Yuki Shino said, "Ne'tra Kad has always been a good friend of the Jedi since its founding...I just hope they weren't taken over by the Empire yet." She then sighed a bit "But, they might not be the only ones who pick it up," she said. "Maybe some surviving Jedi might pick it up...or maybe the empire does."

Before she could continue, another Clone trooper approached them.

"Ma'am, we're recieving a transmission! It's frequency matches General Klos and the 495th Legion," he said, and Yuki's eyes widen before she sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness," she said, "Is she still on the line?"

The Clone Trooper nodded as he brought out a holo pad and pressed he small button. Then, an image of a woman wearing Mandalorian Shock Trooper Armor and a kama, her hair in the same style of twin pony-tails, and bearing the Qukuuf markings of the Kiffar. Next to her stood a man, also wearing Mandalorian Shock trooper armor, wih some ARC-Trooper accessories like the pauldron and Kama.

_"Yuki, it's Telma,"_ the woman said, _"You alright down there?"_

Yuki smiled "Yes, I'm fine." She said, "It's good to see you're still around Telma. I see your boy's didn't follow 66 either I see?"

_"Of course!"_ Telma Klos said, _"You'd really think my boys would shoot me in the back? Of course not! So I'm guessing you and your boys need a lift?"_

Yuki nodded "Yes," she said. "Me and my boys are set up at the Old Republic outpost, I'll send you the coordinates now. How long until you're here?"

_"We're already in orbit of Rhen Var now,"_ Tor'kad said, "_We've already got transports ready to bring you and your men up here._"

Yuki nodded at that, "Thanks, me and my people are used to the cold, but even we have our limits," she said, and Telma nodded, knowing that even a Pantoran would eventually freeze to death.

_"Right, gunships are on their way. See you soon," _Telma said, and the message cut-off.

"Well, it looks like luck's on our side today, Frost." Yuki said to the Clone Trooper Commander, who smiled and nodded "That it does, ma'am." he said, "But I always thought you said 'There is no such thing as luck'?"

"After what's happened?" She asked, "I think it takes more than even the Force for this to happen to us." Frost just chuckled as he shook his head and moved to tell the troops they were going to evacuate.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_In Obit of Rhen Var  
><em>**

**_Onboard the _Basilisk_  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

Telma sighed a bit in relief "Well, that's one good deed done this week." She said as Gunships, CR-25's, CR-20's, and _Nu-_class Shuttles launched from their ships and towards the surface.

Tor'kad smiled and nodded "That it is," he said, "It was lucky that we were in the Sector when the message was sent out, and that we got here before any Imperial Forces got here."

"True," said the Admiral of the fleet, Tanis Onasi said, "But it won't take to long for Imperial Forces to track the beacon and head here. We'll have to hurry the evacuation-"

"Sirs!" One of the Bridge officers said, "We're picking up additional Hyperspace readings, ships are dropping out of Hyperspace. Identifying...their CIS Warships!"

"What!" Telma said shocked, "I thought the War was suppose to be over? How many are there?"

"There are two Lucrehulk-class battleships, 4 Providence-class cruisers, 6 Munificent-class Frigates, 8 Recusant-class Destroyers, and...," the Bridge Officer stopped as he paled.

"What? What is it?" Tanis asked as he, Telma, and Tor'kad looked at the officer who looked back at them with a look of fear on his face.

"One..._Subjugator-_class Heavy Cruiser, sir." He said, and the eyes of the others widened as the color left their faces.

"On Screen!" Telma shouted once she recovered, and not to long after the image of the CIS Fleet appeared, and as the officer descriped, there was a single _Subjugator-_class Heavy Cruiser in the fleet. However, Telma noticed one thing about the ship which caused her to sigh a bit in relief "We're in luck," she said. "It appears the vessel hasn't had its Ion Cannon installed."

All of the bridge crew sighed in relief at that, "That may be," Tanis said, "But that ship alone has a lot of firepower. Not to mention the rest of the fleet, they have us severely outnumbered."

Telma agreed with Tanis on that. With her Flagship, the _Basilisk, _a_ Venator-_class Star Destroyer, she also had three _Victory II_-class Star Destroyers, which replaced the Legion's _Acclamator-I_ Class Assault Ships, and five _Dreadnaught_-class Heavy Cruisers, not enough to take on a _Subjagator, _let alone the feet that is accompanying said fleet.

"Ma'am! We're recieving a hail from the flagship!" said another one of the officers. The Jedi knight blinked a bit '_Their hailing us?_' she thought, "Put it on screen." She said.

The clone nodded, and soon the image of the _Subjugator's_ bridge appeared. But once they saw who was on it, their eyes widened.

"Impossible..." Telma muttered, yet in the screen ahead of them was none other than General Grevious.

"Well well," The Droid General said mockingly "If it isn't Telma Klos, the Mandalorian Jedi."

Telma could only narrow her eyes at the cyborg, "How are you still alive? Obi-Wan turned you into scrap metal!" she said, and she could see the cat-like eyes of the Droid Army General narrow at the name.

"Yes, General Kenobi did kill me on Utapau," the Cyborg growled, "But Lord Sidious brought me back, to deal with you, and any clone that refused Order 66," he said, and Telma's eyebrows rose at that.

"Lord Sidious?" she said, then her eyes narrowed again, "You mean Palpatine?"

"Of course," Grevious said, "It is the Emperor's will that you all be terminated. But if you lay down your weapons now, I may make your deaths painless."

Telma growled "You want our weapons?" She asked as she drew her lightsaber, and ignited her indigo blade "Come and get them, Clankers!"

That got a reaction as the Cyborg General started growling and then roared, before cutting the link.

"I think you made him mad," Tor'kad said with a dead-panned tone, as Telma smirked.

"Yes I did," she said, and turned to Tanis, "Admiral, have our pilots man their fighters," she then turned to Tor'Kad, "Get the boys ready, we're heading down to the surface to Yuki's position," she said with finality, and the Clone Commander nodded.

"Right!" He said as he and Telma headed off of the bridge.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_Near the Teth System  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

A Chiss male with short military crew cut black hair, wearing an old grey CIS Navy uniform had his eyes closed in thought as he sat on the bridge of a _Providence-_class carrier/destroyer.

'_A week._' He thought, '_Its already been a week since all hell's broken loose in the galaxy..._'

Jerbal'Uraas'Tanoro, aka 'Raptor', has seen better days for him and his fleet. They use to be one of the most feared combat corps in the CIS, but after the death of the Separatist Leaders and the deactivation of most of the Droid Armies, things have been quickly going straight to hell. Not only that, but after Order 66, Raptor has seen many Clones turn on their Jedi Generals before his eyes.

'_At least its not all of them,_' He thought as his Crimson Red eyes opened. '_I find it quite strange...a few weeks ago, Jedi and Clones were my enemies. And now...their my allies._'

In the week since Order 66 hit, Raptor and the men and women he commanded refused to surrender to the Galactic Empire, and ever since they have been leading gurillia hit and run attacks on Imperial Targets, and rescuing Jedi Refugee's and Clone Defectors. In total, they had managed to save nearly 15 Jedi, and a Company's worth of Clones.

But now, things were looking dim. After a raid on an Imperial Shipyard, he was chased by one of the Empire's fleets who are hell-bent on taking him out. And it was no ordinary fleet, as it contained two of the Empire's new _Imperial I-_class Star Destroyers. He and his ship, the _Perpetrator, _have been playing a deadly game of cat and mouse with the fleet ever since.

He hoped that his message e sent to his comrade-in-arms, and friend, Zar Hellfury managed to reach him. Otherwise, he, his fleet, and the people they rescue will be goners. He then tuned to one of the Bridge Officers who was manning the scanners.

"Any sign of those new Star Destroyers?," he asked the man, a Zabrak, who shook his head.

"Nothing yet sir," he said. "But odds are they followed us, and are on their way."

Raptor sighed "Make sure all pilots are ready for an emergency launch at a moments notice," he said. "We'll have to hold them off until we can get our Hyperdrive repaired from that one Star Destroyer's salvo. Sub light engines are still functioning, yes?"

"Yes sir," a Twi-lek behind the comm station said, "Engineering reports the main engines are still functioning, but it will take 30 minutes at least until the Hyperdrive is repaired."

Raptor sighed at that, "At least we can be thankful that these were Clones that were trained Centax, and are bad-shots compared to their Kamino brethren," he muttered.

"I can agree with you on that, Commander," said a human female with with brown hair with a white bang. "But do you think Zar actually got that message?"

"Hopefully, yes." Raptor said, "According to the Imperial Reports, Zar's remains were not found at Mustafar, which means theirs a good chance he's still around, which also means he and the Death Watch are probably out there somewhere causing hell against the Empire." He then chuckled a bit "He always was stubborn."

Before any of the bridge crew could respond, the Zabrack on the sensors shouted out "Sir, Their here!" He shouted, "Two _Imperial I-_class Star Destroyers, two _Victory II-_class Star Destroyers and two _Venator-_class Star Destroyers!"

Raptor cursed at that, "Damn! That was fast!" he said, "Have all fighters launch at once! Have all defensive batteries prepped!" he ordered and the Bridge crew hurried to carry out their orders. "And order our CR-90 Escorts to take up a Defensive Formation around the _Perpetrator!_"

"Looks like they found us again..." A voice said, and the Chiss looked to see a male Shistavanen Male wearing Jedi Robes, with a light saber attached to his side.

"Yes, they did." Raptor said, "I suggest you prepare the other Jedi and Clones on board, I believe there is a good chance they may attempt to board the ship Master Monn."

Voolvif Monn nodded "Very well," he said, and left to prepare the other Jedi and Clones they have with them.

"Hm, he doesn't talk much," said a Wroonian male, quite a bit put off by Voolvif's lack of social interaction.

"After what has happened this past week, I wouldn't blame him," Raptor said solemnly, before standing up. "Well, its best we prepare the Shrike Squadron for battle," he said. "Captain Torvic, you have the bridge." A Male Twi-lek with green skin nodded as Raptor left the bridge of the _Perpetrator._

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile,  
><em>**

**_With the Hades Corps  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

Not long after launching, the fleet of the Hades Corps were now heading towards Rhen Var. On their way there, they would meet up with a fleet Jango called from the Neo True Mandalorian's hide-out in the Moddel Sector to meet with them at Endor, who will follow them to their destination.

Currently, The Hades Corps had have a few new 'additions' to their fleet. First, Master Taylor Masao and Jade's Brother Lee's _Victory II-_class Star Destroyer, the _Predator, _had joined them. Also, the CIS fleet they found at Hoth was now under their command, and were brought with them for some extra muscle. But that wasn't all, since D'anna, who was now the Captain of the _Praetor-_class Star Battle Cruiser '_Defiant_', now crewed and manned by Ne'tra Kad and Clone Forces, had also joined them as well. Last but not least, the _Katana _and five other _Dreadnaught-_class cruisers from the Katana Fleet, was also part of their force. Putting their numbers at 43 Warships.

Overall, let's just say someone like Grevious would think twice before attacking.

"What do you suppose make up Jango's Forces, Sis?" Robert asked as they and the ohers looked out the main viewing port of the ship.

"He said it was just a small fleet," Jade said, "But its under the command of some old friends of his from _Cuy'val Dar,_ so I'd say we can trust them."

Trips nodded "Ya, I'd trust almost anyone from them." He said, "Well...except Dred or Cort."

Jango frowned at the names of those two, while the others were confused.

"I can understand Dred, since he was running an underground tournament that caused a few clones to either be sent to the Med Center, or ended up dead," Satele said, as she read up on the Cuy'val Dar, "But what is it about Cort you don't like?"

Trips turned to the Admiral and a frown appeared on his face, "Because," he said with a low tone, "he was the one who personally trained Bacara. Last I heard, the bastard was helping the empire train their second army of Clones."

Jango sighed "Sadly, its true." He admitted, "Cort always had a lasting grudge against Jedi, why, I never knew. And he trained Bacara to be just like him."

Everyone sighed at that, "Well that's just great," Taylor said in frustration, while Trips smiled a bit.

"Luckily my trainer wasn't Cort," he said and Jade looked at him curiously.

"Who was your trainer, Trips?" she asked him, and Trips could only smile fondly.

"It was Vhonte Tervho," he said, "She was like a mother to me, and she treated me as if I were her own son. She looked after me, taught me everything she knew...there was this one time a few years before the war started that she took me and a few of my brother's on a 'hunting' trip on Tatooine without Jango knowing. We officially went there to hunt down a few Tusken Raiders, and other wild life on the planet that would be worth a bounty. But then she was offered a bounty by Jabba, to take out some Slaver and his little private army of mercenaries on Socorro, dead or alive."

Jango scowled at that, "Oh yeah, I remember that little 'Hunting Trip' Vhonte took you and those other cadets on. Two of you got hurt, and you were tramuatized for weeks, I thought the Kaminoans were going to have you 'disposed' of," he said with distaste, and many Clones cringed at that word. Trips nodded at that.

"Yeah, but Tervho wouldn't allow it," he said, "She later apologized for putting me through that. She even gave me my name that day."

Jade blinked "Wait, I thought you got your name from your three 6's in your number?" She asked, and Trips chuckled as he shook his head. "No, it wasn't something as simple as that." He said. "During that mission, and after we dealt with most of the mecs, we were surprised by the Slaver as he arrived in a Speeder Tank," Everyone who was listening toned in, " Vhonte told us to run for it, and when I was running, I tripped on a rock."

Trips glared a bit as some of the others began to giggle and try to hold in their laughter, even Jade was trying her best not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Trips demanded.

"N-Nothing, Trips!" Jade said, as she managed to get a hold of herself. "Anyways, what happened after that?"

"After I tripped, the bastard decided it would be more funny to shoot the cannon on the tank at me," he said, and Jade couldn't help but feel bitter at the man who tried to kill Trips, "Just when the cannon was about to fire, Vhonte managed to pick me up and jumped just in time as the cannon fired. Of course I had my eyes closed ," he said, as that memory was still fresh in his mind, "When the dust cleared, I found myself being held by Vhonte, and I felt her trembling in rage, I couldn't see her face because of her helmet, but I knew she was glaring at the bastard. Then, I could hear her say 'No one hurts my _Adiik_' and after setting me down, she charged at the Tank."

The others were shocked as Trips continued "At first, I thought she was going crazy, charging at a tank like that." He said, "But somehow, almost like a Jedi, she managed to dodge every single shot that bastard sent her way as she charged, up until she took a Thermal Detonator and threw it at the Turret's muzzle, just as it fired another shot destroying it, and the Tank with it. When it was destroyed, the slaver tried to run, but she shot both of his legs, keeping him from running...I couldn't see what happened next because of the smoke...but from that guy's screams it wasn't pretty."

The others were surprised by that, as their eyes widened a bit.

"Yikes, I'd hate to get on her bad side," Robert said, hoping to never, EVER, piss off Vhonte Tervho. Jango chuckled at the scare look on Robert's face.

"That's Vhonte for you," he said, "She can be as protective as an mother sand panther, when the situation demands it." Trips nodded "Ya," he said. "Ever since that day, when not in public, she would always refer to me as either Trips, or as _Ad'ika,_ and I would refer to her as Vhonte Buir_._"

Jade smiled at that, happy that her love had someone to look after him.

"Admiral, we're coming up on Endor," Said one of the Clones, and a few minutes later the fleet of ships exited Hyperspace, and in front of them was the gas giant planet of Endor itself, with the Forest Moon orbiting it. Jade and mostof the others couldn't help look at the small moon with awe.

"Even though I saw the Forest Moon in Holograms, seeing it in person is something else entirely," the Jedi said.

"Same here," Robert said, "I've heard Endor's home to some pretty crazy species who've crashed on its surface in the years."

"Contacts on Sensors," one of the Clones on the bridge said, "Four Vessels in orbit around Endor. Identifying...confirmed to be one _Venator-_class Star Destroyer, one _Dreadnaught-_class Heavy Cruiser, one _Providence-_class carrier, and one _Munificent-_class Star Frigate."

Jango smiled at that,"That's them," he said, and then one of the clones reorted they were recieving hails from the four and the former Mand'alor told him to send it through.

Soon, four holographic images appeared. Two were women, two were men in Mandalorian Shock Trooper of them Trips recognized easily.

"Vhonte Buir?" Trips asked in surprise, seeing her mother-figure standing in front of them. The Mandalorian Huntress looked at Trips, and even though he couldn't see it because of her helmet, he could tell she was smiling.

"Trips...its good to see you." She said, "Its good to see you didn't follow 66 either." Trips chuckled a bit "Well, I guess I have you to thank for that," he said. "You taught me right."

Vhonte chuckled a bit "That I did Ad'ika." She said, before her eyes fell onto Jade "And...who might this be?" She asked, as she gave the young woman a calculating which made her a bit uncomfortable..

"This is Jade, she's the general of the Hades Corps, and...uh, my uh, the truth is...," he grumbled, not sure how to explain it.

But it wasn't needed, because when Vhonte heard her 'Son's' grumbling, she looked at Trips, then back to Jade, then back to Trips again. And he knew, oh Force Trips _knew _that she had a face-splitting grin across her face behind that helmet.

"Oh? Does my _Ad'ika_ have a girlfriend?" She asked, causing both the Clone and Jade to blush, and numerous others on the bridge to chuckle and giggle.

The Clone Commander sighed at that, "Yes, it's true," he said and glared at the other woman who was laughing up a storm.

"Wow Vhonte, who would've thought your Ad'ika would be embarassed to say he has a girlfriend!" the woman said, as Trips continued to glare at her.

"Laugh it Miss Bralor, laugh it up," he said.

"As much as I hate to interrupt the family reunion," Llat Ward said, "But we have something of a...situation here."

Jango and the others became alert "What is it?" He asked.

"We got here a few hours early," B'arin Apma said, "While we waited for you, our sensors began picking up some strange readings from the Forrest Moon, so we sent a few troops to investigate."

"And?" Jango asked, "what did you find?"

"Well..." Bralor said, "It wasn't really what, but more rather _who._"

The others raised an eye brow at that. Before they could answer a soft and kind voice spoke up.

"I think it's best if I explained things," the others were surprised by the voice and before they could say anything, a figure stepped forward. The eyes of the Jedi then widened in shock and suprise. The figure was a beautifulwoman with blonde hair, caramel eyes, fair colored skin and pointed ears like a Sephi, and some tattos on her face that didn't mar her beauty. She was also wearing Jedi Robes, that acted like a dress.

"M-Master Fay?" Taylor asked, with wide eyes as he looked at the thought to be dead Jedi Master.

Fay smiled "Hello Robert, Jade, Taylor, everyone." She said, "Its good to see you again after all this time."

"B-But Master Kenobi said y-you died!" Robert said, pointing at the Jedi Master. "You died on Quetya! How are you still alive, and end up at Endor?"

Fay closed her eyes at that, "I'm not sure myself, Robert," she said, making everyone become confused, "All I remember, is after I passed my energy to Obi-Wan in order for him to escape the planet, the world around me turned dark," she then took a breath as the memory of dying was something she didn't like to talk about.

"But then, strangely, I awoke, still in the same place that I fell, the lightsaber wounds in my chest healed," she said and the other Jedi and everyone else was stunned into silence, "But I was still weak, and had to drag myself to a more safer place. Eventually, I was so tired I couldn't move anymore...then I remember being approached by a cloaked figure, then everything went black. The next think I knew, I was in the middle of a forest here on Endor. Since then, I had been helping out a local Ewok village, healing the wounded and sick, as well as helping them fend off predators."

The Jedi nodded at that, Fay was always the type to help people. They then notice her face turned somber.

"And then, just a week ago, I then began feel the deaths of so many Jedi," she said sadly, and the clones flinched at that, "I felt the fear and betrayal of those Jedi, and I knew that something terrible had happened. I wanted to find out what was happening, but I had no way off the planet until the Neo True Mandalorians came by today."

Fay then sighed "Then...they told me about Palpatine, and Order 66..." she said, "I didn't believe them at first...but then they showed me footage of what happened to the Jedi Temple..."

The Jedi, as well as the clones bowed their heads at that, Jade mostly as she was one of the few to return to the Tempe and saw the result of the 501st's attack on the Temple. Fay then continued speaking.

"Thankfully, they told me me that not all the clones have followed Order 66," The Jedi master said, "And said that large groups of clones have deserted with their Jedi Commanders," She smiled a bit "Out of everything I've heard, that was some of the best news I've heard in a while."

Masao smiled "Well, Master Kenobi will be surprised to see you when we return to Lehon." He said, "He's always felt a bit guilty for leaving you behind on that mission."

Fay nodded "I'm sure he will," she said before turning serious "So from what I've heard, you may need some assistance?"

The others went serious as well "Yes, we do." Aira said. "We're heading to Rhen Var to rescue a group of Clones who did not obey 66, along with their Jedi General. Their stuck on the planet, and they need to get out of there before the Empire finds them."

Fay nodded at that, "I'll help in anyway I can," she said, "I will help take care of any wounded they may have," she said and the others nodded in agreement.

"Right," Jade said as she nodded, but what Fay said next.

"I should also try to contact Teela as well," she said, and everyone blinked at that.

"Who?" Jade asked, and Fay smiled a bit "Teelay, she's my...unofficial apprentice." She said, "I came across her during my travels, where she was almost killed by a Dark Jedi. She was a Mandalorian mercenary, and for some reason the Jedi Order never recruited her to the Order. I've been training her ever since, well until I was 'Killed'. Last I heard, she was still with a band of Mandalorian Mercenaries."

Taylor crossed his arms at that, "And you didn't tell anyone this because..?" he said, and to their suprise, Fay smirked.

"I felt like wanting to screw with the Council's heads," she said, and everyone sweatdropped at that.

"Well...I'm sure she'll be glad to see you alive." Jango said, breaking the silence "Anyways, we should hurry up and head for Rhen Var, we don't have much time."

The others all agreed on that quickly, and after the NTM fleet joined with the Hades Corps Fleet, they soon reentered Hyperspace and made way for Rhen Var.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile _**

**_With the Slice Hounds _**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_ **

The ships of the Slice Hounds' fleet were traveling through Hyperspace to Raptor's Fleet near Teth. Along with the _Prosecutor _was the _Trycinya_-class Destroyer _Tor Gra'tua, _formerly the Saboath Destroyer _Accursed, _and another _Trycinya-_class, the _Ge'tal Vode._

"Commander, we should be arriving at Teth in a few minutes." Orliss reported, and Marik nodded.

"Right, once we drop out, we'll launch our fighters and fight off the Imperial Fleet long enough for Raptor to make his escape." He said, "Then, we'll retreat, make a few extra Jumps so that the Empire doesn't follow us, and head back to Lehon."

Orliss nodded in understanding, a moment later, the fleet of the Slice Hunds exited Hyperspace. In front of them was a battle between between a _Providence_-class cruiser and it's CR-90 escorts, against an Imperial Fleet of 6 six ships, including those brand new _Imperial I-_Class Star Destroyers. Marik instantly recognized the _Providence-_class as the _Perpatrator._

"Launch all fighters!" Marik ordered, "I'm going out as well," he then turned to Zule "You gonna come?" He asked, and Zule grinned.

"Why not?" She said, as Marik grinned back and headed for the hanger.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_On the _Perpetrator**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

Raptor growled as he put his _Ginivex-_class Starfighter into a twirl avoiding the fire from a squadron of V-Wing Starfighters. He then turned the fighter in a 180 degree turn and opened fire, destroying the fighters quickly. '_Damnit, we can't keep this going for much longer!_' He thought.

"_Sir, we have additional Contacts on Sensors!_" Came the voice of Torvic on the Comm.

"More Imperials?" Raptor asked.

"_No sir,_" Torvic said, "_We're picking up 16 Shi__ps, including Zar's Flagship the _Retribution, _and the Slice hounds Fleet!_"

Raptor was suprised to hear that, but at the same was grinning like he won the lottery.

"Now that's the best good news I heard all day!" Raptor as he continued to chase after more Imperial fighters. "Can you patch me through to Zar?"

"_Already here,_" Zar's voice came through "_Good to see you, buddy._"

"You too Zar," Raptor said as he shot down an Imperial ARC-170. "Good to see you made it in time for the party. Though I'm surprised you brought Marik and the Slice Hounds with you."

"_Hey, the enemy of our enemy is our friend!_" Marik's voice came through, just as a Morningstar-B Starfighter and a Eta-2 _Actis-_class light interceptor flew next to Raptor's own fighter. "_Good to see your still kicking through, Raptor._" Zule's voice said. "_I'd hate for one of my rivals to be taken out by some amateur fighter pilot from the Empire._"

Raptor chuckled "The feeling's mutual, Zule." He said, before turning serious. "Alright, here is our situation. The _Perpetrator's_ Hyperdrive took some damage, but my Engineers say it shouldn't take too much longer for them to be repaired. We just need to hold them off for at least 15 more minutes before we can get out of here."

_"We can do that!," _Marik said, _"Shall we Zule?" _he asked his girlfriend who chuckled.

_"With pleasure," _she said and the two went after a group of Imperial V-Wings. Raptor shook his head at that.

"Show-offs," he said and then joined them in the hunt.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_At Rhen Var  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

"INCOMING!" A Clone snow trooper shouted as a barrage of Artillery from the droid forces pounded their defenses. Yuki silently cursed as she saw a column of droids moving forward following the bombardment. They were informed by Telma that a Sepratist Fleet showed, and told her and Frost, to their shock, that General Grevious was alive and kicking.

An hour later, a whole corps of Droids landed 3 miles from their position, which included AATs, MTTs, Hallifire Droid Tanks, and CG Walker Droids. And they were all making their way towards their little base. Thankfully Telma sent her a few of her own troopers to help in the evacuation, and to hold them off.

"How much longer until we can evacuate?" Yuki asked as she deflected a few blasters with her lightsaber.

"At least 10 Minutes Ma'am!" Frost said, as he fired his DC-15A Blaster Rifle from cover. "Once that's done, we can catch a ride with the last transports and get out of here!"

Yuki nodded as she kept deflecting the blaster shots sent her way.

"It's going to be a long 10 minutes," she said, as Frost nodded in agreement.

"Indeed it will," the Clone said as they continued to hold their position.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Orbit of Rhen Var.**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

Telma swore as her Delta-7B _Aethersprite_-class light Interceptor dodged fire from her persuing _Vulture-_class Droid Starfighters. "Dammit, Araniik Squadron, where the hell are you!" She shouted on the comm as the maneuvered around her own ships to try and shake off her pursuers.

It has been 12 Minutes since the 'Third Battle of Rhen Var' Began with Grevious and his forces coming in, and things were not looking so good for Telma and her forces. They were outnumbered, outgunned, and taking losses, several of their ships had already sustained considerable damage. Though they managed to sink a few CIS vessels, it just wasn't enough.

The Kiffar barrel rolled to avoid another barrage of laser fire from the droids chasing her. "Araniik Squadron, some help would be nice!" She practically shouted on the comm, but finally she got an answer.

"_Don't worry Ma'am, Cavalries here._" A voice said, and once she took a turn around on of the _Victory II-_class Star Destroyers, a squadron of Clone Z-95 Starfighters approached from ahead, letting loose with their wing mounted laser cannons, tearing apart the Vulture droids in quick order.

Telma sighed in relief "Took you long enough..." she muttered, and the Squad leader just chuckled "_Well, better late than never, right ma'am?_" he asked.

Telma gave a small smile at that, but then frowned as she looked as one of the Victory-IIs took some damage to it's conning tower.

_'Dammit! If things continue like this, we're never gonna get out of here,' _she thought, as the battle in space intensified.

"How are things on the surface?" she ordered, "How's the evacuation coming?"

"_Bad, but it could be a lot worse._" Reported Tor'kad. "_Metal Face hasn't sent in the bulk of his forces yet on the ground or here in space, he's trying to wear us out. The Evacuation is going slow, but we should be able to get out of here in 10-15 Minutes._"

The Kiffar Jedi sighed "We might not last 15 Minutes..." she said, "At this point, we need a Miracle."

But it was then, a Miracle happened.

"_Ma'am we're picking up ships coming out of Hyperspace! 48 of them!" _reported one of the clones on the _Basilisk. _

"Are they Sep reinforcements?" she asked as she blasted a couple of Tri-fighters into space junk.

_"Hold on! Wait, they're...,"_ before the clone could finish, a voice, that made Telma's widen in recognition, sounded on the communications.

"_Hey Telma! Fancy meeting you here!_" The voice of Jade Lee came through. "_Looks like you could use a hand?_"

"J-Jade?" Telma asked, in shock "Is that you?"

Jade giggled on the line "_The one and only._" She said, "_Hope you don't mind I brought a few friends with me._"

Telma could only smile widely at that, "Not at all Jade! As a matter of fact, we could use some help here with old Metal Face," she said, and she swore she could see the predatory grin on her friend's face.

_"It will be our pleasure,"_ Jade said, "_We're launching fighters now, and transports and bombers are being sent to the surface to evac Yuki and Frost's boys out of there. We should have this wrapped up in a few minutes._"

"Good to hear," Telma said, as her Interceptor turned around to engage the next formation of Droids. "Time to kick the tires, and light the fires."

With that, her fighter and the Araniik Squadron began to blast the enemy Starfighters to bits.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**On the Malevolance III**_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

"Sir, enemy reinforcements, comprising of 48 ships, have arrived out of hyperspace," said one of the bridge droids, before being decapitated by one of the Cyborg General's lightsabers.

"I can already see that!" shouted Grevious as he glared at the new arrivals. Most of the ships he recognized by their color scheme as the Hades Corps, others had independent color schemes, but they were all enemies none the less.

'_Blast it! This wouldn't be a problem if the _Malevolance _had its Ion Cannon installed!_' Grevious thought. '_But those stupid Geonosians say it isn't ready to be installed yet!_'

"Call in our reserves, and press the attack!" Grevious shouted. "These Clones and Jedi will meet their doom!"

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Meanwhile  
><strong>_

_**On the Surface  
><strong>_

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><strong>_

Yuki looked from her cover to see the incoming Droid Army approaching their positions. Their forward defense lines had already fallen, and now they were all forced back to the outpost where the Transports were loading up the wounded and any supplies they could carry. But with the Droids approaching, it doesn't look like they'll be making out of there alive.

'_So this is how it ends, hu?_' She thought. '_Never thought I'd be taken out by Droids of all things._'

"Ma'am!" Frost said by her side, as he pointed to the skies. "Look!"

Yuki looked to where the Commander was pointing, and her eyes widened upon the sight of three squadrons of BTL-B Y-Wing Bombers with Crimson and Black paint schemes, along with several transports descended from the clouds. The Bombers dropped their payload of bombs right on top of the approaching droid army, tearing the mechanical menaces to shreds.

As the Bombers flew by and Transports landed, Yuki could clearly make out the symbol of the Hades Corps along the sides of the bombers and Transports. '_The Hades Corps?_' She thought, '_When did they get here?_'

It was after she said that, a of LAAT/i gunships landed a few meters from them. The side hatch doors opened, revealing Clone Troopers in the signature colors of the said corps who disembarked and headed off to take positions. When the last one that touched down opened it's doors, Yuki's eyes widened as she saw Jade and Trips exiting along with a group of clones.

Jade saw Yuki standing there, and she smiled as she approached "Good to see you Yuki," she said. "Its been a while, hasn't it?"

Yuki continued to look shocked for a moment longer before she smiled "Yes, it has." she said "But how are you here?"

"Me and the Hades Corps joined up with Ne'tra Kad a week ago, and we've been fighting the empire ever since." Jade answered. "We picked up your distress beacon, and decided to investigate, and get you and your boys out of here."

Yuki gave a sigh of relief at that.

"Thanks, I didn't know how much longer we were going to last," she said, and Jade put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mention it," she said, "Now, lets get out of here, shall we?"

Yuki nodded and turned to Frost, who nodded and began issuing orders for the rest of the Blizzard Regiment to evacuate.

Soon after, with the Bombers covering their retreat, the Blizzard Regiment successfully managed to evacuate from the surface of Rhen Var, and entered the safety of the ships of the 495th Legion and the Hades Corps. Soon after, with the evacuation complete, the vessels jumped to light speed away from the planet, leaving behind a fuming grievous once again.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_Teth System  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

As an Imperial V-19 Torrent Fighter exploded, Marik's MorningStar-B flew through the fireball as it went after a couple of Imperial ARC-170 starfighters.

"Man! Are these guys Spaarti Clones? Their piloting sucks!" Marik shouted as he fired the blaster cannons of his starfighter at the two grey colored ships, destroying them.

"_I'm beginning to think the same thing._" Zule said as her Eta-2 chased down a trio of Imperial V-Wings. "_I've fought Droids better than this!_"

"_I have to agree with Miss Xiss on that one,_" Raptor said as his Ginivex flew loops around several Imperial Fighters. "_So those rumors about a second Clone Army is true then?_"

Marik sighed as he began to engage another batch of Fighters "Ya, their true." He said. "Only these guys are born through Spaarti Clone Cylinders, so their not as well trained as you can see, but can be trained within just one year."

He heard Raptor sigh at that, _"Then these clones are no better than droids,"_ the Chiss Commander said, as he destroyed another V-Wing.

"I can now see why Cody was disgusted with this second army," he said as he looked around him, one of the Imperial _Victory IIs_ was damaged and forced to retreat, another had it's observation platform destroyed, but is still fighting, the _Venators_ had some light damage, but the two _Imperial-_class were a bit tougher to take on.

"_How much longer until the Hyperdrive of the _Perpetrator_ is repaired?_" Zule asked, as her fighter barrel rolled to avoid a few shots from a ARC-170 team.

"_It should be finished in a few more minutes!_" Raptor said, "_Once its finished, we'll slave our Hyperdrive to your fleets, and we'll follow you through the Hyperspace Lane._"

Marik and Zule nodded their heads at that as they continued taking down fighter after fighter.

On one of the _Imperial-_class Star Destroyers, a certain man by the name of Wilhuff Tarkin, was glaring at the scene in front of him. The man had to leave the construction of the young Empire's first and greatest achievement. What that was, he kept to himself as even the rest of the crew aboard his flagship, the _Sacrilegium, _didn't know about it. But back to the current situation, Tarkin, who had attained the rank of Moff from the Emperor himself, was not one to shout in a rage like a spoiled child, but in this situation as he saw the fresh fleet that had arrived and preventing him in dealing a finishing blow to the _Providence_-class cruiser.

It took every fiber of his being not to scream in anger.

"Why have our forces not punched through their lines?" Tarkin demanded at one of the officers on the bridge.

"Our fighters are encountering heavy resistance from the enemy fighters." The Officer relied. "They are being torn apart, and their capital ships are preventing us from giving any form of adequate support."

Tarkin made a silent growl. Though he enjoyed that the new Spaarti Clones were trained and breed more quickly than their Kamino Brethren, this came at the loss of the experience that their predecessors had which made them famous. At this rate, Tarkin wouldn't mind the empire recruiting birth-born soldiers into their ranks, at least they were trained more adequately.

"Sir, the enemy fleet is preparing to enter hyperspace!" said another officer, and Tarkin's eyes widen in alarm.

"Stop them you fools! Don't let them escape!" he ordered.

"We can't sir, our fighters still can't break through!" The officer said, and Tarkin growled "Then track them!" He said, "Follow them through the Hyperspace route!"

Back with Raptor, he sighed in relief when the Commlink turned on, and the captain informed him that their Hyperdrive was repaired "All forces, return to the _Perpetrator _now!" He ordered. "We're getting out of here!"

"_That goes for us too!_" Marik said, "_All Slice Hounds, RTB!_"

With that the ships of the Slice Hounds, Zar's Fleet, and Raptor's jumped into Hyperspace.

Back on the bridge of the _Sacrilegium_, the bridge officer turned to the Moff with a look that clearly told Tarkin that they were unable to track them through Hyperspace.

"I'll be in my quarters," he said with a barely noticeable growl, "I want all bridge stations to work overtime in finding those ships," He then turned around and headed to said quarters.

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_**

**_Meanwhile  
><em>**

**_With the Hades Corps  
><em>**

**_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
><em>**

"I must thank you Jade for your timely arrival." Yuki said as she meet with the leaders of the Hades Corps Fleet, and Telma. "If you haden't shown up when you did, I fear both the Blizzard Regiment and Telma's Legion would have been destroyed."

Jade just smiled "Don't mention it Yuki," she said. "Its what friends do right? Keep each other safe?" Yuki just chuckled a bit as she nodded.

"So, where we going now?" Telma asked.

"We're going to meet Taun We and Lama Su." Jango said, "Before we came to rescue you, we got a transmition from them, saying to meet them at a star system near the Unknown Regions. They say they have something that should help us out in our fight with the Empire."

Yuki rose an eyebrow at that, but nodded.

"Right," she said, "Also, how many other Jedi survived, and are there any other Clone Units that deserted?" she asked, as she and Frost saw everyone frown a bit at that.

"Well, so far we counted almost 30 Jedi total, including the Younglings, and with now yours and Telma's men, we have almost two Sector Army strengths worth of clones, plus Master Kota and his Militia, and not to mention all of Ne'tra Kad, the Neo True Mandalorians, and the Death Watch are on our side as well."

Though they were saddened that there were so few Jedi, they were all shocked that almost two sector armies worth of clones defected, Master Kota's Militia, AND the three factions of Mandalorians. "Force me, you guys sure have been busy." Telma said, as Jade laughed.

"Yes indeed," she said.

Telma then decided to ask her about her best friend, "Jade, what about Etain? Is she alright?" she said worriedly, and it was Jango who answered.

"She's fine," the bounty hunter said, "In fact she and the whole Skirata Clan were talking about you a couple hours ago before we left. Their all back at our base where the others are at. They've all been pretty worried about you, so they'll be glad to see you."

Telma smiled "Good, I was worried about them too." She said. "So, I guess were off to wherever we're meeting Lama Su and Taun We?"

Jango nodded "That we are," he said. "We're already on the right hyperspace route, so we should be there in an hour or two. I say you and your men should get some rest Telma, Yuki, they've earned it."

The two nodded, and left with their Clone counterparts to their quarters, to get some much needed R&R. Jade sighed and turned to Trips.

"Well that surely was a close one today," the Jedi General of the Hades Corps said with a sigh. "If we turned up later, we might have lost both The Blizzard Regement and the 495th Legion."

Trips just smiled "Well then, let's just be thankful we got there just in time." He said, and Vhonte nodded.

"Your right." She said, "So for now, let's just prepare to meet our Kaminoian allies. I am quite curious as too what Lama Su is offering us."

Everyone nodded at that, until Jade blinked in confusion as she unconciusly touched one of the pouches on her belt, and felt something was inside. Curious she dug her hand into the pouch and pulled out a cube shaped object that made her eyes widen in rememberance.

"Oh!" she said in surprise and everyone turned to her.

"What is it Jade?" Trips said as Vhonte, Aira, Taylor, Robert, and Jango also looked at the object, with said Jedi's eyes widening at the object.

"A holocron!" Robert said in surprise, "Where did you get that Jade?"

"From the Jedi Temple, when me and Trips went with Master Obi-wan and Yoda." She said. "While they were changing the message, I went looking for survivors, but then I found this near the archives. After all that's happened, I completely forgot I had it!"

"What's in it Jade?" Taylor asked, as Jade shook her head.

"I don't know, I haven't looked inside it yet," she said as she examined the small cube, "But judging by it's appearance, it looks to be very old, maybe thousands of years before the Ruusan Reformation," she theorized, as the others got a closer look at it, the cube looked to be made of bronze and copper, with a blue jewel in the center.

"Well, theirs only one way to find out." Jango said, and Jade nodded as she walked towards the holo-table, and inserted the small cube into the receptor. Thankfully, the cube was small enough to fit in, and it was accepted into the projector.

Soon after, the holographic image of a Woman appeared, a Jedi Master by the looks of her attire. She appeared to have shoulder length brownish red hair, with two little pony tails framing her blue eyes.

_"To whoever finds this, my name is Satele Shan, Grand Master of the Jedi Order," _the woman who introduced herself as Satele said, causing the eyes of the Jedi to widen at the name.

_"It has been at least 25 years since the end of the Great Galactic War, and five years since the Cold War ended,"_ Satele said. "_The Republic is slowly getting back onto its feet, but signs of recovery are being seen across the galaxy. But remnants of the Sith Empire are still scattered across former Sith Space. However, something's not right._"

"_The Sith Remnants are too weak, not nearly as large or as strong as the Republic believed they would be after the death of the Emperor._" She continued. "_After recovering some Imperial Records on their military, I discovered something odd. Numerous Sith vessels and Imperial Soldiers and Sith have, for the lack of a better description, have disappeared. Vanished without any indicator as to where they've gone._ _The Republic, and the rest of the Council believe that these ships were simply destroyed during the war, but none of the listed ships have been confirmed destroyed, and their crews never listed KIA, or even MIA._"

They saw her sigh as she rubbed her tempels to rid herself of the headache.

_"I tried to have this mystery investigated, but the Council in it's 'infinite wisdom',"_ she said as the others swore she rolled her eyes at that, _"Overruled my authority, saying that more important matters are to be done"_

Everyone couldn't help but sigh at that. '_Looks like the council was just as arrogant back then as they were now._' Masao thought a bit bitterly, as Satele continued.

"_You'd think they would have learned their lesson after this._" She said, "_Several times before, we thought we wiped out the Sith. Yet every time, we are proven wrong, they return, and nearly wipe us out. The Sith cannot be truly destroyed because the Sith are not just a species, they are a way of thinking, an way of life. For as long as the Sith Code exists, so will the Sith. A time may come where the Sith will once again return...and wipe the Jedi out, much like we did to them._"

The others couldn't help but notice the irony in her statement and in their situation. '_I wonder what she would think now?_' Jade thought, '_About Palpatine, and the Empire?_'

"_Anyways,_" Satele said, "_There isn't much I can do about it now, all I can do is continue to lead the Jedi, and do what we can to ensure the Sith does not return. I discovered this very Holocron during the war hidden in the temple, which turns out to have belonged to an ancestor of mine, Bastila Shan, the wife of Revan. In the Holocron she has saved her own Diary in the Holocron, as well as her own Lightsaber Techniques. They have served me well during the war, and for whoever has found this, I hope that they will serve you just as well._"

Everyone then became concerned as her face saddened. They then became suprised by what she said next.

_"I...also hope that my son, Theron, would forgive me for not being there for him,"_ she said sadly,_ "As a mother should have...End_ Recording." and with that, her image disappeared.

The others just looked on in shock and surprise "Satele Shan had a Son?" Robert asked, "Wow, who knew hiding relationships in the Jedi has been around for _that _long."_  
><em>

"Well, she _was _the descendent of Revan and Bastila," Taylor said, "And if I remember anything from what I've read up on them, its that neither of them took the Jedi Code too seriously when it came to relationships." He then took the Hologram out of the projector "This Holocron should prove useful, while we train the younglings on Lehon." He said. "The knowledge of the Grand Master of the Jedi Order during the time of the Great Galactic War, _and _the knowledge of Bastila Shan, who fought in the Jedi Civil War could prove invaluable during our fight against the empire. Not to mention her lightsaber Forms could be taught to the younglings as well."

Everyone nodded in agreement at that, since this knowledge would prove beneficial. Jade was also thinking about when Satele spoke about her son. She noticed the signs of tears in the woman's eyes when she spoke about her child.

'_Why didn't the Jedi back then realize love doesn't lead to the Dark Side?_' She thought. '_Why didn't they realize that our own rules were just causing more pain?_'

"Something on your mind Jade?" Trips asked, noticing Jade's thoughtful expression.

"I was just...well I just feel a bit sorry for Satele," She said. "Not being to be with you child...I couldn't imagine how painful that must have been."

Trips drapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Neither would I. But I know, that once this mess with the Empire is over and the Jedi Order is rebuilt, many rules will change," The Clone Commander said, "Including the one on relations,"

Jade smiled at Trips as she grasped his hand in hers, happy that he was able to lift her spirits. Robert smiled, as he was happy his sister had someone to love, he sighed as he remembered one other person he had feelings for, but couldn't go on those feelings because of the damn code. But now that the Jedi are beginning to change, perhaps now he could finally be open about his feelings for her.

_'Well, I can only hope Barriss feels the same way...'_ He thought, '_She didn't take too well to Luminara's death on Kashyyk well..._'

The moment he finished that thought, one of the Clone officers spoke up, telling them they were approaching the designated coordinates.

In a few minutes, the fleet exited Hyperspace. Once they did, they were soon greeted by a planet with two moons orbiting it. It looked very similar to Kamino in a few ways, however there were more land masses scattered across the planet, and the planet did not seem to be in a constant state of raining.

"We're picking up a tranmition from the planet," a Clone on Communications said. "Its Taun We and Lama Su."

"Patch e'm through." Marik said, and the Clone nodded. Soon on the holoprojector, the images of the two Kaminoans appeared.

_"Ah, Jango, I'm glad to see you have recieved my message," _said the Prime Minister as he looked and saw the group the former Mand'alor was with, _"And I see you brought along a few others as well," _

Jango nodded, "Yes, we had to pick up some other units who also didn't obey Order 66," he said, and even though it was faint, a smile was present on the Prime Minister's face.

"_I never thought I would be happy that our Clones did not obey an order._" He said, before he and Taun noticed Boba and Sintas "_And I also see you and your wife have finally reunited with Boba._" He said, "_I am glad you managed to find him._"

"So am I," Jango said with a smile "So, what is this help you say you can give us?"

"_Right to buisness, you haven't changed one bit Jango._" Lama said. "_This will be better to discuss in person, please meet me and Lama Su in the Station orbiting the planet, Atlantia._"

Jango nodded and turned to the helmsman, who acknowledged, and soon the fleet headed toward the planet and as they got close, they saw the station in Atlantia's orbit, a _Haven-_class medical station. The fleet stopped a good distance from the station, and the leaders used _Nu_-class shuttles to get onboard the station.

Once they had all landed in the primary hanger bay, they disembarked their shuttles. Some of them were surprised to see several Jango Fett Clones around in the hanger, working on other shuttles or Starfighters, but they knew Kamino must have kept some of the Clones they created for themselves for their own uses. They were soon greeted by Taun We, who was being escorted by two Clones wearing blue ARC Trooper armor.

"Glad to see you are all here," She said, "Please, follow me to meet the Prime Minister." The others nodded, as they followed the Female Kaminoan and her guards.

Not to long after, they soon found themselves in an classic Kamino-built office, where Lama Su was sitting down in his spoon-like chair. He stood up upon their arrival "Ah, it is good to see you all here." he said, "It is good to see you made it to Atlantia without too much trouble."

"Eh, we had to make a slight detour to save some more Clone Defectors and surviving Jedi." Jango said with a shrug. "So anyways, why did you call me and the others here?"

Lama Su sighed a bit, as he sat back down into his chair. "I will not lie to you, Jango." He said, "Things are not looking too good for the galaxy. Most clones still managed to remain loyal to Palpatine and his new Empire. And this new Spaarti Clone army is beginning to run our Original Clones out of business. The Emperor wants Quantity over Quality, and I believe he may even go as far as to begin enlisting normal birth-born humans."

Jango sighed at that, "Too true," he said, "But from what I saw of these Spaarti Clones, they make terrible soldiers, and it will take time and money for the Imperial Army to train birth-born humans,"

Lama Su nodded at that, "Yes, you are absolutely right Jango," he said, "But still, it may come to that, and the Emperor may come to believe Kamino and our own Clones have become...obsolete, and attempt to remove us from play."

"Take care of loose ends," Jade said with a nod "He wants to make sure you don't try to make Clone Armies for us."

Lama Su nodded "Indeed, you are right." he said, "And this is exactly the reason we are helping you know, so that my people will be safe should the Empire attempt to 'dispose' of us. This planet, Atlantia, is very well hidden from the Empire. It is a planet that only myself, Taun We, and a handful of other select individuals I trust know of its existence. We've created Cloning Facilities here just like the ones on our home world, and are prepared to begin the development and training of another Clone Army, just for your."

Jango, and the others looked at Lama Su in shock, they were going to make them another Clone Army? For them?

"A-A Clone Army?" Masao asked, shocked as Lama Su nodded. "Yes." He said, "Of course, it will not be ready until 10 years, but we can already give you 1,500 units we have already trained in our RAIL ARC Trooper Program."

"RAIL ARC Trooper?" Trips asked with a risen eyebrow.

"They are ARC Troopers, similar to the Alpha-class ARC Troopers, however they have been trained not for the Republic, but for the Defense of Kamino and her citizens." Lama Su explained. "We have been training them in secret ever since Jango became the DNA Donner for the first Clone Army. We have 20,000 RAIL ARC's in total, but most of them are guarding Atlantia or Kamino."

Jango smiled as he nodded "Thank you, Lama Su." He said. "A Clone Army could be what give us the advantage in a fight." Just then, an Idea crossed Jango's mind as he grinned "But...I think we may have to make a few changes to this new Clone Army."

Lama Su, and the others gained confused expressions until Lama Su asked "Changes how?"

"First off," He began, "You should try to not use the modifications to the Clones that make them more docile and susceptible to obeying orders, as well as their behavior modifications to instill absolute loyalty. Those are what bit us in the ass with the Grand Army." The others nodded in agreement, knowing full and well what could happen if a Clone were trained to follow _any _order.

"Second, I think we should expand the number of Templates used for the Clone's DNA." Jango said, surprising many of the others. "An army of just one guy, as awesome as I might be *ques sweat-drop from the others, especially Aira* is unoriginal, and having the DNA of other soldiers with varying skills will make them more unique from one another."

Lama Su thought of that for a moment "Hmm, I suppose that could be a good idea." He said, "But who could be the Doners for the DNA?"

"I Volunteer." Aira said, to the surprise of the others, even Jango. She just grinned a bit "Hey, it would be nice to have a few Female Clone Troopers out there, right?"

Vhonte and Rav grinned at that "That is actually a good idea, Aira." Rav said as she and Vhonte stepped forward. "We volunteer as well."

B'arin, and Llats looked at one another, and shrugged "Why the hell not?" Llats said, "We might as well do it as well." B'arin smirked, "I always wanted to have some clone troopers of me in my battalion," he said, but then blinked as he saw everyone giving him a deadpan look, "What? Oh don't you guys give me that look!"

Everyone sighed at that, a few even rolling their eyes. "Anwyas, I guess I should Volunteer." Arla said, as she stepped forward.

Lama Su instantly took in the odd resemblence between her and Jango "And...you are?" He asked.

"I'm Arla Fett," She said, a bit nervously "I'm...well I'm Jango's older sister."

Both Taun we and Lama Su appeared surprised at that "Really?" The Prime Minister said, "I do not reacal Jango mentioning he had siblings...either way, if you are anything like your brother, I am sure any Clones based off of you will be amazing soldiers."

Arla couldn't help but nod at that. Before anyone could comment, a hologram of an another Kaminoan appeared on the center of the room.

_"Prime Minister, another fleet of ships have just come out of Hyperspace,"_ he said gaining the attention of the others, "_Their IFF confirms them to be vessels of the Slice Hounds fleet, the Death Watch, and a small fleet of Separatist ship._"

"That would be Marik and Zar coming back from their mission to rescue Raptor and his boys." Jango said with a nod. "Go ahead and let them here, they need to hear this too."

Lama Su nodded and told the Kaminoan to tell the leaders to come aboard. It was 30 minutes later that Zar, Marik, Zule, Revan, and Raptor came into the office. They saw Jango smiling at them cockily.

"What took you so long?" he said jokingly, and Marik just rolloed his eyes "Sorry, we had to fight a whole freaking Imperial Fleet to get here." He said.

Raptor meanwhile, looked at the Bounty Hunter in shock "Jango Fett?" Raptor said, "Your alive?"

Jango could only smile, "Yep, and it's good to see you for the first time, Raptor," he said, as the Chiss continued to gawk, but managed to snap out of it.

"So, what is it that Lama Su wanted to talk to you about?" Marik asked, while Zar, Zule, and Revan were wondering the same thing.

"Apparently," Jade said, "Lama Su fears that the Emperor will no longer need his clone facilities, since he believes the Emperor will begin to use Spaarti Clones and birth Born soliders for the Empire. So, in order to get back at him, he will be creating a new Clone Army for us."

Upon hearing that, the eyes of the newcomers widened in shock "Another Clone army?" Revan asked, who appeared the most surprised.

"Yes," Jango said. "However, this army will be slightly different, since this army will not recieve the same modifications that make them obey any order given, making them more docile. They will be more Independent. Also, we plan to expand the Gene Pool of the Clones, and use new Templates so that my DNA is not the only one being used. Vhonte, Rav, B'arin, Llats and Arla have already volunteered."

"Hey!" Aira shouted, giving her husband a glare, and Jango sighed.

"And also Aira volunteered," he said, and Aira gave a smug grin. Marik blinked as he processed what he heard from his mentor. They were getting another Clone Army, but will include different templates. The young Mercenary could only grin at that.

"You wouldn't mind if I add my DNA to that list?" he said, "I think it would be interesting for a few Clones ot me to be in the army."

Lama Su shrugged "I do not see why not," he said. "You have proved yourself a warrior on numerous occations, on par with Jango. Your DNA would make a fine addition to the army."

"Might as well do it myself," Zar said with a shrug "And I'm pretty sure Nasha will want in on this, so I'll message her about it once we're done here."

"May I donate some DNA as well?" Zule asked, to the surprise of the others.

"Zule," Masao said, "You know no one can clone a Jedi-"

"Actually, we can." Lama Su said, catching the others of guard "We have done it before...twice in fact, both complete successes."

The others looked at Lama Su in shock "Y-You really Cloned a Jedi?" Jade asked, surprised as he nodded. "Yes," he said. "It happened during the early Clone Wars, when Genereal Rham Kota and his apprentice, Falon Grey, came to our planet, to heal his apprentice's wounds. When we did so, we took a sample of his DNA and created two force-sensitve Clone Troopers of his apprentice, X1 and X2."

Everyone was suprised by that, none more so than the Jedi. Jade could only imagine how Kota would react to this.

_'Oh by the Force, Kota's not going to like this,' _was her thoughts on the matter.

"So, where are these clones now?" Telma asked, clearly spooked.

"I do not know," Lama Su said honestly. "They could have obeyed Order 66, and are serving the Empire, or they did not and are hiding away somewhere in the galaxy. We lost track of them shortly after the order was sent out."

"It might be a good idea to contact X1 and X2, before Vader or the Emperor finds out about them."

"Soo...are you gonna take my DNA or not?" Zule asked, and Lama Su nodded "Of course," he said. "Perhaps some Jedi Clone Troopers could turn the tide in the war against the Empire."

"True," Masao said with a nodd "It may seem a bit unorthadoxed, but theirs nothing in the Order that says we cannot do this."

The others nodded, and Jade sighed "Well...ah heck with it, I might as well give it a go." She said with a shrug, and a smile "It'll be like having a whole bunch of sisters, right?"

"Oh god, that's the last thing we need..." Robert said, only to recieve the 'all to friendly' voice of Jade saying "What was that Robert?"

"Nothing!" Robert said as he backed away, causing many of the others to sweat-drop.

"O-kay," Bo-Katan said, "I might as well give it a go as well."

"And me as well," John said, stepping forward. "I honestly would like to see the look on Palpatine's face when he sees so many Jedi in our ranks in so little time."

The others grinned at that, knowing it was true. It was then they were interrupted by Jade's communicator on her vambrace. The Jedi General of the Hades Corps blinked and she answered the call.

"This is Lee," she said into the communicator, and the voice of Satele sounded.

_"Jade, it's Satele, we just recieved a message on a secured Jedi Channel," _the Admiral said as Jade's and everyone elses eyes widen in disbelief.

"Who is it?" she asked.

_"I'm not sure," _said Satele, _"We're trying to clean it up, but the only thing we got was General Hiberno, and Alpha-30,"_

Revan and John's eyes widened "I'll be damned, she's still alive!" John said, confusing the others.

"Who Master Cypher?" Zule asked.

"Toki Hiberno," he answered. "She's a good friend of mine, and is one of the top Jedi Fighter Pilots in the Order, second only to myself and Vader."

"I recognize that Clone Number as well," Revan said, "Alpha-30 Sull, an Alpha-class ARC Trooper...but he's been missing for over two years!"

Marik was thinking about that as well, "Come to think of it, I remember Sull during that mission to Dantooine, as well as an another Alpha named Tavo. Those two worked well as a team," Zule nodded at that remembering the two.

"Can you trace where the message came from Satele?" Jade asked.

"_Already done,_" Satele said, "_Its coming from the Amar System, home to the Amaran._"

Masao hummed in thought "Amara is in the Inner Rim, rather deep in Imperial Territory." He said.

"Then we will be careful," Jade said, "We won't send the whole fleet, just a ship or two." She then turend to Marik "Marik, you think Sagan, Aubrie and the 7th Deep Infiltration Squad could get them out?"

Marik nodded "Ya, its what they were trained to do." He said, "I'll let e'm know. Then we'll take my G9 and head to Amar. If we're lucky, there won't be any Imperials in that area since it's not militarily important," he said and the others nodded.

"Alright, get going," Jade said and Marik nodded as he and Zule left the office and headed back to their G9. "In the meantime, when do you think you can get started on the new Clone Army?"

"Tomorrow, if we can get your DNA samples today." Lama Su said, "We can wait for Marik and Zule's samples until they return, but the sooner we begin, the better. "

Everyone nodded at that.

"Right, let's do this then," Jade and Lama Su told Taun We to take the volunteers to the medical bay where they will take samples of their blood. Lama Su asked Jango to stay behind.

"Also Jango, I have something that you need to take back to your base," the Prime Minister said.

Jango raised an eyebrow, but nodded "Sure, what is it?" He asked.

Lama Su reached into his pocket, and pulled out a handheld holoprojector. Clicking the button, and the image of a starship appeared. "Since the start of the Clone Wars," he began, "We knew that a day may come where Kamino could be overrun by a hostile force. For that reason, we made secret colonies in the unknown regions, all of them with their own cloning facitlieis, similar to what we did with Atlantia, however these colonies are small, and do not have as large facilities as Atlantia or Kamino. I also fear that a day may come where Imperial Spies may find this planet. For that reason, ever since the beginning of the Clone Wars, we have been working on this."

Lama Su handed him the projector, and Jango's eyes widened a bit at what it was "Is that...a _Mandator II-_class Star Dreadnaught?" He asked.

"Yes and no," Lama Su answered. "Yes, it is a ship of the _Mandator _Star Dreadnaught line, however it is 4 Kilometers longer, and is not ment for Combat. This is the _Angel of Kamino, _a Mobile Cloning Ship."

Jango's eyes widened at that "A _mobile _cloning ship?" He asked, in shock as Lama Su nodded "Yes," he said. "It has facilities needed in order to create, and train small legions of Clone Troopers, while moving at the same time. This way, so that even if all of our hidden colonies and Kamino itself were overrun by the Empire, you would still be able to create your own armies. We have been working on this vessel in secret, we were originally going to give it to you and the Neo True Mandalorians, but I believe all of the resistance groups you and your allies command will need it."

Jango grinned at that, knowing that they have another edge against the Empire.

"I'll make sure it gets put to good use," he said, "Where is it?"

"It is on a base on one of the moons of the planet. Here are the security codes," Lama Su then handed him a code cylinder.

"Thanks," he said and pocketed the device in one of his belts. "We owe you big time Lama Su, I don't think we'll ever be able to repay you."

Lama Su just smiled "I do have just one request, Jango." He said. "Whenever you fight the empire...give e'm hell."

Jango was surprised by Lama Su's short and quiet outburst, but nodded all the same "With please, my friend." He said.

As soon as the others came back from delivering their DNA samples to the cloners. Jango announced it was time to go, and soon they returned to their shuttles and headed back to their respective ships. The Fleet then headed to the moon, after been given directions by Jango.

They soon found the base, that reminded Jade of Polis Massa, except it was bigger, and the large Hanger Doors which she guessed were twelve kilometers long. After recieving a communique from the Base, Jango transmitted the Access Codes from the cylinder, and after two minutes, the large doors opened up, and to everyone's, except Jango's, shock, was an 12 kilometer long Matador-type ship.

"Holy...what is that?" Jade asked, upon seeing the ship.

"The _Angel of Kamino,_" Jango answered. "Its a modified Mandator II-class Star Dreadnaught, only it has been modified by the Kaminoan's to serve as a Mobile Cloning Ship, Lama Su said it could train small legions of Clones on its own. And he's giving it to us."

Everyone else was shocked by this "Well...you gotta give the Kaminoans Credit," Zar said, "They sure know how to turn the tides in a battle."

The others all couldn't help but nodd at that, as the _Angel _joined their fleet, and they all jumped to Light Speed back to Lehon.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112: Before we conclude this chapter, we would to show you a Omake we made for the Verpine Team and their involvement on Rhen Var!**_

_**Church: *Sigh* Do we have to show what happened on that ice cube?**_

_**117Jorn: Yes, we**_** are, _so stow it. Ryu! Run the tape!_  
><strong>

**_Dragonknightryu: ok!  
><em>**

**_***OMAKE***  
><em>**

During the battle of Rhen Var, in order to cause a distraction to lure the Separatist away from the Blizzard Regiment, Verpine Team was sent to raid the Separatist Staging Area where their invasion force was being deployed. Since most of the droids were attacking the base, the deployment zone was rather undefended.

However, that turned out to be false as, not to long after being dropped of, Verpine was under fire by a company of battle droids, including B-1 and B-2 Modles.

"Damnit, where did these guys come from!" Simmons shouted, firing his DC-15A at the oncoming force of droids.

"Doesn't matter, just kill e'm!" Church shouted as he fired his rifle...and missed. "OH COME ON!"

"Man Church, you really do suck," Tucker said as he fired his DC-15S, nailing a few droids, "I bet you can't hit anything at close range,"

Church glared at his teammate for that, and then aimed his DC-15x at Tucker's head, who froze when he heard the clicking sound indicating the weapon was armed.

"You know what? How 'bout we test that theory, shall we?" the Cobalt armored Mandalorian growled out, while Tucker gulped, cursing his big, fat, stupid mouth. Church pulled the trigger...and missed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Church shouted, "THIS GUN SUCKS!" He then tossed it agaisnt the ground, which inadvertantly caused the rifle to discharge, bounce agaisnt a few rocks and ruins, and actually hit five B-1 battle droids in one shot.

"HA!" Church shouted, "Did you see that shot! I'm awesome!"

"It only counts if you called it!" Kari shouted from her position.

"Oh that's bullshit, dude!" he shouted only to get smacked upside the head by a rock, "OW! What the fuck?"

"I'm a girl you _di'kut_!" the adopted daughter of Lady Artemis shouted angrily, offended she was called a 'dude'.

Sarge just chuckled "Serves ya right blue." He said, before looking at his rifle, and ammo supply, and noticed he was getting low on ammo. "Griff! Toss me some ammo!"

"Ammo?" Griff asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your suppose to be the one who carries the extra ammo Dumbass!" Simmons shouted, "We agreed in the staff meeting that you would!"

"Wait, we actually do stuff in those?" Griff asked, "I just used that time to sleep in my armor."

The orange color armored Mandalorian then felt everyone glaring at him. Well, except for Donut and Caboose who were doing Force-knows-what.

"You. Forgot. The ammo?" Cal said, clearly not pleased with Griff, who was really scared right about now.

"Uhh...I, uhhh," he said nervously, and that was the que that Cal needed as in a split second, and got in Griff's face.

"YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Cal shouted as he slammed his fist into Griff's helmet, sending him skidding across the snow until he hit a frozen rock.

Cal then sighed "What are we gonna do now?" he asked, "We're almost out of ammo." Tex however, just grinned "Now...we improvise." She said, before her stealth field activated.

Meanwhile, the droids continued to advance upon the Mandalorian's position. The commanding OOM Droid looked through a pair of binoculars "We almost have them," he said. "Everyone continue the-" Before he could continue, something hit him in the head "Ow! what was that?"

One of the B-1 Droids turned around "What was what-whoa!" He said, seeing something glowing stuck on the OOM Droid's head.

"What? What is it?" The Command Droid asked.

"Theirs something on your head..." The B-1 Said, "Its looks like a...glowing Spider?"

"A glowing spider? Get it off me!" the OOM droid cried, gaining the attention of two more B-1s.

"Hey what's going-uhh, what is that?" the droid said, pointing at the glowing thing on the Commander Droid's Head.

"I think it's some kind of glowing spider," said the first B-1. "Its also making a weird hissing noise."

"Guys, get it off!" The OOM Droid said, "It could be danger-" He was cut off as the Hissing came to an end, and the 'Blue Spider' detonated.

"SON OF A BITCH!" The B-1 Battle droids shouted, just before they were all shot and destroyed from an unknown location.

Tex just grinned with her Stelth Field still on '_Never gets old,_' she thought, and then turn on the rest of the droids using hand-to-hand combat to destroy them, while the screams of the droids are heard by the rest of Team Verpine.

"Ahhh! Mean lady!"

"Somebody help me!"

"Ah! She ripped off my leg!"

"What's happening!"

Verpine Team just watched this in shock and fear, "I actually feel a bit sorry for those Droids." Church said, and the others couldn't help but agree.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Patriot-112: Aaaaannnd cut! **_

_**117Jorn: Hey! Why did you stop? It was getting good!**_

_**Patriot-112: Sorry bro, but we have other priorities to do, remember?**_

**_117Jorn: Ah! Right, our _other _project._**

**_Church: What Project?  
><em>**

**_Patriot-112: Well, me and Jorn agreed once we finished the next chapter of We Dared, we would start working on another fic we have been planning for a while now.  
><em>**

**_Sarge: What fic is that?  
><em>**

**_117Jorn: That...*Everyone but Patriot and DKR lean forward* IS A SECRET! *Everyone Sweat Drops*  
><em>**

**_Dragonknightryu: Well, that's it for this chapter.  
><em>**

**_Patriot-112: So until next time  
><em>**

**_Everyone: MAY THE FORCE BE WITH YOU!  
><em>**

**Next Time on Star Wars: We Dared. As Marik, Zule and the 7th Deep Infiltration Squad begin to save Toki and Sull from Amar, the Resistance sends a strike force of Former Republic Commandos and ARC Troopers to asist the Wookiees of Kashyyky in their fight against both the Empire, and the Trandoshan Slavers who have attacked them time and time again. But during their mission, they may find more than htey bargened for...  
><strong>

**Until next time, Stay Frosty!  
><strong>


End file.
